Forgotten Talent
by Tonights Silence
Summary: School, friends, parties? Easy to get through. Starting a band? Sounds tough but for the girl's from Naruto, they get lucky and are on their way to fame. But things start to get rocky after everything seems to be going great... XxLots of PairingsxX
1. Prologue

A/N: I started thinking of new ideas for stories and thought I could probably start another one. I hate having to write only one stories because I think about it so much about it I start getting fustrated when I can't think of anything fresh. So I do alot of stories at a time. Anyways this is the newest one Im starting. Just so you know Konoha isn't really a village in this story its more like a city. Ill also be making up my own cities and stuff. Its alot easier than using real places.R&R

What would it be like if you were in a band? Could you make it to fame and fortune or fall flat on your face? This is a story about a group of girls from Konoha starting their very own band and all the problems that arise in the progress. Will Sakura, Temari, Hinata, TenTen and Celine make it to the top or will they fail? Read and find out.

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto or anything of the Naruto characters. Only the ones I created. This goes for all chapters in the story.

_'Thoughts'_

_**'Inners thought' **_(I doubt Ill use it though)

_flashback_

"Talking" (No doubt :P)

It was almost 5:15pm in Konoha. It was a warm summer day. A girl was running down the streets in a hurry. She looked around with her golden yellow eyes quickly searching for any cars. Seeing nothing she ran with her Long red hair flowing behind her.

"Shes going to be so angry! Im late again! Oh crap, oh crap!" she said as she ran down the busy street. She took a left turn on the next block running as fast as she could. She took a right and ran across a street not noticing a nearby taxi . She heard a horn and stopped to look to her right. The taxi was coming straight at her but she couldn't move a muscle.

'_Oh my god..am i going to die?' _she asked herself as she held her arms infront of her face waiting for the impact. Nothing happened and then she heard a screeching sound. She slowly lowered her arms to see the taxi had just stopped before hitting her. She stood there surprised then sighed, relieved she would live another day.

"Whats wrong with you!?" The driver yelled at her.

"Im so sorry!" she said bowing before running off.

"Crazy damn kids nowadays.." she heard as she left. She turned to look back and noticed the taxi driving away.

_'Prince charmings are suppose to come around then. They're suppose to save you from things like that. Why didn't one come now? I guess I must read way too much manga if I think that'll ever happen to me. I can't even get a boyfriend! Although I got really lucky there, if that car had hit me I would be a goner" _she thought to herself as she ran across a street after the light was green.

_'But man, I wish I had a boyfriend. Sometimes My life sucks..'_ she said before ramming into something. She fell to the ground with a thud.

"What now.." she said opening her eyes.

"Ow..." she heard and saw a redheaded boy on his butt. He looked about her age.

"Oh my god, Iam so sorry!" she said getting up. She offered her hand to him. He grabbed it and got up.

"Its no problem.." He said rubbing the dirt of his pants. She quickly started to pick up the things she had dropped. "What's your n.."

"Im sorry but I got to go!" she said running off before he could finish.

"Hey.." he said but she was gone after turning a nearby corner.

'_Im such a clutz!' _she thought to herself as she ran into a cafe across the street. She looked around the room.

"Celine! You're late!" She heard and look towards the girl calling her.

"Iam so sorry Temari, Hinata! Im having a bad day today." Celine said sitting down beside her blonde friend Temari.

"Atleast your here now." Hinata, the Dark Blue haired girl said.

"Im kind of in a hurry. I have to meet Don soon. So did you find anybody?" Temari asked starting to get annoyed.

"Yea, my friend from school said she heard a girl who can play as if it were nothing. She said she was awesome. She plays every Tuesday, Thursday and Sunday at some club or something. I have it all written down on a piece of paper in my... Oh my god! Where is my wallet!?" Celine screeched. SHe checked her pockets quickly but found nothing.

"You lost your wallet?" Temari asked in disbelief.

"I must have dropped it when...I bumped into that guy a few minutes ago! No..no no! This can't be happening!" Celine moaned.

"Go back and look for it. We'll help you." Temari said standing. "Come on Hinata."

"O-okay." Hinata said getting up to leave too. She put money on the table before leaving.

They walked out quickly returning to the spot where she had banged into the guy earlier. They searched on the ground, anywhere nearby, even in the sewage drains but found nothing. They asked anybody who walked by if anybody had seen it, but most people got annoyed and pushed them aside. They entered a nearby shop and asked if anybody had seen anything.

"Oh, yes. A boy with red hair came in here looking for a girl. He said he had something to give to her." The shop owner said after thinking.

"Did he say where he was going? How long ago was he here?" Temari asked.

"Oh, about 10 minutes ago. He mentioned something about a police station." she replied.

"Thank you so much," Celine said shaking her hand before they left.

"Theres one nearby police station. I bet he went there. I'd check with you, but I have to go. You better find it Celine!" Temari warned as she walked in the opposite direction of her friends.

"Its not like I did it on purpose," Celine mumbled.

"I know you didn't," Hinata said trying to comfort her.

"Well we better head to the police station. Unless you have to go." Celine said looking at her friend.

"Oh no I can stay!" Hinata said.

"We better hurry," Celine said starting to run down the streets.

"Wait up," Hinata said trying to catch up. The police station wasn't too far so they got there quickly. When they got there they looked around for the red headed boy.

"Looking for something?" Celine heard from behind her. She quickly turned around to face the boy from earlier.

"My wallet!" Celine said sighing as she saw it in his hand. "Thank you so much. Hinata I got it back!"

"Thank goodness.." Hinata said letting out a sigh of relief also.

"I never got your name before." The boy said.

"Oh, sorry I was in a hurry. My name is Celine," she said holding out her hand. He took it and shook it.

"Im Hinata," she said waving her hand.

"I see." he said.

"And...whats yours?" Celine asked.

"Gaara." he replied, his face showing no emmotions.

"Well thanks Gaara. Can we buy you a drink or something?" Celine asked.

"Thats okay I have to go." he said.

"Oh well maybe some other time. Give me your number." Celine ordered not taking no for an answer. She held out address book from her purse after putting her wallet away. She flipped through some pages and stopped on one.

"Here?" He asked as he wrote.

"Yup. Heres my number." she said pulling out a personal card.

"You have a card?" He asked smirking.

"Yea I do. Its easier then writing it down all the time." Celine remarked ignoring his smirk.

"We better call Temari," Hinata said, grabbing Celine's arm. "B-bye!"

"See ya around!" Celine said walking away with her friend. He just stared after them.

"You found it?" Temari said relieved. We had called her and explained everything

"Yea. More importantly we're going to the club to check this girl out right?" Celine asked.

"Yea. We'll meet in front of the club and enter together. Don't be late for once, please." Temari nagged her.

"Okay, okay!" Celine said. "I promise. Ill call you tomorrow at six."

"Okay, tell Hinata the details. Bye" Temari said before hanging up. Celine closed her cellphone and put it in her purse. She looked at her watch. It was time for her to be heading home

"Hey, Hinata wanna come over tonight?" Celine asked.

"Huh? Sure." she agreed.

"Well we better go before my parents freak." Celine said sighing just at the thought of her strict parents. SHe put er arms behind her head and starting walking.

"Did you bring your car?" Hinata asked.

"No, Im grounded from the car again." Celine said now slumping at the thought of ahving to walk.

"Want me to get a taxi?" Hinata offered.

"Please!" Celine begged.

"Okay," Hinata giggled at her friend as she waved for a taxi. They got in and the taxi drove away.

A/N: Short, I know. But its only the prologue. Hope you enjoyed it. Continue to read, it'll get better..I think :) Anyways please review if you have the chance. And sorry for grammer or spelling mistakes .


	2. Tenten

A/n: Chapter one.If it seems a little odd thats because im doing it late at night.. Well technically REALLY early in the morning. Its like 1:00 pm ... I had way too much caffeine.. Anyways heres chapter 1! R&R

* * *

The sound of the ringing filled the air of the car as they drove. Celine turned her head to the source of the sound.

"I bet its Temari, making sure we're not going to be late," Celine said sighing as she picked her phone up. She flipped the phone open and pressed it to her ear. She sighed once again and said, "We're not gonna be late Temari."

"Temari?" the voice on the other line asked confused. "You know her?"

"Oh im sorry, yes I know her. I thought she was calling. So, who is this?" Celine asked. She didn't recognize the voice.

"Gaara. The guy you pushed over." He said after getting no response.

"Oh, right! Sorry kind of forgot. Did you want something?" She asked.

"Who is it?" Hinata asked, as she drove down the street.

"The guy who found my wallet." Celine said covering the mouth piece.

"oh," Hinata said taking a turn as it began to rain.

"I was bored and figured I'd take you up on that offer." He replied.

"Oh, well we're on our way to a club. You could meet us there if you want." Celine offered.

"Sure, what place?" he asked.

"Umm a place called P3. Ever heard of it?" Celine asked looking at her piece of paper and directions.(A/N: P3 is from a show I used to watch thats why Im using it.)

"Oh yea, my friend's sister owns the place." he said.

"Okay well cool. Meet us out front. You remember what we look like, right?" she asked.

"Yea. See you then." he said hanging up. Celine hung up too.

"He's going to meet us there. He even knows someone who owns the place." Celine said.

"It'll be easy to get in then!" Hinata exclaimed.

"Guess we got lucky for once." Celine said grinning.

"Yea," Hinata agreed. She stopped the car and turned it off.

"Is this the place?" Celine asked looking out the window. It was blurry from the water, but she made out a building. People were waiting in line at what seemed like the entrance.

"I think so. We better run when we get out. Its raining pretty hard." Hinata said looking around for shelter outside. The buildings roof reached out far enough that it protected part of the area around it from rain.

"Well we better go out there and find Temari, before she throws a fit." Celine said opening the passenger door. She quickly got out of the 2005 Toyota Coralla they had driven in and sprinted for the shelter. Hinata quickly locked up before following her.

"That was lucky." Hinata said as it began to rain harder. They had just made in time.

"There you are." Temari said standing behind them.

"Hey, we made it on time," Celine said grinning.

"I noticed. Anyways it looks like its going to be hard getting in." Temari said nodding her head towards the guy guarding the entrance.

"Must be pretty popular." Celine said. "Although I've never heard of it before."

"Aren't we underage?" Hinata asked suddenly.

"Yea, but its not like we're going to be drinking. We're just coming to find that girl." Temari said shrugging.

"I don't think they'll believe us." Celine said looking at the stern face of the guard.

"He's pretty big and scary looking." Hinata whispered.

"Hes probably harmless, but Im not taking any chances." Temari said looking around.

"What are you looking for?" Hinata asked.

"An open window, door or something." She said walking around the building.

"Hey," Celine heard and turned around. It was Gaara. He wore a t-shirt of an angry racoon head, with a pair of baggy black jeans. It suited him.

"Oh hey." Celine said, looking away from where Temari had gone.

"Is something over there?" He asked looking over my shoulder.

"Oh no, our friend went over there." Hinata explained.

"Why?" he asked looking confused.

"We're underage so we don't want to take the chance of getting booted. She went looking for an entrance." Celine explained.

"You know I can get you in through the entrance if you want." He said pointing to the main door.

"Really? That's a big help." Celine said jumping up.

"There's no entrance..." Temari said walking back.

"Its okay, this guy I met will help us." Celine said pointing at Gaara.

"Gaara..what are you doing here? " Temari asked looking at him.

"She invited me to tag along." He said pointing at Celine.

"You know each other?" Hinata and Celine asked, both looking confused.

"Yea this is my brother I told you about. The one who was living down south with some relatives." Temari explained, "He just moved back with us a few days ago."

"This is him?" Celine asked inspecting him. "You guys don't look alike. Not very much anyways."

"Yea, anyways can we go in now?" Temari said putting her hands on her hips.

"Oh right.." Celine said.

* * *

**Celines POV**

"How are we getting in?" I asked Gaara.

"They know who Iam, so they'll let me in." he said walking over to the bouncer.

"I guess we follow him." Hinata said. We started walking over to him.

"Go in," The stern looking bouncer said, letting us all pass as we caught up with Gaara.

"Just follow me," He said motioning with his hand at us.

We walked into the building. The music was loud as we walked in. I figured it was some big ass stereo, when i realized it was live music. I saw the band playing, but didn't recognize them. I didn't mind the music though and started toI moved my head to the beat as we followed Gaara. Their were lots of tables and booths around, almost everyone filled with people.It reminded me more of some kind of hangout then a crazy nightclub. The only way you could tell was from all the cool lights they had hanging on walls and the ceilings. They were different colours and made you think of the glowsticks you get for parties. Just then I noticed alot of people were wearing glowsticks around their necks as the danced. I started to wish I had one too.

"Where are we going?" Hinata asked as we walked through a crowd of people.

"We're going to see the owner of there." He said pointing at a girl serving drinks at the bar. We moved through people until we got there.

"Hey Rene!" Gaara yelled over the music.

"Huh?" the girl he yelled at looked back and saw us. "Hey Gaara! Wheres Hideki?" she yelled over the music as she walked over to us.

"He's not here. Im here my sister and her friends," He said indicating to us.

"Hey," Temari said loudly. "We're looking for a girl who does awesome drumming and plays here!"

"You mean Tenten?" Rene asked.

"We don't know her name, we just came to see how well she plays," I explained to her.

"Oh well she should be playing soon." Rene said pointing at the band playing on the neraby stage. Just then the music came to a finish.

"Thank you! Rock on!" The lead singer yelled in the mic as his band left the stage. When they were gone a girl with black hair tied in buns came out. She wore a mask so you could only see her brown eyes.

"Is that her?" Hinata asked.

"Yea." Rene said nodding.

"Wheres the rest of the band?" I asked.

"There is nobody else. Not now anyways" Rene said.

"So people just come to see her play her drums solo?" Temari asked raising a brow.

"Yea, shes that good. Anyways she has some people join her after she plays a solo. Its pretty hard playing a song without a guitarist and singer. " Rene said mixing a drink for a guy.

"We'll see..she might be good with others, but by herself.. " Temari said doubtfully.

I looked at the girl as she sat down and grabbed a pair of drumsticks. She took a deep breathe before starting. Everyone was silent as she lifted her hand to begin. She started her solo. I didn't know much about drum playing but it sounded good to me. Hinata looked like she enjoyed it. Temari even looked impressed. She didn't play a very long solo, but everybody clapped loudly when she was done.

After everybody clapped she stood up and walked to a mic.

"I invited three people to come play a song with me today, please give them around of applause!" she said before walking back to the drums. Three guys walked onto the stage. They all carried guitars except one. The walked up to the mics.

"This is I Hate Everything About You!" One of them yelled before playing.

**Every time we lie awake  
After every hit we take  
Every feeling that I get  
But I haven't missed you yet**

"ISn't that Sasuke?" Temari asked me.

"I think that is. Thats Shikamaru and NAruto too! What are they doing here?" I wondered.

"Maybe they know who that girl is.." Hinata suggested.

**Every roommate kept awake  
By every sigh and scream we make  
All the feelings that I get  
But I still don't miss you yet**

"Why do you wanna know who she is?" Gaara asked.  
"We're starting a band. Didn't Temari tell you?" I asked.

**Only when I stop to think about it**

"I didn't think he really need to know, so I never told him." Temari replied before he could say anything.

"Well anyways, we wanted to hear her on the drums so we could ask her to join." I explained.

**I hate everything about you  
Why do I love you  
I hate everything about you  
Why do I love you**

"I always thought you played guitar to waste away time." Gaara said to Temari.  
"I happen to love playing the guitar and lately we started thinking we should start our own band. We practice together anyways and we're all pretty good." Temari replied.

"What do you play?" He asked refering to Hinata and me.

"Oh, I play keyboard and other things..." Hinata replied. Gaara looked at me.

"Well I mainly play guitar, but I play other things like the violin. I can sing too." I said.

"You know sasuke's a good singer. Maybe he should be our main vocals." Temari said suddenly.

"I guess hes pretty good. I always thought it'd be an all girl band though." I said, feelign a bit disppointed.

**I hate everything about you  
Why do I love you  
I hate everything about you  
Why do I love you**

"Its not like it really matters." Temari said.  
"I know that," I huffed.

"We'll ask him if he wants to when we ask Tenten. " Temari said.

"He's too much of an ass to accept." I mumbled to myself.

"If you want you can go in the backroom. They go there after playing." Rene offered as she finished mixing another drink.

**Only when I stop to think  
About you, I know  
Only when you stop to think  
About me, do you know**

"Thanks," Temari said.  
"Gaara can show you where to go. Hideki and him go there all the time." Rene said smiling.

"Follow me," He mumbled as he directed us through the crowd of people.

"Bye!" I yelled back to her as walked away. She just waved before she started talking to someone.

**I hate everything about you  
Why do I love you  
You hate everything about me  
Why do you love me**

"There almost done. Come on." He said opening a door. We followed him through the door into a white hallway.

* * *

**Temari's POV**

The halls were white with tons of posters of bands who were coming. Some were so old it made you wonder why they were still there. More like how were they there. I looked at them as we walked down the hall. I didn't notice at first but you could hear lots of people talking behind closed doors, but we couldn't hear the music anymore.

"Weird.." I mumbled.

"Whats weird?" Hinata asked.

"You can't hear the music in here. I really wanted to hear the rest of the song too." I mumbled once again.

"Don't worry about it. If Tenten agrees to join, she could always teach it to us." Celine said turning her head to look at me.

She always acted to optomistic, when really she doubted alot of things. She just never showed it though. I never noticed she wasn't always optomistic until she told me one day. It surprised me she didn't share her worries, but then I figured that alot of people do the same thing.

Me on the other hand, I complained when I wanted to, expressed all my worries. A lot of people told me I was brutally honest, but it didn't bug me. I liked being honest. Why would I lie just to be nice? Besides it didn't bug Celine or Hinata.

"Yea, IF she agrees." I muttered. I was starting to have my doubts now.

"Im sure she will," Hinata said nervously.

"Good job. Thanks for coming to play again." we heard a voice say from the stairs we now stood at. We heard footsteps coming. Sasuke, Shikamaru and Naruto came down the stairs, followed by the girl. This time she had her mask off and was carying it.

"I know you! I thought I knew your name from somewhere. You go to the same school as us." Celine said pointing at her.

"You're Celine, Temari and Hinata right?" Tenten asked.

"What are you guys doing here?" Naruto asked before we could reply.

"We came to talk to the 'Awesome Drum Player,' who plays here" I said.

"Why?" Tenten asked, stretching her arms.

"Can we talk to you alone?" I asked.

"Umm sure." Tenten said then looked back at the three guys. "Thanks for playing. You guys can go now if you want."

"Actually we need to talk to Sasuke too." Celine said.

"Fine, but this better be quick." He said stuffing his hands in his pocket.

"Why can't I come?" Naruto whined.

"S..s..sorry Na-aruto." Hinata said blushing.

"Always Sasuke.." Naruto mumbled as he walked passed us.

"Troublesome.." Shikamaru muttered as he followed his friend.

"Well?" Sasuke asked after they were gone from sight.

"Move it!" Someone pushed me aside and passed laughing. It was a guy who looked older than us and had brown hair. A group of friends followed him. I guessed they were the next band, but I didn't care.

"Hey! You can't go around pushing people! Ill kick your ass!" I yelled at him.

"You? I don't think so girly," he replied laughing.

"I swear Ill kick yo.." I started to say but Celine grabbed me from behind.

"So sorry!" Celine said covering my mouth.

"Best be.." He said going up the stairs.

"What was that about?" I asked after she uncovered my mouth.

"We didn't need to start a fight." Celine said scowling.

"Maybe we should go to another place to talk?" Tenten suggested, leading us through a nearby door. It led outside. The first thing I noticed was the rain had already stopped.

"So what did you want?" Sasuke asked.

"We were wondering if Tenten wanted to join our band! We thought you were really good and we don't have a drummer yet!" Celine said grabbing her hand.

"Wha-at?" Tenten asked startled.

"Oh please? It'll be so much fun! We'll become big famous rockstars!" Celine said dreamily.

"Thats a pretty big dream. But, I like your spirit. Sure Ill join!" Tenten said smiling.

"Are you serious? Accepting so easily?" I asked in disbelief.

"It sounds like fun, besides I always wanted to join a band. Nobody ever needed a drummer though." Tenten said.

"What does this have to do with me?" sasuke asked getting annoyed.

"We want you to be vocals." Hinata said.

"Vocals...for you?" Celine and Hinata nodded their heads. "You're kidding me!"

"No you have a good voice." Celine said, "You may be a jerk but you've got a great voice!"

"Thanks but no." He said walking away.

"Why not?" I asked.

"I don't want to join an amature band. Especially one with a bunch of girls." he said swatting his hand back and forth as he walked away.

"Jerk!" Celine yelled.

"Atleast you have a drummer now." Gaara said refering to Tenten. I had forgotten he was with us. He could be real quiet at times.

"We still need vocals though. No offense Celine, but your voice is too quiet when you sing around people." I said.

"I know. I don't even want to be lead vocal." Celine said sighing.

"What are we going to do then?" Tenten asked. She was already comfortable around us.

"We'll have to find someone." I said sighing.

"What a jerk.." Celine mumbled.

"We'll find someone. Im sure of it!" Hinata said.

"You're probably right." Celine said cheering up.

"Are you done here?" I asked Tenten.

"Yea." Tenten said nodding.

"Lets go get icecream!" Celine said grinning.

"Im not paying.." I muttered and she she stopped grinning.

"Im broke though." Celine said pouting.

"How were you going to get me a drink then?" Gaara asked.

"I was going to get someone to buy me one then give it to you." She said laughing.

"Thats low Celine!" I said trying to hit her with my bag. She quickly dodged it though.

"I was kidding," she said backing away.

"I doubt it, but okay," I said laughing at her stupid smile.

"I do want icecream though.." Celine said thoughtfully.

"Ill buy you some." Hinata said to her.

"Awwwe Thanks Hinata! I love you so much," she said hugging her real tight.

"Don't give her anything! She'll keep getting you to buy her stuff," I said swatting at Celine playfully. She quickly ran off.

"HAha you can't catch me!" Celine said sticking her tongue out. I laughed and chased her.

* * *

A/n: Ch.2 done. I have nothing to write so.. review:) 


	3. New Singer

A/n: Chapter Three! We had to stay inside the cabin todat due to a storm. Everybody was playing cards, and I got bored after a while, so I decided to use the computer to write another chapter :)

Nothing else really to say except R&R Please review or I might not finish this story...same for my other ones 0.0 Although that might be what you want...I really hope not...That's hurt my feelings :'( Jk...kind of...

* * *

**Hinatas POV**

It had been three weeks since Tenten had joined their soon to be band. We were all back in school now. Temari's brother Gaara had decided to go to the same school as us, Green Leaf High. He joined two days after meeting at the club and had become quick friends with us. Especially with Celine, they have quite a bit in common.

All four of us, Temari, Celine, Tenten and me started practicing together after school and during the breaks we had during school. We still needed out lead vocals, but we figured that we needed as much practice as we could get. When we weren't practicing and had free time we looked around for anybody who could possibly be our main vocals. Celine and Temari were the ones who asked around the most. Sometimes I helped out too, but not as much as they did. I always had something to do after practice. Tenten even tried, but we were always refused or we didn't like the person's voice.

"Do you think we'll ever find anybody to sing for our band?" Celine asked me sighing.

"I'm sure we'll find somebody soon." I replied wondering the same thing. I looked at the clock. It was 10 minutes before homeroom started. Temari wasn't here yet and Celine and I were talking about the band.

"Still haven't found one?" Someone asked from behind me.

"How did you know that, Naruto?" Celine asked as I turned around to face him.

"Sasuke told me a while ago." Naruto said sitting down in a nearby chair. "I could be your vocals!"

"I've heard you sing and no offense but your horrible," Celine said giggling.

"I can't be that bad." He said smiling.

"Yet you are." Celine said punching him lightly.

"By the way, are you okay Hinata? Your face is kind of red." Naruto said putting his face close to mine.

"I-Im fine!" I said quickly as I tried to calm myself down and turn my face back to normal. He moved back to his seat.

"Okay.." he said not sounding to sure.

"You like him, don't you? I never noticed before." Celine whispered in my ear as she smiled at me.

To be honest, I do like him. I like him alot. Most people thought of him as kind of annoying, but I don't. I think hes cute, sensetive and funny. He could always make me smile, whenever Im not nervous from being around him.

"N-no, I-We're just friends." I whispered back. It wasn't very convincing because she winked and smiled as if she knew I was lying.

"But you want it to be more, am I right?" Celine whispered slyly.

"Please don't do anything," I begged her.

"Okay, but if you need any help just ask me," she said smiling.

"Help with what?" Naruto asked resting his head on his arms.

"Choosing a boyfriend, getting a boys attention, whos considered cute, that kinda stuff!" Celine smiled waiting for his reaction. "Any opinions?"

"Uh no. Ill just sit and watch you guys talk." he said laughing nervously.

"I didn't think that would bother him that much. I wonder if I can get him to runaway," Celine whispered to me. She then said to him, "Oh really? But, I wanted your opinion on how cute this guy I met is." she pretended to look for something in her bag.

"That's...umm.. I can't I have to...meet Sasuke!" He said jumping from his seat and leaving quickly.

"I got him to run," Celine said giggling.

"Are you sure you should hav.." I asked being cut off by her.

"It wasn't much, besides I had to get him back for his pranks he pulls on me." Celine said smiling.

I looked at her as she laughed. She was really pretty especially when she was smiling or happy. Even when she was angry or depressed she looked pretty, sometimes she even looked beautiful or radiant. Sometimes I wished I could be as beautiful as her.

"Hinata," Celine said waving her hand in front of my face.

"Huh?" I said confused. I hadn't been paying attention and she puffed up her cheeks. She always did that whwen she was pretending to be angry.

"I asked what you thought of the name, Tempting Angels." she repeated. "Or are you too busy daydreaming to hear?"

"Oh no. I think its good," I replied smiling. I didn't really like it, but I didn't want to hurt her feelings.

"You think? I guess its okay, in a weird way," Celine said as if she were thinking about it. She tapped her black and red fingernails on her chin.

"Didn't you think of the name?" I asked confused that she didn't like her own name.

"No, I wouldn't think of anything that odd. My sister Rena thought of it when I asked her." Celine replied. I knew her sister and it did sound like something she would ahve thought up.

"Oh," was all I could say.

"Don't like it do you?" Celine asked me. Before I could saya nything she said," It's okay, I didn't like it either and told her so."

"What'd she say?" I asked knowing her sister had a temper.

"Oddly enough all she said was, 'You don't know whats goo anyways,' before going back to her magazine." Celine said imitating her sisters voice. We both laughed at her imitation. It was pretty good.

"Whats so funny?" Temari asked coming toward us. She sat down in the seat Naruto had been in before.

"Life," Celine said laughing. I giggled.

"Right," Temari said eyeing us. "Anyways I heard we have a new tranfer student coming today."

"Really?" I asked interested. I hadn't heard of it before.

"I heard about that. Some girl got expelled for breaking a guy's nose during school, for no reason at all. Shes suppose to be really violent!" Celine said excitedly.

"Thats a good thing?" I asked kind of confused.

"Yeah! I'm tired of all these snobs and bubbleheads! Its okay sometimes, but theres so many here!" Celine explained pointing at some of the girls. Celine didn't particulary like any of them. I didn't either they were mean and sometimes could be really freaky. "Besides she can't be as bad as the rumours tell her to be. She has to be nicer than that."

"Or shes the complete opposite!" Temari said smirking.

"If she is, you'll have a friend like you!" Celine said jokingly.

"Are you saying Im violent?" Temari asked glaring at her.

"As a matter of fact I'a.." Celine was cut off by the bell.

"Whatever." Temari said. More people started coming into the room and We noticed Gaara walk in. He saw us too and waved as he walked to the back of the room.

"They have to be coming now.." Celine said annoyed. It was already passed the second bell.

"I'm getting more and more curious." Temari said getting up and walking to the door.

"What are you doing?" I asked worried she would be caught getting up.

"Im just checking if their coming." Temari replied before looking through the door. Just then Sasuke and Naruto brushed passed her into the room.

"Wake up, he's coming with the new student!" Naruto said pauseing to push Shikamaru's head as he ran by. Shikamaru rose his head from his arms and looked up.

"Troublesome." Shikmaaru moaned.

"Wow," Temari said suddenly. Everybody stopped talking at looked at her as she ran to her seat. She started to laugh quietly.

"WHats so funny?" Celine asked confused. "Did you see her atleast?"

"Oh I saw her and shes a real 'killer'." Temari said snickering.

"Whats that suppose to mea.." she stopped talking as her mouth dropped. "You're kidding me!"

At that time I had been looking at Temari and Celine, so i had to turn around to see. She sure didn't look like a killer.

* * *

**Celine's POV **

'_So much for a non-prep. She could be the queen of them!" _I thought to myself as I looked at the new student.

She had pink hair that reminded you of cherry blossoms. She had eyes the colour of Jade. She wore a red sleeveless shirt and a pink skirt. she had a red headband in her hair. I had to admit she was really good looking though.

She stood in the front of the room smiling as if she had no cars in the world. It looked kind of forced though. Just then some guys in the back whistled. I heard a bit og laughter and turned around. When I looked back she looked angry. Her had her fists at ehr side and was squeezing them tighter and she tried to keep smiling.

"Shes not a flake..." I sighed in relief.

"This is our new student, so be nice to her." Our teacher Ibiki announced.

"Oh we will," A guy in the front said smirking. I didn't even know the kids name.

"Introduce yourself," Ibiki said after glaring at the kid. The kid quickly looked down, afraid of him.

"Sakura Haruno." she said in an angry voice. I noticed some of the kids were looking a bit scared. Scared about the rumours.

"Anything else you want to add?" He asked, a bit annoyed.

"No." she said.

"Okay. You can sit in that seat." he said indicating the empty seat to my right. She walked over to it and sat.

"Just because theres a new student doesn't mean you don't have to pay attention to what Im teaching!" Ibiki said glaring at everyone of us. I heard some kids gulp. He turned around and began to write on the board. I quickly looked at what he was writing and decided it wasn't worth my time.

"Hey," I whispered to the new girl. She turned to look at me.

"Hey," she said back, then looked at the board.

"Im Celine, Celine Jewalz" I whispered, not discouraged by her attitude.

"Sakura." she said.

"I know. So is it true? The rumours I mean?" I asked her quietly.

"Rumours?" she asked. She wouldn't know, she was new after all.

"About you punching that guy and breaking his nose. Is that why you're here, because you were expelled?" I asked her.

"Yea, I did break it, and yea thats why Im here." she said angrily.

"Why?" I asked. There had to be a reason and I was going to find out.

"Why did I do it? He thought he could do whatever he wanted to me." she said gritting her teeth.

"He got what he deserved." I said, "I would have punched a gu.."

"Sorry to interrupt this conversation, but you could you pay attention!" Ibiki yelled at us.

"Sorry!" I said.

"Just pay attention from now on." He said glaring at me mostly. He turned around and went back to the board to write again. I let out the breath I had been holding in.

"God he's annoying!" I complained as we walked out of the classroom.

"You should have been paying attention." Temari said calmly.

"He was only talking about the dances and stuff." I said.

"Why don't you like that stuff?" Hinata asked. "You're so pretty and the guys always ask you."

"I don't see the point of dancing with a guy all night at school. I can do that anytime I want outside of school, can't I?" I said, "Besides guys ask you two too."

"I always reject them. Some of them can be so annoying." Temari said.

"You say that because you can't dance." I said jokingly.

"Who needs to dance.." Temari muttered.

"Hey!" I looked over to see Tenten coming toward us. She was a year older than us, so we didn't have the same classes.

"Don't you have to get to class?" I asked.

"Yea, but I was late." Tenten said.

"Oh, okay." Temari said sounding confused as Tenten quickly left.

"Shes kind of weird sometimes." Hinata commented as she giggled.

"A little," I said as we walked to our next class.

The rest of the morning's classes were boring and uneventful. Nothing really happened except Naruto accidently made his expirement explode during science. Although that cause our Science teacher to go to the hospital. I would have felt sorrier for him, except he was a grump and I didn't like him much. Other than that it was an ordinary day. I even forgot Sakura. She was in and out of class fast. I didn't even get to speak to her one more time.

We were going to our usual spot to eat lunch when I heard it. The singing.

"Wanna trade lunches Temari?" I asked batting my eyes. She always had the best lunches and mine were always the worst.

"I say it everytime, and Ill say it now. No." She replied.

"Oh come on! Just this once!" I begged her.

"Fine, but Im only going to share some of it with you." she said and I knew that was as close as I get.

"Great!" I said. We turned the corner of the school. Nobody else was ever there so we always went there.

"Celine.." Hinata said tugging on my shirt. I looked at her.

"Yea?" I asked, not walking anymore.

"Can you hear that..?" she whispered. I stopped making any sounds and I did hear something. Somebody was singing.

"Some girl is singing." Temari said.

"I know that," I said rolling my eyes. "Lets check it out."

We walked towards the voice and stopped when we could hear it clearly.

"Who is that?" I asked more to myself than anyone. Whoever it was had a great voice. It was way better than mine.

"Why haven't we ever met her? She could be our singer." Temari said stepping closer to the voice.

"Maybe shes from another band." I suggested.

"Maybe she's a gho-ghost!" Hinata said, afraid.

"I don't think so. Listen to her. She sounds like a normal girl, besides there are no ghosts, Hinata. Anyways, maybe we could as her to join. IF shes as good at singing other songs as she is now." Temari replied.

listen to your heart  
when he's calling for you  
listen to your heart  
there's nothing else you can do  
I don't know where you?re going  
and I don't know why  
but listen to your heart  
before you tell him goodbye

'_She is really good... Wish my voice was like that..' _I thought to myself as she continued to sing. I moved closer, but by accident stepped on a branch and cracked it. The voice stopped.

_"I knew I should have been on that diet.."_ I said jokingly to myself. I ran to where the voice was, behind a nearby tree and saw her. The person who had been singing was Sakura. She sat there with a surprised look on her face.

"It was you?" I asked her amazed.

"You made her stop!" Temari said from behind me.

"What was?" Sakura asked.

"The singing!" I said.

"I wasn't singing. Maybe you're not feeling too good." Sakura said laughing nervously.

"It was you. Your laughing makes it kind of obvious.." Temari said.

"Why are you trying to lie?" Hinata asked.

"I..just am." sakura said.

"You admitted it! You shouldn't hide it. You have a good voice!" I said grabbing her hands.

"Thanks?" Sakura said awkwardly.

"Will you join our band and be our singer? Im not as good as you, so I can't and we need you!" I asked her.

"But..we just met.." Sakura said. She didn't seem like such a killer once I started talking to her. She was even being way nicer than before.

_'Maybe she has a split personality,"_ I thought to myself as a joke.

"Please?" I begged, putting on my best puppydog eyes.

"Er..um..I guess so," she agreed.

"Cool!" I said jumping up excitedly.

"Finally we have our vocals," Temari said sighing.

"Im Hinata," Hinata said to Sakura "This is Temari." She pointed to Temari and Temari waved.

"You already know me! Im Celine, remember." Sakura nodded.

"We have another member, Tenten. shes our drummer." I explained. Hinata, Temari and me sat down next to Sakura and explained everything to her, about the band and about us. We even got to know her better a bit.

Thats how we all met.

* * *

A/N: I might even be able to write another chapter before they force me to do some other game, like monopoly :P I get so fustrated in that game.. Anyways

I won't be writing much unless I get reviews though, so review, on all my stories, because the same goes for them. I say this alot.. too much proabaly :P


	4. Decision

A/N: Sorry for the late update but I just got back from the lake and found out my mom had deleted my stories/chapters from the computer so I ahd to rewrite any that I hadn't finished or posted before I left. Luckily I had made it a document on the site before leaving. All I had to do was finish this one. Anyways R&R!

* * *

**Normal POV**

It had been a few weeks since Sakura had joined the band. Right Away they had started practicing and writing new songs to play together. Gaara even helped them with writing lyrics and improving their skills. He was kind of like their manager sometimes. And a good one too because he also knew alot about music and could play alot of instruments. The only thing was they hadn't even thought up was any good names to call their band.

At that moment Tenten, Celine and Sakura were talking about it at Celine's house in her living room. Our should I say complaining?

"Its starting to get on my nerves.." Tenten complained.

"It should be really easy. But, I haven't thought of one!" Sakura yelled, fustrated.

"Its starting to drive me insane!" Celine added in. "Why is it so hard!?"

"Can't anybody even think of one?" Tenten asked, more like begged.

"Tempting Angels..." Celine shuddered at the thought of using her sisters idea.

"That's horrible!" Sakura complained, "I already have enough guys wanting a piece of my ass, that name wouldn't help!"

"But, Im getting so desperate!" Celine moaned.

"I agree with her! Im even getting the feeling that we should use it. And I think it sucks!" Tenten said plopping down in the couch beside Sakura.

"We have to think of something!" Sakura said desperately, "Anything but that name!"

"How about the 'Lame Gang?' It suits you so well," Celine's sister, Rena said passing through the room laughing. Her other sister Aya following behind her.

"Suits you better!" Celine said grabbing a throw pillow. She threw it at Rena's head, but Rena hit it with her fist and laughed at her attempt as she went to the kitchen.

"Still haven't thought of a name?" Aya asked sitting beside Celine after Rena passed through again.

"No, and its driving us crazy!" Sakura moaned.

"What kind of name do you want?" Aya asked. "Any specific type?"

"We're not sure. We just want a good one." Tenten replied. "Nothing like your Renas names!"

"Any ideas? You're pretty creative being an artist and all." Celine asked.

"Hmm. Well if I gave you a name it wouldn't be 'yours' in a way, because you didn't think of it. But, maybe you should stop thinkng about it and it'll come to you." Aya said after drinking from the bottle of water she held in her hand.

"I guess." Celine said , "But its no fustrating." There was a knock coming from outside the room. there were footsteps and voices as Hinata and Temari walked into the room.

"Hey," Temari greeted.

"Hi," Hinata said following from behind.

"Well I think Ill go now." Aya said standing up to leave.

"Thanks," Celine said to sister as she left.

"For what?" Temari asked as she sat beside Celine.

"Oh nothing. So could you find anywhere we could play?" Tenten asked excitedly.

"No, they all want a band name. I don't see why it really matters." Temari complained.

"Can't we play at P3?" sakura asked. We had told her about the place where we met Tenten.

"Rene said she couldn't gaurantee a spot unless we had played infront of people and built a reputation as a band. We would also need a band name." Temari explained.

"Why don't we just use a temporary name?" Celine asked.

"We just aren't." Temari said sternly.

"Its not a bad idea though." Sakura pointed out.

"If we can think of a temporary name, then we can think of a permanent one." Tenten said.

"I guess." Sakura mumbled.

"September 12...forgotten talent...thirtyminutes anyone.." Hinata mumbled to herself as she flipped a magazine from her bag."Hey!"

"Forgotten Talent!" Sakura yelled as she jumped up from the couch. "That can be our name!"

"I was going to say we could play here, but thats a good a name," Hinata agreed.

"Forgotten Talent... sounds like we used to be a band." Temari said.

"I used to be in one." Celine said suddenly.

"So have I" Tenten said, "but you knew that..."

"I didn't know that Celine," Temari said looking at her.

"I don't like to talk about it much," Celine said forcing a smile.

"Oh," Temari said knowing she wasn't going to say anything more.

"I think its a good name." Sakura said now sitting beside Hinata on the floor and looking at the magazine.

"Can we use it? I like it." Tenten asked Temari. The others looked at her too, pleading with their eyes.

"You all like it?" Temari asked.

"Yeah, it sounds really cool. Sometimes I feel like nobody notices my talent. Its a great name." Sakura said.

"Didn't you try and tell us it wasn't you singing when we met?" Temari asked raising an eyebrow.

"Well yea...but come on! Its a good name." Sakura said, looking up from the magazine now.

"Well... fine. I kind of like it too." Temari said smiling.

"We finally have a name," Hinata said grinning, "And look! we can play here if we want." Hinata passed the magazine she held to Temari.

"October 12th is the day to play. At Kascadian all day. Book a time to play or just show up and play. No fee and you get the money from tips people give you." Temari read aloud skipping some stuff, "Don't be some forgotten talent. Geez, it sounds like a 10 year old wrote this."

"That's where you got it from Hinata?" Tenten asked her.

"Yea, but anyways we could play there!" Hinata said.

"Whats today?" Sakura asked quickly.

"The 5th of October," Celine replied looking at a nearby calendar. "Get Gaara to call!"

"Why don't you?" Temari asked. "It would be faster and would make more sense."

"You're right..Im just so used to him doing that stuff," Celine said laughing nervously as she picked up the cordless phone and threw it to Temari. "You do it." Temari caught it and looked for a number on the page. After a few seconds she found it and began to dial the number.

"Hey I wanted to..."Temari stopped talking and stood up. It ment she wasn't feeling very patient. She started to tap her foot about thirty seconds later. Finally she talked again, "Yea. For my band to play. Sure. Yeah. Forgotten Talent. Five. Uhhh, five again. Drummer, keyboard player, two guitarists, and of course a singer. I guess so," Temari said pausing for around five seconds or so after every sentence. "Thats fine, thanks. Bye."

"So?" Celine asked anxious for an answer.

"Sorry guys," Temari said looking down, "but I had to get our time at 5:00pm!" Temari said smiling as she looked up at her friends.

"That's awesome!" Sakura and Tenten cheered. Hinata beamed a smile.

"Our first performance that'll lead us to fame!" Celine shouted and jumped in the air.

"It just might," Temari said grinning.

"How long do we get to play for?" Tenten asked excitedly.

"Thirty minutes," Temari said.

"We should pick our songs and start practicing!" Sakura said jumping up.

"We have so many to choose from," Celien said happily.

"We'll need about...six songs." Hinata said.

"Thats alot, but we can do it," Tenten said.

"We should each choose a song and pick the last together or something." Sakura said. Everybody nodded their heads in agreement. The room became quiet as they started thinking of songs.

" 'Call Me When You're Sober' ," Temari said after a while. It was a song she had written recently(A/N: Obviously it was written by Evanescence though, its just frot he story. Ill be doing that with other songs too. Just abnds I lsiten to though or songs...ya know:P). It was one of the songs they all liked the most.

"I wanna play 'Weight of the World'," Celine said slowly. It was a song Celine's friend from the past had written. Of course nobody knew who the person was because she never talked about it.

"Well I wanna play 'Riot', I love the beat." Tenten stated. It was another song Temari had written. It was an older one though.

"Can we do 'Everytime we Touch'?" Hinata asked.

"Of course we can," Sakura said hugging her. It was the first song Sakura had ever written.

"And the song you want to play..?" Tenten asked, looking at Sakura.

"Well, I want to play 'Listen to Your Heart', but we haven't really practiced it much." Sakura said sighing.

"So we'll just practice it more!" Celine said. "Plus I like that song alot. That was the first song we heard you sing."

"We're going to have to meet more to practice then," Temari warned.

"We know," Tenten said, "so were going to do it."

"Thanks," Sakura said.

"What's our last song going to be?" Hinata asked.

"Why don't you play 'Numb'? Thats one of you're best songs. Playing-wise." A voice said from behind them. They looked back to see Gaara.

"Oh my god, Gaara! How long have you been there and how'd you get in my house?" Celine asked surprised.

"Your door was unlocked, but your sister actually let me in. And I've been here since my sister got off the phone, you just never heard me." Gaara said as if it was obvious.

"Yea well next time say something earlier." Celine said puffing her cheeks up.

"Anyways, should we play it?" Tenten asked.

"I think we should. Like he said its one of our best songs. We want to play our best because we might be able to get a big enough rep. to play at other places." Temari said looking at all of them to see if they were serious about it. They all looked serious, but excited too. She had to admit that she too was serious.

"Guess its decided then," Sakura said.

"Oh and Sakura, Tenten and Hinata, you don't ahve to bring your own instruments. They have a keyboard and drums apparently. We'll have to bring our own guitars though, Celine. Unless you guys want to bring your own equipment too." Temari said looking at them. They shook their head.

"We'll use the ones there but I have to test them out first. We'll have to go early." Tenten said.

"Well now that that's done can we talk something else?" Celine asked, now lying on the floor. She moved her feet back and forth in the air as she talked.

"But, I came here to help you guys practice and find a band name." Gaara said annoyed.

"We already thought of one. Forgotten Talent. We already practiced earlier today. LEt us have a break for now." Tenten said.

"You just said you guys would have to practice more," Gaara said looking at them in disbelief.

"We will. Tomorrow," Sakura said grinning.

"Why'd I co-" Gaara started to protest but was cut off bye Celine.

"We'll practice more tomorrow, alot." Hinata said.

"Fine, but if you're not ready to play, Im going to laugh at you." Gaara said plopping down in the chair. Celine smirked at how easily he gave up.

"Whatever," Tenten said, sounding a bit annoyed with him.

"Anyways, Gaara you know where my kitchen is right?" Celine asked him.

"Yea, why..?" he asked looking at Celine closely.

"We need some sodas." Celine said grinning.

"So go get some." He said.

"I kind of want you to get them." Celine said trying to act cute.

"I realize that." He said dullily.

"So, please?" Celine asked.

"Okay, I get it. You want me out of the room. Ill take my time then." He said getting up to get the drinks.

"This is a little random but Sakura," Celine began after Gaara was out of earshot, "do you like Sasuke? I see you looking at him all the time. I've even seen you try to talk to him."

"N-no. I just want to be friends with him," Sakura said nervously. Celine looked at her, raising an eyebrow.

"Mmm are you sure?" Celine asked, a bit amused. Sakura looked at her and knew that Celine wouldn't let her off the hook easily, so she just gave up.

"Fine, I like him, a bit." Sakura said looking away from Celine. Her face was slightly red.

"Want me to get him to notice you more?" Celine asked moving closer to her.

"Celine, don't play match maker! Last time you did Shikamaru stopped talking to me for a month!" Temari said scolding her.

"You like Shi-" Tente started to ask but was cut off.

"He's a shy guy. He would have asked you on a date but you started dating that Dan," Celine insisted.

"Yea," Temari said just above a whisper. Celine looked at her closely trying to figure out why the tone of her voice changed.

"You broke up!" Celine declared after figuring it out. Temari nodded her head.

"When and Why?" Celine asked concerned for her friend.

"Wait, whos Dan?" Sakura asked whispering to Tenten.

"The conversation kind of changed from talking about you and Sasuke though," Tenten said after shrugging.

"The day we went to P3 to meet Tenten. I was suppose to meet him, but I told him I had to meet someone. He told me to come or we were over. I didn't go and I haven't heard or seen him since. But Im perefectly fine because I'm over it."

"I don't know Dan, but he sounds like an ass," Tenten said getting up to hug her.

"Yea," Temari said then decided to change the subject, "So who do you like Tenten. Tenten looked at her realizing she didn't want to talk about her ex anymore.

"Me? Nobody really," Tenten said, "but like i was saying before, I never knew you had a thing for Shikamaru!"

"I have for a while now," Temari said blushing for once.

"Well I've decided! Im playing match maker for you all! And I WILL find who you like Tenten!" Celine said giving an evil smile to Tenten. It made Tenten shudder.

"Wait, who does Hinata like? and what about you?" Sakura asked, curiosity filling her. Before anyone could answer she continued,"Also the fact that you're so willing to do this, and that smile frightens the hell out of me!"

"It should.." Temari said jokingly, although it frightened her as well.

"and as for your questions, Hinata can tell you and I don't like anybody in particular. Although I do want a boyfriend whos cu-" Celine started to ramble but Tenten cut her off before she started talking about random things.

"Who do you like Hinata?" Hinata looked up at Tenten.

"I-I like Na-Naruto!" Hinata said stuttering as if it was the deepest secret she had.

"Naruto, that blonde boy you sometimes hang with?" Tenten asked turning her head to the side as she thought.

"Y-yea.." Hinata whispered, her face red.

"You're so cute sometimes," Sakura squealed as she hugged Hinata. Tenten joined in.

"You're suffocating her!" celine said looking at her shy friends face. She was trying to get some air, her face now turning blue.

"Oh, sorry," they said letting her go. Hinata gasped for air.

"Am I allowed back queens?" Gaara asked from the kitchen entrance. They looked away from their friend to see him holding sodas.

"You may," Celine said pausing before saying, "For a price."

"wha-" Gaara said sliding his foot backwards. "What are you talking about?"

"Just answer. Who do you like?" Celine asked.

"Yea, Im a little curious too." Sakura said.

"Nobody!" He said quickly.

"I think theres a liar in the room." Sakura said joking, "but I guess you can come in." Gaara sighed feeling safe that he wouldn't have to tell them anything. Or so he thought.

"Although, I really want to know," Celine said looking toward him with her eyes. Gaara looked at her eyes that were pleading for him to tell her. She looked as if she could cry any moment if she wasn't told. He couldn't help but feel weak in her eyes. He sighed as he was about to tell her. He set down the sodas carefully stalling for time.

"I like..." Gaara began finally, but stopped.

"You like..?" They all said, waiting for him to finish his sentence. They all leaned forward, eager to hear. Before Gaara could answer though, they heard a door open. Three voices started talking and they looked toward the direction of the voices. They heard footsteps and the sound of heels on the wood floor getting closer.

"Celine!" Celine's mother came into the room shouting, but stopped yelling as she saw them. Celines dad stood behind her.

"Hey Mr and Mrs. Jewalz," Everybody but Celine greeted them.

"There you are with your band friends," her mom said ignoring their greeting. She said 'band friends' with disgust in her voice.

"Hi to you too Jasmine," Celine said as sweetly as she could.

"It wouldn't kill you to call me, mom. You call your father dad." jasmine sneered.

"You know, it might kill me. Why take the chance?" Celine said grinning. Her friends watched the interesting interaction between mother and daughter.

"Ha ha," Jasmine said haughtily as she walked away.

"Love you, mom!" Celine saracastically shouted. Jasmine just grunted in response.

"You could be nicer Cece," her dad chatised her lightly.

"She could be too," Celien mumbled, but quickly changed the subject, "We finally have a band name and and a place to play!"

"That's great, whats the new name?" he asked.

"Forgotten Talent," Temari said and explained how they picked it. He chuckled at her explanation.

"We're going to play there too," Sakura declared, "On the 12th. You should-"

"Ray!" Jasmine's shout cut of Sakura.

"Sorry, I need to go." He said getting up and leaving quickly.

"Why do you call your mom Jasmine? Its been buggging me for a while." Tenten asked as soon as her dad was gone.

"I was wondering too," Gaara said. Sakura nodded in agreement.

"Oh, shes not my mom." Celine said bluntly. "My real mom left us when I turned 10."

"You haven't seen her since?" Sakura asked amazed.

"Nope," Celine said nonchalantly as she opened a soda to drink.

"Don't you care?" Tenten asked surprised at her attitude.

"No, she left me so why should I care?" Celine said taking a drink, "I have my dad and sisters anyways."

"So you're sisters are blood related?" Tenten asked.

"Well Aya is. Rena is my step sister, but I guess you could say we're as close as blood sisters. Even though we bug each other.." Celine said after some thought.

"I don't even have sisters. My parents couldn't have anymore." Tenten said suddenly.

"Why not?" Temari asked.

"My parents died." Tenten said as though it were obvious.

"We just saw your parents yesterday," Hinata said confused. "How can they be dead?"

"Oh no. Im adopted!" Tenten said.

"Adopted? But you look just like your..parents." Celine said a confused look on her face.

"Their actually my aunt and uncle. Thats why I never told you I was adopted." Tenten explained. "They are my family anyways."

"Thats pretty lucky to be adopted by relatives," Sakura said, but after regetting it. She had't ment it the way it came out and quickly apoligized, "Sorry, I didn't mean that your parents dying was lucky,"

"Ill forgive you if you tell us about your family," Temari said grinning.

"You just could have asked me," Sakura said, "Anyways I just live with my mom and I have no siblings. I've also never met my dad."

"Never?" Tenten asked with sympathy in her voice.

"Is he dead?" Hinata asked.

"I don't know, my mom won't tell me and before you ask, I don't know why she won't tell me," sakura said looking at their confused faces. She decided she didn't want to talk about it anymore and changed the subject towards Hinata's family, "What's your family like? I've never been to your house or seen your parents."

"My family? I live with my mom, dad and sister." Hinata said slowly, feeling bad that her family was altogether.

"No offense, but her dad is stubborn and real strict. It took us forever to get him to allow Hinata to even talk to us." Temari said, "her mom's nice though. Shes really good at baking too." Temari said. Celine and Temari started to imagine the baked goods they were given on holidays and when they visited.

""What about your sister?" Sakura asked.

"She's really cute, but sometimes can be mean. " Hinata said.

"Shes tough like me," Temari kidded.

"Im not sure thats a good thing." Celine said laughing. Temari glared at her, but noticed Sakura and Tenten looking at her, their eyes unmoving from her.

"Yea?" Temari asked slowly, unsure if she wanted to know what they wanted.

"What about your family?" They asked together, looking from Gaara to Temari.

"Oh, I live with my dad. My other brother Kankuro ran away a few months ago." Temari said.

"Ran away? why?" sakura asked.

"Family issues," Temari said giving her a look that Sakura knew ment not to ask about it any further.

"Oh. What about your mom?" Tenten asked.

"She died." Temari said looking down.  
"Im going." Gaara said suddenly. Before they could stop him he was out the door. They all stared at the door.

"Did I say something offensive?" Tenten asked confused looking away.

"Its nothing." Temari said glancing at the door again.

"Their mom dies giving birth to Gaara and it still bugs him. Apparently his dad blames him for her death." Hinata whispered to Tenten and Sakura.

"oh," Tenten said with remorse in her voice.

"Don't worry about it.." Temari muttered. "I better go after him though."

"Ill come with you." Tenten said getting up. Sakura followed.

"I'll come with y-" Celine said getting up before getting cut off.

"Celine you're staying. I made supper." Jasmine said from behind them.

"My friend is-" celine began, but stopped when she saw Jasmine's glare. "Thats not going to stop me."

"Celine its okay. Stay, Ill call you later." Temari said leaving.

"I-Im going to stay here," Hinata said to Temari.

"Okay." Temari said opening the door. The three of them left.

"Hinata's staying to eat," Celine mumbled passing by Jasmine.

"You never told me. I didn't make enough food." Jasmine complained.

"She can have mine." Celine said dully, leaving for the kitchen before she could say anything more to her. Hinata looked at Jasmine before following her.

"Brat.." Jasmine said under her breath angrily before leaving for the kitchen too.

* * *

A/n: Next Chapter done. :) Hope you enjoyed and please Review:P 


	5. Genius!

A/N: Another Chapter. Hope you enjoy! R&R!

* * *

**Celine's POV**

I walked outside to meet the morning sun and smiled to myself. I looked across my yard to see Gaara and Temari waiting for me. I ran down the swirly pathway we had and waved to them. Temari noticed and waved. Gaara turned around from wherever he had been looking and waved. He wasn't smiling, but that didn't bother me much except I was worried he might be upset from the day before. When I caught up Gaara mumbled a hi and began walking ahead of us.

"Is he mad?" I asked unsure. We started to walk.

"No, atleast i don't think so." Temari replied.

"So where did he go yesterday?" I asked.

"Apparently he went to some store to get icecream or something. Then he went home. We looked around for two hours until it occured to us he might be home. He was sitting on the couch playing his guitar! He didn't seem too affected by what tenten said so I yelled at him for leaving like that. Sometimes he can be so selfish," Temari said angrily.

"Well atleast he wasn't upset," I said looking at him as he walked farther and farther away. I was still a bit worried, but decided it was best to cahnge the subject.

"Anyways want to help me get Sasuke to notice Sakura?" I asked nudging her.

"No way," Temari said without hesitation, "You'll do something stupid."

"You're just mad 'cause I'm not getting you and Shikamaru and you together first," I said sticking my tongue out.

"No," Temari denied blushing.

"Denial is the first step," I said jokingly and turned away from her to yell at Gaara, "Gaara, wait up!" He turned around and looked at me. He stood there and we started to run towards him.

"I need your help," I said as soon as we caught up.

"Help?" He asked raising an eyebrow.

"Yup," I said grinning, knowing I had his curiousity.

"And that is?" He asked.

"Well," I said and explained my plan to him. Temari raised an eyebrow after I finished and Gaara looked at me in disbelief.

"I was right, stupid." Temari said sighing.

"Not stupid, genius." I said smiling. The plan had taken me all night to think of and I wasn't going to let a silly insult ruin my enthusiasum. Although it was starting to sound a little stupid.

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" Gaara asked.

"Positive and it will definitely work," I said staring at Temari. She shrugged.

"Go ahead and try," she said smirking.

"We will," I said grabbing Gaara's arm and walking ahead of her. I turned around and stuck my tongue out before dragging him along as I ran.

* * *

**Normal POV**

Sakura sat in her seat as straight as possible, listening to the teacher, Kurenai, explaining the basics of making a cake. Although She already knew fully well how to make them. She actually enjoyed making them.

Celine sat beside Sakura, chewing on her necklace as she doodled on a piece of paper. She sighed as she waited for her to finally stop talking. Usually it didn't bug her but Kurenai had taken away her MP3 away a week ago, so she couldn't ignore her.

Gaara sat in front of Celine facing toward her. He also sat by Sasuke, but didn't really care. Right now he was waiting for the teacher to shut up so they could begin their plan.

Temari sat not too far away watching her friend and brother carefully. She wondered if they's actually go through with their ridiculous plan.

Hinata sat beside Temari, but didn't notice her much for she was staring at Naruto, whom was sleeping in front of her. She just watched as his eyes sometimes fluttered in his sleep. It made her giggle.

"So let's begin," Kurenai announced, "You'll be working with the people at your table. Choose a cake from the recipe book and get the ingredients you need. There's enough for everyone so don't kill each other getting them."

"Has anybody here ever made a cake?" Gaara asked. He looked from Celine to Sasuke, who both stared at him as though it were obvious they hadn't and didn't want to.

"I have. I make them all the time," Sakura said suddenly.

"Good, because I don't think any of us were listening too well," celine said getting nods from both Gaara and Sasuke. "Also I'd rather not make one. Lately Jasmine has tried to make me bake. Its horrible!"

"Jasmine?" sasuke asked curiously.

"Stepmom. Real annoying," Celine said in a tight voice.

"Anyways, You have to help," Sakura complained.

"Fine, but Im not going to like it," Celine said grabbing the recipe book on their counter and flipping through it. "What kind of cake.."

"Raisins." Sasuke muttered. Celine looked at him with a disgusted face.

"Gross, we're not using raisins no matter what you say. It also has to be chocolate. Anything you want in it, Sakura, Gaara?" Celine asked.

"I don't like cakes," Gaara muttered. Celine looked at him in disbleif but decided not to question him.

"We should make this one," Sakura said pointing at the page Celine had stopped on.

"Sure," Celine said, "Banana Chocolate Chip. Sounds good." Celine licked her lips.

"Whatever," Sasuke muttered and put his head down on the table, fully prepared to sleep. Unfortunately, Celine noticed this and smacked him across the back of his head.

"If I have to help you have to," Celine said as sweetly as she could. sasukglared at her.

"Umm, Celine can you get this stuff." Sakura said ignoring the glares between Sasuke and Celine. she pointed at some items and Celine nodded. sakura did the same for Gaara and sasuke. They both nodded too and they all got up to get the items (A/N: I would tell you the ingredients, how to make, blah,blah but its not really necessary).

"It looks pretty good for batter," Celine commented after they had added the ingredients together. Sasuke was lazily mixing them together as Celine gave Gaara two thumbs up. Gaara noticed and nodded his head as they both grabbed batter into their hands. Sasuke and Sakura looked up at them, curious as to what they were doing.

"What are y-" sasuke began to ask but stopped when he felt the wet batter thrown into his face. He clenched his fists and wiped away the batter from his eyes so he could glare at whichever one of them had hit him. As soon as he could see, he noticed Sakura and Gaara grabbing more. They noticed him looking and quickly threw more at him. The only thing was only one batter ball hit him. He turned to Sakura and noticed the same had happened to her.

"What the hell!" Sakura and Sasuke both yelled. Everybody looked at her. Kurenai looked up from the students she was helping and gasped at the sight she saw. She quickly walked away from the students and towards them.

"What are you two doing!?" Kurenai asked sounding more upset than angry.

"Its not how it loo-" Sakura began but stopped when Kurenai raised her hand to silence her.

"I'm sorry, but you two are going to have to explain this during Detention after school today and tomorrow." Kurenai said sighing. "Please finish the cake without any more problems." She walked away shaking her head. Sakura sighed happy they weren't in too much trouble, but wasn't letting Celine and Gaara off the hook.

"What the hell," Sakura said glaring at them. Celine just smiled.

"You can thank us later," Celine said grinning.

"Thank you?" Sasuke asked annoyed.

"Yup," Celine said then I got closer to Sakura and whispered, "Think about it. You two will be all together with nobody else around." Sakura turned her head to face her and her eyes grew bigger in realization.

"You did this so.." Sakura said trailing off. Celine nodded as she smiled at her friend's blushing face.

"Talk to him about music or something. Im pretty sure he's in some kind of band." Celine advised quietly. "Get to know him better and you just might..click!"

"Click?" Sasuke asked. Celine hadn't realized she had said the last word loudly.

"Its nothing," Sakura said quickly, but quickly hugged Celine after, "Thanks."

"What are friends for?" Celine asked laughing. Sakura let go of Celine and Sasuke looked at them. He was confused. Very confused.

"Shouldn't we finish this," Gaara said suddenly. He was pointing at the very little batter they had left.

"Oh right," Sakura said remembering they hadn't finished.

"We would have been done," Sasuke said annoyed as he looked from Gaara and Sakura.

"Do we have enough?" Gaara asked ignoring sasuke.

"I think so," Sakura said after looking at it, "for a SMALL cake."

"Great, well you guys can finish up then," Celine said sitting in her chair comfortably. Sakura knew Celine had not intention of helping anymore, but she owed her. She also knew Celine was going to take advantage of that fact.

"Not helping?" Gaara asked raising his eyebrow.

"No-" Celine began but fell off her chair surprised, as she heard a boom and someone scream.

"Naruto!" Hinata yelled. They all looked towards the table and saw Hinata looking scared. Temari was on the ground coughing. It looked as if Naruto was in a puff of smoke.

"Whoa what happened?" Celine asked.

"Was that an explosion?" Sakura asked.

"How the hell could you explode a cake?" Sasuke asked. They walked clser to the table.

"Are you okay, naruto?" Hinata asked nervously.

"Yea," naruto managed to say through his coughs. The smoke cleared away and Naruto was on the ground cover in some kind of ashes.

"What the heck happened?" Celine asked.

"I don't know," Temari said, her coughing fit over. "Somehow he made the cake blow up!"

"Wow.." Gaara said amazed by what he saw.

"Are you stupid?" Sasuke asked naruto.

"No!" He said still coughing.

"Somebody take him to the nurse's office," Kurenai said from behind them. "Is it even possible?" she asked aloud as she frowned. Sasuke grabbed Naruto and carried him out of the room.

"What now?" Celine asked.

"I can't take anymore today. Just go outside for the rest of the period," Kurenai said. Everybody cheered and ran out the door.

"Wow," Celine said before they all walked out the door, "Weird."

* * *

**Temari's POV**

I sighed as I gave Celine the rest of my lunch. I couldn't taker her annoying begging anymore. Celine smiled and quickly demolished it.

"How can you eat that fast?" sakura asked amazed.

"You could say its one of my many talents," Celine said grinning.

"That's gross," I said noticing the food still in Celine's mouth. Celine looked at me and realized she hadn't swallowed.

"Oops," Celine said after swallowing, "Anyways how did you guys manage to blow a cake up?"

"I didn't do anything. I just looked away and the next thing I know theres a big boom and Im on the ground. Apparently Naruto did something." I said laying down.

"Im not sure either, I was measuring some of the ingredients." Hinata said.

"Well it was kind of funny," Sakura said laughing.

"What happened with you and Sasuke?" Hinata asked suddenly. I hadn't told her anything and apparently Celine hadn't either.

"Oh Gaara helped me throw batter at them, and they got the blame," Celine said calmly.

"Why?" Hinata asked.

"Operation, Get Sasuke to notice Sakura," Celine said laughing.

"You could have done something else," I said still not believing her dumb plan worked.

"I could have," celine said smirking, "But this seemed like more fun. Also I couldn't think of anything else." Celine started laughing.

"Hey isn't that..Tenten?" Hinata said suddenly. Celine stopped laughing and we bothed looked where Hinata was pointing.

"It is," Sakura said, "With..Neji?"

"Yea I think thats him!" Celine said agreeing, "Hes annoying."

"What are they doing together?" I wondered aloud.

"Their probably dating. That's why she wouldn't say who she liked. She was keeping it a secret," Celine said pouting.

"That can't be." I said, but noticed them holding hadns as they walked passed the building so we couldn't see them.

"Well there's one way to find out," Celine said her eyes gleaming in excitement.

"We're not going to.." Hinata started to say.

"Spy?" Sakura said finishing Hinata's sentence.

"We can't," I said. I really did want to, but someone had to be the sensible one. Tenten would kill us if she found us spying on her.

"That's a bad idea," Hinata and Sakura said agreeing with me.

"Oh come on," Celine begged. Just then we heard footsteps and I turned to see who was there.

"Hey," Naruto said cheerfully. "We were looking for you."

"Why?" Celine asked.

"If you wanted to eat with us. But you look like you're done.." Naruto said disappointed.

"Sakura and Hinata would love to!" Celine said volunteering them.

"Great!" Naruto said excitedly.

"I'll come too," I said.

"You can't. We have something to do." Celine said nudging me.

"N-" I started to protst but she covered my mouth.

"Have fun!" Celine said.

"O-okay," Hinata said getting up. Sakura just looked at me, but got up too.

"We'll be going now!" Celine said dragging me away.

"Bye.." Naruto said waving. Sasuke just looked at us as if we were two complete morons. I sighed knowing there was no escape.

"There they are," Celine said suddenly. That caught my curiousity and I looked to where she was pointing. They were sitting against the school wall talking. Tenten looked so happy that I was starting to get jealous. "How to get close.."

"We could try using that tree," I said pointing at a nearby tree. I really wanted to know what they were talking about now.

"We'll be seen." Celine said.

"Not if we crawl there quickly," I said grabbing her arm as I dropped down. She came down too and I lead the way to the tree. Luckily we got there unnoticed.

"That was easy," I said rubbing the dirt of my hands.

"They're going to see us climbing a tree!" Celine complained.

"They're to infatuated with each other," I said. She looked at them and nodded in agreement.

"I wish I had a boyfriend too," Celine said sadly. We were sure they were dating now.

"No time to complain. Besides you'll find one soon." I said trying to comfort her. Luckily she got over it easily.

"Anyways, how do we climb this tree?" Celine asked, "You're gonna have to go first, my tree climbing friend."

"Yeah yea," I said looking to see if they were looking over here. They weren't so I got up quietly and grabbed onto two branches. I pulled myself up easily and stepped into the forked part of the tree. I climbed up on more stable branches until I got high enough they wouldn't notice easily. I found a think branch and climbed onto it. I went as far as could and sat on it with my feet dangling. Celine had been watching the whole time and saw me when I motioned for her to come up. It was harder for ehr to get up, but she eventually got up unseen.

"I hate climbing," Celine muttered as she sat beside me.

"Shh," i said putting my finger to my lips. She rolled her eyes and we started to lean closer to hear what Tenten and Neji were saying.

Tenten laughed at whatever Neji had said last. Neji pulled something from his pocket and I tried to figure out what it was.

"A present?" Celine asked me.

"I think so." I said. We looked closer.

"Tenten, I got you something," Neji said blushing. He was acting way different from how he usually did and it made me want to laugh.

"What is it?" Tenten asked gently taking it from him after he held it out to her. She looked at it and quickly unwrapped it. It was a black box and I could immediately tell what it was going to be.

"Earrings," I whispered to Celine. Celine nodded agreeing with my idea. We watched as Tenten opened the box.

"Chinese dragon earrings!" Tenten exclaimed. Celine made a disgusted face.

"Tenten likes that stuff," I said and Celine nodded. I knew Celine would hate something like that. She would have preferred skull earrings or something.

"Atleast she gets stuff from a boyfriend," Celine said pouting.

"We better go," I said nudging her. She tried getting her feet on the branch, but there was a crack and we looked at eachother our eyes wide.

"Is this branch stable?" Celine asked nervously.

"I hope s-" I started to say but we heard another crack as the tree brnch broke from the tree. Celine screamed as we both fell to the ground with a big thud. Celine landed on top of my back. We heard Tenten yell in surprise and I opened my eyes.

"Ow, ow, ow," Celine said rubbing her butt as she got up.

"My back," I moaned as I sat up. I looked up to see Tenten standing in front uf us glaring.

"What are you two doing?" she asked gritting her teeth.

"W-We're checking the trees for monkeys!" Celine said quickly as she laughed nervously.

"Monkeys?" Neji asked also glaring at us.

"Yea, they're really annoying. Their throwing things at people. Tsunade asked us to chase them away," Celine said referring to our Principal, Tsunade.

"Do you expect us to believe that," Tenten said cracking her knuckles.

"Yup," Celine said grabbing my arm to pick me up.

"Well we got to get rid of some more monkeys!" We said quickly before we ran for it.

"Shes going to kill us," Celine said as she looked back. I looked back to, but noticed Tenten was just staring after us.

"We're safe," I said after we turned another corner. It lead to school entrance. We saw Naruto, Sasuke, Hinata and Sakura standing by the doors and ran up to them

"Hi," I said breathing hard.

"What happened to you?" Sakura asked.

"We're dead." Celine muttered. Before we could say anything else the bell rang and we both ran in quickly. I looked back to see them all looking at us oddly.

* * *

I fluffed my hair and quickly checked my make-up before I took a deep breathe and entered the room. I know that sounds lame, but I felt like I was going on a date. I was so happy we were going to be spending time together even if it was because we were in trouble.

'I'm so lame..' I thought to myself as I walked into the room. The first thing I noticed was Sasuke, twirling on the stool. He looked like a little kid who was playing at the park. It was really cute.

"Sit down please, and stop turning on the chair," Kurenai said coming up from behind me. I looked at her and quickly walked to the seat beside Sasuke. He stopped twirling and blushed in embarressment. "You two are going to write these recipes down." Kurenai said putting the recipe book for cakes in front of us. she placed some paper on the table and looked at us.

Yea," Sasuke said.

"Good, I'll be back in a while to check up on you. Don't leave this room." she said walking out the door. She closed it as she left.

"This is all Celine's fault," Sasuke muttered.

"Yea," I said agreeing even though I was happy she had.

"There's no pens," sasuke said slowly as he looked for some. He smiled for once, "I guess we can't do this. We're not allowed to leave and get any either, so we're just going to have to sit here and waste time." I knew this was my chance to ask about him.

"Do you like music?" I asked turning toward him. He looked at me surprised by my sudden question.

"Yea," he said.

"What kind?" I asked. He wasn't telling me much.

"Any kind I guess," he replied. "How about you?"

"Me? I love music, Im even in a band. I like all kinds of music." I said answering botht he questions I had asked.

"A band?" he asked. He looked at me, his eyes showing he was really interested.

"Yea, with Celine, Tenten, hinata and Temari." I said counting a finger for each one.

"What do you play? The keyboard?" He asked.

"No, I sing. I can play though," I said proudly.

"Really." He said in a challenging voice.

"Yea and I think I sing pretty good." I said.

"Then let me hear," He said.

"WHat? Now?" I asked a bit nervous.

"Yea," He said.

"Fine, but you can't laugh," I said.

"But you're suppose to be good, why would I?" He said smirking.

"Fine I will!" I said angry with his attitude. I took a deep breathe and started to sing.

**2 AM and she calls me 'cause I'm still awake,  
"Can you help me unravel my latest mistake?,  
I don't love him. Winter just wasn't my season"  
Yeah we walk through the doors, so accusing their eyes  
Like they have any right at all to criticize,  
Hypocrites. You're all here for the very same reason**

**'Cause you can't jump the track, we're like cars on a cable  
And life's like an hourglass, glued to the table  
No one can find the rewind button, girl.  
So cradle your head in your hands  
And breathe... just breathe,  
Oh breathe, just breathe..**

**May he-**

I stopped singing when I heard the door open and suddenly shut. It was so loud it scared me. I looked to see who it was, expecting Kurenai, but instead found Temari and Celine. They were panting.

"She's going to kill us!" Celine shouted.

"Who?" I asked nervously.

"Tenten! She caught us spying on her!" Temari explained. I sighed I had thought they were serious.

"Where is she?" I asked.

"I don't know. We lost her and ran here. She could be coming!" Celine said. I thought they were overeacting a little bit.

"She's not going to kill you," I said calmly.

"She said she was!" Celine said. "Im jumping out that window!" Celine started running for the window.

"Its the 4th floor you idiot!" Temari said.

"Temari, Celine! Where are you!?" We heard Tenten shouting out in the hallway. Celine and Tenten looked at each other.

"This is your fault," Temari said pointing at her. "Tenten can even kick my ass, and I pick fights with people!"

"Hide in the there," I said quickly pushing them into a small closet. I quickly ran to my seat.

"They're idiots," Sasuke muttered. Just then Tenten opened the door. She looked angry.

"Have you seen Celine and Temari?" she asked. I shook my head.

"No, I was suppose to meet them outside after I was done here," I said as calmly as I could. She looked at me closely and decided I was telling the truth because she opened the door to leave.

"Okay see you! I have to find them," Tenten said closing the door. I sighed. Good thing I could keep a straight face. Sasuke laughed. Just then the door to the closet opened and Celine and Temari fell out.

"We heard your comment before," Temari said glaring, but then sighed. "Thanks sakura."

"I told you it was a bad idea," I muttered.

"I was forced," Temari said sitting down. Celine nudged her. "What?" Celine whispered something to her that made her get up.

"We gotta run, literally." Celine said laughing.

"Yea, bye," Temari said moving to the door with Celine.

"Have fun!" Celine said before opening the door and closing it quickly.

"What's with them?" Sasuke asked.

"Oh nothing," I said slowly. I wasn't sure what to say anymore and we sat in awkward silence. Luckily Kurenai walked in a few minutes later.

"Let's see the recipes," Kurenai said holding out her hand.

"We didn't have any pens," Sasuke said.

"I forgot pens..?" Kurenai asked.

"Yup," I said. She laughed.

"Well I guess its okay. You were in here for a while which must have been boring," she said. It wasn't that true though. It was some fun, in a way.

"Can we..go?" I asked.

"Yea, get out of here before I change my mind," Kurenai said smiling. I smiled back and got up to leave.

"Do you want to walk home together?" sasuke asked when we were out of the room and leaving.

"Home?" I asked.

"Yea," He said looking straight at me. I blushed and nodded.

"Okay," I said. Surprisingly he grabbed my hand and led me out the doors.

* * *

A/N: I finished this an hour and half. So don't say it sucks or anything. anyways Review! Like I've been saying the more reviews the faster Ill go. :) 


	6. A Boy

A/N: Heres another chapter!

* * *

**Normal POV**

"Wait up!" Celine shouted from behind. She was carrying about five bags and trying to keep up with Temari's pace.

"You shouldn't have gotten all that stuff if you were gonna be so slow," Temari muttered as she slowed down.

"Its not my fault, Aya asked me to get her this stuff. Besides you asked me to come on short notice." Celine complained.

"You got more stuff for yourself than for her," Temari said, "Besides I was suppose to go with Tenten, but shes kind of mad at me so... anyways you were the only person who could come."

"Im glad you asked me because we're best friend.." Celine mumbled as she caught up.

"Stop complaining," Temari said grabbing her arm and leading her down an alleyway.

"Where ARE we going, anyways?" Celine asked.

"Weren't you listening before? I have to get the passes." Temari explained annoyed.

"Passes?" Celine asked confused. Temari sighed.

"In case we wanted to give them to someone. They can come and watch all the bands singing or more importantly us, for free that is, " Temari quickly explained.

"Oh," Celine said. "Who are you giving them to?"

"I don't know. I guess we could each pick someone. I got five of them." Temari said and stopped in front of a building. It looked pretty new.

"Is this Kascadia?" Celine asked looking around the place. There was a sign on the door saying it was closed.

"I think so," Temari said walking through the door. She looked around and saw a guy at the bar counter. He looked about their age and had red marks under his eyes. She walked up to him. "This is Kascadia, right?"

"Yeah, you here for something?" he asked.

"Yea, Im here to pick up some passes. I was told to come get them whenever I could. My band is playing here, Forgotten Talent." Temari said quickly.

"Oh I see. One sec," he said and bent down below the counter. He came back up with a piece of paper in his hand. "You're playing at five on the twelfth."

"Yea," Celine said cheerfully.

"I have five passes for you. Here," he said handing Celine five pieces of paper and then another five. They were thick put still paper. "Five for your band mates to get in for free and five for whoever else."

"Cool," Celine said, "Who are you by the way?"

"Kiba, my dad just started this club," He explained.

"That's pretty cool," Celine said. "I've never seen you before though. Don't you go to school?"

"We just moved here," KIba said, "I haven't started yet."

"Oh where are you going to school?" Celine asked.

"Im not sure yet," Kiba said.

"You should go to Konoha High. Its a pretty popular school and we go there," Celine said pointing at herself and Temari. She grinned before Temari grabbed her arm.

"Celine, stop flirting. I thought you had to get that stuff to Aya as quickly as possible." Temari whispered in her ear.

"I'm not, but you're right. I told her I'd hurry." She said looking at Temari and then looked at Kiba, "We've got to go. Thanks for the passes and I hope to see you at school. Ask for Celine if you decide to go there!"

"Uh, thanks.." Kiba said as Celine and Temari walked away waving.

"Oh and this is Temari," Celine said pointing at her, before leaving. Kiba just looked at the door surprised by the girl. He was starting to wnt to go to school.

"You're such a flirt," Temari complained as they starting walking back to the car.

"I wasn't flirting, I was being friendly." Celine said.

"Right," Temari said.

"By the way. About the passes, do you mind if I give them to people?" Celine asked.

"What about the rest of us?" Temari asked.

"I'm sure you guys won't mind," Celine said grinning.

"I think I know what you're up to, but Im not even gonna waste my time asking," Temari said sighing, "Go ahead."

"Thanks, but don't tell the others we have these passes." Celine said.

"Tenten already knows and Im sure she's told Sakura, who's told Hinata," Temari said.

"Well if they ask they couldn't give us any except these fives," celine said handing five to Temari.

"Why are you giving them to me?" Temari asked.

"Somebody has to give one to Tenten and it isn't going to be me," Celine said shivvering.

"So I have to?" Temari asked annoyed.

"Just get Sakura to or something," Celine suggested adjusting the bags on her arms. "Im sure she's over it by now, anyways."

"We're about to find out. We have to meet at your house to practice." TEmari said after looking at her watch.

"I completely forgot," Celine muttered. Just then they spotted their car and got in. Temari drove off quickly.

* * *

"They're late..." Tenten muttered. Sakura, Hinata and Tenten were in Celine's living room waiting for Celine and Temari to show up.

"I thought you had something to do with Temari?" Sakura asked.

"I did but we didn't end up going together. Seeing as I chased after them," Tenten said.

"Are you still angry?" Hinata asked.

"I wasn't angry..embarressed is all. I didn't want to tell any of you yet.." Tenten muttered.

"Why?" Sakura asked leaning towards her.

"Because... everybody else thinks of me as a non-romantic," Tenten said with anger in her voice.

"We wouldn't think that. You are a girl after all and can be girly and romantic too," Hinata said slowly. Sakura nodded her head in agreement.

"You guys th-" Tenten started to say but was interrupted by the banging of a door and footsteps running in the next room. The wacthed the entrance as Celine and Temari came sliding in.

"GOAL!" Celine shouted, but quieted down after seeing Tenten. "Hey tenten.."

"Im not gonna kill you," Tenten said calmly.

"We can live?" Temari asked.

"I just want to know why you did it," Tenten said slowly.

"We were curious," Celine said as innocently as she could.

"We?" Temari asked glaring at Celine.

"Okay, I was. Besides if you had told us about you and Neji this would never have happened," Celine said nodding in agreement to what she said.

"So its my fault?" Tenten asked her anger rising.

"Of course not. I was just- oh nevermind," Celine said sighing.

"Shouldn't you be practicing?" They looked back to see Gaara.

"That's right," Hinata said nervouslt and grabbed Temari and Celine's hands. She lead them to the room Celine's dad had let them use to practice in. Sakura, Tenten and Gaara followed.

"Temari.." Tenten said suddenly as they set up their equipment. Temari looked up from her guitar.

"Yea..?" Temari asked slowly.

"Would you mind if we practiced a different song a bit today?" Tenten asked.

"Different song?" Sakura asked interested.

"Yeah, my old bandmates and me wrote it together. Unfortunately we never were able to play it," Tenten explained.

"Do you have it written down?" Celine asked excitedly.

"Yeah, its in an old notebook. Here," she said taking a notebook from her backpack and handing it to Temari. Everybody gathered around and looked at it.

"Its pretty cool," Celine said after quickly scanning it.

"why didn't you show it to us before?" Hinata asked.

"I forgot about it. I found it yesterday night, while going through some old stuff," Tenten explained.

"We might as well try. Besides we've already pretty much perfected the other songs," Temari said glancing at the notebook again.

"You and Celine will have to both sing the chorus with Sakura," Tenten explained pointing at the parts. They both nodded.

"What about you and Hinata?' Sakura asked.

"We could, but we're not as strong with our vocals," Tenten said and Hinata nodded in agreement.

"There's no keyboard, or any other odd thing for me to play," Hinata said suddenly.

"You can play Bass right?" Tenten asked.

"Yeah, but Temari usually plays bass," Hinata said.

"Temari you'll play the guitar and Hinata will play the bass for this song," Tenten said.

"Sure," Temari said.

"Im still playing the guitar too right?" Celine asked worriedly.

"Yea, we need two," Tenten explained pointing at the paper.

"Cool," Celine said.

"Gaara can you help Hinata learn the bass' part?" Temari asked him. He nodded.

"Thanks," Hinata said cheerfully.

"Everybody practice for a bit, and we'll try together in about an hour," Tenten instructed. Everybody agreed.

"You make a pretty good leader," Celine said before passing by her. Tenten smiled before heading to her drums.

They practiced for three hours until Hinata and Tenten had to leave. Sakura, Gaara and Temari stayed behind to practice a bit longer until they got hungry. Celine's parents weren't home yet so she told them to eat over at her house. They walked out of the room to find Aya waiting outside the door.

"You never gave me my stuff," Aya said explaining herself before they could ask anything.

"Oh I forgot! Sorry, its in the room," Celine said before going abck in the room. She brought out two bags and handed them to her.

"Thanks," Aya said looking through the bag.

"Hey Aya," Temari said as Aya started walking away. She looked back.

"Yea?" Aya asked.

"You're good with clothes right?" Temari asked already knowing the answer. Aya was creative and loved mixing and matching clothes together. She did it with a lot of things but she was really good with clothes.

"I guess," Aya said smiling.

"Would you mind picking out some cool clothes for us to wear when we play on saturday?" Temari asked.

"I can pick my own clothes," Celine whispered in temari's ear.

"You know how your sister wanted to help with the band. This way she can," Temari whispered back. It was true Aya had offered to help them after hearing about their first time playing somewhere. She was excited for them and said she's help in any way she could.

"If none of you mind, sure," Aya said smiling more than usual.

"Its no problem with me," Sakura said, happy Aya would be choosing the clothes and not Rena. Rena was demanding she be the one to help them. Of course they refused.

"That's be great," Celine said.

"Well Ill get to work on it later tonight," Aya said waving as she left the house.

"Where she going?" Gaara asked.

"Probably her boyfriend or something," Celine said leading the way to the kitchen.

* * *

Next day...

Celine woke up on the couch, confused by why she was there. She looked around to see Temari, Gaara, and Sakura spread out on the floor and couches. Celine laughed at the funny positions they were in. The laughter woke them up for they all moaned. Sakura's eyes fluttered as she slowly woke up and Temari's opened quickly as if she had barely been asleep.

"Whats so funny?" Temari asked, yawning. She stretched on the floor.

"Be quiet.." Sakura muttered.

"Grump head," Celine said laughing.

"You're too chipper in the morning," Gaara complained from under the coffee table.

"How'd you get under there?" Temari asked trying not to laugh.

"Who know..." he muttered as he slowly slipped from underneath it.

"My mom's going to kill me," Sakura muttered. "I never told her I was sleeping over."

"Im lucky. My dad is out on buiseness this week," Temari said getting up from the floor.

"I better call.." sakura moaned, reaching for her cell. In the process of getting it she fell from the chair she was on. "owww.."

"You guys are up," They looked over to see Celine's dad at the entrance to the kitchen.

"Why didn't you wake us up?" Celine asked.

"You looked worn out," her dad said smiling, "I told your mom for you Sakura. She said it was alright."

"Oh," Sakura said getting up from the ground.

"What time is it?" Gaara asked.

"You're going to be late," her dad said calmly.

"What!?" Celine shouted.

"Im just kidding. If you hurry you can walk to school slowly." her dad said knowing that was her biggest worry. She sighed in relief. "If you guys want to shower, theres plenty showers..." he continued. They nodded and he left.

"You could probably use Aya's, Sakura. She should already be gone. Temari just use Rena's, I know for a fact shes gone with her boyfriend already. And you can use the main one." Celine said looking at Gaara. They all nodded. "Also you guys can use their clothes." Celien said looking at Celine and Sakura.

"what do I do?" Gaara asked.

"I have some boy clothes you can use." Celine said as if it were nothing.

"why do you have boy clothes?" Gaara asked curiously.

"A phase.." was all Celine said.

"well we're gonna shower now," Temari and Sakura said at the same time and left up the stairs.

"Come on," Celine said dragging Gaara to her room. She looked through her closet quickly and threw some clothes that would probably fit him. He caught them and she quickly showed him the shower before going to shower herself.

* * *

"By the way, what happened with Sasuke?" Temari asked as they walked to school. They had finished getting ready for school and skipped breakfast to get there on time.

"Oh nothing really," Sakura said blushing.

"Liar," Celine said jokingly.

"Im serious! We talked during Detention and he walked me home holding hands...," Sakura said getting quieter and quieter.

"Holding hands?" Celine asked grinning. Sakura nodded and stared at the ground.

"And..?" Gaara asked curious as to why that was so great.

"Thats it.." Sakura said looking up.

"Thats it..?" Gaara asked, "Whats so great about that?"

"Have you ever talked to him?" Temari asked.

"Not really.." Gaara muttered.

"Him talking nicely is a miracle," Celine exclaimed, "Im sure you two will end up together! Wait and see you'll be frenching under the moon soon enough!" Celine jumped in the air as Sakura turned redder and redder.

"Stop already," Temari said smacking Celine upside the head. Celine pouted the rest of the way while Sakura and Temari talked about clothes. Gaara just sighed as he tried to drown out their annoying chatter.

When they entered the school Celine suddnely turned towards them.

"I've got to do something, so Ill see you later," Celine said before running away.

"You're going to be late.." Temari said but trailed off knowing she wasn't listening to her.

"Whats she doing?" Sakura asked TEmari but she shrugged before the other three went to their lockers.

* * *

**Celine's POV**

I wasn't exactly sure where I was going, I was just running anywhere, trying to find him. Neji that is. Don't get me wrong, I really hate the guy, but I was on a mission. I had to find him before the bell rang for homeroom to start. I had to give him the pass before Tenten saw. Unfortunately I ran into Tenten on my way.

"Celine? What are you doing?" Tenten asked.

"Nothing.." I replied innocently.

"You have to have a reason to be in these hallways. Your homeroom is on the othe side of the school." Tenten said watching my every move. I ahd to think fast.

"Can you keep a secret?" I asked her quietly.

"Yea, sure. What is it?" she asked.

"There's this guy I like. Neji knows him, and I wanted to ask him for the guy's ane and schedule. Stuff like that," I whispered as though it were the biggest secret ever.

"Oh, well Neji is in there," she said pointing to her homeroom. "I can get him for you." She lead me over and called for him. He looked up from his magazine and gave a questioning look. Tenten motioned for him and he came.

"This is kind of private. Mind if I talk to him alone?" I asked.

"Sure, I guess." Tenten said walking away.

"What?" Neji asked when he finally got over to me.

"Do you like music?" I asked.

"Yeah..." He said looking at me. I knew he was trying to figure out what I was getting at.

"Well as an apology for spying on you I wanted to give you this pass," I said digging into my pocket. I handed to him. He looked at me then at it.

"Are you playing there or something?" Neji asked.

"So you know about the band?" I asked.

"Yea, Tenten talks about it all the time.." he said.

"Well anyways come watch. Tenten will be playing with us. BUt you can't tell Tenten I gave you this. Pretend you bought it or something," I said quickly noticing the time on the clock.

"Why?" he asked.

"A surprise," I said grinning. He looked at me again and then nodded.

"Fine," he agreed, "Can I go now?"

"Yea, thanks," I said annoyed with his attitude. Wasn't I good enough to talk to? Before I could get angry he walked away. I fumed for a few seconds but then quickly left. I ahd to reach homeroom before Kakashi did. I slid down the hallways bumping into people, but not caring. I really didn't need anymore Detention. I had gotten quite a bit this week and my dad was threatening me. I laughed as I saw the class. I skidded into the room, but bumped into someone. I fell to the ground.

"Ow, ow, ow.." I moaned as I opened my eyes. "Kiba!"

"huh?" he said and looked at me. He had fallen too. "Celine."

"You came! Im glad!" I shouted and hugged him.

"I figured I might as well.." he said looking away.

"Im glad you did." I said getting up. I offered my hand to him and he took it. I pulled him up quickly.

"You know each other?" Kakashi asked entering the room.

"A little," I said grinning. I quickly ran to my seat.

"Anyways, this is Kiba Inuzuka," Kakashi said and Kiba grinned. "Introduce youself further if you want," Kakashi continued before sitting in his chair. Kiba stood there as if he wasn't sure what to do.

"Kiba sit by me!" I said indicating the seat to my right.

"Uh sure," he said quickly walking over to the seat.

"now that that's done, Im suppose to tell you about Halloween." kakashi said.

"Time for candy!" Somebody shouted from the back. Some people laughed at the dumb joke.

"That's not what I meant..." Kakashi said sighing, "Im suppose to get volunteers to plan Halloween day."

"Plan?" Hinata asked.

"Yea, plan a party, contest, challenge, something interesting and fun for the whole school. That kind of thing." Kakashi explained, "So who wants to volunteer?" He looked around the room, but nobody raised their hand. I decided it'd be fun and threw a paper ball at Temari before raising my hand. She sighed but raised her hand also.

"Only two?" he asked. Kiba suddenly raised his hand and I smiled at him.

"I want to! I want to too! Sasuke does too!" NAruto shouted. I looked at sakura and Hinata. They both raised their hands slowly, along with Shikamaru and Gaara.

"I will too," A voice from the back said and I looked back. It was Shino, the guy who was always with bugs. He gave me the creeps. It wasn't the bugs, it was more of the attitude.

"Ten people? That should be enough," Kakashi said. "Anyways you're to meet after school starting next Monday." Everybody nodded and he started talking about other things and assignments we had coming up.

I pretty much dozed off the entire time. Eventually the bell rang letting us know it was our next class. I remembered my plan and looked for Naruto, Sasuke and Shikamaru quickly. I spotted them just before they were leaving. I called to them and they looked back curiously. Luckily Temari, Hinata and Sakura had already left for their next class.

"What do you want Jewalz?" Sasuke asked annoyed.

"My name is Celine, ass," I said angrily then looked at Naruto.

"Naruto who do you like?" I asked getting straight to the point.

"Who do I like?" Naruto asked confused.

"Yea, its a simple question," I muttered.

"Im sorry Celine...I don't like you that way.." Naruto said apolegetically.

"Its o- WAIT! No way! I don't like you that way!" I said hitting him over the head.

"Ow, ow..." he moaned then looked up at me, "Then why?"

"No particular reason, just curious," I said nonchalantly.

"I can't tell you!" NAruto moaned.

"Fine, then just take this," I said grabbing a pass from my pocket.

"What is it?" he asked. Then I gave one to both Shikamaru and Sasuke.

"Im guessing your band is playing there?" sasuke asked after looking at it.

"BIng, bing bing! Give this boy a prize," I said sarcastically.

"Why are you giving this to me?" Shikamaru asked.

"Shikamaru Ill be honest with you. Temari likes you and Im pretty sure you like her." I said calmly. He looked at me.

"Then why me?" Sasuke asked annoyed.

"You like music, right? Anyways Sakura said to give you one so you could here us," I said slowly. He looked at me.

"You're lying aren't you?" he asked.

"Bits and pieces.." I said grinning. "Anywasy you three better come! If you don't Ill kick your asses!"

"I can't wait!" NAruto said suddenly.

"Troublesome.." Shikamaru said with a slight blush. I smiled at it then looked at Sasuke. I glared at him.  
"You better come!" I warned him, sending him threatening glares. He sighed.

"Fine," he said before walking off.

"See you later," Naruto said as him and Shikamaru followed. The bell rang for class to start. I jumped in my spot.

"Crap!" I said, and then felt a tap on my shoulder. I looked back to see Kiba.

"Mind showing me to gym?" Kiba asked.

"You have gym? Cool so do I! Come on we're already late!" I said grabbing his arm and dragging him along. I quickly showed him where to change and went to change myself. The changing room was empty when I got in but that didn't bother me.

I quickly changed into my shorts and t-shirt before quickly running into the gym. Kiba wasn't there yet and I was curious as to why. Before I could think about it anymore I headr Gai call at me. I turned to see my freakish looking teacher right behind me.

"Hi.." I said nervously.

"For being late you must run fifity laps!" He said cheerfully. My mouth dropped.

"Fifity!? Thats impossible!!" I shouted. Everybody looked and stared at me.

"You can do it!" Lee said coming behind Gai and putting his hand on my shoulder. I looked at it and then at him. The freakest kid in school ever was touching me and I didn't like it. I shoved his ahnd off.

"You're crazy!" I shouted.

"Don't have a breakdown," Gaara muttered. He was now standing beside me.

"Why don't you do half for her?" Gai asked him as if it were nothing. Gaara looked at him adn then me. Before he could say anything I saw Kiba walking up to us.

"You're new right?" Gai asked looking away from me. I tried sneaking away as Kiba nodded. Before I could though Gai said, "Remember your fifty laps." I moaned.

"Why does she have to do fifty?" Kiba asked.

"She was late," Lee informed him.

"That was my fault. I asked her to show me a few places before we came here," Kiba said grinning, "So if anyone should run, it should be me."

"You? That's so youthful of you to say!" Gai said tears comign down his eyes. He was definitely a freak. Kiba on the other hand was pretty cute. "Neither of you have to! Just join the class," he said sniffign as he walked away. Lee followed.

"What a bunch of weirdos.." I muttered, "Thanks for that Kiba!" I went up to him and hugged him. When I let go he was blushing, it made me laugh.

"We better go," Gaara said angrily.

"Why are you angry? Did you want me to run!?" I asked surprised. Gaara just shook his head and walked away.

"Whos that? Boyfriend?" Kiba asked.

"Gaara? Nope. The girl I was with yesterday, Temari, thats her brother Gaara." I explained, "He helps us out with our band. That kind of stuff."

"oh.." he said. He was staring at Gaara so I had to wave my hand in front of his face to get his attention again.

"You're not gay are you?" I asked jokingly. He turned bright red.

"No!!" he shouted. I laughed and he calmed down.

"I was kidding. By the way are you going to be at Kascadia on the 12th?" I asked.

"Yea," he said after thinking about it.

"Would you mind giving me a lift around 4?" I asked sweetly.

"You're asking a stranger for a ride?" he asked jokingly.

"You're not a stranger. I know you're name," I said grinning.

"You're pretty weird," he said laughing.

"Is that a yes?" I asked.

"Fine, but Ill need directions," he said.

"Ill give them to you after school," I said grinning, "Did you bring a car?"

"Yea.." he said and then his eyes widened in realization, "You want a ride home don't you?"

"If you don't mind," I said making my best puppy dog eyes. It worked for he sighed and nodded.

"You're using me aren't you?" he asked jokingly.

"Of course not," I said grinning, adn then frowned when I remembered "Oh! I forgot!"

"Forgot?" Kiba asked.

"I have to give a pass to Gaara. I have to give him mine...Ill be back in a second," I said before running up to Gaara who was shooting hoops. He wasn't half bad. He noticed me coming and stopped. He turned to me.

"Where's your new boyfriend," Gaara asked, a hint of anger in his voice. I chose to ignore it.

"Kiba? Back there. I had to give you something," I said reaching into my shirt. I had grabbed it from my pant's pockets while I was changing and stuck it in my bra.

"Its in there?" he asked looking at where my hand was going.

"Only place I could put it," I said shrugging as I pulled it out and handed it to him. He stared at it for a while until I started shaking it. He grabbed it.

"What is it?" he asked.

"The pass to get in Kascadia," I explained and he nodded.

"Do you like basketball?" I asked as he put the pass in his short's pockets.

"I guess," he said picking up the basketball and shooting it from differents angles and distances.

"Ever play on a team?" I asked.

"I have," I heard from behind me and looked to see Kiba.

"Really? Are you good?" I asked. I really was interested.

"I'm not bad.." Kiba said.

"Let's see," I said quickly grabbing the ball from Gaara and passing it to Kiba.

"I don't want to interrupt Gaara's practicing," he said slowly.

"You don't mind right Gaara?" I asked.

"Im not practicing.." was all Gaara muttered.

"I guess Ill show off a bit then," Kiba said smiling at me. He started dribbling the ball and shooting it. He was as good with his aim and control and got it in every time. I decided to try and block him and see if he could get passed me. Before he could notice I ran up to him and stole the ball easily. I smiled at him and turned to quickly shoot. It hit the backboard and went in.

"You're not half bad..." Kiba said grinning. I smirked. HE laughed and quickly retrieved the ball. "Why don't you help Celine..Gamba?"

"Gamba?" I asked and realized he was talking to Gaara.

"It's Gaara," Gaara mumbled angrily.

"Right, sorry." KIba said laughing. Gaar glared at him and went and guarded behind me. "Ready?"

"Ready as ever," I replied.

"First one to get it in the net gets lunch from the loser," Kiba said grinning.

"Agreed," I said, confident we'd get it in first.

He started dribbling and at incredible speed came running. Unfortunately for him I was fast too and blocked him from going any farther. He faked a right but I read his move and moved to the left. He kept the ball behind him as he tried passing me. I saw his eyes move to the net as he backed up and got ready to shoot. I noticed and quickly jumped to hit the ball down. I missed the ball by a centimeter. Luckily Gaara had noticed too and jumped and intercepted the shot. He smirked as he went to shoot.

Before he could Kiba was there in a flash and quickly stole the ball from him. He quickly dribbled it away and turned to shoot. What he didn't notice was that I was still blocking him. I quickly jumped for the ball and intercepted. I thought about shooting but instead decided to pass it to Gaara to shoot. I looked at him and passed it to him. He caught it and quickly went for the point. He shot the ball but it hit the rim. I was close by and noticed. I went for the rebound and caught it. As I touched the ground I quickly jumped again and slam dunked!

"Score!" I shouted as I landed to the ground. Some of the kids turned to look at me but I didn't care.

"A slam dunk!?" Kiba asked amazed.

"You betcha!" I said, "And thats a free lunch, right?" Kiba laughed.

"Me and my stupid bets," He said walking over to me.

"Nice slam!" Gai said from behind us. I slowly turned towards him.

"Thanks...I guess," I said smiling weakly at him.

"Why aren't you on the basket ball team?" he asked. "Same with you two."

"Never thought about it," I replied. It was true, I never thought about joining any teams or clubs. All I ever thought about lately was music and the band. That and boys,b ut what girl didn't?

"You're better than some of the guys on the team," Gai said laughing. His laugh irritated me.

"Thanks," I said, not really caring. I looked at Kiba and Gaara. "They were thinking about joining," I said as I pointed at the two of them.

"Huh, I guess I was..." Kiba said.

"I wasn't.." Gaara muttered.

"It okay. You're not that good anyways," Kiba said under his breath.

"What did you say?" Gaara asked, his temper rising.

"Nothing.." Kiba said looking away and towards me. "You should join with me, Celine."

"Im kind of busy," I said, "with music and all."

"It doesn't take up all your day does it?" Kiba said raising an eyebrow.

"No.." I replied. I was starting to really consider joining.

"Then you'll join," Kiba said grinning.

"Fine," I said.

"The two of us will bring the team to victory," Kiba cheered. I smiled.

"Im joining too," Gaara said suddenly. He didn't say it happily, he said it angrily. Probably mad from Kiba making fun of him before.

"You three are so youthful!" Gai said happily. I looked at him and sighed. What an idiot.

"Anyways when does the team practice?" I asked.

"Come by the gym after school on Tuesdays and Thursdays," Gai said now serious.

"I won't be able to come until after this week," I explained.

"Same," Kiba said. I looked at him with a questioning look and he shrugged.

"I can't until then either," Gaara muttered.

"Im not going to ask why, but I better see you on Tuesday," He said before going to help some other kids with their aim. We stared after him.

"What a weirdo," Kiba said after a while.

"I know!" I excaimed. WE then started talking about different things. The whole time I talked to Kiba I felt as though Gaara was mad at me. He kept glaring at us and refusing to answer when we talked to him. I never figured he could act this way. I shrugged it off as the bell rang and we went to change.

* * *

"Why do you wear such baggy hoodies?" I asked Kiba as we walked to out next class. Apparently our schedules were exactly the same and it made me laugh.

"No particular reason," he said scratching his nose as he looked away. I knew he was hiding somehing there and I was going to find out. I tried reaching for his hoodie but he knew what was happening and stopped walking so I only grabbed air.

"You are hiding something!" I said pointing at him.

"It's nothing.." He replied.

"Ill give you a kiss if you tell me," I said slyly.

"A k-kiss?" he asked nervously. His face turned red as I nodded.

"So? What is that you're hiding?" I asked getting closer to him. He backed into the wall.

"YOu really want to know?" he asked. I nodded my head. "Will you keep it a secret?"

"Of course I will," I said. He sighed and pulled the neckline away from himself so I could look inside. I quickly moved my head so I could see inside.

"You ahve a teddybear!?" I asked amazed.

"No, its a dog," he said looking around.

"A dog? Why?" I asked.

"I always take him to school," he said. I heard a bark and the dog looked up at me.

"He's kind of cute," I said reaching down to pet him.

"What are you two doing?" I heard Gaara ask from behind me.

"Nothing," I said putting my hand to my side. It must have looked weird, me going into Kiba's shirt.

"Fine," Gaara said grabbing my arm and walking off. Kiba sighed and followed. I quickly shook my arm away from Gaara and walked over to Kiba. To his obvious surprise I kissed him on the cheek. he turned red.

"Of course I wasn't going to kiss you on the mouth," I said jokingly.

"Stop acting like a kid Celine," Gaara growled.

"Iam a kid.." I replied. I got no answer so I started bugging Kiba as we walked to our next class quickly.

* * *

**Normal POV**

"Ill be easy on you," Celine said picking a sandwich from the tray they were on. "Ill get a sandwich, drink and donut."

"Get whatever you want. You did win the bet," Kiba said.

"I wouldn't say that to her," Sakura said, "She'll take everything they have."

"Im not a pig.." Celine muttered as she grabbed a Nestea and chocolate donut.

"I never said that," Sakura said, "anyways hurry up so we can eat."

"Yea, yea," I said waiting for Kiba to finish choosing and pay. When they three of us had our food we walked outside and met with Temari, Hinata and Shikamaru.

"Shikamaru?" Celine asked surprised.

"Hey," he said waving lazily. Celine gave Temari a questioning look. Temari just shrugged, but looked extremely happy.

"Anyways, Hinata, this is Kiba. His dad owns Kascadia." Celine said pointing at him.

"Oh hi," Hinata said shyly.

"Hey," Kiba said smiling at her. She smiled back.

"Possible boyfriend?" Temari whispered to me as I sat beside her.

"He is pretty cute, right?" Celine whispered back, telling Temari enough to know she liked him.

"I heard you're joining basketball," Shikamaru said to Celine and Kiba.

"Really?" Temari asked.

"mm Yea," Celine said biting into her sandwich, "You should too. You're better than me."

"I don't know.." Temari said, "Ill might."

"How'd you even know anyways?" Celine asked now looking at Shikamaru.

"Im on the team and news travels. I aslo heard Gaara was too." he said lazily.

"Gaara?" sakura asked with interest.

"I knew he liked basketball, but I never dreamed he'd join the team," Temari said.

"He said he would after Kiba and I said we were," Celine said.

"I don't think he likes me very much either," Kiba said adding on to Celine.

"I get that feeling too," Celine said looking as if she were thinking hard.

"Maybe he's jealous," Sakura said.

"Jealous?" Temari and Celine both asked at the same time.

"I always thought he had a crush on Celine," Sakura said thoughtfully, "Or hes jealous of Kiba's skills. That is if he's good."

"It has to be Kiba," Celine muttered.

"I thought he liked Celine too," Hinata whispered.

"When we asked him who he liked, he ever said me though," Celine pointed out. "Besides hes always angry with me."

"Or just jealous," Temari said jokingly, even though she didn't believe it herself.

"Whatever," Celine said continueing to eat.

"Doesn't bother you?" Kiba asked.

"He doesn't like me, we're just friends. Besides I have other boys in mind," Celine said staring at Kiba. He wasn't sure why but he blushed.

"So if Gaara were to say, ask you out right now, you'd say no?" Sakura asked.

"I've never thought about it," Celine said, "Now can we talk about something else?"

Everybody knew she'd leave if they continued to talk about gaara liking her so they switched the conversation over to Kiba. When the bell rang they all left for their different classes.

* * *

"Need a ride Sakura?" Celine asked her friend as they walked with Kiba. They were done classes for the day.

"Nope," sakura said looking away.

"Where are you going then?" Celine asked.

"Home," sakura said simply but celine saw a smile creeping up on Sakura's face.

"Why does that make you so happy?" Celine asked.

"Well...Sasuke is walking me home," Sakura said taking a right.

"Well bye.." Celine said as she saw Sasuke come out of nowhere and started walking with Sakura.

"Come on," Kiba said grabbing her hand and leading her out another door.

"Where's your car?" Celine asked.

"Over there," he said pointing to a Koenigsegg CCX. It was a pretty new European car and it surprised Celine that he had one. It was black and looked brand new. She looked at it in awe, even though she knew pretty much nothing about cars. They walked over to it and she moved her hand along the car.

"Get in," he said unlocking it and opening the door for her. She smiled and sat inside the stylish car. The seats were a soft dark red and black. The car was pretty much black and red except the CD player he had hooked up and the speakers along with it. Some other details in the car were also silver like the Cd player.

"How did you afford such an expensive looking car?" Celine asked amazed.

"My parents are pretty rich I guess," Kiba said before turning on the engine and driving away. "So where do you live?"

"Not too far away, just go down there for 4 blocks and take a right. Go down 3 blocks that way and turn left. My house is the second one on that street," Celine explained as he followed her directions. When they got to her house she quickly kissed him on the cheek and got out.

"Thanks a ton, see you tomorrow!" Celine said waving as she shut the door. She walked up to her door and opened it before the car left. Celine smiled, happy she'd found somebody who she liked, finally.

* * *

A/n: This chapter is a bit longer than the others but I hope you enjoyed it...anyways hope you review and thanks! 


	7. Poker After Play

A/N: Heres another chapter. I skipped a few days though..

**Songs:** **Call Me When Your Sober, **by** Evanescence.**

**Teenagers, **by **My Chemical Romance**

**Weight of the World **by** Saliva**

**Riot **by **Three Days Grace**

* * *

**Celine's POV**

I smiled as I greeted Kiba. He was waiting for me outside my door with some wild flowers, which were one of my favourites.

"For you," he said handing them to me. I took them slowly.

"And what are they for?" I asked smelling them. They smelt great.

"To wish you good luck tonight," he said.

"Thanks," I said and motioned him in so i could put them in water. "Ill be right back." He nodded as I went to the kitchen. I found a glass vase and put cold water in it. I placed the flowers in it gently before arranging them. I layed them on the table before returning.

"Going already?" Aya asked passing by me.

"Yea, aren't you coming?" I asked.

"I'm sorry I made plans a few weeks ago, next time I will," she promised.

"Its fine," I said waving as I went back to Kiba.

"Ready?" he asked.

"Yea," I said grabbing my purse and leaving. We quickly walked to the car. He opened the door for me and I got in. HE quickly went to his side and got in. He smiled before turning the car on and driving away. We talked about baskeball, music and the coolest places to hang out as he drove. He wasn't afraid to tell me his opinion good or bad and I liked that alot. I hated people who agreed with everything or disagreed with everything. It was annoying.

* * *

We turned down a street and thats when I saw it. A crowd of people lined up in front of Kascadia. 

"Whoa," I exclaimed, "Why are there so many people?"

"Its new club and a lot of people want to check it out, I guess," Kiba said grinning as we parked. He looked suspicious but I shrugged it off as we got out. "This way," he said grabbing my hand and taking me to a door on the side. It was locked but he had a key and opened it. We walked in to a small room, but he opened another door that was locked and we entered the club.

The music was loud and It was packed with people, standing and sitting everywhere. I figured most were here to either play or listen to friends or family. Then I saw groups of people who looked like they were just here to party and drink. Most of them looked drunk already. I laughed at the people who swayed drunkly through people.

"This way," Kiba said dragging me through another door. it lead to a hallway. There were doors that lead to rooms for VIPs and other such people, from what I could tell. We walked to the end of the hallway and we quickly turned into a room. It was a black and white lounge kind of room. The walls were white with black dots on the walls. There were black couches and white chairs in the far corner of the room. On the right as soon as you entered was a kitchen like area. THere was a sink and fridge, but not appliances such as a stove or toaster. There was only a white and silver toaster. There was plenty of cupboards and counter space. There was a black table with white chairs around it. The table was covered with magazines and other materials. Thats where I saw Temari, Sakura, Tenten, Hinata, Gaara and Naruto sitting.

"I see you found your way Naruto," I said coming up from behind them.

"You invited him?" Hinata asked just above a whisper.

"I couldn't help but invite him," I said grinning as Kiba and me sat in the last two chairs.

"I thought you two weren't going to show up," sakura kidded.

"I'd never miss the chance to play," I replied.

"Well we're playing in a few minutes, did you warm up before coming?" Temari asked. I nodded.

"We also found out we can only play three songs," Tenten complained.

"Only three?" I asked, "Why?"

"A lot of people wanted to play here, so some of our time got cut," Temari explained.

"We were just deciding what songs to play," Hinata explained.

"I say you guys should play that new song, 'Teenagers'," Naruto exclaimed.

"How does he know our songs?" I asked.

"I-I gave him some demo tapes.." Hinata explained.

"Oh," I said. "Well I don't mind if we play that song."

"We're playing 'Call Me when You're Sober'," Temari said and nobody argued with her.

"Do you mind if we play 'Weight of the World'?" I asked a little depressed. My friend from my old band had written it, but he couldn't sing the song anymore. He had asked me to sing it for him, now that he couldn't. I had promised I would and I intended on keeping the promise. I knew nobody would disagree and they didn't. They all nodded their heads in agreement.

"I guess its decided then!" Naruto shouted. Just then Sasuke, Neji and Shikamaru walked in, looking to make sure they were in the right room. They spotted us and sighed. I guessed they had probably gotten lost.

"Hey," I said and everybody looked back.

"You invited them too?" Sakura asked looking at Sasuke.

"Well yea, they're my friends," I said grinning. Although I never considered Neji or Sasuke friends.

"I knew I shouldn't have let you take the passes.." Temari said sighing, but I knew she was happy. Tenten just smiled at me.

"Forgotten Talent. Its your turn," a guy came through the door and said looking around. I looked at Temari, Sakura, Hinata and Tenten and smiled. They smiled back and we got up to go and play.

"Follow me," Kiba said to the guys and we all left.

* * *

**Sakura's POV**

I stared out to the sea of people crowding the club. They all looked like judgemental people who would hate our music. I could already hear all the boos and moans. They echoed in my head. I was always had stage fright. The only thing was I was never nervous until I was actually on the stage. Right now I had a big case of stage fright. i felt like running of the small stage and all the way home. The reason why? Sasuke. He made me nervous and I really wanted to impress him. He was pretty much in the front so I could see his every expression.

I looked back at my friends. Temari was wearing a Purple and black striped shirt. In the middle was a skull. IT was cut off so you could see her shoulders and bra straps. She wore a pair of black jeans with a chained belt. She wore small stud earings and three bracelets on her right arm. Her hair was done the usual way.

Celine was wearing a black halter top that had a jewel just above her chest. She wore a simple black miniskirt and a pair of white shoes that had a ribbon that tied up above her ankle. She wore a pair of hoop earings and white taped gloves, like she usually had when practicing. The front part of her hair was pulled back in a small ponytail over the rest of her loose hair.

Tenten, who had refused to wear a skirt or anything fancy, wore a simple black shirt with the words 'I'm not getting smaller I'm backing away from you.' She wore a pair of blue worn jean capris that reahced just below her knee. She wore a pair of black sandal heels and wore the earings Neji had given to her. She wore her hair in the same buns as usual.

Hinata wore a white spaghetti strap shirt with a black heart in the center of it. She wore a simple jean skirt and wore the same shoes as Tenten. She wore a few bracelettes and had her hair tied in a ponytail.

I looked at myself. I was wearing a hot pink t-shirt that didn't cover my stomach and said 'A very cute killer'. I wore a pair of black jeans and runners. My hair was simply resting against my back. I felt so plain compared to the rest of them.

"I can't do this," I whispered turning to Celine.

"You can," she said giving me an encouraging smile. I smiled back after taking a deep breath. I had to be like Celine and be confident.

"Our first song is called 'Teenagers'," I knew I sounded totally nervous. I looked back at Tenten, Temari, Celine and Hinata. They all nodded as they started to play.

**They're gonna clean up your looks  
With all the lies in the books  
To make a citizen out of you  
Because they sleep with a gun  
And keep an eye on you son  
So they can watch all the things you do**

'_Calm down, calm down Sakura. This is fun, and you love to sing. Forget all the people. Forget Sasuke for the moment.'_ I could feel myself starting to relax a bit but not much.

**Because the drugs never work  
They're gonna give you a smirk  
'Cause they got methods of keepin' you clean  
They're gonna rip up your heads  
Your aspirations to shreds  
Another cog in the murder machine **

I looked back at Celine and noticed how concentrated, yet relaxed she looked. Her calm, yet happy face calmed me down too.

**They said all teenagers scare  
The living shit out of me  
They could care less  
As long as someone'll bleed  
So darken your clothes  
Or strike a violent pose  
Maybe they'll leave you alone, but not me **

Temari even looked happy just being able to play. She looked like she even enjoyed singing. Hinata looked like a different person, confident, powerful and energetic.

**As long as someone'll bleed  
So darken your clothes  
Or strike a violent pose  
Maybe they'll leave you alone, but not me **

Tenten's eyes were shining as she played the drums. She looked really happy. Happier than I've ever seen her.

**They said all teenagers scare  
The living shit out of me  
They could care less  
As long as someone'll bleed  
so darken your clothes  
Or strike a violent pose  
Maybe they'll leave you alone, but not me**

**All together now!**

**Teenagers scare  
The living shit out of me  
They could care less  
As long as someone'll bleed  
So darken your clothes  
Or strike a violent pose  
Maybe they'll leave you alone, but not me**

I sighed and looked towards the ground as the song finished. The nervous feeling I had felt before was completely gone. It was a sigh of relief. Our first song had gone great, but there was no reaction from the crowd. Atleast there were no boos or thrown tomatoes.

I looked up when I heard the crowd cheer. I smiled feeling fantastic. They actually liked the song and clapped. I had never thought they would. I looked over to Sasuke and saw he was smiling at me. I smiled back.

I looked back to see Celine, Temari, Hinata and Tenten smiling at the rest of the guys. They looked happy as they waved at our friends. I smiled before signaling them. Hinata came over and handed me her guitar and went and stood behind the already set-up keyboard. They nodded and I looked back to the crowd.

"Our next song is called 'Call Me when You're Sober'," I announced smiling. I took a deep breath before Hinata started playing.

**Don't cry to me.  
If you loved me, you would be here with me.  
You want me, come find me.  
Make up your mind.**

The crowd cheered as the music got louder.

**Should've let you fall,  
Lose it all,  
So maybe you can remember yourself. **

I never thought the cheers from people could make you feel so good. It reenergized me and me and I felt as though my singing kept getting better and better as we played on. It was one of the best feelings I had ever had.

**Couldn't take the blame,  
Sick with shame.  
Must be exhausting to lose your own game.  
Selfishly hated,  
No wonder you're jaded,  
You can't play the victim this time.  
And you're too late.**

**So, don't cry to me.  
If you loved me, you would be here with me.  
You love me, come find me.  
Make up your mind.**

**You never call me when you're sober,  
You only want it 'cause it's over - it's over.**

**How could I have burned paradise.  
How could I, you were never mine?**

When the music stopped the crowd of people cheered. I smiled to myself now feeling confident. THe only thing was, for this song, Celine was singing. For some reason she wouldn't ever let me sing it. I don't know why and to be honest Iw as a little scared to ask her. So everytime we practiced it I'd mvoe away from the mic and let her sing.

Celine walked over to me and I quickly went to the mic she was at before. I smiled at her before we started.

"Hey, im Celine and Ill be singing the last song!" Celine said cheerfully even though I could tell she wasn't cheeful. "This song was written by my friend who can no longer sing it. So we'll be singing it for him!" Celine said adjusting the mic, "Enjoy!" She looked back at us and we nodded.

**I carry the weight of the world as the past is unfurled, but I won't stop to  
wonder.  
Going through this life on my own made me cold as a stone; I'm a ship going  
under.**

In practice or any other time, I had never heard Celine's voice so loud or..perfect. To me, her voice was even better than my own. Why didn't she always sing like this? She had one of the best voices I'd ever heard.

I**t's the way you thrill me, then pull away.  
The way you seem to kill me a little more each day.  
And it's what you're thinking in your twisted mind  
The way your body trembles when it's next to mine.**

**I carry the weight of the world as the past is unfurled, but I won't stop to  
wonder.  
Going through this life on my own made me cold as a stone; I'm a ship going  
under.**

**And I'd tell you this, but I don't know how.  
I'm caving in and I'm falling out  
And I can't resist and I can't rebound  
with the weight of the world as the world falls down.**

**And I'd tell you this, but I don't know how.  
I'm caving in and I'm falling out  
And I can't resist and I can't rebound  
with the weight of the world as the world falls down.**

**(I feel the weight of the world as it's falling down)  
(I feel the weight of the world as it's falling down)  
(I feel the weight of the world as it's falling down)  
(I feel the weight of the world as it's falling down)**

Celine sighed as the music echoed in the building. When everything was silent the crowd cheered. Celine grinned and then looked at us.

"That's the last song we can play!" celine shouted into the mic. The crowd seemed disappointed, then suddenly they started shouting our name.

"Forgotten Talent! Forgotten Talent!" The crowd cheered. There were some whistles and shouts. Celine seemed to anjoy it.

"Sing another song!" somebody shouted and I looked to see Kiba shouting.

"Yeah!" Naruto shouted from behind him. They crowd agreed.

"Yeah!" They shouted repeatedly. I saw Celine laughing anshe turned back to us.

"Weird crowd, but why don't we sing another song?" Celine asked. "Lets play Riot, like we were practicing before."

"Sure," Temari agreed and Tenten, Hinata and I all nodded. Celine grabbed the mic from the stand.

"We'll play one more song, called Riot!" Celine said and placed the mic back as she started playing the guitar along with the others. I took a few deep breaths before singing.

**If you feel so empty  
So used up, so let down  
If you feel so angry  
So ripped off so stepped on  
You're not the only one  
Refusing to back down  
You're not the only one  
So get up**

Temari and Celine joined in on the chorus like we had practiced.

**Let's start a riot, a riot  
Let's start a riot  
Let's start a riot, a riot  
Let's start a riot**

It was Celine's time to sing so I took a step away from the mic. This song was differen't from our other songs so our voices sounded preyy much different from before. Especially Celine's. Although it didn't sound bad. It was perfect for the song. IT was shouting, but it wasn't. I couldn't even describe it myself if I tried for days.

**If you feel so filthy  
So dirty so fucked up  
If you feel so walked on  
So painful so pissed off  
You're not the only one  
Refusing to go down  
You're not the only one  
So get up**

Temari looked at me and we stepped closer to the mic.

**Let's start a riot, a riot  
Let's start a riot  
Let's start a riot, a riot  
Let's start a riot**

Temari had the last verse to herself. This kind of music was more her style, but she prefered not to sing at all. She prefered the guitar over everything else.

We finished up the song with her, and stood looking into the crowd as the music filled the room and then slowly stopped. We all looked to the crowd. It was silent for a while until somebody whistled. The crowd of people cheered as we all grinned before leaving the small stage.

* * *

"Singing and playing in front of a crowd, gave me such a rush!" Celine exclaimed as we waited for the guys. We were in the lounge area counting the tips we had got. 

"I have to agree," Temari said grinning, "That was great!"

"And we even got money, even though it was more fun than hard!" Tenten cheered, then looked at Hinata who was busy counting the money we had received. "So how much?"

"We made..." she said placing the last few dollars in a pile, "two hundred, forty-three dollars in tips!"

"I was expecting maybe fifty!" Celine exclaimed, "I could probably buy a new guitar..if it were cheap.." Celine started trailing off until she noticed our glares. She laughed nervously, "Or we could go celebrate or share?"

"Why don't we play poker or something tonight?" I suggested.

"I was thinking, icecream, party, dancing, something like that, but that sounds good too," Celine agreed, calming down a bit.

"It could be fun," Hinata agreed, "but I can't. My dad wanted me home as soon as we were done tonight. he doesn't even know I was playing at a club."

"Ill have to pass too," Tenten said.

"Why?" Celine asked in a whiny voice.

"I don't like gambling and I have to go home anyways," Tenten explained.

"What about you Temari?" I asked.

"Sure, I can earn some extra cash," Temari said grinning evily. Celine had told me before that Temari loved gamblign and was apparently really lucky. Whenever I saw her playing card or any other game she always seemed to win.

"Thats horrible!" Celine moaned.

"Like you need cash, your dad is rich," Temari said nonchalantly.

"He's stingy," Celine muttered under her breath. Just then the guys walked in. "Just in time!"

"For what?" Sasuke asked raising an eyebrow.

"We were going to play poker tonight, wanna play?" I asked, hoping Sasuke would agree.

"I'd rather not.." he mumbled.

"IS the Uchiha a bad gambler? Or is it he can't play because he loses to much...no wait! You don't know how!" Celine shouted at him tautingly. He didn't reply with a sharp comeback, in fact he said nothing and looked down.

"You don't know how!" Temari shouted in disbelief. Everybody looked at him.

"We could always teach you Chicken-butt," Celine said laughing at him. His head shot up and he glared at her then at everybody else in the room. She stopped laughing, but still had a stupid grin on her face. Everybody else stifled their laughter.

"Well Ill play and we'll teach you," Kiba said, obviously holding in his laughter. "What about the rest of you?"

"Troublesome..I guess Ill come." Shikamaru said sitting down in a chair.

"I thought you didn't liek to gamble, Tenten," Neji said looking at her. She looked at him.

"I don't, Im not going to be playing," she said quickly. He nodded.

"Ill walk you home then.." he said grabbing her hand as they started walking out. Tenten waved before they left the room.

"I better go too," Hinata said standing up. I saw Celine looking at Naruto and she smiled.

"Naruto why don't you take her home?" Celine asked.

"I wanna play though.." Naruto moaned. Celine glared at him.

"We don't want Hinata going home alone. Someone might mug her," Temari exclaimed, a little too dramaticaly. Sadly, naruto took her seriously. his eyes widened as he got up.

"Ill protect you Hinata! Believe it!" he shouted as he gabbed her arm and dragged her out of the room. she looked frantic as they left.

"What about you Mr. Silent?" Temari asked looking at her brother. I hadn't noticed Gaara until that moment. He was silent, but not usually this silent.

"Fine," he agreed.

"Then shall we play at my house?" Celine asked. Temari nodded. "Just follow Kiba, if you don't know where my hosue is," Celine said looking at Sasuke mostly. He just glared at her. Everybody got up and started talking about how well we played. I didn't pay much attention. I was too busy thinking about Sasuke.

* * *

**Celine's POV**

I sat looking around the table. Everything was silent. Kiba sat to my left, Sasuke to Kiba's left, Sakura to Sasuke's left, Shikamaru to Sakura's left, Temari to Shikamaru's left and Gaara to Temar's left and to my right.

"The rules are going to be simple and easy for some of us simpler minded people," I said looking towards Sasuke as I spoke. I smirked, "Dealer hands out five cards to each of us, everybody places a bet, then you can replace up to four cards with new ones, starting from dealer and to the left, and then we bet again. Who ever has the best hand wins." Everybody nodded. It was simple enough so I would have been angry if anybody disagreed.

"What are we betting?" Shikamaru asked.

"Money of course! We sure as hell ain't playing strip poker!" Sakura yelled.

"I ment are we using valuables too.." Shikamaru said and Sakura turned red from her out burst.

"Anyways," Temari said holding out the cards. "we'll cut to see who deals first." Everybody nodded as the picked a tiny pile of cards up and looked at their number. Shikamaru had picked a King and got the highest. He took the cards and shuffled them. He quickly dealt them out to everybody. I looked at my cards and smirked behind my cards. I had two kings, two threes and an ace. I looked up from my cards. Everybody was looking up.

"Lowest you can bid is a dollar," I said. Everybody looked up at me and slowly put their dollars in. I grinned and did the same. "Shikamaru do you wanna replace your cards?" He shook his head. Temari smiled and replaced only one of her cards. Gaara did nothing. I smiled and replaced my ace. I picked up another king and grinned to myself mentally. Everybody else replaced a few a cards before we placed out bets again. Shikamaru bet two dollars, Temari did the same and Gaara folded. I bid five, and Kiba bid six. He smiled and then Sasuke and Sakura folded. Sakura did the same as she sighed.

"Show your cards," Temari said grinning, placing her cards down. She had three queens and a three and five. Shikamaru sighed and placed down his three jacks and two twos. Temari moaned. Kiba groaned too as he placed his three tens. They looked at me and I sighed. I placed my cards up so they could see them. shikamaru grinned until he saw my cards.

"I think I win this hand.." I said grinning. Kiba laughed at the confused look on Shikamaru's face as I swiftly moved the money towards me.

"Troublesome.." Shikamaru mumbled as his expression went back to normal. Temari smiled at him before picking up the cards and dealing them again. We continued playing and talking as we did for a few hours. Nobody noticed when my sister came in.

"Hey," Aya said as we continued to talk. Hearing her voice I looked behind me to see her and a girl. The girl had red hair the same as my sister's except darker. She had freckles and seemed slef conscious, and really shy. She moved from foot to foot in the same spot, her purse swinging in front of her lightly.

"Hey," I replied, I looked at Kiba, Shikamaru and Sasuke, "This is my sister," I looked back at her, "You guys wanna play some poker?"

"No, I just thought I'd let you know I was home and had a friend over," Aya said quietly as she looked at my friends, "Well we're going to be in my room. If you need anything, Rena should be home soon."

"Yea, see you then.." I said eyeing her friend. She seemed to notice and looked at em then quickly looked away. "Before you go. What's your name?" I looked at the girl and she smiled at me nervously.

"Azumi," she replied before Aya lead her out of the room.

"Weird girl. She was acting really nervous..." Temari said glancing at them before they left.

"Yeah, but Aya is pretty weird. Thats probably the 2nd friend I've ever seen her with since she went to college," I said turning back to my friends. Of course I knew why she didn't bring back many friends.

"Doesn't she have friends? She's hot and should be popular," Sakura said.

"She was at first. Especially with the guys," I said. glancing at the hand I was dealt.

"Then why doesn't she have a boyfriend or friends?" Sasuke asked.

"I could tell you, but you can't tell anybody else," I replied. Not that it mattered because what I heard could be wrong, but I was pretty sure it was the reason.

"We promise," Sakura said and the rest of them nodded. Except Temari, who already knew.

"Maybe you shouldn't tell them. It's kind of your sister's buisness," temari said staring at me.

"It's not like its true," I said shrugging.

"Just tell us," Shikamaru said. Temari looked at em and sighed.

"My sister was asked out by alot of guys, but only said yes to a few. After a while she started saying no to all of them. After a while the guys started bugging her about being a lesbian because she wasn't dating any of the guys and she had no boyfriend. A rumour started that she was and the girls started thinking the same and wouldn't go near her. Some girls of course, didn't believe it and still hung out with her. Not that that is many. So now at schools she's know as a lesbian. The fatc that she doesn't respond when they say it doesn't help her either," I said grabbing a chip from the table, "she says its a hassle to say deny it to all of them."

"Why doesn't she change her college?" Kiba asked.

"Too much money. The college won't refund her college money so my dad would have to pay again. My sister doesn't want to make him pay again so she said it was fine when he offered." I explained.

"Did you ever think she was a lesbian?" Sasuke asked nonchalantly.

"My sister can't be a lesbian!" I said angrily.

"I wasn't saying she was. I just said she could," Sasuke replied as if it were nothing. But, it bothered me alot. Sometimes I had the feeling maybe, just maybe my sister could like girls. I didn't want to have a sister like that. I wanted a normal one. Besides I knew she wasn't. She did have boyfriends before and if she did like girls I'm sure she would have told me. We were too close for her not too, but if w were why was it bothering me so much?

"Let's change the subject," Kiba said after looking at me as I got angrier from my own thoughts.

"You don't know anything Sasuke!" I shouted as I got up and stomped out of the room. I hated him for thinking my sister, out of all the other people in the world was a lesbian! I could have said the same thing about him, because he never dated any of the other girls that fawned over him. I shouldn't have even told them about her or anything else.

"Celine?" I looked behind to see Kiba.

"What?" I said, annoyance in my voice.

"Are you crying?" he asked stepping towards me. He touched my cheek and wiped away a tear. I hadn't noticed I was crying.

"I'm not crying," I said moving away from his hand as though it were dangerous.

"You are crying. He didn't mean it like that. He was just saying it was possible, not that we think she is or anything," he said moving closer.

"How would you feel if I said that I thought maybe you or someone in your family was possible gay?" I asked, my voice cold.

"I would be angry like you, but if someone in my family was I wouldn't care. They'd still be my family right?" he asked. I looked at him and nodded. What he was saying was right and besides me getting that angry was stupid.

"Let's go back.." I said sighing as my anger diminshed.

"Actually now that we're alone," Kiba said grinning, "I was wondering if you wanted to go out sometime. We could go watch a movie or go looking around shops."

"Do you like me?" I asked smiling.

"If I say yes will you go out with me?" he asked leaning closer, "If so then yes, I do like you. Alot."

"I guess I could say yes then," I said before walking back to the room. I stopped walking "Thanks by the way." I smiled and looked forward as I walked into Temari. She was bent down so she fell over and I heard other voices complaining. I looked down to see Sakura, Temari, and Sasuke on the ground.

"Temari.." Sakura said then looked up.

"What are you guys doing?" I asked although it was obvious. I felt Kiba coming up from behind me.

"There was a bug," Sakura said simply and stood up.

"Oh," I said pretending I believed them. I was in a better mood now that Kiba had asked me out.

"Anyways, we have to go." Temari said wiping off her knees as she got up. "Your mom's back and not in a good mood."

"Jasmine?" I asked. I hadn't heard anyone coming in.

"She passed through," Sakura said, "and she was angry."

"I thought my dad had plans with her.." I mumbled. "I guess Ill see you tomorrow then."

"Yea," Sakura said. Shikamaru got up from the table and followed them out. Kiba and Gaara stayed behind. Temari glanced at them but shrugged and quickly followed Shikamaru out the door.

"Aren't you going with them?" I asked Gaara and Kiba.

"Do you want me to?" Kiba asked. I shook my head. Its not that I wanted him to is just that I thought it would be best. Jasmine could be unpredictable when she was angry and I didn't want my friends seeing her like that. I didn't want her to be embarressed by the way she acted later on. Deep down I did like her.

"I just.." I wasn't sure what to say.

"Im staying," Gaara said suddenly talking. I looked at him. Why was it so important to him? Why did Kiba want to stay?

"Besides I can meet your mom now," Kiba said grinning. For some reason Gaara was glaring at him.

"CELINE!" I looked towards the stair and saw Jasmine. I looked at Kiba and Gaara.

"You better go...now." I said.

"We'll be in your living room," Kiba said dragging Gaara with him. He pushed him off of his arm and walked himself. I sighed as they went into the livingroom. I looked at Jasmine's angry face and went upstairs.

"Yes?" I asked as nicely as I could.

"Where's Rena?" she asked, nicer than I had expected.

"Oh, I don't know. She's not home yet," I said. She looked at me. Her eyes reminded me of mine over a year ago. Lonely. "Is there something I can help you with instead?" She looked at me to see if it was a genuine offer or one just to be polite.

"Its nothing," she said turning around.

"What happened with dad?" I asked, figuring she was upset over him.

"He cancelled, something came up," she muttered. I felt pretty bad for her. My dad had been pretty busy lately and barely had time alone with jasmine.

"Oh well...maybe we could do something together?" I offered. She turned around surprised by the offer. I knew she would. I had never offered or willingly done anything with just her. Ever since my parents married I had been against her. She was like a new enemy invading my family, for five years now.

"With me?" she asked. I nodded.

"My friends are still here, but they were going to leave. Maybe when they leave we could do something together?" I offered again. She looked at me, surprise still written all over her face.

"Sure," she said after a while and for the first time ever she actually smiled a real smile towards me.

"Okay, Ill be back in a few seconds," I said going down the stairs. When I looked up the stairs again she was smiling before she turned and walked to her room. Maybe she wasn't so bad and maybe I had been tough with her. I sighed as I walked to the living room. I walked into the room and right away saw Gaara and Kiba glaring at each other. I stared at them for a while and finally decided they didn't notice me.

"You guys got to go," I said and they looked at me.

"Is something wrong?" Gaara asked.

"No everything's fine. I was just gonna spend some time with Jasmine." I said and they nodded.

"I better be going anyways," Kiba said getting up, "We'll talk about our date tomorrow." I nodded and then looked at Gaara who was glaring at both of us now.

"Bye." Gaara said passing by me and quickly leaving.

"whats his problem?" I wondered aloud.

"probably nothing," Kiba said smiling before he left too. I waved to him as he walked out the door.

I closed the door and looked up the stair way. Now it was time to give my second mother a chance. Who knows maybe I had misjudged her or gotten the wrong impression because I rejected her so soon? I had to give her a chance now and then anyways. It had been five whole years of defying and disliking her. I sighed as I walked up the stairs to spend some time with my mom, Jasmine.

**Because the drugs never work  
They're gonna give you a smirk  
'Cause they got methods of keepin' you clean  
They're gonna rip up your heads  
Your aspirations to shreds  
Another cog in the murder machine **

I looked back at Celine and noticed how concentrated, yet relaxed she looked. Her calm, yet happy face calmed me down too.

**They said all teenagers scare  
The living shit out of me  
They could care less  
As long as someone'll bleed  
So darken your clothes  
Or strike a violent pose  
Maybe they'll leave you alone, but not me **

Temari even looked happy just being able to play. She looked like she even enjoyed singing. Hinata looked like a different person, confident, powerful and energetic.

**As long as someone'll bleed  
So darken your clothes  
Or strike a violent pose  
Maybe they'll leave you alone, but not me **

Tenten's eyes were shining as she played the drums. She looked really happy. Happier than I've ever seen her.

They said all teenagers scare  
The living shit out of me  
They could care less  
As long as someone'll bleed  
so darken your clothes  
Or strike a violent pose  
Maybe they'll leave you alone, but not me

All together now!

Teenagers scare  
The living shit out of me  
They could care less  
As long as someone'll bleed  
So darken your clothes  
Or strike a violent pose  
Maybe they'll leave you alone, but not me

I sighed and looked towards the ground as the song finished. The nervous feeling I had felt before was completely gone. It was a sigh of relief. Our first song had gone great, but there was no reaction from the crowd. Atleast there were no boos or thrown tomatoes.

I looked up when I heard the crowd cheer. I smiled feeling fantastic. They actually liked the song and clapped. I had never thought they would. I looked over to Sasuke and saw he was smiling at me. I smiled back.

I looked back to see Celine, Temari, Hinata and Tenten smiling at the rest of the guys. They looked happy as they waved at our friends. I smiled before signaling them. Hinata came over and handed me her guitar and went and stood behind the already set-up keyboard. They nodded and I looked back to the crowd.

"Our next song is called 'Call Me when You're Sober'," I announced smiling. I took a deep breath before Hinata started playing.

**Don't cry to me.  
If you loved me, you would be here with me.  
You want me, come find me.  
Make up your mind.**

The crowd cheered as the music got louder.

**Should've let you fall,  
Lose it all,  
So maybe you can remember yourself. **

I never thought the cheers from people could make you feel so good. It reenergized me and me and I felt as though my singing kept getting better and better as we played on. It was one of the best feelings I had ever had.

Couldn't take the blame,  
Sick with shame.  
Must be exhausting to lose your own game.  
Selfishly hated,  
No wonder you're jaded,  
You can't play the victim this time.  
And you're too late.

So, don't cry to me.  
If you loved me, you would be here with me.  
You love me, come find me.  
Make up your mind.

You never call me when you're sober,  
You only want it 'cause it's over - it's over.

How could I have burned paradise.  
How could I, you were never mine?

When the music stopped the crowd of people cheered. I smiled to myself now feeling confident. THe only thing was, for this song, Celine was singing. For some reason she wouldn't ever let me sing it. I don't know why and to be honest Iw as a little scared to ask her. So everytime we practiced it I'd mvoe away from the mic and let her sing.

Celine walked over to me and I quickly went to the mic she was at before. I smiled at her before we started.

"Hey, im Celine and Ill be singing the last song!" Celine said cheerfully even though I could tell she wasn't cheeful. "This song was written by my friend who can no longer sing it. So we'll be singing it for him!" Celine said adjusting the mic, "Enjoy!" She looked back at us and we nodded.

I carry the weight of the world as the past is unfurled, but I won't stop to  
wonder.  
Going through this life on my own made me cold as a stone; I'm a ship going  
under.

In practice or any other time, I had never heard Celine's voice so loud or..perfect. To me, her voice was even better than my own. Why didn't she always sing like this? She had one of the best voices I'd ever heard.

It's the way you thrill me, then pull away.  
The way you seem to kill me a little more each day.  
And it's what you're thinking in your twisted mind  
The way your body trembles when it's next to mine.

I carry the weight of the world as the past is unfurled, but I won't stop to  
wonder.  
Going through this life on my own made me cold as a stone; I'm a ship going  
under.

And I'd tell you this, but I don't know how.  
I'm caving in and I'm falling out  
And I can't resist and I can't rebound  
with the weight of the world as the world falls down.

And I'd tell you this, but I don't know how.  
I'm caving in and I'm falling out  
And I can't resist and I can't rebound  
with the weight of the world as the world falls down.

(I feel the weight of the world as it's falling down)  
(I feel the weight of the world as it's falling down)  
(I feel the weight of the world as it's falling down)  
(I feel the weight of the world as it's falling down)

Celine sighed as the music echoed in the building. When everything was silent the crowd cheered. Celine grinned and then looked at us.

"That's the last song we can play!" celine shouted into the mic. The crowd seemed disappointed, then suddenly they started shouting our name.

"Forgotten Talent! Forgotten Talent!" The crowd cheered. There were some whistles and shouts. Celine seemed to anjoy it.

"Sing another song!" somebody shouted and I looked to see Kiba shouting.

"Yeah!" Naruto shouted from behind him. They crowd agreed.

"Yeah!" They shouted repeatedly. I saw Celine laughing anshe turned back to us.

"Weird crowd, but why don't we sing another song?" Celine asked. "Lets play Riot, like we were practicing before."

"Sure," Temari agreed and Tenten, Hinata and I all nodded. Celine grabbed the mic from the stand.

"We'll play one more song, called Riot!" Celine said and placed the mic back as she started playing the guitar along with the others. I took a few deep breaths before singing.

**If you feel so empty  
So used up, so let down  
If you feel so angry  
So ripped off so stepped on  
You're not the only one  
Refusing to back down  
You're not the only one  
So get up**

Temari and Celine joined in on the chorus like we had practiced.

**Let's start a riot, a riot  
Let's start a riot  
Let's start a riot, a riot  
Let's start a riot**

It was Celine's time to sing so I took a step away from the mic. This song was differen't from our other songs so our voices sounded preyy much different from before. Especially Celine's. Although it didn't sound bad. It was perfect for the song. IT was shouting, but it wasn't. I couldn't even describe it myself if I tried for days.

**If you feel so filthy  
So dirty so fucked up  
If you feel so walked on  
So painful so pissed off  
You're not the only one  
Refusing to go down  
You're not the only one  
So get up**

Temari looked at me and we stepped closer to the mic.

**Let's start a riot, a riot  
Let's start a riot  
Let's start a riot, a riot  
Let's start a riot**

Temari had the last verse to herself. This kind of music was more her style, but she prefered not to sing at all. She prefered the guitar over everything else.

We finished up the song with her, and stood looking into the crowd as the music filled the room and then slowly stopped. We all looked to the crowd. It was silent for a while until somebody whistled. The crowd of people cheered as we all grinned before leaving the small stage.

* * *

"Singing and playing in front of a crowd, gave me such a rush!" Celine exclaimed as we waited for the guys. We were in the lounge area counting the tips we had got. 

"I have to agree," Temari said grinning, "That was great!"

"And we even got money, even though it was more fun than hard!" Tenten cheered, then looked at Hinata who was busy counting the money we had received. "So how much?"

"We made..." she said placing the last few dollars in a pile, "two hundred, forty-three dollars in tips!"

"I was expecting maybe fifty!" Celine exclaimed, "I could probably buy a new guitar..if it were cheap.." Celine started trailing off until she noticed our glares. She laughed nervously, "Or we could go celebrate or share?"

"Why don't we play poker or something tonight?" I suggested.

"I was thinking, icecream, party, dancing, something like that, but that sounds good too," Celine agreed, calming down a bit.

"It could be fun," Hinata agreed, "but I can't. My dad wanted me home as soon as we were done tonight. he doesn't even know I was playing at a club."

"Ill have to pass too," Tenten said.

"Why?" Celine asked in a whiny voice.

"I don't like gambling and I have to go home anyways," Tenten explained.

"What about you Temari?" I asked.

"Sure, I can earn some extra cash," Temari said grinning evily. Celine had told me before that Temari loved gamblign and was apparently really lucky. Whenever I saw her playing card or any other game she always seemed to win.

"Thats horrible!" Celine moaned.

"Like you need cash, your dad is rich," Temari said nonchalantly.

"He's stingy," Celine muttered under her breath. Just then the guys walked in. "Just in time!"

"For what?" Sasuke asked raising an eyebrow.

"We were going to play poker tonight, wanna play?" I asked, hoping Sasuke would agree.

"I'd rather not.." he mumbled.

"IS the Uchiha a bad gambler? Or is it he can't play because he loses to much...no wait! You don't know how!" Celine shouted at him tautingly. He didn't reply with a sharp comeback, in fact he said nothing and looked down.

"You don't know how!" Temari shouted in disbelief. Everybody looked at him.

"We could always teach you Chicken-butt," Celine said laughing at him. His head shot up and he glared at her then at everybody else in the room. She stopped laughing, but still had a stupid grin on her face. Everybody else stifled their laughter.

"Well Ill play and we'll teach you," Kiba said, obviously holding in his laughter. "What about the rest of you?"

"Troublesome..I guess Ill come." Shikamaru said sitting down in a chair.

"I thought you didn't liek to gamble, Tenten," Neji said looking at her. She looked at him.

"I don't, Im not going to be playing," she said quickly. He nodded.

"Ill walk you home then.." he said grabbing her hand as they started walking out. Tenten waved before they left the room.

"I better go too," Hinata said standing up. I saw Celine looking at Naruto and she smiled.

"Naruto why don't you take her home?" Celine asked.

"I wanna play though.." Naruto moaned. Celine glared at him.

"We don't want Hinata going home alone. Someone might mug her," Temari exclaimed, a little too dramaticaly. Sadly, naruto took her seriously. his eyes widened as he got up.

"Ill protect you Hinata! Believe it!" he shouted as he gabbed her arm and dragged her out of the room. she looked frantic as they left.

"What about you Mr. Silent?" Temari asked looking at her brother. I hadn't noticed Gaara until that moment. He was silent, but not usually this silent.

"Fine," he agreed.

"Then shall we play at my house?" Celine asked. Temari nodded. "Just follow Kiba, if you don't know where my hosue is," Celine said looking at Sasuke mostly. He just glared at her. Everybody got up and started talking about how well we played. I didn't pay much attention. I was too busy thinking about Sasuke.

* * *

**Celine's POV**

I sat looking around the table. Everything was silent. Kiba sat to my left, Sasuke to Kiba's left, Sakura to Sasuke's left, Shikamaru to Sakura's left, Temari to Shikamaru's left and Gaara to Temar's left and to my right.

"The rules are going to be simple and easy for some of us simpler minded people," I said looking towards Sasuke as I spoke. I smirked, "Dealer hands out five cards to each of us, everybody places a bet, then you can replace up to four cards with new ones, starting from dealer and to the left, and then we bet again. Who ever has the best hand wins." Everybody nodded. It was simple enough so I would have been angry if anybody disagreed.

"What are we betting?" Shikamaru asked.

"Money of course! We sure as hell ain't playing strip poker!" Sakura yelled.

"I ment are we using valuables too.." Shikamaru said and Sakura turned red from her out burst.

"Anyways," Temari said holding out the cards. "we'll cut to see who deals first." Everybody nodded as the picked a tiny pile of cards up and looked at their number. Shikamaru had picked a King and got the highest. He took the cards and shuffled them. He quickly dealt them out to everybody. I looked at my cards and smirked behind my cards. I had two kings, two threes and an ace. I looked up from my cards. Everybody was looking up.

"Lowest you can bid is a dollar," I said. Everybody looked up at me and slowly put their dollars in. I grinned and did the same. "Shikamaru do you wanna replace your cards?" He shook his head. Temari smiled and replaced only one of her cards. Gaara did nothing. I smiled and replaced my ace. I picked up another king and grinned to myself mentally. Everybody else replaced a few a cards before we placed out bets again. Shikamaru bet two dollars, Temari did the same and Gaara folded. I bid five, and Kiba bid six. He smiled and then Sasuke and Sakura folded. Sakura did the same as she sighed.

"Show your cards," Temari said grinning, placing her cards down. She had three queens and a three and five. Shikamaru sighed and placed down his three jacks and two twos. Temari moaned. Kiba groaned too as he placed his three tens. They looked at me and I sighed. I placed my cards up so they could see them. shikamaru grinned until he saw my cards.

"I think I win this hand.." I said grinning. Kiba laughed at the confused look on Shikamaru's face as I swiftly moved the money towards me.

"Troublesome.." Shikamaru mumbled as his expression went back to normal. Temari smiled at him before picking up the cards and dealing them again. We continued playing and talking as we did for a few hours. Nobody noticed when my sister came in.

"Hey," Aya said as we continued to talk. Hearing her voice I looked behind me to see her and a girl. The girl had red hair the same as my sister's except darker. She had freckles and seemed slef conscious, and really shy. She moved from foot to foot in the same spot, her purse swinging in front of her lightly.

"Hey," I replied, I looked at Kiba, Shikamaru and Sasuke, "This is my sister," I looked back at her, "You guys wanna play some poker?"

"No, I just thought I'd let you know I was home and had a friend over," Aya said quietly as she looked at my friends, "Well we're going to be in my room. If you need anything, Rena should be home soon."

"Yea, see you then.." I said eyeing her friend. She seemed to notice and looked at em then quickly looked away. "Before you go. What's your name?" I looked at the girl and she smiled at me nervously.

"Azumi," she replied before Aya lead her out of the room.

"Weird girl. She was acting really nervous..." Temari said glancing at them before they left.

"Yeah, but Aya is pretty weird. Thats probably the 2nd friend I've ever seen her with since she went to college," I said turning back to my friends. Of course I knew why she didn't bring back many friends.

"Doesn't she have friends? She's hot and should be popular," Sakura said.

"She was at first. Especially with the guys," I said. glancing at the hand I was dealt.

"Then why doesn't she have a boyfriend or friends?" Sasuke asked.

"I could tell you, but you can't tell anybody else," I replied. Not that it mattered because what I heard could be wrong, but I was pretty sure it was the reason.

"We promise," Sakura said and the rest of them nodded. Except Temari, who already knew.

"Maybe you shouldn't tell them. It's kind of your sister's buisness," temari said staring at me.

"It's not like its true," I said shrugging.

"Just tell us," Shikamaru said. Temari looked at em and sighed.

"My sister was asked out by alot of guys, but only said yes to a few. After a while she started saying no to all of them. After a while the guys started bugging her about being a lesbian because she wasn't dating any of the guys and she had no boyfriend. A rumour started that she was and the girls started thinking the same and wouldn't go near her. Some girls of course, didn't believe it and still hung out with her. Not that that is many. So now at schools she's know as a lesbian. The fatc that she doesn't respond when they say it doesn't help her either," I said grabbing a chip from the table, "she says its a hassle to say deny it to all of them."

"Why doesn't she change her college?" Kiba asked.

"Too much money. The college won't refund her college money so my dad would have to pay again. My sister doesn't want to make him pay again so she said it was fine when he offered." I explained.

"Did you ever think she was a lesbian?" Sasuke asked nonchalantly.

"My sister can't be a lesbian!" I said angrily.

"I wasn't saying she was. I just said she could," Sasuke replied as if it were nothing. But, it bothered me alot. Sometimes I had the feeling maybe, just maybe my sister could like girls. I didn't want to have a sister like that. I wanted a normal one. Besides I knew she wasn't. She did have boyfriends before and if she did like girls I'm sure she would have told me. We were too close for her not too, but if w were why was it bothering me so much?

"Let's change the subject," Kiba said after looking at me as I got angrier from my own thoughts.

"You don't know anything Sasuke!" I shouted as I got up and stomped out of the room. I hated him for thinking my sister, out of all the other people in the world was a lesbian! I could have said the same thing about him, because he never dated any of the other girls that fawned over him. I shouldn't have even told them about her or anything else.

"Celine?" I looked behind to see Kiba.

"What?" I said, annoyance in my voice.

"Are you crying?" he asked stepping towards me. He touched my cheek and wiped away a tear. I hadn't noticed I was crying.

"I'm not crying," I said moving away from his hand as though it were dangerous.

"You are crying. He didn't mean it like that. He was just saying it was possible, not that we think she is or anything," he said moving closer.

"How would you feel if I said that I thought maybe you or someone in your family was possible gay?" I asked, my voice cold.

"I would be angry like you, but if someone in my family was I wouldn't care. They'd still be my family right?" he asked. I looked at him and nodded. What he was saying was right and besides me getting that angry was stupid.

"Let's go back.." I said sighing as my anger diminshed.

"Actually now that we're alone," Kiba said grinning, "I was wondering if you wanted to go out sometime. We could go watch a movie or go looking around shops."

"Do you like me?" I asked smiling.

"If I say yes will you go out with me?" he asked leaning closer, "If so then yes, I do like you. Alot."

"I guess I could say yes then," I said before walking back to the room. I stopped walking "Thanks by the way." I smiled and looked forward as I walked into Temari. She was bent down so she fell over and I heard other voices complaining. I looked down to see Sakura, Temari, and Sasuke on the ground.

"Temari.." Sakura said then looked up.

"What are you guys doing?" I asked although it was obvious. I felt Kiba coming up from behind me.

"There was a bug," Sakura said simply and stood up.

"Oh," I said pretending I believed them. I was in a better mood now that Kiba had asked me out.

"Anyways, we have to go." Temari said wiping off her knees as she got up. "Your mom's back and not in a good mood."

"Jasmine?" I asked. I hadn't heard anyone coming in.

"She passed through," Sakura said, "and she was angry."

"I thought my dad had plans with her.." I mumbled. "I guess Ill see you tomorrow then."

"Yea," Sakura said. Shikamaru got up from the table and followed them out. Kiba and Gaara stayed behind. Temari glanced at them but shrugged and quickly followed Shikamaru out the door.

"Aren't you going with them?" I asked Gaara and Kiba.

"Do you want me to?" Kiba asked. I shook my head. Its not that I wanted him to is just that I thought it would be best. Jasmine could be unpredictable when she was angry and I didn't want my friends seeing her like that. I didn't want her to be embarressed by the way she acted later on. Deep down I did like her.

"I just.." I wasn't sure what to say.

"Im staying," Gaara said suddenly talking. I looked at him. Why was it so important to him? Why did Kiba want to stay?

"Besides I can meet your mom now," Kiba said grinning. For some reason Gaara was glaring at him.

"CELINE!" I looked towards the stair and saw Jasmine. I looked at Kiba and Gaara.

"You better go...now." I said.

"We'll be in your living room," Kiba said dragging Gaara with him. He pushed him off of his arm and walked himself. I sighed as they went into the livingroom. I looked at Jasmine's angry face and went upstairs.

"Yes?" I asked as nicely as I could.

"Where's Rena?" she asked, nicer than I had expected.

"Oh, I don't know. She's not home yet," I said. She looked at me. Her eyes reminded me of mine over a year ago. Lonely. "Is there something I can help you with instead?" She looked at me to see if it was a genuine offer or one just to be polite.

"Its nothing," she said turning around.

"What happened with dad?" I asked, figuring she was upset over him.

"He cancelled, something came up," she muttered. I felt pretty bad for her. My dad had been pretty busy lately and barely had time alone with jasmine.

"Oh well...maybe we could do something together?" I offered. She turned around surprised by the offer. I knew she would. I had never offered or willingly done anything with just her. Ever since my parents married I had been against her. She was like a new enemy invading my family, for five years now.

"With me?" she asked. I nodded.

"My friends are still here, but they were going to leave. Maybe when they leave we could do something together?" I offered again. She looked at me, surprise still written all over her face.

"Sure," she said after a while and for the first time ever she actually smiled a real smile towards me.

"Okay, Ill be back in a few seconds," I said going down the stairs. When I looked up the stairs again she was smiling before she turned and walked to her room. Maybe she wasn't so bad and maybe I had been tough with her. I sighed as I walked to the living room. I walked into the room and right away saw Gaara and Kiba glaring at each other. I stared at them for a while and finally decided they didn't notice me.

"You guys got to go," I said and they looked at me.

"Is something wrong?" Gaara asked.

"No everything's fine. I was just gonna spend some time with Jasmine." I said and they nodded.

"I better be going anyways," Kiba said getting up, "We'll talk about our date tomorrow." I nodded and then looked at Gaara who was glaring at both of us now.

"Bye." Gaara said passing by me and quickly leaving.

"whats his problem?" I wondered aloud.

"probably nothing," Kiba said smiling before he left too. I waved to him as he walked out the door.

I closed the door and looked up the stair way. Now it was time to give my second mother a chance. Who knows maybe I had misjudged her or gotten the wrong impression because I rejected her so soon? I had to give her a chance now and then anyways. It had been five whole years of defying and disliking her. I sighed as I walked up the stairs to spend some time with my mom, Jasmine.


	8. The Bet

**Hinata's POV**

Lately everybody's been busy with Halloween coming up. Everybody was pretty much deciding what we should do to celebrate. We could have a party, dance, competition, games or anything really, but what we had decided to do was pretty much the worst thing I could think of. I was starting to regret volunteering to help plan Halloween especially when Celine was so into it.

Ever since her date with Kiba she's been super energetic and happy. She even decided to join the basketball team with Kiba and Gaara. Whenever we watched her practice she was always one of the best players. She always seemed to have the ball and dribbling it before she shot it in the net or slam dunked it. She was even starting to become more and more popular in school, especially the boys.

Everybody was becoming more popular, including me. A lot of people had heard about when we played at Kascadia and whenever we went and played at other places for fun. Usually alot of kids from school were listening to us and then telling their friends about us. Soon in just a couple of weeks we had become popular within the city. Everybody thought it was like a dream. We had always thought nobody would get excited about our music until we were playing for an audience a long time and made a album or something.

Since we became more popular and people wanted to hear more of our music, clubs and other places started asking around for us, which lead to us playing in front of an audience more and being busy practicing. Now Tsunade wanted us to play at the dance with another band. Of course Celine and Temari agreed to do it right away. Basically none of us had much time if you counted the school work. music and social life.

"That's not scary enough!" Celine shouted as Naruto showed her a bat decoration he had made for Halloween night.

"That's as scary as its getting," Naruto whined and Celine sighed.

"Fine, it'll work," Celine said jumping off of the chair she was standing on and grabbed it so she could hang it up. Some girls came up to her and handed her more decorations before quickly starting a conversation with her as they hing them up together. I sighed knowing Halloween was a few days from now.

"What's wrong?" Naruto asked coming from behind me. I jumped from the sound of his voice.

"N-nothing," I said and looked at him as he sat beside me.

"She sure is busy," naruto said watching Celine now running to get more tape. My heart dropped at that moment as he watched her. I was sure he liked Celine, he couldn't take his eyes off of her, just like every other guy.

"Yea," I said getting up.

"Where are you going?" he asked looking up.

"I have to get a drink.." I mumbled quietly.

"Ill come with you," he said catching up with me as I walked out of the gym. He started talking as I sipped the water from the fountain. I tried to hide my face so he wouldn't see how hard I was trying to keep the tears from falling.

"So are you excited about Halloween?" Naruto asked as I continue to drink. I lifted my head for a moment.

"I guess.." I said and went back to drinking.

"I was wondering if you wanted to go to the dance with me," Naruto said suddenly. I looked up confused.

"What about Celine?" I asked looking at his face. he was blushing.

"She said we had the night off," Naruto said simply.

"That's not what I meant.." I said just above a whisper. He looked at me confused, "You like her don't you? I see you watching her.."

"Celine? No..I don't like her that way..." Naruto said quickly, "I just think she's amazing and I admire her leadership skills and how popular she is.."

"Sounds like you like her.." I whispered.

"No I don't." he said waving his arms in front of him, but then stopped and his expression turned serious, "I like you. I have for a while.."

"I don't believe that.." I said turning to leave. I felt him grab my arm and he spun me around so I faced him. Before I knew what was happening his lips were on mine. My eyes closed as he backed away. The kiss had been gentle, but too short for me. I opened to see Naruto walking away, his head down.

"Yes," I said loudly enough for him to hear and he looked back.

"Yes?" he asked.

"I really want to go to the dance with you too," I said looking down. He smiled and came back and grabbed my hand.

"Let's go somewhere else, they won't miss us," he said leading me out another door and into the afternoon sun. I smiled, thinking this was all a sweet dream that I'd soon wake up from and have to face reality. But for now I was going to enjoy it dream or not.

* * *

**Celine's POV**

"Where did Hinata go?" I asked Temari as I looked around the gym. We needed help putting up some of the decorations other classes had made for us. I looked around and noticed another person missing. "and Naruto? They didn't ditch, did they?.."

"Maybe they're making out," Temari said jokingly, as she started hanging up another bat.

"Do you think they got together? Or maybe they're just getting a drink or something.." I said trying to decided which sounded more possible.

"They just left outside..together," Sakura said coming up from behind us. She had a stupid grin on her face.

"And how do you know that?" I asked.

"I was following them after seeing them walking together," Sakura replied shrugging.

"Stalker.." I said laughing, "but I'm glad you did. I wonder what they're doing..."

"Well they just kissed so maybe they're going outside to make bout. They don't take their time," Sakura kidded.

"They kissed?" Temari asked.

"Who did?" Kiba asked coming from behind us with Sasuke and Shikamaru.

"Hinata and Naruto," I said putting down some decorations.

"Naruto said he was going to ask her to the dance not make out with her," sasuke muttered.

"When did he decide to ask her?" Sakura asked.

"When we decided to have the dance," Sasuke said.

"Really and who are you going with? You guys must have decided too," I asked grinning.

"Not with you," Sasuke said smirking.

"If you asked me I'd tell you no without hesitation," I said glaring at him.

"You'd be drooling," Sasuke said challenging me with his eyes.

"But not at you," I said grinning, "I'd drool over Rock Lee before I EVER drooled over you."

"Cool it you two," Temari said looking at Sasuke who was glaring and ready to kill me. anybody would take that to offense.

"Whatever, I need to hang this anyways," I said glaring at Sasuke.

"You probably can't even dance," Sasuke muttered. I heard everybody's heads snap to look at him. I heard everybody backing away from him slowly.

"Say what?" I said turning around to glare at him. "I can dance, besides I wouldn't be talking, Mr. I can't play poker but I still act cool!"

"Poker you can learn, but dancing is something that comes naturally," Sasuke said glaring.

"Dance Lessons, loser. Besides I can dance better than you can," I said glaring right back at him.

"You probably can't even slow dance, you'd step on the guy's feet," Sasuke said smugly.

"Like this?" I asked stomping on his foot. He yelled as I dug my heel into his foot and glared. I removed my foot and took a step back. He stood on one foot and shot daggers at me with his eyes as I smiled.

"You're a real bitch!" sasuke muttered under his breath.

"Better than being a lowdown jerk like you," I sneered. I was ready to punch his head off.

"You're exactly the same," Gaara groaned passing by us. I glared at him.

"We are not the same! He's a natural jerk," i said pointing at him.

"You guys are made for each other," Gaara said passing Temari more decorations.

"Me and him? I would never date this loser," I said stamping my foot angrily.

"I didn't mea-" Gaara started to say but was cut off.

"Do you think I don't know how to treat a girl? I'm not a loser like you think," Sasuke said glaring.

"No I don't. I think you go for looks and just want to feel girls up," I said glaring. By then everybody who had volunteered to help decorate and organize was standing around us, but I didn't care. Everybody could see what a jerk he was and maybe less girls would fall for whatever made them like him.

"Didn't you say he didn't date many girls a while ago?" Kiba whispered in my ear. I turned and glared at him. he quickly moved back.

"Im not like that," Sasuke said glaring.

"Are you gay then?" I asked fully serious.

"As gay as you are," he said glaring. I clenched my fists. "I like girls and I can make ANY girl fall for me in a week at the most."

"Any girl?" I asked laughing.

"ANY girl, even you," he said glaring.

"Is that why you think I say I hate you all the time?" I asked grinning evily.

"You guys stop now, theres a crowd," Shikamaru said, "It'll be troublesome if a teacher comes and you're knocking each others lights out."

"Shut up!" Sasuke and me yelled at him simultaneously. We glared at each other for a while.

"Ill even bet you," Sasuke said smirking suddenly.

"Bet me?" I asked my curiosity rising.

"I bet I can make you fall for me within a week," Sasuke said.

"I'd give you a century and it wouldn't be enough," I said, "And Ill take you up on the offer, but Ill be nice and give you a month. So what are we wagering?" I was going to win this bet and never elt him forget it.

"Whoever wins the bet, the loser has to be their gopher and get everything they want and do pretty much anything they want," Sasuke said his eyes never leaving mine.

"Fine, you have until the 29th of November to woo me," I said smirking, for I knew I already had won. I liked somebody else and I hated him already. he had no chance to begin with.

"Celine you can't do this," Kiba said.

"I have to show him once and for all. We've never liked each other and we NEVER will," I said.

"Do it another way," Kiba begged.

"We can still date, its not like we're official," I said.

"Thats a new rule. You can't date anybody except me for the month and you can't go an makeout with anybody else either.," Sasuke announced.

"That was never agreed on," I said glaring. "and I would never make out with you."

"How can I have a chance when you're dating him at the same time. You'll always be with him," Sasuke said. I sighed.

"Fine, I won't date, but I'm not going to be going out with you whenever you want. I'm busy," I said glaring. I looked back at Kiba, "Sorry, its just a month and we can still hang out in groups and at school."

"Fine, but you're going to owe me," he said glaring at Sasuke.

"This is stupid," Temari said suddenly.

"You'll wish you never made this bet," Sasuke said ignoring her. I just stared at him with a grin on my lips. He was going down, no jerk like him was gonna make we fall head over heels for him. Especially a pretty boy like him.

* * *

**Sakura's POV**

I glared at Celine as she finished putting the last streamer up on the on wall. I heard her sigh as she climbed down the ladder and jumped on the fifth last step. I couldn't believe she could act so cool after what she had done. It annoyed the hell out of me.

"Let's get the heck outta here," Celine said to me as she walked over to me. She pointed to some boys and said, "They said they'd finish up for me, so we can go."

"Fine," I said grabbing my bag and walking out of the gym. I heard Celine following right behind me, running to catch up.

"Whats your problem?" Celine asked annoyed.

"How could you?" I asked angrily turning around abruptly.

"How could I what?" she asked, confusion written all over her face.

"You said you would help me! Not make him fall for you! You probably like him too!" I shouted at her. I felt the tears rolling down my cheeks.

"Oh. Sakura I don't like him. I hate his guts and I think you're even too good for him. But you like him so Im going to help you, after this bet is done and through with. Besides I have Kiba and other boys I could choose from," Celine said grabbing my arms and giving me a reassuring smile, "I swear I will NEVER fall for him."

"What if he falls for you? You're smart, pretty, funny, you're everything any girl wants to be," I moaned.

"He won't especially since he's met you, besides I also have a horrible temper, mood swings, big and loud mouth,im forceful, annoying, bossy, stubborn, difficult and I will admit I'm a jerk." Celine said listing the things off her fingers.

"Half those aren't true," I muttered, wiping the last few tears from my eyes.

"Maybe they aren't, maybe they are," Celine said shrugging, "but the point is, he will NEVER fall for me or vice versa."

"Do you swear?" I asked.

"I swear with all my heart," Celine said and suddenly hugged me.

"You're also nice and caring," I said as she let go. She smiled.

"So are you," she said grabbing my arm and dragging me along. For some reason I felt better after hearing Celine tell me she hate him, even though I already knew that she had. Hearing it again just helped. And now that I thought of the way Sasuke talked to her and they way she acted to him, I knew it was impossible for him to for in love with her. I smiled as we walked towards Temari, Kiba, Gaara, Hinata and Tenten.

* * *

**Celine's POV**

I sighed as I walked up the stairs to talk to my sister, but heard the doorbell ring and slowly walked back down, knowing nobody else was home to get it. The doorbell rang again and I made a growling sound before I quickly opened the door.

"Im here, geez, " I said but then noticed it was Sasuke. I smirked and quickly slammed the door shut. I turned to walk away, but he kept pressing the doorbell. I quickly opened the door again and put my hands on my hips. "What?"

"That's not very nice," Sasuke said smirking.

"You coming to my house without my permission is too," I said sarcastically.

"I have to woo you somehow," he said smugly.

"Stop saying woo, it sounds like you're courting me," I said frowning.

"You're the one who used it and I'am in a way," he said letting himself through the door. I looked at his hand and raised an eyebrow. He noticed and smiled.

"For you," he said grinning.

"I don't like daisies," I said walking away, "And you can stop trying to act nice. I already know you're an ass."

"Maybe you should try being nice," he muttered under his breath.

"I try, but when you come around my ugly side seems to show more," I said boredom in my voice, "So what did you want? Im sure it wasn't to just bring me flowers."

"Fine straight to the point then. I came to ask you to the Halloween dance," he said nonchalantly.

"I'm going to be playing the guitar," I muttered.

"I can escort you there and you can't be playing the whole time," he said grinning with satifaction because he knew it was true.

"Its not like I can say no, right?" I said turning into the kitchen and sitting down.

"Not really," he said sitting across from me.

"Well now that you've asked, you can go now," I said grabbing a cherry from the fruitbasket on the table. I ate the cherry and spit the seed into a nearby wastebasket.

"I thought I'd get to know you better," Sasuke said smirking. He probably just had nothing to do.

"If I show you a trick, will you go?" I asked. He looked at me and could see he was curious.

"Fine," he said. I grinned and grabbed another cherry. I quickly ate the cherry and spit the seed out. I took the stem and put it in my mouth. I move my tongue around for a few seconds and then stuck out, with the cherry stem tied in a knot.

"Hows that? Now you can go," I said spitting the stem into the wastebasket.

"You must be a good kisser," Sasuke said smirking.

"That is something I know and you never will," I said pushing him towards the door as he got up. I opened the door and quickly shoved him through the door.

"See you tomorrow," Sasuke said walking down the steps.

"We can only hope," I said rolling my eyes. I quickly shut the door and went upstairs. I walked down the hallway until I got to my sister, Rena's room. I knocked knowing if I didn't she would kill me.

"What?" I heard from the other side of the door. I heard another voice whisper something.

"Its Celine. I need some help," I said and opened the door. I saw her laying on the bed with her golden blonde hair spread out like a fan on the bed. I looked to the floor and saw her best friends Kyoko and her twin sister Kukiko. They had black hair but in different styles. Kyoko had hers down in a wavy fashion and Kukiko had hers in to loose ponytails. They both looked at me with their chocolate coloured eyes. They were nice enough to me.

"With what?" she asked not looking away from her magazine.

"A guy. I want to know the best way to annoy the hell out of him for a month," I said. She placed her magazine down and her blue eyes flickered with interest.

"Why would you want to do that?" Kyoko asked.

"Hes an ass, and we made a bet. He thinks he can make me fall for him within a month. Of course I disagree because I hate his guts. I want to make him regret thinking he could trick me into falling in love with him," I said plopping onto Rena's bed.

"What kind of things does he like to do? What are his qualities?" Rena asked.

"Why?" I asked. Rena rolled her eyes.

"Just answer the question, its important," She said annoyed.

"He likes music, sports, hes a jerk, doesn't have anything really positive to say and gets annoyed easily," I said after thinking about it.

"He sounds like you," Rena said smirking, "Hes perfect for you."

"He's not, trust me. I just want to annoy him. Can you help me?" I asked again.

"Its real simple. Just act preppy and giddy whenever hes around you. Act scared about everything and give him a nickname like Fuzzy Bunny or something," Rena said going back to her magazine.

"Thats the complete opposite of me!" I complained.

"Exactly," Rena said then swatted me away. I rolled my eyes and turned to the door.

"Good luck," Kyoko said.

"Thanks I guess," I replied before closing the door behind me. I sighed and walked away. I had to try it, thats all I had for ideas excpet being the crap out of him.

* * *

**Temari's POV**

I yawned as I read the manga Celine had lent me. I'd have rather been doing other things, but there was nothing to do. Hinata, Celine and Sakura hadn't arrived yet and there were only a few people in the room. People who I had already waved away when they came to start a conversation with me. They only talked to me because my band was getting more and more popular. And quickly. I yawned again and closed the book. I bent down to put it in my bag when I heard the most annoying voice ever. I looked up to see Celine.

"Hey!" She said in a high-pitched voice. I looked at her. She was wearing a bright pink bunnyhug and a very frilly white skirt. She even wore pink, sparkly makeup that looked like a five year old wear it. She carried a small pink purse. She was acting weird, real weird.

"What the hell Celine," I said as she quickly ran up to me. She bent down low beside me.

"I have to act like this around him. Preppy and very girly that is. Don't make a big deal. Tell Hinata, sakura and Hinata the same. Watch this." she whispered in my ear then quickly got up. Surprisingly she smirked before turning to Sasuke who was talking with Naruto.

"Sasuke!" she shouted in a very girly voice. I saw his head shoot up and his mouth drop as he saw Celine. "What are you doing My Pink little bunny?" I snickered at the name and quickly got up so I could hear the rest of the conversation.

"Pink Little Bunny?" Naruto asked laughing, "Whats with you two?" I quickly slipped beside him and explained the bet they had made in his ear. He nodded and laughed.

"You'll never do it sasuke!" Naruto said laughing and pointing at him. Sasuke turned and glared at him.

"Don't make such grumpy faces, you'll get wrinkles," Celine said pushing his eyebrows up. "Your skin is oily too! Thats horrible!"

"What are you doing Celine? and why are you dressed like that for?" Sasuke asked hitting her hand away.

"I-I was just trying to be affectionate," Celine said above a whisper and I could see tears forming in her eyes. A tear rolled down her cheek and Sasuke's eyes widened. he looked at me desperate for help. I heard Naruto snicker.

"You're making her cry," Naruto said laughing again.

"Im sorry?" Sasuke said confused by what was happening.

"You-You're so cruel, Sasuke!" Celine shouted hitting him with her pink purse and running out of the room. The few people who were in the room looked back interested in what all the commotion was.

"Wha-" Sasuke said confused. He looked at me as if I could give him the answers.

"You're cruel Sasuke," I said shaking my head and following her out the door. I looked back just as I was about to walk through the door. He looked so damn confused. I chuckled to myself. As soon as I walked out of the room I saw Celine laughing on the floor. Tears were coming out of her eyes for real this time. Tears of laughter.

"Celine are you okay?" I asked.

"Did you see the look on his face?" Celine asked between her laughing fits. People stared as they passed by.

"How long do you plan on acting this way?" I asked.

"The whole month, I loved the way he was confused and I messed with his head. He thought I was crying!" She said laughing again.

"What about Basketball? Preps don't usually play sports," I said. She looked at me her laughter seized.

"Will it really matter?" she asked. I nodded. "We'll have to see tomorrow."

"Lets go see if we can mess with his head some more," I said enjoying it too. Celine nodded.

"Its fun watching him right?" Celine asked grinning as I helped her up and we went to class. We looked at Sasuke and grinned to each other as we walked towards him again.

* * *

I slumped in my chair as I waited for homeroom to finish. I should have been working but after messing with Sasuke I wasn't in the mood for it. I guess you could say I was trying to calm down. I closed my eyes when suddenly I felt something hit me. I opened my eyes to see a crumpled ball on my desk. I looked over to my right and saw Hinata and Sakura looking at me. I opened the ball curious, and read it.

_What's up with Celine's new look? Why is she acting weird too, its freaking us out._

_-Hinata and Sakura_

I looked back at them and then back at the paper. I took out a pen and wrote back.

_She's acting like that to annoy Sasuke or something. You should have seen her this morning. Sasuke was so confused by the way she was acting. His face made me laugh, he's just too sad. Too easy and simple. Celine is going to make him crack before the month is over._

I crumpled up the paper quietly and threw it to Hinata when she was looking. I saw her quickly read it and smile. She passed it to Sakura who also read it. She looked a bit worried but I saw her smile. She quickly wrote something then passed it to Hinata who also wrote something. She looked at the teacher before throwing it to me. I caught it and opened it up.

_Shes going that far? Sometimes I can't believe her..._

_I agree with Sakura, but in this case its kind of funny. Anyways besides that, guess what!?_

I wondered what Hinata was excited about. I looked at her and saw her smiling like she had no cares in the world. She caught my curiosity.

_Let me guess you made out with Naruto? Sakura saw you two kiss, smooch smooch :P_

I smiled to myself and passed it back to her. She turned red but quickly wrote something and passed it back.

_We just kissed the once. But we went to an amusement park together. Besides that he asked me to the dance! I'm so excited!_

I smiled as I read the note, happy for her. I thought about Shikamaru and sighed. He wasn't going to ask me, it was already the day before. I had been hoping that Celine would do something to make him notice me a bit more and maybe ask me. I sighed and cleared my thoughts of his face. I had to be happy for Hinata. Besides I wasn't the only girl out of my friends going alone. Celine and Sakura would be too.

_That's awesome Hinata. I knew he liked you too. You guys look cute together._

I quickly crumpled it again and threw it back. Unfortunately I didn't notice Kakashi walking towards us. He quickly caught it in the air and put the textbook he was reading down. He uncrumpled the paper and started reading it. I saw a smile form on his face as he read it. He laughed and threw it at Sasuke. I gasped.

"Its about you and Naruto," he said grinning as he grabbed the book and turned around. I looked at Hinata. Hinata pointed to the back where Sasuke was and I turned to see Celine quickly snatching the note before he could read it. She looked at me an gave me a thumbs up. Before I turned around I gave her the thumbs up.

* * *

**Celine's POV**

"What did it say?" Naruto asked whining. I giggled.

"Nothing Naruto. It just said what a great guy you are. Especially Sasuke," I said batting my eyes at him. Sasuke forced himself to smile before turning his head.

"It definitely said something else," Sasuke muttered. I saw Temari glance at me as I started the waterworks.

"You don't trust m-me?" I asked whimpering.

"Don't..Stop..Please stop crying all the time!" Sasuke shouted grabbing his own head in fustration.

"Maybe you shouldn't be so mean then," Temari said nonchalantly. I sniffled and wiped away some tears.

"Why are you so mean to me? Im always trying to do my best for you," I squeaked in the tiniest voice I could.

"I can't stand it!" Sasuke said running off towards the gym. He never looked back and I smirked at my accomplishment. I moved my arms against my head as I started to walk slower. "I told you he was simple. I can't believe he can't stand girls who cry."

"Am I missing something?" Naruto asked looking back and forth.

"Im just messing with his head," I said smugly. Just then I heard Kiba shouting from behind and turned to see him.

"What are you wearing?" Kiba asked looking at my new outfit, his eyes wide. Just then Gaara came from the bathroom and saw us. He gave Temari and me a questioning look.

"It's all part of the fun," I said grinning devishly as I explained why I was dressed the way I was. After I explained Kiba just shrugged and laughed as the boys went to change for gym. I laughed and waved to Temari as we went our seperate ways.

* * *

"I can't believe it," Sakura said coming from behind us. I looked up at her after finishing my juice box.

"Believe what?" Temari asked. She sat up, picking the grass from her hair.

"Some boy I've never met just asked me to the dance. He came up to me suddenly and just asked out of the blue. I said sure and he quickly walked off. What was that about?" Sakura wondered aloud. She looked over at me. I noticed and choked on the sandwich I was eating.

"Why are you looking at me?" I asked after hitting my chest and swallowing.

"Did you have anything to do with this?" she asked.

"Why would I? I know you like Sasuke," I said falling back on the grass. I didn't need to help her with other guys. They were always asking her for dates and stuff anyways. I thought it was a good thing though.

"He's pretty cute, I guess he'll do. Maybe I can make Sasuke jealous," sakura said hopefully.

"If he was he wouldn't show it," Tenten said plopping on the ground beside Temari.

"You finally came to eat with us," Temari said smirking, "Neji have something to do?"

"No I just decided to eat with you for once," Tenten defended herself.

"Anyways," I said changing the subject, "Did Shikamaru ask you?" I looked at Temari who looked down and nodded.

"Is he going with someone else?" Hinata asked.

"I don't know," Temari said looking up at the sky. "Its not like I stalk him."

"That's be freaky," I said laughing, "I have to get another drink. Anyone want to come?" Nobody said anything and I frowned.

"Ill go with you," Hinata said getting up. I smiled and pushed myself to my feet. I grabbed her hand and dragged her across the grass.

"Don't wait up!" I said before turning to enter the doors. I looked around the cafeteria and saw Shikamaru sleeping on the table by himself. I quickly lead Hinata towards him.

"Isn't the juice that way?" Hinata asked pointing to the opposite direction.

"That was just an excuse, although I'am thirsty.." I said trailing off but shook my head as we got to the table. I stared at the lazy guy and smirked. I flicked his forehead, but got no response. I tapped my foot waiting but when I was sure he hadn't woke I looked around. I saw a bottle of water and grabbed it. I undid the lid and slowly poured some on the back of his neck. He jolted up, his eyes wide and very awake. He looked at us and saw the bottle in my hand.

"What?" He asked annoyed.

"Who are you going to the dance with?" I asked taking a seat. Hinata did the same.

"Why..?" he asked, "Aren't you and Sasuke going together?"

"Well I guess, but its not me I'm asking for," I said leaning forward, "Temari."

"Temari?" He asked his interest showing.

"Yeah, of course you know shes had a crush on you for a while," I said propping my elbows on the table and resting my head on my hands.

"I thought she liked...Dave?" he asked.

"Dave? You mean Dan?" I asked and he nodded, "They broke up. A while ago."

"Oh," he said.

"Do you like her?" I asked leaning my head to the right.

"I might.." he said blushing. I smiled.

"Ask her to the dance then. She hasn't said yes to anybody," I said before getting up.

"Ask her soon, if you want," Hinata added as she followed me. We left the table and went to buy another juice. I stuck my straw in the container and started drinking. I looked back to where Shikamaru had been sitting and noticed he was gone. I smiled knowing Temari now had a date.

"So what are you going as?" I asked turning to Hinata. She smiled and started telling me about her costume. I smiled and we started walking out the door as she continued to tell me.

* * *

**Normal POV**

"Whoever wants to sign up for the Test of Courage, sign this clipboard!" Temari said holding up a clipboard.

"It'll be fun..and scary," Sakura said in a spooky voice. Some people shuddered in the back and Celine smirked.

"Just sign," Sasuke said annoyed as he grabbed the clipboard and slammed it on the desk with a pen. Suddenly girl's hands we raising. Celine rolled her eyes and pointed to a girl to speak.

"Will Sasuke be in it?" A girl named Ayumi asked.

"He'll be participating.." Celine said nodding, "Of course the names of boys and girls will be drawn randomly, so you might end up with him! There will be lots of other cute guys too, like Kiba and Gaara!" Some girls shrieked and Temari grinned at Celine's plan. Lots of girls would sign up just to have the chance of possibly being with Sasuke. He was the school's hottie. Kiba and Gaara also had some fans.

"And Celine, Temari, Hinata, Sakura and Tenten will be participating too, for all you guys!" Kiba shouted smirking towards the four girls.

"Sneaky.." Celine said grinning.

"Everybody sign up..now!" Kiba shouted backing away from the desk. The girls ran up shrieking to sign their names. They pushed and shoved like there would be no spots left. The guys jumped from their seats pushing to get to the desk. The girls laughed. They stopped laughing when one girl, named Serena came up to Sakura.

"Where is it gonna be?" she asked.

"We're going to the old shrine thats surrounded by woods," Sakura said. Everybody knew the shrine. It was nearby the school and easy to get to. Everybody thought it was haunted and if you went there at night the ghosts who haunted it or some wild creature would eat you alive.

"oh," Serena said gulping.

"You'll have a guy to protect you, so don't worry," Celine said looking at the nervous look on her face. "Or you could always not sign up.." Serena quickly shook her head.

"I'm gonna do it!" She said before quickly leaving. By then everybody had already signed the paper and were chatting about the upcoming event.

* * *

"Quite a few people signed up," Hinata said looking at the clipboard as they exited the class. That was the last class they had to go to.

"So I can go now right?" Gaara asked.

"Yea, but remember we have to meet at the shrine earlier than everybody else," Celine reminded him. He shrugged and walked away.

"Need a ride?" Sasuke asked Celine. She turned back to her act.

" I'd love a ride!" Celine said looping her arm through his arm and clinging to him. Sakura's fists clenched together.

"As nice as having a girl hold on this tight to me, you can stop the act," Sasuke said nonchalantly.

"Act?" Celine asked innocently.

"Naruto told me already," sasuke said. Celine frowned and slipped away from him.

"He's lucky he couldn't stay," Celine muttered, "What a bigmouth... at least I can act normal again. God I need to change from this skirt!" Celine complained picking at the frills.

"Do you need the ride?" Sasuke asked again. Celine let go of the skirt and thought for a moment. "I need it, but I usually go with Kiba."

"Its okay. You can't because of the bet anyways," Kiba said.

"I was hoping you'd put up a fight," Celine pouted. Kiba just smiled.

"Let's go," he said grabbing her hand and pulling her away. She quickly waved before they turned a corner.

"You guys want a ride?" Kiba asked looking at Sakura, Hinata and Temari. They all nodded gratefully. "Come on lets go."

* * *

A/N: Another chapter done. Anyways sorry for any grammar, spelling or just a regular typing mistakes...Im not very good at typing on the computer... 


	9. Test of Courage

Kiba, Sasuke, Celine, Hinata, Temari, Sakura, Gaara and Naruto all stood in front of the passsage that lead to the shrine. They were all dressed in simple costumes for Halloween.

"I'm going to guess everybody's costume so don't tell me," Celine said looking at everybody. She stopped and stared at Kiba "Are you a jester?"

"An evil jester," he said smirking as he took of his mask.

He wore a double knit poly shirt with skull trim, black & white checkered pants, black waist sash, black & white checkered headpiece, and a skull mask that he kept taking. In his hand he held a staff like thing that had a skull with a jesters hat on the top. He used it to point and hit Naruto when he wasn't looking. Celine smiled and then looked at Sasuke.

"Are you dressed as youself to scare little kids?" she asked smirking.

"Very funny," he said rolling his eyes.

He opened his mouth so you could see a set of fangs. They actually looked pretty real. Other than that he wore dar gray vest over a black long sleeved shirt, which he had a cape hang over, a pair black pants and a pair of black shoes. It looked pretty simple but he looked cool nonetheless.

"Anyways," Celine said looking at Hinata, "Hinata is a cute maid!" Hinata looked down nervously.

Hinata wore a simple french maid dress in black and white that reached just above her knees and had a matching head piece. She wore nylons that stopped just below the skirt of the dress. She held a white feather duster in her hands which had white gloves on them and wore a pair of black high heeled shoes.

Celine looked over at Sakura who wore the exact same thing except hers was gothic style, black and mahogany coloured. It was also a bit shorter than Hinatas. She wore fishnets on her legs and the same shoes as Hinata. She also had a black feather duster in her hand that had the same gloves as Hinata but instead black.

"And you're the same except a different colour," Celine said laughing as she looked at Sakura. Sakura twirled and laughed.

"I look hot right?" Sakura asked.

"Sure," Celine said laughing as she looked at Temari. "You're a fairy!" Temari smirked.

She wore a short black panne dress with jagged cut edge, and attached sheer purple shimmer belt, a matching choker, and a pair of amazing sheer purple wings with glitter. She even wore a purple wig which made her look great.

"Were you expecting a devil girl?" Temari asked grinning.

"A little," Celine said.

"Guess what we are! Guess what we are!" Naruto shouted pointing as himself and Gaara. They looked completely different but Celine could tell they were both princes.

"Are you pirates?" Celine said laughing. Naruto frowned.

"Not funny," he said.

Naruto wore burgundy velvet knickers, with elastic waist, gold accents, a matching top that also with white satin collar, sleeve accents, lace cuffs, & gold medallion, and a matching hat. He wore a pair of black shoes over a pair of thin white long socks. He didn't look halfbad.

Gaara looked like more like an evil prince compared to Naruto . Gaara wore a black tunic that had belts across it, a red cape that went over his right shoulder and the right side of his back, a pair of black pants and black boots. He had a black cane in his left hand that he leaned on as he stared boredly at the others.

"You're a prince Gaara?" Celine asked, "You look good but I would figure you to be the type who went as a vampire or monster."

"Temari chose it," Gaara mumbled. Temari smirked.

"Anyways what are you suppose to be?" Sakura asked.

Celine wore a black velvet full length cowl hooded gown with sewn in purple sash, a pin-on bat medallion and a black velvet choker with bat pendant. She wore fishnet stalkings and a pair of highheels. Her makeup was dark and her hair covered half of her face.

"Im a sorceress duh," Celine said rolling her eyes. Everybody looked at her, "It was last minute, okay?"

"You still look awesome," Hinata said smiling.

"This way people won't be able to tell its me when I put up the hood," Celine said grinning. Just then there was a rustle and they all turned towards the sound. It was coming from a bush. Celine looked back at everybody before taking a step forward. Hinata gulped and grabbed onto Naruto. Sakura shook with fear. Temari took a step back just as Celine reached for the bush.

"Gotcha!" Everybody screamed as somebody jumped from behind them and grabbed Temari. Everybody's hearts were racing as two other people came from the bush Celine had been moving towards. They started laughing.

"What the hell!" Celine yelled at the two guys from her class. She turned around to see Shikamaru holding Temari by the shoulders and laughing.

"Sorry, I just love Halloween," Shikamaru said still laughing.

"You're like a little kid.." Sakura muttered letting out the breath she was holding.

Shikamaru wore a black hooded velveteen robe with silver medallions, black gloves and shoes and he wore dark makeup around his eyes that gave him a spooky look.

"What the hell are you doing and what are you even?" Celine asked.

"Im here to scare people and Im not really anything.." Shikamaru said grinning evily.

"You're not gonna be in the Test of Courage?" Temari asked.

"No, I'd rather scare people," Shikamaru said then paused before saying, "Why don't you scare people with me?" Temari looked at Celine who shrugged.

"Fine," Temari said smiling.

"Everybody is already in the woods, so you four better hurry up," Celine said and Shikamaru nodded before grabbing Temari's hand. She blushed as they quickly ran down the path towards the shrine. The two other guys followed still laughing.

"I can't believe he's so into Halloween," Celine muttered.

"He's like a different person.." Sakura said before turning to look at the sky. "Its getting pretty dark now.."

"People will be coming soon right?" Hinata asked. Celine nodded and put her hood up.

"Im gonna check if anybody's coming," she said before walking away.

* * *

"Every guy is to come up and pick a name from this box," Kiba said holding up a black box, "And that's which girl their going with. Of course IF you want you could trade with somebody, but don't get fustrated if you don't get the girl you want. Same goes for girls!" They were standing by an old oak tree just in front of the entrance to the shrine. 

"Okay in an ORDERLY fashion come pick a name and hopefully you've seen the person before or somebody else has. If you ahven't just ask one of us," Celine said. Kiba held the box as everybody crowded around the box and picked names. WHen everybody had picked a names were gone Gaara looked to make sure all the names were gone.

"They're gone.." he said.

" I wonder who got me.." Celine said and looked at Sasuke, Gaara, Naruto and Kiba, "Who's you get?"

"I got some Ayame girl.." Gaara said showing his paper. "Maybe Ill go trade." He walked away from the group.

"I can't believe he's picky.." Naruto said but then smiled as he opened his paper, "I got Hinata!"

"Lucky pick..." Celine said grinning.

"But you picked it for me.." Naruto said. Celine looked away.

"Well then good thing you took it," Celine said and smiled at Hinata. Naruto just shrugged and grabbed Hinata's hand.

"I wanna go soon, so lets go," he said before they waved and moved them self through the other students.

"I got Temari, but she's not here so.." Kiba said trailing off as he crumpled the piece of paper up. "Maybe Ill go with you, Celine."

"Somebody had to of picked my name though," Celine said. Suddenly Sasuke took off without a word.

"Where's he going?" Sakura wondered aloud.

"Maybe he's going to find the girl he got." Kiba said shrugging. Celine sighed.

"Atleast I didn't end up with him," Celine said.

"I wonder who got us anyway?" Sakura said looking for anybody coming towards them.

* * *

Sasuke walked around looking for Celine's name. He wouldn't even mind if he found Sakura's instead. Nobody seemed to have it though. He figured whoever had it was probably happy and bragging to his friends or something. That or he already went to them. He looked at his paper again and saw the name Ino. The girl was pretty popular so of course he knew who she was. She even used to have the biggest crush on him, but soon switched to Shikamaru, luckily. Any guy would probably switch for her. 

"Who are you looking for?" Gaara asked, surprising him. He hadn't seen him.

"Somebody.." Sasuke replied cooly.

"Well if you're looking for Celine, too bad," Gaara said starting to walk away.

"Too bad?" Sasuke asked confused. Gaara smirked and flashed a piece of paper in front of his face. It read Celine. "How'd you get that?"

"The guy who had Celine's paper luckily liked the girl I had, so we traded." Gaara said shrugging.

"You're lying," Sasuke said. "That's too easy." Gaara just shrugged before walking away. Sasuke cursed under his breathe before turning. Somebody bumped into him and fell to the ground. Luckily Sasuke kept his balance. He looked down to see a redheaded boy with dog ears on top of his head on the ground.

"Im sorry.." whoever said that sure as heck wasn't Gaara.

"Who are you?" Sasuke asked and the guy looked up.

"Im Daisuke!" He grinned as he jumped to his feet then looked around. He wore a tan shirt with a big collar over top of a tight black shirt and a pair of dark blue jeans. The only thing related to a Halloween costume was the random dog ears.

"Lose something?" Sasuke asked.

"Im looking for a red haired guy with green eyes," he said still looking around.

"You just described yourself.." sasuke said smirking.

"If I was describing myself I would have mentioned the bandages around my head.." Daisuke said shaking his head, "No, this guy is kind of moody."

"You mean Gaara?" Sasuke asked confused.

"Yea thats his name! Do you know him?" Daisuke asked. Of course he knew him. Everybody in the school did. What was up with this guy?

"Yea, what do you want him for?" Sasuke asked.

"I picked some girl named Celine from the box. Some guys heard her name and told me I was pretty lucky, so I went looking for her. That guy, Gaara or whatever came up to me and told me his girlfriend was Celine and demanded the paper . I gave it to him but found out later she has no boyfriend!" Daisuke explained quickly.

"Why do you care?" Sasuke asked calmly although he was happy he had something on that jerk Gaara.

"I hate being tricked!" Daisuke said. "Besides I just didn't like that guy."

"Well I can show you to her and Gaara," Sasuke said grinning. "Just follow me." He started moving back towards the Oak tree. It only took a few seconds before he saw Celine, Gaara and Kiba talking. Sakura was there too with Shino, who was dressed as himself.

"Hey Gaara, how'd your trading go again?" Sasuke asked as they walked towards him. Gaara turned and looked at Sasuke and then to his right to see Daisuke. He kept his cool look.

"I got Celine," he said.

"What happened whith Ayame anyways?" Celine asked.

"I have her name," Daisuke said stepping forward, "Im Daisuke and you're Celine, right?" Celine nodded.

"Yea," Celine said, "I"ve never seen you before though.."

"Im transfering here on Monday," Daisuke explained grinning.

"Are you related to Gaara?" Sakura asked coming over with Kiba and Shino.

"I don't even know him, I kind of just met him," Daisuke said nervosuly.

"Only their eyes are the same, well kinda. His eyes are lighter than Gaara's, see?" Celine said dragging Gaara beside Daisuke and pointing. "And Gaara's hair is a darker shade of red, Daisuke's..that's you name right?" Celine asked. Daisuke nodded slowly and then she continued, "While Daisuke's looks a bit orange too." Celine picked a piece of Daisuke's hair and lifted it. Sakura nodded in agreement.

"Why are we talking about hair again?" Kiba asked.

"I don't know, but I wanna go to the shrine soon. People have already started," Celine said.

"Me and Shino are ready so we can go now," Sakura said.

"About that.." Sasuke said. Everybody looked at him. "Apparently Gaara tricked Daisuke into getting your name Celine." Celine raised and eyebrow and looked at Daisuke and Gaara.

"Tricked?" Sakura asked for Celine. Daisuke quickly explained.

"Why did you do that?" Celine asked Gaara, not too concerned.

"N-" Gaara stared to speak but Celine silenced him instead.

"Never mind, its not like it matters, just switch back or something," Celine said shaking her head with annoyance.

"Why don't we all go together?" Sakura suggested.

"IT won't be scary then.." Celine said puffing her cheeks up.

"We already know whos out there," Kiba said shrugging.

"It might still be scary.." Celine continued. Everybody just stared at her. "What about the other girl? Ayame or whatever?"

"She was probably a girl trying to get Sasuke," Shino said.

"Well can we atleast split into groups or something?" Celine asked.

"Fine, you can have.. Gaara, Kiba and Daisuke," sakura said quickly grabbing onto Sasuke and Shino.

"But you only have three people and we have four.." Kiba said.

"Then you can't be scared," Gaara muttered. Kiba turned to glare at him.

"Shut up, Fantasizer.." Kiba muttered. Everybody looked at Kiba curiously but Kiba only smiled.

"Anyways, I have to be with Celine," Sasuke said suddenly.

"Why?" Shino asked.

"We're dating at the moment," Sasuke said smirking. Shino looked from Sasuke to Celine and smirked. Celine started making puking and gagging sounds. Everybody looked at her. Pretty much everybody laughed. The only ones who didn't were Sasuke, Gaara and Daisuke. Kiba and Gaara were glaring and Daisuke was confused.

"So Sasuke is dating..Celine?" Daisuke asked. Sakura shook her head quickly and explained.

"From the sounds of it, you have no chance.." Daisuke said looking at Sasuke and laughing. He glared at him and he shut up.

* * *

"Nothing pop out...nothing pop out..." Hinata repeated as the followed the pathway. Naruto grabbed her and pulled her closer. 

"It'll be okay. You'll get used to it, after all you're not screaming as much as you did before. Besides Ill protect you," Naruo said grinning, "Believe it!"

"You should have been a knight," Hinata said giggling, but stopped when she felt something touch her back. "Na-Naruto? Thats not you is it?"

"Huh?" Naruto asked confused. Hinata screamed as she felt a hand move to her shoulder.

"Hinata!" The voice shouted, "NAruto!" Naruto was now screaming too.

"It knows our names!" Naruto screamed. "We're going to die! Its gonna kill us!" Hinata let out another high-pitched scream.

"It..did you say it!?" A bug thud was heard as Naruto fell to the ground.

"NAruto! Don't die!" Hinata screamed.

"He's not dead..yet!" The voice said and Hinata heard the sound of fingers cracking.

"Who are you? Are you a ghost!?" Hinata asked shaking.

"Ghosts can't hit." The voice said and Hinata felt a hand suddenly touch her shoulder. In fear, hinata grabbed the arm of the person and flipped him over her. She let him go as she saw who was lying on the ground.

"Shikamaru..?" Hinata whispered.

"Wow, you sure are strong," Temari said coming from the shadows. "Are you okay?" She waved her hand in front of his face.

"Who the hell reacts like that.." Shikamaru moaned.

"Im sorry I was so scared!" Hinata said reaching to help him up.

"You sure are a wimp.." Temari said looking down on Naruto, "So much for, 'Ill protect you'. You're a real prince." Temari rolled her eyes as she helped him up, but let him go when he was halfway up, "That's for calling me an it!"

"That was you?" Naruto asked rubbing his butt.

"Yeah, now get going before other people come," Temari said.

"Let's go Naruto," Hinata said helping him up. Hinata waved before they continued to walk.

"Atleast we scared them," Shikamaru said grinning even though his back hurt like hell.

"More people are coming, get back into the bush," Temari said before pushing Shikamru into a bush.

"Wa-" he said as he fell.

"Shut up," Temari said running to another bush.

* * *

"We scared them more than they scared us," Celine complained as she continued to walk. 

"Atleast its not completely boring. We even got to hear other people scream.." Kiba said.

"Why can't you be a normal girl and get scared?" Sasuke muttered.

"Well Im sorry... I might have been scared if I wasn't with four other people.." Celine muttered.

"Its not like I wanted to be with four other people either.." Gaara muttered.

"Why are you all with me anyways? Sakura only got Shino with her!" Celine said in fustration.

"I was originally suppose to be with you," Daisuke said coming from the rear of the group.

"I have the paper with your name," Gaara muttered.

" I had noone and I'm not letting you in the dark with them alone," Kiba said walking backwards to look at them.

"Well Sasuke could have at least gone with Sakura," Celine said.

"Like Kiba said, I can't let you be alone with three other guys, you might do something to ruin the bet," Sasuke muttered under his breath. Celine rolled her eyes.

"Why isn't anyone popping out!" Celine shouted suddenly.

"Crap.." Daisuke said.

"What wrong?" Celine asked suddenly calm.

"I lost my cellphone somewhere back there," Daisuke said looking back.

"Well let's go get it," Celine said grabbing his arm. "You three stay there."

"Fine." Gaara said. Sasuke glared at Daisuke and Kiba just shrugged. Celine and Daisuke quickly disappeared in the shadows as they headed back.

"More competition.." Kiba sighed as he sat on the ground.

"Competition..?" Sasuke asked confused.

"Well didn't you see the way he kept looking at her?" Kiba asked.

"I guess but whats with the word more?" Gaara asked.

"Its obvious you like her Gaara and so do I," Kiba said, "Of course I don't see you as competition, but more girls go fro Sasuke.."

"Me?" Sasuke asked looking at him confused.

"Well then why are you so persistant with her?" Kiba asked.

"I want to win the bet, obviously," Sasuke muttered.

"Well good luck with that, you can't even tell Sakura likes you, how can you get another girl to like you?" Kiba asked.

"Sakura likes me?" Sasuke asked.

"Hes kind of slow isn't he?" Kiba asked looking up at Gaara. Gaara nodded.

"Im not slow.." Sasuke said glaring.

"So who do you like?" Kiba asked curiously.

"Why should I tell you.." Sasuke grumbled.

"Of course you wouldn't tell your competition.." Kiba sighed.

"Shut u-" Sasuke started to shout and hot Kiba but stopped when he heard a scream.

"IS that Celine?" Kiba asked getiing up quickly.

"It sounded like her," Gaara said. They heard her again as she came running towards them.

"Kiba! Sasuke! Gaara! Oh my god.." Celine said her voice filled with fear.

"Whats wrong?" Kiba asked and noticed Daisuke wasn't behind her, "Wheres Daisuke?"

"Th-they got him!" Celine said tears streaming down her face.

"They?" Sasuke asked glancing behind her.

"The creatures, spirits!" Celine shouted grabbing onto Kiba's shirt tightly. "We found his phone and I turned to head back, but he didn't follow. I turned and something was carrying him off and he started yelling at me for help, but I ran! It was scaley and I was scared... And I just left him behind! What are we going to do!?"

"Are you sure it wasn't the seniors or something?" Gaara asked. Celine nodded her head.

"It was a monster or something, I saw it with my own two eyes," Celine cried in fear.

"Let's go," Sasuke said suddenly.

"What about Daisuke?" Kiba asked.

"Im sure he's fine," Sasuke said. Celine's eyes widened.

"What's wrong with you!? We have to help him!" Celine shouted angrily.

"Its probably some kids messing with you," sasuke said. Celine glared.

"Kiba we have to..." Celine begged even though you could hear the fear in her voice. Kiba stared unsure what to do.

"Whats that?" Gaara asked suddenly pointing behind them. They all turned to see a glowing light. It was a blur at first but slowly changed into a person.

"Is that a woman?" Celine whispered pointing towards the glowing figure.

"I think you're right.." Kiba whispered nervously.

"Its trying to say something," sasuke said. The mouth of the glowing woman was moving. A voice could be heard faintly coming from her.

"Im go-going to get closer.." Celine said stuttering as she moved closer towards the woman.

"Celine!" Kiba said but did nothing. Celine continued to get closer. She was about 5 feet away when she could finally hear the voice. She kept repeating the same thing and didn't move any closer to Celine.

"Leave now or they'll come for you," The woman repeated it over and over. Upclose you could see the woman vaguely, but clearly enough to 'see her'. Her face was sickly pale, her hair was curly and brown, she wore a worn looking dress, her face was friendly enough, but Celine got a chill from looking at her.Celine gulped but noticed the ghost wasn't going to hurt her, but only warn them of something. Celine quickly ran back.

"You're not possessed are you?" Sasuke asked as she got back.

"No, but we're going to get out of here," Celine said quickly.

"Wait, what did she say?" Gaara asked.

"Leave now or they'll come for you," Celine said before quickly walking away.

"So it was a ghost?" Kiba asked nervously as they followed. They kept glancing back but soon the 'ghost' vanished.

"Im not sure.." Celine whispered. The bush rustled beside them and they all stopped to stare at it.

"Please n-" Celine started to pray, but screamed and clsoed her eyes when something jumped at her. She fell to the ground and slowly opened her eyes to see a dog. Her heart raced but she calmed down a bit knowing it wasn't going to eat her.

"I thought we were going to die.." Kiba muttered and let out his breathe.

"Why are you here puppy?" Celine asked petting it nervously. Its tail wagged.

"let's just go," Kiba begged and started walking away nervously. Sasuke followed him afraid of what was going to pop out from the shadows. Gaara nervously turned to look behind them when he turned back Celine was gone from sight.

"Celine?" Gaara said nervously. "Where's Celine!?" Gaara looked around frantically.

"What happened?" Kiba asked running back, "What happened to Celine?" He asked shaking Gaara by his shoulders.

"We turned for a second.." Sasuke muttered.

"How..what took her?" Gaara asked. Suddenly there was a scream from within the forest.

"Celine!" They all shouted.

"Help me!" Celine's cries were heard from deep within the forest.

"Im getting out of here!" Sasuke yelled.

"Mr. Cool is running away? WHat about Celine!?" Kiba asked frantically.

"We need to get help," Gaara said just above a whisper as he slowly looked around, now noticing all the freaky sounds around them. He looked at the others, "Two people have gone missing already, we need help!"

" I just want to get out of here," Sasuke said. He looked around the area. The trees were even starting to freak him out, never mind the things he saw moving through the trees. He heard them coming, but the trees were silent and from movies he had seen they could move. If people going missing was possible than trees moving wasn't too wacky an idea.

"We're getting help as soon as we get out of here though, right?' Kiba asked. Sasuke and Gaara nodded. They all stared at each other before they started running down the path towards the school. They glance back nervously every few seconds, watching and waiting for something, anything to pop out and carry them to their doom. They panted as they ran, but never stopped or rested until they entered the school gym's doors. As soon as they got in they looked around frantically, for anybody who could help. They saw Kakashi and ran to him.

"H-help!" Kiba panted. Kakashi looked at them.

"Whats wrong?" Kakashi asked concerned.

"They got them, both of them!" Kiba shouted. People nearby looked over curiously, but Kakashi turned them away.

"Who got who?" Kakashi asked.

"The creatures in the woods surrounding the shrine! They got Celine and Daisuke! Probably more people!" Sasuke said frantically pointing out the door. Kakashi stared at them, saying nothing and doing nothing. Finally he started to speak.

"Celine is on the stage getting ready to play..." Kakashi said pointing to the stage. The boys looked up and there she was, all in one piece. She was tuning her guitar.

"We heard her screams.." Gaara said.

"and what about Daisuke?" Kiba asked.

"You mean the guy she came in with?" Kakashi asked pointing to Daisuke who was walking towards Celine. Celine looked up at him and it seemed like they were talking.

"B-bu-" Sasuke said confusion written all over his face.

"We can't be crazy.." Kiba said gulping.

"Maybe you guys should get some air.." Kakashi said leading them out the door. They all glanced at each other still shaking. What the hell was going on?

* * *

"Sure, that's fine with me.." Celine said. Daisuke grinned. "So have you decided yet?" 

"Ill give you my answer after the dance tonight," Daisuke said. Celine nodded before getting up to the mic.

"Before we play my friend, Daisuke wants to sing you guys a song," Celine said after tapping on the mic to test it. The crowd cheered and Celine handed the mic to Daisuke who took it.

"Hey, Im gonna sing a song by O-Town!" Daisuke said cheerfully and Celine started the music.

**Posters of love surrounding me, I'm lost in a world of fantasy**

**Every night she comes to me and gives me all the love I need**

**Now this hot girl, she's not your average girl**

**She's a morpharotic dream from a magazine**

**And she's so fine designed to blow your mind**

**She's a dominatrix supermodel beauty queen**

**I dream about a girl who's a mix of Destiny's Child**

**Just a little touch Madonna's wild style**

**With Janet Jackson's smile, throw in a body like Jennifer's**

**You've got the star of my liquid dream**

**Angelina Jolie's lips to kiss in the dark**

**Underneath Cindy C's beauty mark**

**When it comes to the test well Tyra's the best**

**And Salma Hayek brings the rest**

_'The same as ever, he always loved his pop..' _Celine thought to herself as she watched him sing and move around on the small stage.

**Now this hot girl, she's not your average girl**

**She's a morpharotic dream from a magazine**

**And she's so fine designed to blow your mind**

**She's a dominatrix supermodel beauty queen**

**I dream about a girl who's a mix of Destiny's Child**

**Just a little touch Madonna's wild style**

**With Janet Jackson's smile, throw in a body like Jennifers'**

**You've got the star of my liquid dreams**

**Looks ain't everything she's got the sweetest personality**

**Like Halle B**

**My mama thinks I'm lazy, my friends all think I'm crazy**

**But in my mind, I leave the world behind every night I dream**

**Oh..**

**Liquid Dreams, my Liquid Dreams**

**Waterfalls and streams, these liquid dreams**

**I dream about a girl who's a mix of Destiny's Child**

**Just little touch of Madonna's wild style**

**With Janet Jackson's smile**

**Throw in a body like Jennifer's**

**You've got the star of my liquid dreams**

**My liquid dreams**

"He has a pretty good voice for pop, but what about other kinds of music?" Temari asked Celine as she watched his every move and listened for any mistakes as he sang.

"If he hasn't changed, then he has a great voice for all types of music. I used to wonder how he could, most people can only sing one or two different types, but hes good," Celine said smiling.

"Is he some kind of old boyfriend?" Temari asked curiously. Celine looked away from Daisuke and shook her head.

"But something like that," Celine said.

**I dream about a girl who's a mix of Destiny's Child**

**Just little touch of Madonna's wild style**

**With Janet Jackson's smile**

**Throw in a body like Jennifer's**

**You've got the star of my liquid dreams**

**My liquid dreams**

**I dream about a girl who's a mix of Destiny's Child**

**Just little touch of Madonna's wild style**

**With Janet Jackson's smile**

**Throw in a body like Jennifer's**

**You've got the star of my liquid dreams**

**My liquid dreams...**

In the end his voice started fading away as the song finished. The students who were dancing or just listening to him clapped and he bowed.

"Thank you!" Daisuke said and turned towards Celine.

"Hey Daisuke, let's sing together like we used to," Celine said grabbing another mic.

"What do you have in mind?" Daisuke asked grinning. Celine grinned and switched CDs and hit play before walking back beside Daisuke. The music started and Daisuke smiled. "You and your country duos.." Celine smiled as he started to sing.

**Livin' my life in a slow hell**

**Different girl every night at the hotel**

**I ain't seen the sun shine in three damn days**

**Been fuelin' up on cocaine and whisky**

**Wish I had a good girl to miss me**

**Lord I wonder if I'll ever change my ways**

**I put your picture away**

**Sat down and cried today**

**I can't look at you while I'm lyin' next to her**

**I put your picture away, sat down and cried today**

**I can't look at you, while I'm lyin next to her**

Celine smiled at Daisuke. She closed her eyes slowly as she started to sing. The whole time Temari noticed Daisuke was staring at her. Temari watched closely wondering what was up.

**I called you last night in the hotel**

**Everyone knows but they wont tell**

**But their half hearted smiles tell me**

**Somethin' just ain't right**

**I been waitin' on you for a long time**

**Fuelin' up on heartaches and cheap wine**

**I ain't heard from you in three damn nights**

**I put your picture away**

**I wonder where you been**

**I can't look at you while I'm lyin' next to him**

**I put your picture away**

**I wonder where you been**

**I can't look at you while I'm lyin' next to him**

Celine tapped her foot to the beat as she waited to start singing again.

**I saw ya yesterday with an old friend**

Daisuke looked at Celine as he started singing

**It was the same ole same "how have you been"**

Celine joined in with Daisuke.

**Since you been gone my worlds been dark & grey**

Daisuke started singing by himself again.

**You reminded me of brighter days**

Celine started singing again as Daisuke stopped.

**I hoped you were comin' home to stay**

**I was headed to church**

Daisuke closed his eyes and started to sing once again.

**I was off to drink you away**

Celine joined in as they started to sing the last part of the song together.

Temari sat in awe as she realized how much of a couple they looked like. Temari smirked knowing something was definitely up with those two.

**I thought about you for a long time**

**Can't seem to get you off my mind**

**I can't understand why we're living life this way**

**I found your picture today**

**I swear I'll change my ways**

**I just called to say I want you to come back home**

**I found your picture today**

**I swear I'll change my ways**

**I just called to say I want you to come back home**

**I just called to say, I love you come back home...**

By that time they both had their eyes closed and when they opened them didn't realize how close they were, until the crowd cheered.

"Guess we're a big hit," Daisuke said smiling before he slowly moved in to kiss Celine. Celine was surprised but soon wrapped her arms around his neck as he pulled her closer and held onto her. The crowd whistled as they continued to kiss.

* * *

"It was a joke..?" Sasuke asked Sakura who nodded in response. 

"Celine wanted to scare you, but Gaara and Kiba were with you, so you two ended up being scared," Hinata explained to them.

"You were in on it too?" Kiba asked looking at Tenten, Naruto and Neji. She nodded.

"Why do you think me and Neji were gone so much? We were preparing things and stuff like that," Tenten said smirking.

"I just found out today," Naruto said looking at Hinata who had obviously told him.

"What about Daisuke?" Kiba asked.

"All we know is he's Celine's old friend and now he's tranferring here." Sakura said looking as clueless about him as everybody else did.

"And the ghost..was it a hollagram?" Gaara asked. The girls looked at the guys confused.

"What are you talking about? There was no ghost in the plan.." sakura said. "we just made it look like Daisuke and Celine were 'abducted'.

"We saw it, don't mess with us," Kiba muttered.

"I don't remember a ghost either.." Naruto said scratching his forhead as he thought.

"You guys must have seen something. Tenten and I only made the monster costume and rustled a few bushes around you. Nothing more," Neji said.

"Does that mean we saw a g-g-ghost!?" Kiba shouted.

"You guys were probably hallucinating," Hinata said laughing nervously.

"Right..." Sakura said looking around the school yard. It seemed a bit creepy all of a sudden.

"LEt's go inside.." Tenten said nervously. They all nodded and quickly went inside the gym's door.

"Oh my god.." Hinata said pointing to the stage as they walked in. Everybody looked to where she was pointing and gasped. Celine was wrapped around a guy kissing him in front of everybody.

"Who the hell is th-" Kiba muttered angrily but stopped when they seperated to see the guy was Daisuke.

"A friend?" Neji asked again.

"What the hell.." Sasuke muttered. Sakura looked back to see Sasuke's angry face and her heart broke.

"We better go, we probably playing next," Sakura said just loud enough for them to hear over the people talking and cheering. The girls nodded and followed her towards the stage.

"Why was she kissing him?" Kiba asked angrily.

"Its not like you're dating at the moment, right?" Neji said.

"But we are.." Sasuke said angrily.

"ITs a bet, its not like she loves you," Gaara muttered before walking away into the crowd of people.

"I wanna know who he is to her.." Kiba muttered as he followed Gaara. Sasuke cursed under his breath and followed too, followed by neji.

* * *

"Unexpected.." Shikamaru said to Temari who sat in shock. 

"They just...kissed?" Temari asked turning to Shikamaru who nodded.

"What the hell was that?" Kiba asked coming up the stairs that lead to the stage.

"Im not sure.." Temari said slowly turning to her friends.

"You guys are next.." Daisuke said coming to the back of the stage. He looked to see a bunch of glares sent his way.

"Thanks," Sakura said passing by him with the others, who looked at him with sympathy.

"Im guessing these aren't looks of friendship?" Daisuke asked nervously. He got no reply and sighed.

Sakura coughed before the music started and to sing.

**How can you see into my eyes like open doors?**

**Leading you down into my core**

**Where Ive become so numb**

**Without a soul**

**My spirit's sleeping somewhere cold**

**Until you find it there and lead it back home**

**[wake me up Wake me up inside**

**[I cant wake up Wake me up inside**

**[Save me Call my name and save me from the dark**

**[Wake me up Bid my blood to run**

**[I cant wake up Before I come undone**

**[Save me Save me from the nothing Ive become**

**Now that I know what Im without**

**You cant just leave me**

**Breathe into me and make me real**

**Bring me**

**To life**

**[wake me up Wake me up inside**

**[I cant wake up Wake me up inside**

**[Save me Call my name and save me from the dark**

**[Wake me up Bid my blood to run**

**[I cant wake up Before I come undone**

**[Save me Save me from the nothing Ive become**

**Bring me to life**

**[Ive been living a lie..Theres nothing inside**

**Bring me to life**

**Frozen inside without your touch**

**Without your love, darling**

**Only you are the life among the dead**

**[All of this I, I cant believe I couldnt see**

**Kept in the dark, but you were there in front of me**

**Ive been sleeping a thousand years it seems**

**Got to open my eyes to everything**

**[Without a thought, without a voice, without a soul**

**Dont let me die here(It most be something wrong)**

**Bring me to life**

**-**

**[wake me up Wake me up inside**

**[I cant wake up Wake me up inside**

**[Save me Call my name and save me from the dark**

**[Wake me up Bid my blood to run**

**[I cant wake up Before I come undone**

**[Save me Save me from the nothing I've become**

**Bring me to life**

**[Ive been living a lie.. Theres nothing inside**

**Bring me to life**

They took a deep breath and started playing another song. They continued to play six more songs, until they couldn't play anymore. The crowd cheered everytime and it raised their spirits even more. One day soon they knew they'd be one of the most famous bands around and this was just one more step there. They laughed and smiled before waving as they stepped behind the curtains. Celine turned on the stereo with some danceable music before they saw the guys.

"What the hell!" Celine exclaimed as soon as she saw the guys all glaring, ready to strike. She looked over at Daisuke who had a new black eye. Sasuke's lip was bleeding but he didn't seem to care or see them as he glared at Daisuke. Gaara was glaring too but his hair was the only thing messed up. Kiba stood beside Gaara his costume ripped at the arm.

"What the hell is this some kind of cat fight!?" Temari asked angrily.

"I had nothing to do with this.." Naruto said, "I tried to stop them, but they started knocking each others lights out."

"They were too..troublesome for us to handle," Shikamaru said calmly.

"What is this all about?" Celine demanded to know.

"You," Hinata whispered and Celine looked at her confused."We all saw you kissing on the stage," Celine continued to stare at them for a while.

"Thats why?" Celine asked angrily.

"If I were them I would be doing the same.." Temari said.

"Boya are stupid..." Sakura said just above a whisper as she started walking away with Tenten following her.

"You guys can deal with this on your own," Tenten said before disappearing.

"You guys can go too," Celine said looking at Shikamaru, Naruto, Hinata and Temari. Hinata nodded and glanced at four guys before leaving. Naruto smiled and quickly followed with Shikamaru following. Temari stayed where she was.

"You need atleast one person to stay just in case right?" Temari said. Celine looked at her confused, but just concluded Temari wanted to see what was going to happen.

"You know what?" Celine asked looking at Temari. Nobody said anything so she continued, "Im not going to get mad or say anything because you'd just ignore it. So Im gonna go dance for the last half hour and if I see one more bruise, black eye, or blood from any of you, Ill never speak to you again. So screw off and grow the hell up, you losers." Celine stormed away down the steps.

"I thought she wasn't gonna get mad.." Kiba muttered when she was out of sight.

"I guess she didn't think you were so immature," Temari said shrugging and walking away.

"ITs her fault for kissing another guy when we have a bet going on..." Sasuke muttered.

"You just like her..." Gaara muttered, "It has nothing to do with a bet." Sasuke glared ready to punch his face, but restrained himself.

"You all like her, but its not like you're dating her," Daisuke muttered.

"Celine and I were starting to date," Kiba said angrily.

"I heard you two only went on one date," Daisuke replied holding up one finger, "Maybe she kissed me because she doesn't like you?"

"You probably kissed her.." Sasuke muttered.

"Im probably all bruised up, so Im gonna go," Daisuke said running to the front of the stage and jumping off before they could get angrier.

"I've never started a fight before.." Kiba said suddenly. Gaara and Sasuke looked at him. They had obviously started plenty before.

"Let's just go and dance or something..." sasuke muttered wiping the blood from his lip.

* * *

"She's been dancing with the same guy for a while," Kiba muttered as Gaara, Shikamaru and him leaned against the stage. Sasuke had decided to ask Sakura to dance, who had only nodded in response. Daisuke had somehow talked to Celine, but was now dancing with Temari to give Shikamaru a break. Naruto was dancing goofily with Hinata who just giggled. And Celine was dancing with some guy. He looked strong enough and was probably taller than the rest of them. 

"She's probably trying to get you jealous.." Shikamaru said watching Temari and Daisuke, "If I were you I'd go dance with some girls to get ehr jealous or something."

"Thats not too bad of an idea," Kiba said getting up to find a girl nearby Celine who would dance with him.

"Aren't you going to?" Shikamaru asked glancing over at Gaara. He shook his head.

"Im not going to make her jealous. I can't, she doesn't like me that way," Gaara muttered.

"You could always try.." Shikamaru said shrugging as he saw Temari coming towards him with Daisuke.

"She's all yours," Daisuke said smiling before leaning on the stage with Gaara. Gaara watched Shikamaru and Temari as they moved more into the center of the gym. Gaara glared at Daisuke before leaving to find a girl.

"Whats with him.." Daisuke muttered, "Taking my ticket, punching my lights out and now glaring at me every chance he gets, seems friendly." Daisuke sighed as he walked over to Celine again. when she saw him coming she stopped dancing and looked at him.

"I think it's working," Daisuke said putting his hands in his pocket. Celine smiled and looked up at the guy she was dancing with.

"Thanks Haru," Celine said and he nodded.

"Think they'll kill me now?" Haru asked looking towards Gaara and Kiba who were nearby.

"No, we only danced," Celine said shrugging. "Anyways lets go, Im tired."

"What about your friends?" Daisuke asked.

"I came with Sasuke, and he brought his car, so hes good and I don't think Temari and the others will care if I leave without them knowing," Celine said shrugging.

"I don't like that Sasuke guy..." Daisuke muttered. Haru and Celine glanced over at him.

"He was the one who punched me in the eye," Daisuke said pointing at his sore eye.

"Sorry," Celine said.

"Its not like you planned the kiss," Daisuke said shrugging, "And it was worth it." Celine grinned and lightly punched him in the arm.

"Let's go.." Haru said. Daisuke and Celine nodded and they went through the nearby doors, to their cars.

* * *

A/N: Thanks for reading even though its a bit long... :) Anyways if anybody had any ideas for the story or anything, review and leave your idea or you could also email me by getting my email from my profile. Also I was wondering which couples you wanted to end up together? Even the people who are already pretty much couples with other people or the same, I just thought I'd ask just in case... anyways please review, leave a comment, or give me an idea, (Of course Ill give you credit for you when I use it, unless I was already going to use the idea...) 


	10. Into The Past

**Celine's POV**

Everybody stared at the two new hot transfers. Everybody whispered and giggled as they watched them stand in front of the room. I smirked knowing that Sasuke had met his match when it came to these two. They were hot, funny, nice and would help anybody who needed help. They were a bit mischievous sometimes but still the best.

Daisuke had orange-ish red-ish hair short hair that went down his neck a bit. He wore, some kind of bandages around his forhead, but it didn't stop his long bangs from going into his light green eyes. He wore a long strip of white cloth that he wrapped around his hands to wear kind of like gloves. Today he had on a tight black shirt and a pair of blue jeans. You could see all his muscles and abs, which weren't too bad. He was even pretty tall, which most girls he liked. Of course the girls squealed when they saw him running in the classroom sweating because he was late.

Haru had long, very light, almost white blue hair. His bangs went up a bit before laying over his left eye and his right eye was visible because he was always moving his bangs to the side of it. His eyes were a goldish yellow and made him look more serious than he was. He wore a black baggy jacket partly open so you could see white shirt underneath. He wore a pair of black pants and black shoes that looked brand new. Haru was a bit taller than Daisuke and it made him seem more older and I guess mature. The girls all swooned over him when we had walked into the classroom together, but soon scattered away as I glared at them.

Now they couldn't get near them because Kakashi had come earlier than usual to introduce them.

"We have two new transfers, please don't kill them," Kakashi sighed as he indicated to Haru and Daisuke. "Why do I always get the new student?" Kakashi said before Haru and Daisuke introduced themselves.

"Im Daisuke! Ill be here with you all from now on! I like Sports and I dislike bullies! Also if anybody messes with Celine Ill kick their ass!" Daisuke said smiling the whole time. I smirked at his weird introduction. I saw HAru shake his head before talking.

"Im Haru," He said, running his hand through his hair, "I guess I could say the same as Daisuke..pretty much."

"Right..." Kakashi said and pointed to two seats in the far back corner. Daisuke waved to me as they passed.

* * *

**Normal POV**

"Hey, Kiba and Gaara right?" Daisuke asked as he sat down across from Kiba and behind Gaara.

"Guy we beat on right?" Kiba said smirking.

"Right," Daisuke said still smiling.

"So how's you cover the black eye?" Kiba asked smirking.

"Haru helped me, thanks for your concern," Daisuke said. Gaara raised an eyebrow at his stupidity or was he just insane.

"I wasn't concerned, moron," Kiba said glaring.

"Whats yo-" Daisuke started to say but felt an arm on his shoulder. He turned to see Haru.

"They obviously don't like you so leave them alone," Haru said calmly. Daisuke stared at him blankly but then sighed.

"Fine," Daisuke said turning toward the board and humming to himself.

"You were dancing with Celine, right?" Gaara asked. Haru leaned his head to the side.

"Yea, we're old friends," Haru said.

"Old friends?" Gaara asked with doubt in his voice. HAru nodded.

"I'm Gaara," he said figuring he'd use the best method. Keep your friends close and your enemies closer.

"Haru," Haru said holding out his hand for Gaara to shake. Gaara looked at it and then up at Haru. Who in the hell shook hands in highschool? What was he, a rich kid?

"Yea," Gaara said and forced himself to shake hand with him.

"I hope you forgive Daisuke," Haru said smiling as he turned to face the front. Gaara turned back to his chair and quickly grabbed a notebook. He found a pen and quickly started to write.

_Kiba, let's call a truce for now. We have to get rid of these two and Im sure we won't be able to alone. Unless you want Celine to date black eye over there._

Gaara ripped the paper out quietly and crumpled it into and ball. He looked back at Kiba. Kiba wasn't looking so he just threw it at him. It hit Kiba's chest and rolled onto the desk. Kiba looked down curious, and then looked at Gaara who nodded. Kiba quickly opened it and read it. Kiba grabbed his own pen and started to write before throwing it back at Gaara.

_Fine, but only for now. Who do you think they really are anyways? They can't really just be her friend, she kissed blackeye within a few hours. Im gonna ask her about them later, that is if she doesn't kill me._

Gaara read it quickly and started to write.

_Ill ask Temari and Hinata. If anybody knows who they are besides Celine, it'd be those two. Send a note to the jerk Sasuke too. He could probably help us._

Gaara threw the paper back and Kiba read it quickly. He looked at gaara and nodded before ripping up the paper into a million pieces and getting out his own notebook. Gaara watched as Kiba wrote quickly and threw the ripped out paper at Sasuke. Sasuke read it before looking back at Kiba and Gaara. He grinned and nodded.

"They're going down," Sasuke, Gaara and Kiba thought to themselves.

* * *

**Celine's POV**

"You three seem to be chummy," I said staring at Sasuke, Kiba and Gaara who were playing a two against one game of basketball for gym. Kiba grabbed the ball and held it as they all looked at me.

"So do you," Sasuke said smirking as he looked at Haru and Daisuke.

"They're two of my oldest and best friends," I said shrugging and glanced at the ball. "How about a three on three?"

"What?" Kiba asked.

"Haru, Daisuke, me against you guys," I said simply. I looked at Haru and Daisuke who both grinned.

"Do they even know how?" Sasuke asked.

"Of course we do," Daisuke said running towards Kiba and stealing the ball from him before he knew what was happening. Daisuke jumped and shot the ball towards the net. It was a swish, and Daisuke grinned. The ball lightly bounced on the ground as Gaara and Kiba watched it.

"Why not," Sasuke said angrily as he too watched the ball. I grinned. "You can even start off with the ball." Sasuke walked over to the now still ball and picked it up. HE quickly passed it to me.

"You're so generous Sasuke," I said getting into my usual competitive mood. I started to dribble and Sasuke quickly covered me. I faked a pass to the right and instead left, passing it to Daisuke. Gaara blocked him from making any shots so he started dribbling backwards until he saw Haru. He made a pass that was above Gaara and Haru jumped to catch it. As soon as he touched the ground, Kiba covered him, but Haru jumped again. Haru was taller than Kiba so he easily got the ball into the net.

I heard Sasuke growl as he picked up the ball before coming by me and giving me a confident smile. I looked at him curiously. He turned quickly and shot from where he was. It hit the backboard and went in. I looked from Sasuke to the net and smiled. This was going to be fun.

Haru grabbed the ball and passed it to me. I stared at sasuke for a few seconds before starting to dribble. Sasuke quickly went in front of me and I stopped. I looked around waiting for Haru or Daisuke to be open, as I blocked Sasuke from the ball, which was hard enough. Sasuke went for the ball and I realized I had to throw it now or never. HAru and Daisuke weren't open so i attempted a shot in the net, but it hit the rim. Daisuke ran for the rebound but Gaara was just as fast. They both jumped for the ball. Daisuke grinned as his elbow smashed into Gaara's face before he caught the ball and pushed it over the rim and down the net. Gaara fell to the ground just before the ball did.

"Are you okay?" I asked running over to Gaara and dropping on my knees.

"That was a cheap shot!" Kiba yelled.

"It was an accident," Daisuke said. Kiba and Sasuke glared at him, as Gaara grabbed onto my arm and he pulled himself into a sitting position.

"He didn't mean to, Im sure" Gaara muttered as he gave Kiba a weird look. Kiba immediately stopped glaring and Sasuke just looked away. Something was definitely up with these three.

"Maybe you should go to the nurse or something?" Haru suggested.

"Im fine," Gaara groaned as he stood up, at first shaking, but stopped after steadying himself on kiba.

"Are you sure?" I asked concerned, "It was a pretty hard fall."

"Let's just play," Gaara said grabbing the ball as he walked by it. I shrugged and got up. Maybe he didn't want his pride or something to be hurt.

* * *

"You pulled some cheap tricks," I said to Daisuke as we walked to our next class. 

"Was it necessary to beat on them in basketball?" Haru asked sighing.

"They chose to give me a black eye, and I chose to give them a few bruises." Daisuke said shrugging.

"You've changed a bit, last time I saw you, you were always avoiding conflict." I said smiling.

"Avoiding does nothing," Daisuke said staring into space now. "I learned that with Ryuu." I looked down. The thought of Ryuu still depressed me even though I went and saw him every week pretty much.

"Whos Ryuu?" Temari asked coming from behind us suddenly. I quickly turned towards her.

"Ryuu is-" Daisuke started to say, but I covered his mouth before he could finish.

"Nobody.." Haru said and Temari stared at us.

"What he said," I said grimacing as I let go of Daisuke who bit my hand. I glared at him, "Immature."

"I couldn't breath.." Daisuke said and I rolled my eyes.

"Why can't you tell me?" Temari asked. I could tell she was angry and hurt. She did have the right seeing as we told each other almost everything. I really didn't want her angry and it wasn't that big of a deal anyway.

"Ill tell you at lunch, " I said sighing as the bell rang signalling we were late. Temari nodded and we ran to our next class.

* * *

We were outside ALL eating together, which was unusual. It was mostly just us girls together. Even Gaara, Kiba and Sasuke came after their basketball beating. They even sat together as though they were the best of friends since they were kids. Naruto sat nearby looking at them confused. Shikamaru was laying by, Naruto and Temari, asleep. Tenten and Neji were talking to each other and nobody else in particular. Sakura say beside me quietly drinking her juice. 

HAru and Daisuke moved over to Kiba and the others and decided to bug them. Well, Haru looked as though he was trying to become friends. Oddly enough it looked like the other guys weren't against the idea. They seemed to like the idea. It made me a little suspicous but before I could think about it anymore I saw Hinata walking towards us.

"Who's Ryuu?" Hinata asked as soon asshe sat beside me . I stared at her, my mouth open so you could see the food I had been chewing. Temari and the others who were sitting there gagged.

"Temari!" I shouted after quickly swallowing.

"I wasn't suppose to tell anyone?" Temari asked and I shook my head as if it were obvious, "Well I only told Hinata.."

"Ryuu?" Naruto asked moving closer to us. Everybody else seemed to stop talking and looked towards me. I sighed.

"Why do you care?" I asked to no one in particular.

"Just tell them," Haru said shrugging as he turned his head to look at me.

"Its not like hes some kind of killer. He's more like the opposite.." Daisuke said. Everybody looked at me curiously except Haru and Daisuke who already knew him.

"Its my buisiness," I muttered to myself. Everybody stared at me waiting for me to tell them.

"Ill tell you," Daisuke said and everybody looked at him, "Ryuu was the singer in our band."

"In your band?" Temari asked.

"Yea, we used to be in a band. In middle school, so of course it was just for fun. We were good though," Daisuke said after some thought. I just layed back, it wasn't like it matter. I would have told them eventually. "We were bestfriends in middle school, until Celine moved, then it was just the four of us.

"Is he dead or something?" Hinata asked slowly, "And whos the other guy?"

"No, Ryuu's not dead but June is" I said sadly, "June was killed."

"Killed?" Gaara asked.

"Well she was supposedly kidnapped and we haven't heard from her since," I said my voice showing no emmotion.

"She's probably alive, so stop saying that Celine," Daisuke said angrily.

"Im just being realistic," I said, but I really hoped she was alive and safe too. I knew she hadn't been kidnapped, she had talked to me before she disappeared. June had been my best friend and I was able to read her like a book and forced her friend to tell her. She had run away. I was about nine when it happened.

_-flashback-_

_I sat on my bed reading the new book my mom had bought me for my birthday. My bed was comfortable and I smiled as I flipped another page and continued to read. I loved reading books and I had no plans for the day, so I had decided to take a break for once. Ryuu and the guys had decided to go bug searching in the park, which I had refused to participate in. I had no clue what June was doing, but I was sure she was busy because she hadn't called me yet. I continued to smile as I had the whole day to myself. I flipped another page as I heard a door creak._

_"Celine.." I turned to see June walking into the room as she closed the door behind her. I gasped and jumped from my bed as I saw the bruise on her cheek. It was huge and a dark purple and black. June sniffled before breaking out into tears._

_"Why did he hit you this time?" I asked angrily as pulled her to my bed to sit. I sat beside her and she looked down to the floor. Her jet black hair hid her usually bright onyx eyes._

_"He was drunk.." June said sobbing. She looked up at me and I noticed something was wrong. Something else was wrong._

_"Is something wrong?" I asked and her eyes widened._

_"Celine... Im sorry but I can't stand it anymore," June cried covering her face. I tried to comfort her but my effort didn't work as she continued to cry._

_"You usually don't cry this much. Is something wrong?" I asked again._

_"Celine...I have to leave! I have to runaway, I can't take it anymore," June cried. I looked at her surprised._

_"You can't leave.." I whispered, "What will I do?"_

_"You have the others," June said calming herself down._

_"They'll hunt you down," I said trying to convince her._

_"I have a plan..." June sniffled and showed me a note from her pocket. I looked at her before I opened it up._

_'I have kidnapped your daughter. You will never see her again and by the time you read this Ill be long gone with her. Don't come for her...'_

_I felt a tear slide down my cheek as I stopped reading the rest. I knew I wouldn't be able to stop her even if I tried. There was no point in even trying. I handed her the note back and looked across the room blankly._

_"Celine?" June asked wiping the last of the tears from her eyes._

_"You're really gonna leave us," I said smiling. _

_"Why are you smiling?" June asked worried. I slowly turned my head to look at her._

_"I always thought I'd be the first to run," I said just above a whisper coldly, "I always thought you were the bravest, always taking the abuse from your dad and never running. You always got angry at him, but after would come crying to me. Even then I thought you were brave, and now you're the one running."_

_"Celine..." June said but I turned and glared at her. I saw the shock in her face and the silent tears slowly fell from her face onto her lap._

_"Just go and leave us!" I shouted angrily, "Don't ever come back, if you leave! Never!"_

_"Celine, please...I'm sorry." June said standing up slowly as she grabbed onto her skirt and squeazed it tightly._

_"Its your choice, you can stay or abandon us!" I said the tears dripping off my cheeks. I closed my eyes to stop anymore from coming out. I stood there waiting for her to hug me and tell me she'd stay, but I felt nothing and heard nothing. I continued to cry refusing to open my eyes. I knew she was gone and would never return. Not that she had much to return to. Just an abusive father and her friends who she didn't know loved her so much. I fell to my knees as I opened my eyes to see the room empty. The wind blew through my window and I stayed like that for hours, feeling empty and cruel._

_"Celine!" I felt my body being shook and I looked up to see Ryuu holding my shoulders. Haru and Daisuke were behind him._

_"I fell asleep...?" I asked slowly. I looked around the room frantically, "Where's June!?"  
"She was kidnapped..." Daisuke said slowly as he showed me the paper from before. I felt more tears trickle down my face as I reached for it and opened it to see her writing. It wasn't a dream, it was all true._

_"Celine..." Haru said, sympathy filled his voice as he hugged me. I felt four others wrap around me and I could feel my friends trying not to cry. _

_-End of flashback-_

"What about Ryuu, why isn't he here?" NAruto asked quickly and I came back from my memories.

"Ryuu? A few years ago, after June disappeared, he found out he had a tumour in his throat. The doctors wanted to do surgery right away, but told him he wouldn't be able to talk or sing anymore. Ryuu loved singing so much and at first refused. But we finally convinced him he should live even if he wouldn't be able to sing anymore. After that he had the surgery and they removed the tumour successfully," Haru said slowly as I tried to get rid of the thought of June before tears came bursting out.

"And?" Tenten asked moving closer.

"Nothing much. He decided to get homeschooled after that and soon after my family moved here," I finished explaining for Haru. "Of course I still visit him every now and then..and so do daisuke and Haru." They both nodded.

"Why do you look so... sad?" Naruto asked hovering above my face. I pushed him away.

"Im not," I said sitting up.

"Celine dated Ryuu before she moved," Daisuke said and I turned to stare at him. Why did he have to bring that up?

"You did?" Kiba asked. I nodded.

"What about these two?" Sasuke asked and I looked at him confused.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Did you date them?" he asked nonchalantly. I stared at him in dibelief.

"No," I said and I saw Daisuke look down. Haru ran his hand through his hair.

"Of course Daisuke wanted too.." Haru said and Daisuke's head shot up.

"Whats wrong with you?" Daisuke asked angrily. I quickly got up and started to walk away.

"Celine?" Temari asked and I turned.

"Im thirsty," I said smiling as best as I could before walking off.

I walked toward the cafeteria but quickly turned right. I stopped walking after a few seconds and sat in the grass. I rested my head against the school and grabbed an extra juice pack I had. I popped the straw in the container and slowly started to drink it.I closed I sat like that in the sun for a while until I couldn't feel the brightness on my anymore. I opened my eyes to see Daisuke and Temari.

"Yeah?" I asked when they said nothing.

"Not coming back?" Temari asked.

"No, I think Haru and Daisuke have it covered," I said closing my eyes again.

"We stopped talking after you left.." Daisuke said. I felt him sit to the right of me and Temari sitting on my left side.

"Why?" I asked opening my eye so I could see him.

"You looked upset about June. You shouldn't be Im sure she's alive." Daisuke said smiling. I hadn't ever told Daisuke, Haru or even Ryuu that June had ran away. Of course they knew she was unhappy, but nobody would have guess her running away. I also felt that I shouldn't tell them, maybe because I was guilty from getting her angry and didn't want the others to hate her, like I had made it seem to her.

"Yea," I said slowly and closed my eyes.

"Im gonna go get another drink," Daisuke said getting up, "Ill be back." I nodded and I heard him walk away. After a few seconds of silence I started to talk.

"Daisuke liked me," I said suddenly.

"You don't have to tell me if you don't want to," Temari said. I shook my head.

"Its not anything too special," I said and it wasn't. "Daisuke liked me for a while but never had the guts to ask me out. Ryuu found out a few months after he started dating me. He felt guilty because they were bestfriends and he didn't know. I guess you could say Daisuke was a pushover because he never told anybody. That's why Ryuu wanted to continue singing. He felt like he'd be hurting Daisuke again if he let us down."

"Why didn't he break up with you for Daisuke?" Temari asked. I shrugged. "You guys aren't still going out, are you?"

"No, of course not. We're in two different cities and I didn't want a long distance relationship," I said. "I don't think he minded too much because Daisuke and him started being friends again without any 'guilt', I guess."

"Guys are weird.." Temari muttered.

"Speaking of guys, how goes it with Shikamaru?" I asked changing the subject.

"Good," I opened my eyes to see a smile escape Temari's lips.

"Make out session yet?" I asked. "Maybe a peck?"

"Of course not," Temari said blushing, "We only went to the dance together."

"I kissed a guy after singing a song with him," I said smirking.

"Who are you going out with anyway?" Temari asked staring at me curiously.

"Me? Nobody," I said calmly.

"Who do you want to go out with?" Temari asked smiling. I looked over at her but then heard Daisuke's loud call.

"Who knows.." I said getting up to go to him. Temari sighed and followed me.

"Are you not sure, or do you not want to tell me?" Temari asked walking beside me.

"A bit of both," I said and she stared at me. The bell rang and we ran up to Daisuke so we could walk to class together.

* * *

**Temari's POV**

I watched as Celine laughed and flirted with Haru and Daisuke. Or was she? Maybe she just talked that way to all guys, especially those two. It was bugging me now. For the last few days I had been asking her her who she liked, but she always had something to do or somebody would come and interrupt her. I was starting to get really annoyed, but there was nothing I could do but guess.

"Why so spaced?" Celine asked waving her hand in front of my face. Haru and Daisuke were both looking at me curiously.

"No reason," I said shaking my head and smiling. They shrugged and continued to talk about the upcoming basketball game. Haru and Daisuke had tried out for the basketball team a few days ago to Sasuke, Kiba and Gaara's dismay. Gai, the coach, immediately said yes.

"Celine I need to talk to you," Sasuke said coming out of no where. Celine stopped talking and looked at him.

"Im listening," Celine said. Lately she had been acting a lot nicer to Sasuke and not using her weird nicknames for him.

"Alone," Sasuke said nodding his head towards the door.

"Uh sure, meet me in the parking lot," Celine said to Daisuke and haru before jumping off the desk she was on and following Sasuke out the door.

"Do you guys always walk home together?" I asked.

"We live together so its easier than taking a bunch o-" Daisuke started to sat but stopped when he saw the surprised look on my face.

"L-live together?" I asked slowly unsure of what i had heard. Daisuke nodded.

"Celine didn't tell you?" Haru asked. I shook my head. She hadn't told me anything about living together with two hot guys from her childhood.

"We're living with her family until we get enough money for our own apartment or something," Daisuke explained.

"But don't you like Celine? ISn't that a little.." I said trailing off.

"Weird? Odd? Awkward?" Daisuke asked tilting his head.

"Yea," I said slowly.

"I like her...alot. But we're only living together in the same house. Its not like we're sleeping together... we couldn't seeing as her parents live there too," Daisuke said grinning.

"Sounds like you want to..." Haru said shaking his head. Daisuke just continued to grin.

"What about you Haru?" I asked. Now was the perfect time to see how he feels about Celine.

"What about me?" he asked.

"Do you like her?" I asked.

"Yea..." Haru said. Did everybody like her? "As a friend."

"Oh god, I thought everybody liked her for a second," I said sighing.

"I could see that happening," Daisuke said jokingly. I rolled my eyes and threw a pen from his desk at his desk.He looked surprised and Haru laughed quietly as I got up.

"Shouldn't you be going?" I asked. Daisuke jumped up from desk.

"You're right," Daisuke shouted. I grimaced at his loud voice.

"Are you two gonna be at practice?" I asked before they left.

"Band practice?" Haru asked and I nodded.. "Yea we will be."

"See you then," I said waving and walking passed them and out the school doors.

* * *

**Sakura's POV**

"So what did you want to tell us?" Celine asked as she lazily stetched her legs and squirmed on the chair she was on.

"I have to be somewhere," Sasuke said annoyed. I frowned.

"Don't mind him, he's just mad because Celine rejected him on another date," Naruto said cheerily. Sasuke glared and Celine looked towards them.

"I have plans with my family.." Celine said shrugging, "and every other time."

"Sounds like Sasuke is't liked very much," Daisuke snickered like a little kid.

"Shut up," Sasuke said lifting his leg so he could kick him while sitting. Daisuke tried to move quickly but was too slow for Sasuke. Daisuke glared and rubbed his sore leg as Sasuke smirked.

"And you got along so well this morning.." Tenten said sighing.

"We still have our differences," Kiba said faking a smile.

"We're getting off track 'cause of you," Temari said smacking Sasuke upside the head. He groaned and glared as he held his head.

"It was Naruto's fault," Sasuke said glaring.

"Just shut up," Gaara, Shikamaru and Neji all said at the same time. Sasuke glared but they glared back and he turned his head in defeat.

"What did you want to say?" Haru asked smiling. HE had a warm smile and it made me blush. I quickly shook my head though and started to talk.

"Umm right. You see my grandmother's sick and getting sicker, so my mom and I are going to be leaving the city for a few months to visit and take car of her," I said making it short. I looked around at everybody.

"Your grandma is sick?" Hinata asked and I nodded.

"Well how long are you going to be?" Celine asked sitting up straight. I could tell she was going to be angry.

"Im not sure. I might even be gone for a months, maybe a year," I said and I saw the girl's mouths drop except Celine's. She just sat there looking at me. I couldn't see any emmotions in her eyes. They were completely blank and unreadable.

"A year? You're kidding!" Tenten shouted. I just stared at them unsure of what to say.

"When are you leaving?" Celine asked. She was calmer than I had expected her to be.

"In less than a week," I said quietly.

"What about the band?" Gaara asked.

"We can't exactly play without a singer," Temari added in.

"We'll work it out," Celine said cutting off any other complaints. "Sakura's family is more important than the band."

"I know but.." Temari said but trailed off.

"Celine's right. I hope your grandmother gets better," Hinata said getting up to hug me. I squeezed her tightly.

"You'll atleast be able to play tomorrow, right?" Tenten asked.

"Of course," I said smiling weakly. I felt like I was letting them down, but if I didn't go I would regret it. My grandmother, not that I want her to, could die any second and I had pretty much the rest of my life to be starting bands. I felt guilty just thinking that, but it was the truth.

"Sasuke, come get some drinks with me," Celine said suddenly getting up, "I get thirsty when Im depressed."

"Im n-" Sasuke began but shut up immediately after seeing Celine's death glare. He slowly got up and followed her to the kitchen. It hurt to see him going somewhere alone with her even if it was just the kitchen. I hate to admit it but I was jealous of Celine. Lately she had been spending more time with Sasuke even if she said she didn't like it, but I could tell she did. She smiled everytime she bugged him which was the same as liking him to me.

"Will you visit?" Hinata asked after Celine and Sasuke had left, catching my attention.

"Of course," I said smiling weakly.

"We're going to be sending you the lyrics for new songs, so you better practice them!" Tenten ordered, "So we'll need the address."

"And you better practice the guitar so when you visit you can play," Temari added in.

"And you have to write everyday," Hinata said. I laughed.

"I can't write everyday, but Ill try," I said.

"Will you write to me too?" Daisuke asked sweetly.

"Of course," I said smiling. He acted like such a kid at times, it was pretty cute.

"How far away will you be anyways?" Hinata asked. I explained where my grandmother lived, which was the countryside and what the place was like. They seemed interested and I guess most of them hadn't lived anywhere else than the city. It was a little funny watching them listen closely to all the things you could do and how there was barely any stores nearby where you could buy electronics and fancy clothes.

As I finished up Celine and Sasuke both walked back into the room with a bunch of soda's in their arms. They quickly placed them on the table. Celine quickly jumped on the chair she had been sitting on before. She fidgetted for a bit before finally getting comfy.

"That took a while.." Haru said watching them both closely.

"Sasuke wanted to make lemonade, but I told him it was stupid so we fought," Celine said simply.

"Right.." Sasuke said. "Anyways, Im going home. Anybody else?" Everybody looked at him and nodded. I thought about going, but I decided against it. I was going soon and I didn't want to get attached to him even more. What if I came back and he had a girlfriend? My heart would shatter, thats what. I wouldn't be able to take it.

"Sakura!" I turned away from Sasuke to see Celine throwing a soda at my face. I squeaked as I quickly caught it. I looked at her and she was glaring at me. Unsure of what to do I placed the soda down and walked over to her.

"Are you stupid?" I whispered when I got close to her, "I didn't see it coming, luckily I got good reflexes!"

"Walk with him, dummy!" Celine hissed and pointed to Sasuke. He was still waiting even though nobody had even offered or agreed to go. I tilted my head as I looked at him and looked back at Celine.

"Bu-but," I whisperes and looked at him, "I can't."

"Go!" Celine said suddenly pushing me towards him with her long legs. I lost balance and bumped into him.

"I'll go with you," I said looking up at him. He slowly smiled, and I could tell it was a genuine smile for once. I smiled and glanced at Celine before he grabbed my hand and lead me out the door.

"By Sakura, bye Poultry!" Celine shouted. I felt Sasuke's hand tightened and I giggled.

"Bye!" Everyboy else said before we closed the door.

* * *

We hadn't said anything to each other as we walked. Sasuke held my hand tightly never letting go. I wasn't sure if he was doing it on purpose or if he just didn't notice, but either way I liked it. I liked the warmth and even the roughness of his hands. Somehow it made me feel...safe and comfortable. 

"Would you be mad if I visited?" Sasuke asked suddenly, stopping to look at me.

"Visit?" I asked unsure.

"Yeah," He looked away and started to walk again dragging me along.

"What about you bet, isn't that against the rules?" I asked just above a whisper.

"The bets over," he replied not looking at me.

"You mean you and Celine are..?" I asked trailing off. I yanked my hand from his grasp. I didn't want to believe it. Celine had promised me she wouldn't, and now they were in love. They were probably secretly dating too. I hated Celine at that moment and felt I would forever.

"Enemies who made a tiny truce, but nothing special changed between us, " he said casually.

"Bu- but...don't you like her?" I asked confused. He turned his head to slowly look at me. His onyx eyes swept over me.

"Sure she has a okay personality and body, but shes not my type," he replied slowly, " I prefer girls angelic smiles and ones who don't want to kill me." I smiled. IT was true, Celine had threatened and even tried to kill him before.

"Then who do you like?" I asked slowly. He looked ahead and stared at neaby catfight.

"A girl with pink hair," he muttered as we walked. I lifted my hand to my hair and ran my fingers through it as I watched my hair be lifted until it dropped back to my shoulders. I couldn't believe it.

"Is she pretty?" I asked smiling.

"I guess.." he said letting go of my hand and shoving them into his pockets. I watched as his face turned red before quickly looking away. He walked away quickly and I ran to catch up. I continued to bug him and to make him say he liked me. He refused to say anything mere, but still, I was extremely happy.

"Well Ill see you tomorrow," I said after he walked me to my door. He nodded slowly and I quickly got close to him. His eyes widened as I quickly pecked him on the cheek before going inside. I watched through the peephole as he raised his hand to his cheek slowly. He kept it there for a while and a smile slowly formed on his face. He slowly put his hand down as he turned to leave.

I sighed with relief. He actually liked me. I couldn't help but feel the sadness overcome me when I remembered I would be leaving soon and wouldn't see him as much as I had before. I felt a warm tear slide down my cheek, but I wiped it away and smiled. Atleast he said he would visit me while I was gone. That made it alot easier to head upstairs to start packing my stuff.

* * *

**Normal POV (Soon after Sakura and Sasuke left)**

"Why did you send her off?" Tenten asked. "Shes going to be leaving soon, shouldn't we spend as much time as we can with her?"

"Its not like we'll never see her, besides I wanted to try and get them together," Celine said, once again squirming on the chair.

"Don't you have a bet? And what was up with you two going in the kitchen..alone?" Temari asked. Celine smirked as she sarted to talk.

"I told him we could no longer be together, because Sakura loved him and she was my friend," Celine said dramatically as she pretended to wipe a tear away, "He cried but I told him to be strong for we woul-"

"Liar!" Daisuke said throwing a mini phonebook at her. Celien glared as she looked at the book.

"How rude," Celine puffed up her cheeks and threw it right back at him. He caught it and grinned.

"Celine..what actually happened?" Hinata asked quietly. Celine glanced voer at her and sighed.

"I just told him the bet was off because I saw him staring at Sakura's ass," Celien said shrugging.

"And he agreed?" Haru asked.

"Nope, he even denied it. So I told him I'd photocopy the baby pictures his mom gave to me," Celine spreaded out the pictures in a fan style as she showed them.

"You went to his house and stole them?" Temari asked as she moved closer to see the pictures. She chuckled.

"He stole my jacket as a prank the other day and I went to his to get it before he got home. His mom was there and decided to show some baby pictures to me. Of course she thinks Im his girlfriend so she gave some to me when I asked. Although i never got my jacket back" Celine smiled, "but I got these, so I didn't care."

"Is that his..!?" Hinata screeched turning red as she pointed at the picture. NAruto gasped and covered her eyes.

"Its so tiny, I never saw it.." Celine said inspecting the picture closely.

"So hes actually a guy.." Tenten said amazed.

"Do we really have to look at these?" Naruto asked in a whiny voice.

"I thought you would want to see.." Celine mumbled but quicked put them in her pocket. Naruto sighed in relief and removed his hands so hinata could see again.

"We should put them around the school.." Daisuke said mischievously.

"He'd kill me. I promised I wouldn't even show you guys...but I couldn't resist. He looks so cute, and sweet! Completely different from now!" Celine said laughing.

"I thought you guys were getting along now? Why would you want to ruin it anyways?" Hinata asked tilting her head a bit.

"Its just a cover.." Daisuke said blowing his bangs from his face. he looked at Gaara and kiba, "Right guys?"

"What?" Kiba asked nervously. "We want to be friend with you!

"I taped up the note, " Haru said grinning and grabbed something from his pocket. He held it up so they could tell it was their note.

"Is that even possible!?" Kiba asked amazed.

"It took a while.." Daisuke said, "But I was curious about what you two were writing together. Besides I had some free time."

"Basically you didn't feel like doing the work," Celien said and Daisuke grinned.

"Let me read it!" Temari said trying to grab it from Daisuke, but he lifted it above his head.

"Why can't we?" Celine asked.

"Celine should read it first," Daisuke said grinning. He walked over to Celine and started to hand it to her. Gaar quickly got up and grabbed it away from him. HE threw it towards Kiba who caught it.

"Hey!" Celine said as he shoved it in his mouth.

"Thats gross..." Naruto said.

"I can always tell you what it said," Daisuke said smiling cheerfully. Gaara glared at him but Daisuke never wavered.

"It was about me wasn't it?" Celine asked annoyed.

"Yup," Temari said nodding her head, very certain. Celine frowned.

"Well as fun as this is Im going to go tune my guitar or something.." Celine said jumping up from the chair.

"Yea I better be going..." NAruto said shaking his sleeping friend Shikamaru.

"Wha?" He asked confused as he slowly sat up.

"We're going," NEji said rolling his eyes.

"Just ten more mi.." Shikamaru trailed off as he fell back onto the couch, snoring quietly.

"I guess Ill have to carry him," Temari said smirking.

"I don't think he'll like that," Naruto said laughing as she picked him up and draped him over ehr shoulder. HE mumbled but didn't wake up.

"Weirdo.." Celine mumbled.

"Come on Hinata!" Naruto said grabbing her hand and lifting her up.

"Do you want me to stay?" Tenten asked standing up.

"No..go make out with your boyfriend.." Celine said smiling. Tenten blushed but stood beside Neji and smiled up at him.

"See ya," Daisuke said waving as the all left together.

"What about you two?" haru asked looking at Kiba and Gaara who were standing behind Celine and Daisuke. Celine looked back.

"Wanna stay for supper?" Celine asked sweetly. Kiba and Gaara looked at eachother, sure there was some kind of catch.

"Sure.." Gaara said slowly. Celine smiled wickedly.

"Foods in the kitchen," Celine said smirking.

"What?" Kiba asked confused.

"You get to make it too!" Celine said happily before skipping away to her room.

"I can't cook.." Kiba mumbled.

"We can," Daisuke said pointing at himself and HAru. HAru sighed and ran his hand through his hair.

"I guess we'll have to help them," Haru said walking towards the kitchen. Daisuke smirked and followed him.

"He must be proud. Cooking is so manly.." Kiba mumbled to Gaara as they followed. Gaara nodded and smiled.

"Don't burn the house down!" Celine yelled from the top of the stairs. Gaara and Kiba looked up. Only an idiot could do something like that and they definately weren't idiots. Although they were pretty sure Daisuke and Haru were.

* * *

A/n: Sorry I haven't updated lately, but I had to go to anniversaries, swimming, and I was ahnging out with my best friend Kayla alot so... yea. Anyways heres another chapter.. :) Please Review and give me any ideas you can think of :) Muchly appreciated! 


	11. Raiden and Rin

A/N: Thanks to the idea from KankuroFangirl, I'm going to be making the name of whoever is singing in bold letters, italic, in parenthesis and underlined, so it'll be a little bit easier to see who is singing what. All lyrics will of course just be in bold letters.

* * *

**Celine's POV**

"I heard a bunch of girl screams, so I ran down the stairs quickly. You know what I found? Daisuke and Kiba screaming because there was a spider! Gaara and Haru were busy trying to put out a fire in the frying pan. There were oils in it and they added water!" I exclaimed. We were in p3's (A/n: The club from the 2nd chapter) lounge like room waiting until the other band was finished playing.

"Your house didn't set on fire...did it?" Hinata asked worriedly.

"No the house is fine. My dad has a fire extinguisher just in case. But who screams over a spider?" I asked amused as I looked at the idiotic boys.

"They're creepy, okay?" Daisuke muttered.

"You are idiots..." Sasuke muttered and I raised an eyebrow. I was only allowed to call them idiots.

"Hey Sakura, I have something to show you," I said grinning as I dug through my purse and produced a few photos. Sasuke saw them and gasped. If he wanted to act so cool, I thought I should help him.

"What are they?" Sakura asked moving closer to see. She gigged as I showed her the pictures of him sucking his thumb while holding his teddy bear, the one of him having a bath and crying after falling of his tricycle.

"They're so cute!" Sakura squealed.

"Stop looking..." Sasuke begged reaching for the pictures. I stuck my tongue out and leaned back so he couldn't reach them.

"He's pretty cute with his whittle tweddy bear," I said in a baby voice. Sakura smiled and agreed.

"I really hate you Celine..." Sasuke muttered in defeat.

"Daisuke, you still want to photocopy them and hang them up around the school?" I asked jokingly.

"Of course!" he shouted

"They saw too..." Sasuke moaned.

"It was so tiny!" Daisuke said suddenly.

"What was?" Sasuke asked confused. We all grinned at him and we could tell he figured it out. His face turned red quickly and he looked down.

"What is?" Sakura asked confused. I leaned towards her and whispered to her. Her eyes widened and she looked at the picture again.

"Pervert," I said laughing. Sakura looked away and I put them back into my purse. "I'll give you some later."

"Huh? No..." Sakura said nervously but I just smiled. I knew she would want some.

"You guys should to the bar area now," Temari said looking at the clock.

"Okay! Good luck," Naruto said grinning as the guys all got up and left.

* * *

"Hope you like our next song!" Sakura shouted before looking back at the rest of us. We all nodded and started the song.

_**(Sakura)**_

**No attorneys**

**To plead my case**

**No orbits**

**To send me into outta space**

**And my fingers**

**Are bejeweled**

**With diamonds and gold**

**But that ain't gonna help me now**

**I'm trouble**

**Yeah trouble now**

**I'm trouble ya'll**

**I disturb my town**

**I'm trouble**

**Yeah trouble now**

**I'm trouble ya'll**

**I got trouble in my town**

**You think your right**

**But you were wrong**

**You tried to take me**

**But I knew all along**

**You can take me**

**For a ride**

**I'm not a fool out**

**So you better run and hide**

**I'm trouble**

**Yeah trouble now**

**I'm trouble ya'll**

**I got trouble in my town**

**I'm trouble**

**Yeah trouble now**

**I'm trouble ya'll**

**I got trouble in my town**

**If you see me coming**

**Down the street then**

**You know it's time to**

**Go (and you know it's time to go**

**cause here comes trouble)**

_**(Celine)**_

**No attorneys**

**To plead my case**

**No orbits**

**To send me into outta space**

**And my fingers**

**Are bejeweled**

**With diamonds and gold**

**But that ain't gonna help me now**

**You think your right**

**But you were wrong**

**You tried to take me**

**But I knew all along**

**You can take me**

**For a ride**

**Cause I'm not a fool out**

**So you better run and hide**

**I'm trouble**

**Yeah trouble now**

**I'm trouble ya'll**

**I disturb my town**

**I'm trouble**

**Yeah trouble now**

**I'm trouble ya'll**

**I got trouble in my town**

**So if you see me coming**

**Down the street then**

**You know it's time to**

**Go (go-oh-oh..I got)**

_**(Sakura)**_

**Trouble**

**Yeah trouble now**

**I'm trouble ya'll**

**I got trouble in my town**

**I'm trouble**

**Yeah trouble now**

**I'm trouble ya'll**

**I got trouble in my town**

**Trouble**

**Yeah trouble now**

**I'm trouble ya'll**

**I got trouble in my town**

**I'm trouble**

**Yeah trouble now**

**I'm trouble ya'll**

**I got trouble in my town**

**I got trouble in my town**

**I got trouble in my town **

We stopped to hear the cheers and whistles. I couldn't help but like the attention, sometimes I even wanted more. I'm not sure by what, but I wanted more. I guess you could say in a way I was kind of greedy. Or maybe I just like the attention. No matter what I just felt like I wanted more.

I shook my head and noticed Sakura looking back at me. I smiled and she nodded. With out saying anything we started again. This time it was my turn to sing so I took a deep breath.

_**(Celine)**_

**You're a little obsessed with me**

**And I'm a little bit scared of you**

**The way you look and stare at me**

**Maybe it's time I let you know**

**You could call me six times but still I won't pick up the phone**

**You could spend all your money on me**

**but still I'll say no**

**You could write a million letters everyday confessing to me**

**That I am the girl of your dreams**

**But nobody ever asked me**

**I never looked at you that way**

**'Cause I always thought you were gay**

**Every time you come around**

**You just look me up and down**

**And then you try to hold my hand**

**I'm confused now I don't understand**

**You could call me six times but still I won't pick up the phone**

**You could spend all your money on me**

**but still I'll say no**

**You could write a million letters everyday confessing to me**

**That I am the girl of your dreams**

**But nobody ever asked me**

**I never looked at you that way**

**'Cause I always thought you were gay**

**You told me lies**

**You made me believe**

**It would be fine**

**If there was nothing to see**

**I'd be undressing in front of you**

**I told you secrets that no one else knew**

**You could call me six times but still I won't pick up the phone**

**You could spend all your money on me**

**but still I'll say no**

**You could write a million letters everyday confessing to me**

**That I am the girl of your dreams**

**But nobody ever asked me**

**I never looked at you that way**

**'Cause I always thought you were gay**

"We're gonna slow things down a bit!" Sakura said after the cheering calmed down a bit. She looked back and once again signaled us to play.

_**(Sakura)(Celine in the rackets...)**_

**Hold your head up high**

**You're never wrong**

**Somewhere in the right you belong**

**You would rather fight than walk away**

**What a lonely way to breathe the air**

**What an unlovely way to say you care**

**Now we're too far gone for me to save**

**And I never thought that we'd come to this**

**maybe there's beauty in goodbye**

**(no one's wrong or right, you would rather fight rather walk away)**

**There just no reason left to try**

**(now is gone too far, look at where we are)**

**You push me away**

**Another black day**

**lost count of the reasons to cry**

**Look what you've missed, living like this**

**Nobody wins**

**Searching for the truth in your eyes**

**Found myself so lost don't recognize**

**The person now that you, you claim to be**

**Don't know when to stop,or where to start**

**You're just so caught up in who you are**

**Now you're far too high for me to see**

**I'd never thought that we'd come to this**

**maybe there's beauty in goodbye**

**(no one's wrong or right; you would rather fight than walk away)**

**There just no reason left to try**

**(now it's gone too far, look at where we are)**

**You push me away**

**Another black day**

**lost count of the reasons to cry**

**Look what you've missed, living like this**

**Nobody wins**

**You never say your sorry**

**Try to tell me that you love me**

**But don't, (don't) it's too late to take it there**

**Baby that beauty in goodbye**

**(no one's wrong or right, you would rather fight than walk away)**

**There just no reason left to try**

**(now it's gone too far, look at where we are)**

**You push me away**

**Another black day**

**Lost count of the reasons to cry**

**Look what you've missed, living like this**

**Nobody wins**

**(Now it's gone to far, look at where we are)**

**Nobody wins**

"For our last song tonight, we have a friend who's going to sing!" I shouted over all the noise. I looked over to Daisuke who was nearby. He moved through the crowd and jumped on the stage with one hand. He landed on his feet and quickly stood up straight. He grinned before walking over to Sakura. She took a step back so he could readjust the mic for himself. While he did that, Sakura moved back towards me.

"He's only practiced the song three times. Think he'll be okay?" she asked.

"Perfectly fine," I whispered back. He looked and Sakura moved away from me for more space to play.

_**(Daisuke)**_

**Look, listen to my voice**

**If you're making the choice**

**Tell me all the girls and the boys**

**Either scream or rejoice**

**Let's make that noise**

**Either move or we will all be destroyed**

**Move and show me what you can do**

**When you step into the circle and shake like we do**

**And move when you just can't take it**

**And move if you just feel like breaking it**

**Can you hear me? Stop, look, listen to my voice,**

**It was never my choice to feel all alone**

**This is my home**

**Back up, you don't know if you've never been here,**

**You've never been to the place inside, I face my fears**

**It takes everything I am**

**Move and show me what you can do**

**When you step into the circle and shake like we do**

**And move when you just can't take it**

**And move if you just feel like breaking it**

**Move and show me what you can do**

**When you step into the circle and shake like we do**

**And move when you just can't take it**

**And move if you just feel like breaking it**

**If you come near me, stop, look, listen to my voice**

**If you're making the choice tell all the girls and the boys**

**Either scream or rejoice**

**Let's make that noise**

**Either move or we will all be destroyed**

**Back up and let go if you've never been here,**

**You've never been to the place inside, I face my fears,**

**It takes everything I am**

**So just move and show me what you can do**

**When you step into the circle and shake like we do**

**And move when you just can't take it**

**And move if you just feel like breaking it**

**Move and show me what you can do**

**When you step into the circle and shake like we do**

**And move when you just can't take it**

**And move if you just feel like breaking it**

**I come crashing to the floor**

**And I know there must be more like me**

**I've seen this all before, I can't carry this anymore, break free**

**So move and leave until the storm is over**

**'Cause underneath, there's a diamond passing over**

**So breathe, let's leave until the storm is over,**

**Because I want to take you away**

**Move and show me what you can do**

**When you step into the circle and shake like we do**

**And move when you just can't take it**

**And move if you just feel like breaking it **

**(A/n: x4, but I don't feel like wasting more space to write it out :P)**

"Thanks for listening! Forgotten Talent is the hottest band ever!" Daisuke shouted over the noise before starting to walk away. Before he got too far he went back and grabbed the mic, "And I'm single and hot, ladies!"

"What an idiot," Temari muttered coming towards me. I watched as Daisuke ran and jumped down quickly and started talking to some girls. They reminded me of hookers, or maybe I was just being a bitch because he was talking back to them.

"A hot idiot apparently," Sakura said chuckling as we walked to jump off the stage. The people close to the stage moved back a bit so we could get down.

"Why do guys say things like that?" Tenten asked coming up from behind us as I jumped off the stage. I walked a bit and turned around.

"Why shouldn't he?" I asked tilting my head. I sounded casual, but it bugged me that he had said that.

"I thought you liked him?" Hinata said and Tenten nodded in agreement.

"He's a friend," I said forcing a smile but turned to walk towards Daisuke. Haru, Sasuke and Naruto were with him. They seemed to be uninterested.

"Skanks..." Sakura muttered.

"You're not even dating Sasuke or any of them, besides they're only talking..." Temari said. Sakura looked hurt but just turned her head away as we walked up to them.

"Hey, good job," Haru said and I grinned.

"It was okay until somebody made stupid comment," I said and I could hear the anger in my voice. Apparently Daisuke did too.

"Why so angry?" Daisuke asked looking away from the girls.

"I'm not, I'm just curious as to why you said that," I said walking closer.

"What do you care?" Daisuke asked curiously.

"Somebody has a crush?" A girl behind him asked him smugly. I moved over so I could see the girl. It was a girl named Kin Tsuchi, who was a real bitch from what I had heard. Apparently she was a 'party girl' with a real bad attitude. I had accidentally ran into her on the street once and thinks she should hate me for it, so anytime we see each other its kind of a war. Not that I see her much so I could care less.

"I just don't like when tramps are around my friends," I said sweetly.

"Then don't hang around him," Kin said chuckling.

"Your come backs are horrible," I muttered shaking my head slowly. "You know what? Hang with him for all I care. He is single after all."

"I will," Kin said and smirked before locking lips with him. My eyes widened at the quick attempt to make me angry. Daisuke looked confused but shoved her off.

"Whoa..." Daisuke said backing away. "I'm not into kissing girls randomly." I rolled my eyes. He would kiss any girl if they let him, so why not now?

"Let's just go Kin," A voice said from behind her. A girl I barely knew appeared but saw before. All I knew was her name was Tayuya and she hung around Kin. Kind of like a sidekick or something.

"Fine, I can't keep Dosu and Zaku waiting anyways. We'll meet again," Kin said before walking off.

"Can't wait!" I shouted over the loud music. She looked back and glared before disappearing into the crowd.

"So friendly," Temari commented.

"She's not bad; she hasn't actually attacked me or anything. She's kind of all talk," I said.

"So how was it anyways?" Sakura asked looking over at Daisuke. He looked confused so Sakura explained, "I mean the kiss with her."

"Like kissing a dog..." Daisuke muttered.

"A dog?" Tenten asked confused.

"It was like the time my dog accidentally frenched me..." Daisuke said shivering.

"No further explanation needed," Temari said disgusted.

"You seem jealous," Sasuke said suddenly as he smirked. I realized he meant me so I turned to glare at him and I saw him take a step back.

"Don't talk about things you have no clue about, Poultry-head," I muttered angrily before stomping away.

"Where are you going?" Daisuke asked. I spun around.

"I'm thirsty," I said backing away angrily, "Go flirt with some other girls and leave me the he-" I bumped into a body and turned to see an older looking woman and weird guy behind me. I stared at them for a while before saying anything. I couldn't put my finger on it, but I remembered these people from somewhere.

"Celine, right?" The man asked me. I nodded.

"I'm Raiden Shimazaki and this is my friend Rin Sakata," He said pointing towards the woman. I looked him over. He had his dark blue hair tied into a messy ponytail. A few strands of his bangs were let loose over his face, but didn't hide his daring purple eyes. He wore some kind of dangling, beaded earring, with string in a bunch at the end on his right ear that swayed whenever he moved or even breathed. He was quite tall, but not too tall. I did have to look up a bit to see him though. He wore a simple pair of jeans and a black jacket open so you could see his blue shirt underneath.

"You guys must be, Temari, Tenten, Hinata and Sakura. Sorry I don't know you four," Rin said indicating to my friends who had moved behind me.

"I'm Naruto, this is Sasuke, Daisuke and Haru," He said cheerfully. The woman smiled and her dark brown eyes seemed to sparkle.

I couldn't help but look at her too. She had long legs which made her look tall but not as tall as this Raiden guy. She wore tight pair of black jeans, a white fishnet top that lay off her shoulders but covered her arms and wrapped around her middle fingers, and wore a black bikini top underneath it. Part of her stomach showed and you could tell she had an hour glass figure just by looking at her. She had her almost white but blond hair mostly behind her done in a loose bun so you could still see the diamond stud earrings in her ears.

I had to admit I was a bit jealous, she had a great figure, a huge bust and she was one of the most gorgeous people I had ever seen. Kind of like a celebrity. I stared at them for a while before it dawned on me.

"You're the Raiden and Rin!?" I asked amazed. They nodded and smiled.

"You guys are big in the music world!" Tenten exclaimed.

"Who are they?" Hinata asked in a whisper. I looked at her wide eyed. How could she not know them?

"You don't know? Raiden Shimazaki is the son of Yuuto Shimazaki, one of the biggest music producing companies! You've heard of him at least right?" I asked and she shook her head so I continued to explain while Tenten talked to Rin and Raiden, "You've heard of Yuuto Beat records, right?"

"Of course," Hinata whispered back.

"Owns the whole thing," I said and Hinata looked from Raiden to me as if trying to see if I was lying.

"Who's Rin then?" Hinata asked.

"Rin is kind of like Raiden's partner. Raiden finds and creates music groups while Rin produces the bands' music. They only started working together a few years ago, but already they're putting together some of the greatest bands of this century! They're becoming famous fast," I explained. I looked at them. "But why are they here?"

"Maybe..." Hinata trailed of but I knew what she was thinking.

"We happened to hear about your band and decided to hear you for ourselves. You guys are getting pretty famous around here," Rin said.

"Thanks..?" Sakura said slowly.

"This may seem sudden, but how would you five like to record your music?" Raiden asked. "You guys have talent and I'm sure we could help you become great!"

"Are you serious!?" Temari asked amazed.

"Of course, I personally loved the songs you played tonight. It might even be possible for us to help you improve them a bit," Rin said. "If you guys want, why don't we get out of here and talk about it somewhere else?"

"S-sure!" I said looking at my friends who nodded.

"What about us?" Naruto asked.

"Stay here and tell Kiba and Gaara where we went. They should be here soon, and later we'll tell you what happened," I whispered to Haru and he nodded.

"We'll see you later than," Haru said grabbing Daisuke and Naruto's shirt to drag them away. Sasuke got the hint and helped Haru drag the other two in another direction.

"Well now that that's settled, there's a cafe nearby. Why don't we talk there?" Rin said and we all nodded. We followed them through the crowd and out the entrance.

* * *

"So what do you think?" Rin asked after sipping the coffee she had ordered. Raiden and Rin had both already explained everything to us about the deal for recording our music with them. They told us we could make singles and if we were what they thought we were, we would make an album with their record label. They asked us if we had ever done any music videos or anything too, but we shook our heads. They seemed to expect that but looked happy about that.

"The only thing we'll expect from you is for your cooperation when creating your music, your best effort and of course a profit of the money you make from your music. We can always settle that stuff later with a contract if you decided to record your music with us," Raiden explained. I was confused by everything but Temari and Sakura seemed to understand everything they were saying so I decided to let them handle it.

"We'd love to but we have a problem..." Temari said. I looked over at her and gave her a questioning look.

"A problem? What is it?" Rin asked.

"Well Sakura is going to be leaving soon and probably for a while," Hinata said. Sakura looked down. I could tell she was feeling guilty about having to leave now. I would probably feel guilty too, this was a pretty big deal and we might never get this chance again.

"I won't ask why, but I guess that really is a problem," Raiden said tapping his fingers on the table as he thought.

"What about you?" Rin asked looking at me, "You're singing was professional level."

"I only sing some of the songs and back-up. I can't handle practicing the songs with all the other things I have going on in my life." I said quickly. The truth was I preferred things the way they were. I loved just playing the guitar.

"Celine..?" Sakura said just above a whisper and I slowly looked at her. "Can you sing for us until I get back?" She begged with her eyes and I felt myself wanting to give in. I tried to think of somebody else who could take her place for me. I looked out the glass door of the cafe and saw the guy's spying on us. I saw Daisuke and smirked.

"I have somebody else in mind," I said getting up.

"Where are you going?" Temari asked turning around to see me. I heard her sigh and I guessed she saw the guys too.

"Ill be a second," I said. The guys saw me and backed away from the door. Daisuke smiled innocently as the others looked like children who had been caught stealing cookies. I giggled before opening the door.

"Hi, we were just walking by..." Daisuke said quickly and tried to walk away.

"Well come on in," I said sweetly. Daisuke looked confused but nodded. The rest of them said nothing and came in. They moved a table and chairs with our table so they could sit with us.

"This is Gaara and Kiba, and you know everybody else," I said pointing to the two guys. I guessed they had actually waited for them and then followed us or something.

"Hi, I'm Raiden and this is Rin," Raiden said. I already knew Gaara and Kiba knew who they were. We had actually talked about them once before after seeing them in a magazine.

"Nice to meet you..." Kiba said nervously and Gaara just nodded.

"Anyways, I was thinking Daisuke could be the replacement of Sakura until she returns," I said looking at Rin and Raiden.

"You're the one who sang the last song, right?" Raiden asked after weighing what I had said in his mind.

"Yea," Daisuke said laughing nervously.

"Do you sing a lot?" Rin asked.

"Usually for fun or with Celine..." Daisuke said.

"He's really good though," Haru said trying to help him out. Rin's face looked unsure but her face brightened.

"Maybe your friends should all sing for us?" Rin suggested with a big smile on her face.

"I guess we could..." I said and suggested we go to my house.

"If you don't mind then that's a good idea," Raiden said getting up. He dug into his pocket and put some money on the table before I lead everybody out.

* * *

**Normal POV**

"Too bad Neji and Shikamaru aren't here. I've always wanted to hear them sing," Tenten said laughing. Naruto, Gaara, and Kiba had already sung using Celine's family karaoke machine.

"I can't wait to hear Poultry-head over here," Celine said jabbing Sasuke with her finger. He glared but said nothing in response to her insult.

"He's being a poor sport and not singing," Temari said smirking.

"I just don't want to," Sasuke said shrugging it off as if it was nothing.

"Fine then I guess it's Haru's turn," Celine said staring at her friend.

"You know I can't sing..." Haru said to Celine who just nodded.

"You can sing country better than me!" Daisuke declared and Haru shook his head.

"Why don't you just sing?" Haru asked him and Daisuke jumped up.

"I will then," he said grabbing the mic. "But I want to sing one of Celine's songs. Can you guys play for me?"

"We can also see you play another song," Rin pointed out and we all nodded before getting up. Luckily our instruments were already ready from practicing earlier today.

"What do you want us to play?" Temari asked.

"Breathe You In," Daisuke said showing Temari the lyrics he had found on the table. "Ryuu wrote this right? I remember this song..."

"Yeah, he gave me all the songs he had written," Celine said staring at her guitar as she tested it.

"He wrote it for you right?" Daisuke asked putting the lyrics down.

"Yea," Celine said just above a whisper.

"Who's Ryuu?" Rin and Raiden both asked curiously.

"Nobody..." Celine mumbled before looking up and smiling. "Ready Daisuke?"

"Uh yeah," Daisuke said. Tenten tapped her drumsticks queuing them when to start playing. Daisuke tapped his foot waiting for his part to sing.

_**(Daisuke)**_

**Taking hold, breaking in**

**The pressures on, need to circulate**

**Mesmerized and taken in**

**Moving slow, so it resonates**

**It's time to rest, not to sleep away**

**My thoughts alone, try to complicate**

**I'll do my best, to seek you out**

**And be myself, not impersonate**

**Tried so hard to not walk away**

**And when things don't go my way**

**I'll still carry on and on just the same**

**I've always been strong**

**But can't make this happen**

**'Cause I need to breathe, I want to breathe you in**

**The fear of becoming**

**So tired of running**

**Cause I need to breathe, I want to breathe you in**

**I want to breathe you in**

**I'm going in, so cover me**

**Your compass will, help me turn the page**

**The laughing stock I'll never be**

**Because I won't let them take me**

**Tried so hard to not walk away**

**And when things don't go my way**

**I'll still carry on and on just the same**

**I've always been strong**

**But can't make this happen**

**'Cause I need to breathe, I want to breathe you in**

**The fear of becoming**

**So tired of running**

**Cause I need to breathe...**

**Took awhile to see all the love that's around me**

**Through the highs and lows there's a truth that I know**

**And it's You**

**I've always been strong**

**But can't make this happen**

**'Cause I need to breathe, I want to breathe you in**

**The fear of becoming**

**So tired of running**

**Cause I need to breathe, I want to breathe you in**

**I want to breathe you in**

**I want to breathe you in**

**I want to breathe you in**

**I want to...**

**I want to...**

**I want to breathe you in**

**I want to breathe you in**

**I want to breathe...**

**I want to...**

**I want to...  
**

"So…?" Celine asked hopefully. She watched as Celine stared at Daisuke, no emotions showing on her face.

"From the songs I heard tonight, and this one now, I can tell you right now I don't think he's… how do I say this? It's just, he's not the kind of voice you want while Sakura is gone," Rin said after a while of thinking.

"Why?" Tenten asked, "I think his voice is great."

"He does, don't get us wrong!" Raiden said quickly and continued after thinking for a few seconds, "Okay think of it this way. Your band is an all girl band, am I right?"

"Of course," Celine said puffing up her cheeks and glaring at him as she continued, "You can tell by looking at us!"

"Sorry, sorry, that's not what I meant," Raiden said apologetically and Celine just nodded. Raiden sighed and continued, "Anyways, you guys are girls and if you have a boy like Daisuke come and sing for you while Sakura's away then when she return's it might 'cause some problems."

"Like what?" Celine asked.

"If we make record your music, put it on the radio, anything like that, then people will hear Daisuke and get used to his voice singing your songs. As you can probably tell him and Sakura have a very different sound of voice, so when she comes back the song will sound weird, especially because she's a girl and not a guy," Raiden explained.

"I guess that makes sense," Temari agreed.

"It does, but then who would sing in her place? Our voices aren't exactly the same, you know?" Celine said.

"You and Sakura have similar voices. Besides you sing some of the songs too, am I right?" Rin asked looking from me and the others, who all nodded in response for me.

"Yeah, but I don't sing as many as Celine does. I only sing back up and the songs that I my friend wrote that he asked me to personally sing in his place," Celine protested.

"If you want us to record your music, you're going to have to sing," Raiden said firmly. Celine looked back at Temari who sighed.

"Can you give us a second?" Temari asked. Rin and Raiden both nodded and Temari indicated the door to her friends. The girls nodded and followed her out the door. Temari smiled at Rin and Raiden before closing the door behind her.

"Sakura should be our singer," Celine said immediately.

"I will be, but not until I get back." Sakura said.

"I've never sang most of the songs you sing and if I did it wasn't ever seriously." Celine responded.

"Celine this is a big chance for us!" Temari exclaimed, her anger rising.

"It won't be for long," Tenten added.

"But I just want to play the guitar…" Celine mumbled looking away from Temari and Tenten's glares.

"You can, you'll just be singing too," Hinata said. Celine stared at her. "And about the songs, you could just sing the ones you usually sing. There's quite a few of them and we could always practice or write new ones for you to sing," Hinata continued.

"I'm not sure if I can…" Celine moaned. "I have basketball, I always have lots of homework, practice with you guys, practice by myself with the guitar, my family, being a normal kid and I'm the one who writes most of the songs."

"First, we all write the songs," Temari said glaring and continued, "Second, Hinata and I will help you with your homework."

"Come on Celine!" Sakura pleaded, "Do it for me. Make it a farewell gift so I won't worry."

"You just want to get rid of the guilt," Celine mumbled to herself.

"What?" Sakura asked and Celine sighed.

"Nothing… just give me some time to think it over," Celine said and before they could say anything more she opened the door to see the guys crowded around Rin. Raiden was up and checking out Temari's guitar as he held it in his arms.

"You're going to sing?" Rin asked looking up from the guys.

"Not exactly, I just need some time to think it over. Is that okay?" Celine asked.

"Sure, but don't take too long. We are busy with other bands you know," Raiden said putting down the guitar and heading towards them. He took something out from his pocket and handed it to Celine.

"What is it?" Celine asked before she examined it.

"It's a business card. Just call my cell when you've decided. We'll be waiting," Raiden said with a smile as he gestured to Rin to get up. She nodded and got up.

"Well, we'll be off then," Rin said waving to the guys before walking up to the girls. "I hope you call soon, Celine."

"I promise I'll call you soon with our decision," Celine said before leading them to the door. The others stayed behind and glanced at the guys.

"They're like a fan club," Tenten muttered as they listened to them talk about Rin.

"What does she got that we don't?" Sakura asked.

"Breasts," Hinata said sighing. They all looked at her oddly. She realized what she said and turned red. They couldn't help but laugh.

"Very unexpected answer from you Hinata," Temari said laughing.

"I-I…It just came out," Hinata said embarrassed.

"Someone needed to say it. We were all thinking it anyways," Sakura said hugging her before they all walked over to the guys.

* * *

"Yea, Ill probably call you tomorrow with my decision," Celine reassured Rin once again, before waving and closing the door. She leaned against the door and sighed. What was she suppose to do?

"Who was that?" Aya and Rena appeared from above the stairs and peered down at her.

"Nobody in particular," Celine said shrugging as she smiled before walking back to her friends in the other room. Aya and Rena looked at each other but shrugged and continued to head out the door.

"They're gone?" Temari asked glancing back at Celine as she entered the room.

"Yeah, it took al my strength to get them out the door," Celine said laughing nervously as she sat in empty spot on one of the couches.

"Did you tell them you're going to sing?" Hinata asked hopefully but Celine just shook her head.

"Not to be rude guys, but I have some sudden plans so…" Celine trailed off but Tenten nodded knowingly.

"Say no more, we'll see you tomorrow," Tenten said standing up.

"Sorry Sakura, I know it's your last day," Celine said apologetically, but Sakura just smiled.

"Its okay, it's not like I'm dying or anything," Sakura said as they all got up.

"See ya later," Temari said dragging Kiba and Gaara with her as she walked to the door. I waved and Sakura and Sasuke both left together too.

"Call me tonight, okay?" Tenten asked as she grabbed her bag and walked out with Naruto and Hinata.

"Sure," Celine said waving to them.

"Bye Celine!" Naruto shouted as Tenten dragged him away for Hinata. I waved as the door closed and I looked at the two guys left.

"Wanna come with me?" Celine asked turning away from them.

"So you're going to see him?" Haru asked and Celine nodded.

"I haven't seen him since we transferred!" Daisuke said and Haru nodded in agreement. Celine knew that meant they'd come. She smiled as they walked out of the 'music' room. They quickly went to the front door and grabbed their hanging bunny hugs and Celine's set of car keys before walking out the door.

* * *

A/N: Sorry it's later than usual; I've been busy with stuff. Anyways **please review and tell me how I'm doing and if you have ANY suggestions to improve the story, my writing or anything else. **Thanks it'd be very much appreciated. I also got Microsoft Word again so I can do a spell-check to improve my writing :D 


	12. Videos and Pictures

**A/n: ****Last time I had forgotten to put the titles of the songs so here they are:**

**Trouble **by** Pink**

**Secret **by** the Veronicas**

**Nobody Wins **by** the Veronicas**

**Move **by** Thousand Foot Krutch**

**Breathe You In **by** Thousand Foot Krutch**

**Songs for this chapter:**

**Take Me Away **by** Avril Lavigne**

* * *

**Celine's POV**

I stared at Daisuke as he continued to pout like a child. His arms were crossed and he was slouching. He kept looking at me and away from me, but every time he looked at me he would glare. He was really starting to get on my nerves. I even had to pull over the car to shut him up.

"Stop glaring already," Haru said annoyed, "You're so immature."

"Shut up," Daisuke said angrily.

"I don't care how long you frown! We're not getting you ice-cream! God you're like a little snotty kid!" I shouted and Daisuke's eyes widened.

"I think you should calm down," Daisuke said sticking his tongue out. I glared and threw an air fresher at him before turning around and stepping on the gas quickly. The wheels squealed and I heard Daisuke's head bang against the seat.

"I hate driving in a car with you…" I mumbled as I released the gas a bit and continued to drive. Haru laughed nervously before turning to look out the window. I could tell Daisuke was still glaring but I was getting tired of him so I ignored him completely, even when he started singing horribly on purpose.

"How much longer?" Haru asked after sighing.

"We're almost there, you should know gees," I said and then saw the town sign ahead.

"It was something to do," Haru said turning to look out the window again. I sighed and continued to drive fro a while. When we got into the small town I smiled. Of course it was where I used to live so I knew almost everything there unless it was new.

"Ryuu's house!" Daisuke shouted cheerily as I parked in front of a mall white house. Daisuke quickly opened the door and jumped out like a child. He ran towards the house in great speed.

"Why's he so happy?" I asked Haru as I got out. I stared at Daisuke who had just rung the doorbell and was waiting for the door to open.

"They're like best friends now," Haru said running his hands through his hair and sighing once again.

"Feeling left behind?" I asked coming around the car. He shoved his hands into his pocket and shrugged. I looped my arm through his and smiled warmly as we walked to the door.

"I guess I feel a little sad when he's this happy to see him," Haru said after a few seconds. "He's never this happy to see me."

"But you two are together all the time," I said and he shrugged again.

"That's true." We stood at the door. Daisuke was already inside and I couldn't see him through the screen door. I glanced at Haru up at Haru before knocking on the door and entering.

"You're here too Celine and Haru? What a surprise, you three haven't all come together for a while." I looked up to see Ryuu's grandma standing above the steps with Daisuke behind her. She was short and chubby and had silver-gray hair. She was wearing an apron over a simple blue dress. She was probably the sweetest grandma I had ever met.

"We decided to pay a visit together," I said smiling as I took my shoes off. Haru waved at her and did the same.

"So where's Ryuu?" Haru asked as we walked up the stairs.

"He's in his room, I think," She said after pausing to think. She smiled and continued, "Would you guys like some cookies?"

"That's o-"I started to say but Daisuke jumped up.

"Chocolate chip?" Daisuke asked excitedly and she nodded.

"Ill bring them to his room, so you three can go see him now," She said before going to the kitchen. Daisuke glared at me before turning and walking away towards Ryuu's room. I caught up with him and beat him to the door. I glared at him before quickly opening the door.

"Ryuu!" I said cheerily as I walked into the room with Haru and Daisuke following. I saw Ryuu on his bed with his back but I could hear his music blaring through his stereo headset as he looked through some sort of box.

"That music sounds familiar," Haru said as he moved beside me.

"I was thinking the same," I said as I tried to remember where it was from. After receiving no answer from my memory I shrugged it off and walked over to tap Ryuu's shoulder. I felt him jump as he spun around to face us. His red eyes widened in surprise, but he started to smile.

He lifted the headset from his head, but frowned when it got tangled in his messy green hair. I laughed and moved forward to help untangle it. It only took a few seconds until I got his hair loose but when I moved back I noticed his face was completely red. I heard Daisuke snicker from behind me and looked back at him.

"What's so funny?" I asked angrily.

"Its nothing," Daisuke said but continued to snicker. I glared at him and he laughed harder. He wiped away a tear and started to talk, "Think about the position you were in." I frowned and tried to remember. Nothing came to mind so I repeated my question.

"What's so funny?" I asked again and he pointed at my chest. He started to laugh again and I frowned as I looked down. There wasn't anything on my shirt, so what was so funny?

"They were in his face," Haru said quickly before coughing. I looked down and then I realized what they meant. I felt my face heat up.

"I-I'm sorry Ryuu," I said and he just smiled, his face only a light pink now. I turned to glare at Daisuke before I sat beside Ryuu on his bed. Haru sat in a black chair that was close to the bed and Daisuke leaned against the wall as he glared back at me.

Ryuu noticed and waved to get Daisuke attention. Daisuke noticed and looked towards him. He did what I figured was sign language and Daisuke nodded as he went towards a closet in Ryuu's room. He opened the door and searched through it until he brought out a whiteboard. He threw it to Ryuu who caught it and grabbed a marker from a night table.

"I feel bad making you write everything," I said as he started to write something on the board. I hated the fact that both Haru and Daisuke knew sign language from being with Ryuu and I couldn't understand any of it.

'I don't mind. Besides I'll learn to write faster,' he wrote and I smiled. He wiped away the writing with a cloth and started to write again. 'So why are you guys here?'

"Celine wanted to come see you so we tagged along," Haru said after quickly reading what he had written.

"That's right. Do you guys mind leaving for a few minutes?" I asked remembering why I had come.

"Yea, we'll see if we can help with anything," Haru said getting up from the bed and glancing at Daisuke who sighed and stood up straight.

"Don't do anything weird in here," Daisuke said before Haru dragged him from the room. I quickly looked at Ryuu who looked back at me curiously.

'So what did you need?' Ryuu finally wrote after a while of complete silence.

"I came to ask for…well I guess your opinion on something," I explained and he nodded so I continued, "You know the band I'm in, the one I told you about last time. Well we were offered a recording deal with Yuuto Beat Records. Of course you know them, right?"

'Yeah, you idolize those two people Rin and Raiden. They wore there right?' I quickly read what he wrote and nodded.

"Yeah, and those are the very two people who offered it to us. Of course I think that's awesome, but we have a small problem," I said and he looked at me curiously, "Well our singer, Sakura is leaving for a while, for how long we're not really sure. Seeing as we'll have no singer and this is a huge thing, everybody wants me to be the replacement singer!"

'What's the problem?' I sighed as I read what he wrote.

"I'm not sure. Maybe it's the pressure or the work it'll involve. In a sense I want to be a normal high school student but I also love music, you know?" I asked and he nodded as he wrote something.

'Is it the pressure of failing everyone and losing the deal? I bet you think your friends would hate you for it too, right? Well I can't say since I've never met them, but your worries about work are silly. You're talented and a natural when it comes to anything musical. The work will be a snap for you.' My eyes widened as I finished reading and I looked up at his smiling face.

"You know me so well it's kind of scary," I said laughing. He looked amused but not in an annoying or rude way. "So you think I should agree then?"

'I don't want you to do it cause me or anybody else tell you to. But if you want to do it I think you'd do great.' He quickly finished writing and smiled encouragingly.

"I just might do it," I said smiling but gasped when he suddenly hugged me. I was alarmed at first but soon returned the hug. When he let go I noticed he looked a bit down and studies him carefully.

"What's the matter?" I asked after a while. He shook it head quickly but I narrowed my eyes and stared at him. He looked away from my eyes but kept looking back. Finally he looked down in defeat and quickly wrote something down.

'It's nothing really, but sometimes I wish I could still sing with you guys.' I felt my heart drop as I finished reading. How could I talk to him about singing? Especially when I was talking about not wanting to sing, when he would sing in a heartbeat if only he could. Sometimes I wish I could give him my voice and just play the guitar.

"I-I'm so sorry Ryuu," I said quickly but he shook his head slowly. He looked up and smiled. IT wasn't much but I did feel a bit better. Luckily just then the door was quickly opened and Daisuke and Haru appeared.

"Sorry we came back so soon, but we had orders to bring some cookies, which Daisuke pretty much demolished," Haru said showing us a plate with a few cookies and crumbs.

"They were good though," Daisuke mumbled. I noticed he was looking from me to Ryuu. I was pretty sure he grimaced as he pushed me aside and sat between us quickly. He must have been jealous of me getting Ryuu to myself so without saying anything rude I got up from the bed and stood.

"By the way what's in that box?" Haru asked as he munched on a cookie. I looked towards the box Ryuu had been going through when we came. Ryuu smiled and motioned for us to come closer as he picked the box and showed us the contents.

The box was full of old looking tapes and videos. I sifted through some of them, but none really had any label. As I moved some more videos around I noticed a manila envelope tucked to the side of the box. I slowly grabbed it and opened it up. The others got close as I pulled some pictures from inside. I gasped as I saw who they were of.

"It's… the five of us," I said slowly and Ryuu nodded.

"June is even in some of these..." Haru said sadly. I flipped through some of the pictures. They were mostly pictures of us hanging around the lake we used to go to. Everybody always looked so happy, but every time I saw a picture of June, no matter how much she smiled, she always looked lonely and sad to me.

"I can't believe nobody has found her," Daisuke said as I flipped another picture with her in it. I could feel the tears welling up in my eyes but I squeezed them tight quickly before handing the pictures over to Daisuke. He took them gently and continued to look through the rest.

"This is the picture we took when we caught you guys trying out your first cigarettes," Haru said laughing and I smiled weakly. June and me looked surprised in the picture, as we held a cigarette and lighter together.

"Good thing we caught you and stopped you two," Daisuke said and flipped through another.

"This is the last day the five of us were together," Haru said sadly and Ryuu nodded. I looked at the picture closely. The three boys were frowning and struggling as me and June sat on top of them giggling. Daisuke looked so angry compared to Haru and Ryuu who were angry but calm too as they struggled. It was taken in my old house's backyard. We all looked so young that I had to smile at how cute we all were.

"We sure were cute," I said softly.

"Yea," Haru agreed as we flipped through some more pictures of us together. There was even some of the band we had made in middle school.

After we looked through every picture Daisuke gently put them back into the manila envelope. I glanced at them and then at Ryuu who looked a bit distant.

"Hey, Ryuu can I keep these pictures?" I asked taking them from Daisuke. Ryuu blinked and looked from the envelope to me and slowly nodded. "Thanks." I studied the envelope carefully as if I did, somehow it'd be like the old days.

"This is the musical we were in!" Daisuke shouted and I looked up to see him jumping on the bed after playing a video in Ryuu's VCR. I stared at the TV to see myself when I was about five. I was singing the nursery rhyme, Little Miss Muffet as Daisuke sneaked beside me in a spider costume. WE looked so cute and I had to laugh.

"Why do you still have this? It's from kindergarten," Haru said as we watched. Haru suddenly got up at the end of our performance and took the tape out.

"We never got to see you two," I complained and he shook his head.

"Let's just watch another," he said smiling nervously before putting it back in the box and grabbing another video.

"This looks like a newer tape," Daisuke said and looked at Ryuu who just shrugged. Daisuke grabbed the video from Haru and quickly placed it in the VCR and hit play.

"I remember this," I said watching the video. The picture kept swaying, but finally stopped after a while. Something blocked the camera's view and it turned black. Suddenly Daisuke's face was on the TV and I laughed.

"_Is it ready?" June asked from behind him._

"_I think it is, I'm not sure," Daisuke said readjusting the camera._

"_Move it," I said pushing him aside. "The light is on, it's working."_

"_How do you know that?" Daisuke asked and I sighed._

"_Look here," I said pointing and Daisuke looked more confused. "Just never mind and get out of here."_

"_So we just sit in front of it and talk?" June asked as Daisuke quickly left and I nodded._

"_I'm Celine Jewalz," I said and looked at June._

"_I'm June Hokkaido," June said smiling. "When we're older we're gonna totally be rock stars, Am I right Celine?"_

"_Yeah, and we're gonna be more famous then Daisuke, Haru and Ryuu! We'll make them beg us for money." I added._

"_That'd e pretty funny," June agreed laughing._

"_Anyways, I'm gonna be our singer!" I said happily._

"_And Ill be the best guitar player you ever did see," June said laughing and I joined her._

"_And maybe, just maybe we'll get married if we find the perfect guys, right?" I said looking at June who nodded._

"_My guy would have to be cool and calm like Haru though," June said dreamily and she fell against my shoulder as I laughed. "How bout you Celine?"_

"_My guy? I already picked my husband," I said laughing and she looked at me curiously._

"_Really? Well tell the camera! Maybe you'll end up with him and watch this together," June said dreamily._

"_Well I hope we end up together. Although the way I treat him it's very unlikely," I said. "I don't think Daisuke thinks of me that way."_

"_You like Daisuke!" June said surprised and giggled._

"You liked me?" Daisuke said, "And June liked Haru?"

"Not really," I said turning away from him. "June had it big for Haru though."

"I liked her too," Haru said tilting his head.

"She would have been happy to hear that," I said smiling. Suddenly Ryuu grabbed the controller from Daisuke and hit play again. We looked back at him but quickly turned back to the TV to continue watching.

"_Not much though," I said turning my head away._

"_I always thought it was Ryuu you liked," June said poking me and I turned toward her._

"_I like them both," I whined and she laughed._

"_You're a two-timer!" June shouted laughing and I glared at her. Just then we heard a loud knocking from outside the room and June sighed._

You're such a two timer," Daisuke glared as Ryuu paused the video for him.

"I like my choices," I said shrugging and hit play on the video again. Daisuke sighed and we continued to watch.

"_I guess they want their turn," I said standing up from the couch._

"_But there were lots more I wanted to say and ask you!" June complained and I laughed._

"_Next time June!" I said walking out of view._

"_We're going to be hot girls with big boobs and everybody will be jealous! We'll have to beat off boys off with a stick, like Celine's dad says," June said quickly as she got close up._

"_Watch out June!" Ryuu shouted as he suddenly jumped onto the couch._

"_Why did you do that?" June asked._

"_It made a cool entrance…" Ryuu said smiling._

"_Come on June!" I called and June waved at the camera before quickly running away. A bang was heard as the door slammed shut._

"_So what are we suppose to do?" Daisuke asked waving into the camera._

"_They said to talk about our future plans, but I have none," Haru said sitting on the couch beside Ryuu._

"_Well we're obviously going to be in a band!" Ryuu said, "And I will be the singer of course!"_

"_Well I'm happy with the guitar, but one day I'm going to be the greatest guitar player," Daisuke said confidently, "What about you Haru? You'll be playing the drums, right?"_

"_I'm not sure, maybe Ill be a doctor or something," Haru said messing with his hair._

"_Girls would fake being sick just to get you to give them a 'check up'," Daisuke said laughing._

"_That's probably true, but I'm not going to date a million girls like you plan on," Haru said._

"_So there's a girl you like then?" Ryuu asked turning towards him._

"_Not really," Haru said calmly turning the other way._

"_I wonder if June and Celine said who they liked on here," Daisuke said._

"_I bet they picked some hot celebrity guy with stupid six packs," Ryuu complained folding his arms._

"_Why are you hoping they picked you?" Haru asked them and they both shook their heads._

"_We were just wondering," Daisuke said._

"_Besides we want hot girls, right Daisuke?" Ryuu said and Daisuke nodded._

"So we weren't hot enough for you? And why would you say that when you're so young?" I asked angrily after stealing the controller from Ryuu.

"We were just kidding, right Ryuu?" Daisuke asked nervously and Ryuu quickly nodded in agreement.

"I could see Daisuke saying that but not you Ryuu. You're so much more mature," I said puffing my cheeks up and smacking them both upside the head. Ryuu frowned and rubbed his head.

"What about Haru?" Daisuke complained.

"I didn't say anything," Haru said simply.

"Haru, you're my only true friend," I said grabbing his hand.

"And you're my only true friend too," Haru said grabbing my other hand and we both laughed.

"Funny," Daisuke said laughing sarcastically. We laughed some more before I hit play again.

"_But I'd rather be with-" Daisuke got caught off as my shout was heard._

"_Hurry it up!"_

"_Fine just get in here," Ryuu said and June and I both ran to sit beside them._

"_Did you guys finish?" June asked._

"_Yea I guess," Haru said._

"_Well then… one last thing! For the future us, we all better be together and friends! We plan on being best friends forever!" June and I said together._

"_No doubt about it," Ryuu said getting up. "Now how the heck does this thing turn off?"_

"_This button..." June said and got close and pressed something. _

"Best friends…" I said slowly and looked down.

"Didn't exactly happen as we planned things to," Daisuke said.

"A few things got changed, but I guess things might work out eventually. We are young still," Haru pointed out.

"You're right," I said getting up to grab the video from the VCR. "We might even meet June again someday."

"You're unusually optimistic," Daisuke said smiling weakly.

"Got to be every now and then," I said putting the video back and grabbing another. "Anyways let's watch another."

"Yea," Daisuke agreed and I put another video in.

We continued to watch the videos for a few hours. They were mostly school field trips and plays or musicals we were in. There were a few of us practicing in our band, but not too many. After a while though, we got tired and I noticed the time on the clock.

"Oh shit…" I moaned. It was already passed ten. Ryuu looked at me and then the clock.

"We gotta go," Haru said getting up and stretching. He looked over at Daisuke who was motion at him to look. He quickly made some hand signs and Haru nodded.

"What did he say?" I asked.

"Ryuu said we should stay the night," Haru explained and I looked at Ryuu who nodded.

"We haven't done that all together for a while," Daisuke said grinning.

"But Sakura is leaving tomorrow," I said unsure of what to do.

"We could leave early right Haru?" Daisuke asked and he nodded. HE pointed at his alarm clock.

"Well I guess one night won't kill me," I said smiling and got up from the bed. "I'm going to go call my dad and let him know we're staying." They all nodded and I left the room quickly. I guess it was decided we'd be staying the night.

* * *

"I'm glad we went," I said as we drove up to the house. I was staring at one of the pictures of us all together but quickly put it back in the manila envelope when I saw the house.

"What did you talk to Ryuu about anyways?" Haru asked as he parked the car and turned off the ignition.

"Oh nothing really," I said opening the passenger door and getting out.

"I'm sure it was nothing," Daisuke said frowning as he got out too.

"It was just about music," I said, "and I've decided I'm going to sing."

"That's cool," Haru said getting out and locking the car.

"Yea, so are you two coming with me to Sakura's house?" I asked as we walked towards the door quickly.

"I guess we could," Haru said shrugging as I unlocked the door to the house and went in.

"Well we're leaving in about twenty minutes so hurry up," I said running up the stairs to shower and change.

* * *

I sat in the driver's seat with my freshly cleaned red and black striped baby tee that had my name on it in white. I wore a pair of tight blue jeans and pair of white and black Nike shoes. I wore an old charm bracelet that I had gotten from Ryuu, Daisuke, Haru and June when I was about eight. As I sat in the driver seat I quickly pulled my hair back into a ponytail with a black scrunchie I had been wearing on my other wrist.

Haru sat in the passenger seat. He was wearing a light blue open collar shirt that showed part of his chest. He wore a pair of blue jeans that had a chain hanging from the pocket. He wore an old pair of gray sneakers. He looked as if he was sleeping even though you couldn't see his eyes because of the black aviator glasses he wore.

Daisuke sat in the back of the car. He had on a clean white t-shirt and a pair of urban camo shorts. He wore a pair of black and white sneakers on and placed his feet on the seat. He wore a silver, black onyx and zebra jasper necklace around his neck.

"Isn't that Temari?" Daisuke asked and pointed towards Sakura's lawn as we drove up to her house.

"Yeah it is," Haru agreed.

"Hey Temari!" I shouted as I parked in front of the house. She turned around and waved.

"Did you pick it up?" Temari asked as we got out of the car.

"Oh yeah, here," I said handing her a pink envelope and package.

"Here," Temari said handing me some money and I took it and quickly put it in my pocket.

"IS everybody else here?" Daisuke asked and Temari nodded.

"I decided to wait for you guys," Temari said shrugging as we walked up to the door. She quickly opened it and we all walked in. We took off our shoes quickly and headed for the living room where we could hear voices talking.

"We've arrived!" Daisuke shouted as we saw everybody sitting around a glass coffee table.

"Oh hey guys," Sakura said cheerily. I looked beside her to see Sasuke sitting there. I smirked and sat on the other side of her.

"Sorry we're late," I apologized as Temari and the guys sat around us.

"We just got here too," Tenten said smiling.

"Well we got you something," Temari said happily as she passed Sakura the package and envelope I had given her outside.

"What is it?" Sakura asked as she opened up the envelope. Inside were pictures Kiba had taken while we were playing in Kascadia and P3. There were some of the five of us girls together when we had sleepovers. She smiled as she flipped through them. "Thanks guys."

"Open the package too," Hinata said excitedly. Sakura inspected the package slowly before she opened it. It was a silver bracelet with a picture of all of us in a little frame. We even got the guys to let us take pictures of them. Even Sasuke agreed.

"This is so…cool!" Sakura shouted as she quickly clipped it on her wrist and admired it.

"Now we'll always be with you," Hinata said and quickly hugged her.

"It's totally awesome. When did you guys get this?" Sakura asked.

"It was suppose to be your Christmas present from Celine and me, but we decided to give it to you now," Temari explained.

"I'm glad you did," Sakura said finally putting her arm down. She looked at me with a sudden questioning look.

"What?" I asked nervously and she smiled.

"I heard you're going to sing while I'm gone," Sakura said happily and hugged me.

"How did you..." I asked confused and I turned my head to look at Temari.

"I told her of course," Temari said grinning. Sakura let me go.

"Thanks Celine," Sakura said and I nodded.

"No big deal," I said shrugging.

"We better get going Sakura." Sakura's mom came from another room and glanced at all of us.

"You're going already?" I asked surprised. Sakura nodded as she got up.

"I guess I'll call you," Sakura said smiling weakly as everybody else got up.

"You better," Hinata said trying to cheer her up a bit.

"You better email me too," I said following her out the door.

"I'll email you as soon as I set up my laptop," Sakura said pointing to a bag she picked up. I guessed inside of it was her laptop and smiled.

"Will you call me?" Naruto asked sadly.

"Of course," Sakura said smiling. Naruto quickly smiled and hugged her. He let go after a few seconds.

"Group hug!" Tenten yelled and we all went to hug her. Of course the emotionless Sasuke and Neji stood back as if the hug would kill either of them. But, oddly enough Gaara, Kiba and Haru even hugged although they looked a bit embarrassed. Of course Daisuke hugged her without any hesitation as if he were one of the girls.

"Well I better get going," Sakura said sadly as we all backed away. Her mom was waving at her to come to the car.

"See ya," I said as she walked to the drive way and got in the car. As soon as she got in she buckled up and rolled down the window.

"Good luck with the recording deal," Sakura said and we nodded.

"We're going to be on the radio and you'll hear us playing!" Temari said confidently as Sakura's mom backed out of the drive way. Sakura stuck her head out the window and waved as they drove out of sight.

"It's gonna be kind of sad without Sakura," I said sighing and then looked at Sasuke and punched him.

"What the hell!?" He asked glaring as he rubbed his arm.

"You should have kissed her," I said stomping on his foot and glaring.

"Don't hit me over something that dumb!" Sasuke said angrily.

"Don't whine when a girl hits you," I said sticking my tongue out.

"Chill you two," Temari said stepping in between us. "We have more important things to deal with. You haven't called Raiden yet have you?"

"Huh? No not yet…" I said.

"Well get on it before they find another band!" Tenten ordered and took a step back.

"Okay give me a second," I said running to my car. I quickly unlocked the door and grabbed my black purse. I dug through it until I found my cell and the card Raiden had given me. I closed the door and went back to the others. They looked at me expectantly and I sighed before I dialed the number I found on the card.

"Hello, Raiden speaking," I heard after four rings.

"Hey this is Celine," I said and after getting no response I continued slowly, "You know from Forgotten Talent."

"I know, I was just kidding. So did you decide if you were going to sing?" He asked. I thought I heard him fumbling around with other things as he talked.

"Yeah, I decided I'd do it," I said calmly.

"Well that's great! The only thing is we'll have to have you girls come in for an audition of sorts. Of course I think you guys are great and all, but I don't own the company. The 'big' guys will have to decide if we can give you a contract." He explained. "IS that okay with you guys?"

"Well, I guess so," I said. I wasn't really sure what else I was supposed to say.

"Do you have some free time today?" He asked.

"Umm I think so. Why?" I asked.

"Well one of the other bands I was going to set up a contract with decided things weren't going to work out and cancelled, so I can get you to see the 'big' guys today," he said.

"What time?" I asked.

"Well it was supposed to be at four, can you be at Yuuto Beats then?" Raiden asked.

"Of course we can." I said quickly.

"Well then Rin and I will see you then," Raiden said before hanging up. I quickly closed the phone and looked at my friends.

"We have to be at Yuuto Beats at four," I said and told them what Raiden had said to me on the phone.

"You guys will nail it!" Kiba exclaimed after hearing everything.

"You guys are going to be famous," Naruto said sadly. "You'll forget about all your old friends. You'll call us 'The Little People'."

"That's not true Naruto!" Hinata said hugging him.

"Besides they might not even sign us a contract," Temari said, breaking down any excitement anybody might have had.

"That's true but…" I said nervously but then decided to boost any hope they had, "We rock! I'm positive they'll be begging us to sign a contract with them! So turn that frown upside down and let's go decide what we're going to wear!"

"I guess we wouldn't want to go like this," Hinata said giggling as she looked down at her gray sweatpants.

"I guess we'll be seeing you guys later then," Tenten said as she pecked Neji on the cheek.

"Uh yeah..." He said nervously as he blushed.

"We can meet up later and tell you the news," I said as we walked to our cars. The guys all nodded as they waved before wishing us good luck.

* * *

**Hinata's POV**

Everybody changed into something new quickly, before we headed over to Yuuto Records. Celine wore a black chain-back halter top that showed a little more of her than I would ever show. She had on a pair of boot cut pants that looked uncomfortable tight even though she didn't show it. For shoes she had a pair of Peep-toe platform pumps. Somehow she had even got her hair to do a wave which made her outfit look sexy. In a way I was kind of jealous.

Temari wore the same except her halter top and pumps were a deep purple and looked really great on her. She had kept her hair the same as usual though. She wore a black wristband on her right wrist.

Tenten's halter top and pumps were a deep green but her neckline was higher up so you didn't see as much cleavage as Celine and Temari were showing. Of course, she had her hair in buns like usual and wore a simply silver bracelet on her left wrist.

I wore the same halter top as Tenten but mine was blue. I also wore the same pumps but I had chosen black ones like Celine. My hair was loose and straight as it lay against my back. I wore a gold locket my mother had given to me when I was younger around my neck.

We warmed up in a small studio room for about an hour and set up everything with the sound technicians or whatever they were called. It was pretty calm and relaxing as we warmed up, even though we were all nervous and excited as we waited.

Finally at around four o'clock three men and two women walked into the studio and sat behind a table where chairs were setup. The all looked older than our parents and stricter. I did notice one of the men, who was the first to come in. He was Yuuto Shimazaki, Raiden's dad. I'd seen him in plenty of music magazines.

"They look strict…" I whispered to Celine who nodded.

"Yeah, anyways why are some older people here when it should be...I don't know maybe some younger people. It's not like these people buy our kind of music, you know? Of course I understand why he's here," Celine said nodding her head at Yuuto.

"I'm scared…" I said suddenly.

"I am too, just take a few deep breaths and calm down." Celine suggested as she adjusted her guitar a bit. I nodded and did as she instructed before I saw Raiden walking towards us.

"You girls look hot," Raiden said happily as he walked up to us.

"Stay away we're minors," Celine said jokingly and Raiden laughed.

"Well I just came to tell you girls, they people over there will decide everything and they're now ready and waiting. As I told you before they want to hear five of your songs. You think you can do that?" Raiden asked.

"Of course we can," Temari said confidently as she came up behind us.

"We even already chose the songs," Tenten added as she stood beside me.

"I'd be worried if you hadn't," Raiden said as he walked away. We all walked away at the same time and went to our instruments. I grabbed the bass guitar from the stand at the same time Temari grabbed the guitar beside. She smiled quickly before walking over to the microphone behind Celine. Celine looked back and nodded.

"Okay so we're going to play now…" Celine said nervously as she glanced back us again before Temari closed her eyes and we started playing.

_**(Celine)**_

**I cannot find a way to describe it  
It's there inside; all I do is hide  
I wish that it would just go away  
What would you do, you do, if you knew  
What would you do**

**All the pain I thought I knew  
All the thoughts lead back to you  
Back to what was never said  
Back and forth inside my head  
I can't handle this confusion  
I'm unable; come and take me away**

**I feel like I am all alone  
All by myself I need to get around this  
My words are cold, I don't want them to hurt you  
If I show you, I don't think you'd understand  
Cause no one understands**

**All the pain I thought I knew  
All the thoughts lead back to you  
Back to what was never said  
Back and forth inside my head  
I can't handle this confusion  
I'm unable; come and take me away**

**I'm going nowhere (on and on and)  
I'm getting nowhere (on and on and on)  
Take me away  
I'm going nowhere (on and off and off and on)  
(and off and on)**

**All the pain I thought I knew  
All the thoughts lead back to you  
Back to what was never said  
Back and forth inside my head  
I can't handle this confusion  
I'm unable; come and take me away**

**Take me away  
Break me away  
Take me away**

We continued to play four more songs, getting more and more nervous just by looking at their faces. Luckily Raiden was standing behind them with Rin. They both kept giving us encouraging smiles and thumbs up as we finished each song. It did help a bit even though the Raiden's father kept a very expressionless face that worried me a bit.

When we finally finished our songs I let out a small sigh before looking at the intimidating faces of the people at the table. At first they did nothing, but soon whispered amongst themselves. Soon they were talking to both Raiden and Rin who just kept nodding and not showing any signs of us getting the deal. Suddenly the five people got up and nodded at us before leaving the room without a word to us.

As soon as they were gone Celine ran over to Rin. We all followed after her expecting the worst. When we caught up Celine was already talking.

"So? What's happening, were we good enough?" Celine asked hopefully.

"They just went to talk in another room, we're not sure yet," Rin explained.

"What do we do then?" Temari asked.

"Well for now you guys can go home, but we'll call you when we hear from them okay?" Rin said and we all nodded sadly. I figure this was there way of telling us we didn't make it.

"Celine can I get your number?" Raiden asked as he pulled out his cell phone from his pocket.

"Uh yea sure," Celine said and told him her number.

"Thanks, hopefully we'll be calling you soon." Raiden said and we all nodded again as Rin followed us out and waved to us.

"I'm sure you'll get the contract," Rin said happily as we got into Celine's car.

"Thanks," Tenten said and smiled as we drove away. Nobody talked for a few minutes, but I couldn't take it.

"I'm sure Rin's right!" I said cheerfully.

"Yea," Temari said nodding.

"I wouldn't be waiting around the phone though," Tenten mumbled as she leaned against the passenger door.

"Hinata's trying to cheer us up, so stop moping," Celine complained and turned to smile at me. "I'm sure in an hour they'll be calling us and begging us to come back and sign the contract!"

"I sure was scared of them though," I said.

"They reminded me of zombies," Celine said thoughtfully but then laughed.

"Raiden looked like a goon compared to their blank faces," Temari added laughing now too.

"I just wanted to poke them with a stick or yell at them! Anything to change the expression on their face!" Celine said pretending she was poking something with an invisible stick.

"I wouldn't wanna work for them anyways, their too boring," Tenten said smiling.

"We'll just go find another company to debut!" Temari said confidently.

"We could always just drive around in a van and sing in every city we pass!" Celine said laughing. Everybody laughed and we started to joke around about playing in odd places and making money through odd jobs. We even planned out how we'd live, where we'd go and even who we would meet. IT was fun.

I waved to Celine as she drove off. I quickly ran up the steps and opened the door slowly. I stepped inside the house and glanced around to see if anybody was nearby. When I saw nobody I took off my shoes and ran for the stairs that led to my room. I got up about halfway but turned when I heard my name. I turned slowly to see my father.

"Where have you been?" He asked angrily.

"I told you Sakura was leaving...and I had to see her off," I said slowly. He didn't seem to believe me so I quickly added a lie, "Then some of us went to get something to eat and studied at Celine's house."

"In that?" He asked and I looked at myself.

"I borrowed it from my friend when coke got spilt on my other cloths," I quickly lied again. He stared at me for a while, waiting for any sign of me lying.

"Next time borrow something less trashy," he said before walking off as the phone ran. I sighed and ran up the stairs before he could come back. I slammed the door behind me as I walked into my room. I quickly plopped on my bed and hugged a pillow to my chest tightly.

I probably should have told him about the possibility of a contract, but I was sure nothing was going to happen now. Besides, he had never liked the idea of me being in the band. He thought it was dumb, but I had told him it was only a hobby. Of course he had suggested more suitable things for me to do, but I had rejected them all. I loved being in the band with the others. I was probably the happiest when we played together. I wasn't going to let father take this one thing from me.

I snapped away from my thoughts when I heard my personal phone ring and quickly picked up the phone from the night table beside my bed.

"Hello?" I asked.

"Hey, how did it go?" I recognized the voice to be Naruto and smiled as I told him how everything went.

"I don't think they'll ever call us," I finished up.

"Maybe they just have to make up the contract or something," Naruto suggested.

"Maybe…" I said not too hopefully.

"I'm sure that's it," Naruto said cheerfully which cheered me up some. "I'm sorry Hinata but Sasuke just came over. Ill call you later okay?"

"Oh sure Naruto…" I said sadly. I still wanted to talk to him, even if it wasn't anything important.

"Hinata, I love you." He whispered. My eyes widened and I slammed the phone down on the cradle.

"Why did I just do that…?" I moaned to myself. I stood up and looked into a small mirror on my wall. My face was completely red and I could feel my heart racing. I placed my hand on my chest and tried to calm down. He had said it to me a few times, but every time I always reacted like this. It was too fast.

* * *

**Celine's POV**

"It went okay," I mumbled as I flopped on the bed and curled into a ball. "Thanks for the cloths by the way."

"You had asked for them for a while, but I had forgotten to give them to you," Aya said slumping on her chair as she looked at a blank canvas. She held a paintbrush with nothing on it and frowned.

"What are you making by the way?" I asked curiously.

"Nothing in particular, I just haven't felt very creative lately. I feel so out of it," Aya said not looking away from the canvas. "I need some inspirations."

"Paint my beautiful face," I suggested jokingly.

"You would want to leave after a minute," Aya said laughing as she finally turned away from the canvas.

"No, I'd leave right now," I said getting up. "Try Haru, he doesn't move much and he's even sleeping right now."

"Maybe another time," Aya said going back to her canvas. I sighed and left the room. I walked passed Daisuke's door and backed up.

"What are you reading?" I asked and he jumped.

"N-nothing!" He said dropping the book beside the bed, so I couldn't see it. I glanced from his face to the edge of the bed and laughed.

"Were you reading something bad?" I asked as I jumped onto his bed.

"Not at all," he said lying on his back. His eyes moved to slowly look at me and I stared back at him.

"What?" I asked after a few minutes of silence and staring.

"So you liked me…?" Daisuke asked smirking.

"I also liked Ryuu," I said sticking my tongue out and falling back beside him.

"Do you still like him?" He asked.

"Well yeah, he's my friend." I said simply even though I knew he meant it as in love.

"How 'bout me?" He asked moving so he was above me and looking down at me, while his arms held him up.

"You're my friend too…" I said getting quieter as he moved down and kissed me. I wrapped my arms around his neck and we continued to kiss. After a while out lips parted to we could breath. I grinned as my arms fell onto the bed.

"I liked that answer," Daisuke said and we continued to make out on his bed. As we kissed I felt my pants vibrate and moved away confused. Daisuke looked at me curiously as I went into my pockets and pulled out my cell phone. I had forgotten it was in my pocket. I sighed and picked it up.

"Hello?" I said as Daisuke moved from above and to beside me.

"Hey, guess who?" A voice asked.

"Santa Clause?" I asked jokingly.

"Funny. It's Rin."

"What!?!" I jolted up.

"We got an answer sooner than we thought," Rin said and continued, "I couldn't wait to tell you, sorry for calling so late."

"No it's okay…" I said slowly. "Does that mean…?"

"We need you to come by tomorrow with your parents to sign the papers!" Rin said obviously happy.

"Oh my god!" I screamed.

"Ouch…" Rin said.

"Sorry," I said calming down.

"Anyways, we need you at Yuuto Beat at around ten, okay?" Rin asked.

"Yeah sure!" I said excitedly.

"Well then I'll see you guys then," Rin said before hanging up. I slowly closed my phone and looked at Daisuke.

"Guess what?" I asked.

"Santa Clause called?" Daisuke asked curiously with a smirk.

"OF course not," I said pushing him gently, "Somebody even better!"

"Tell me then," he said pushing himself into a sitting position.

"I just talked to Rin and they want to sing a contract with Forgotten Talent!" I screamed. His eyes widened and he hugged me.

"That's huge!" Daisuke exclaimed.

"I have to call everybody!" I said after he let go of me. I quickly jumped up ran for the door. I banged into something and looked up to see an angry Haru.

"What the hell are you two doing?" He asked, trying to hold his anger.

"I'm sorry did we wake you up?" I asked sweetly. HE glared at me.

"Who wouldn't wake up with someone screaming?" He asked harshly. I smiled nervously and slipped passed him.

"Daisuke was the one who screamed," I said before running away. Haru could be extremely scary if you wake him up while he's sleepy. He wasn't exactly a morning person either, so we usually stayed away from him then.

"Temari!" I screamed into the phone as soon as she said hello.

"What the-" Temari began to complain but I quickly cut her off.

"We were wrong! They want to sign a contract with us! We have to meet them tomorrow with out parents to sign the contract!" I explained excitedly.

"You're not pulling my leg are you?" Temari asked. I could tell she doubted my words, but I didn't mind.

"Of course not! This is too huge to joke about!" I said and I heard Temari scream.

"We have to call Tenten and Hinata!" Temari said.

"They're not going to believe it!" I said as I ran into my room and jumped on the bed.

* * *

A/N: Im going to end it here! I hope you review and give me ideas, suggestions on improving, encouraging words or a review on how my story is so far. I'd really appreciate it. 


	13. Email

A/n: Just so you know the story starts off as an email.

* * *

**Celine's POV**

_Dear Sakura,_

_Sorry for not emailing for almost two months! I've been busy with things which you'll soon be reading in this extra long email. I don't want to bore you of course, so Ill try and keep it short as I fill you on in everything, although I'm sure everybody else has already. It'll be my way of making up for not keeping in much contact with you. Anyways it kind of started since you left._

_After you had left I had called Raiden and told him I would be singing until you returned. HE told us to come over for an 'audition'. Everybody was completely nervous, and I sure I was about to have a nervous break down even though I tried my bets to hide it. Anyways after we left we felt like our dream was completely over because they had just left right after! _

_But, later that night I received a call from Rin who said they liked us! I feel a little sad that you weren't there to celebrate with us that night. Everybody gathered at my house to celebrate. Of course it wasn't too wild seeing as my parents were there, but it was still awesome. _

_Anyways the next day my dad came with me because Jasmine couldn't. Temari brought her dad. Both of Tenten's parents came and seemed extremely happy for us. I felt bad for Hinata because neither of her parents came. Anyways we met Yuuto Shimazaki, who was a lot kinder than he looked. He greeted us and after that Raiden explained everything in the contract, issues with money and so on. Most of it was boring and I was too excited to pay much attention, so I'm sorry I can't tell you that stuff. But don't worry when you return you'll get your very own contract!_

_Anyways Jasmine demanded we get a lawyer to look over everything in the contract so we wouldn't be scammed. Of course there weren't any real problems, although we did make a few minor changes to the contracts. The biggest problem we had was Hinata's dad. He was dead set against it for no good reason! We had to convince him with everything we had but he always had some lame excuse or answer for everything. I just wanted to kill the guy, you know? Anyways it took a lot but we finally convinced him to sign, with help from my parents! I have to admit Jasmine was probably the one who convinced him with all her knowledge of everything and her 'I won't take a no' attitude._

_After that things went pretty smooth. Rin and Raiden had us working hard as we made our very first single! I've bet you heard it on the radio and filled with joy! I have to admit I was on heaven when I heard it! What was greater was the fact people kept asking the radio stations to play our song! Well I have to thank Ryuu (remember my friend from my hometown) for writing the song and letting me sing it in place of him!_

_We made two more singles, Secret and Nobody Wins. Raiden said it was best to get a few songs out so that people could hear us before we did anything else. At first it was fun and I guess it still is, but Raiden works you to the bone! We did all three songs in less than three weeks! After that he gave us a week off though!_

_Soon after our 'break' was over he springed the news of us going on tour to promote our music or whatever he called it. Ill admit the RV they got us for the trip was pretty awesome! It had a black table that turned into a bed if you wanted. For an RV it sure was comfy! Anyways there was also a matching black cushioned couch that was big enough to sleep on, which was also used as a bed. Anyways beside the couch on a moveable shelf thing sat a small TV even though it was usually blurry. Luckily it had a DVD player so we brought lots of movies to watch. Anyways continuing on beside the couch was the kitchen. It was tiny of course but it had a toaster oven, microwave, sink and two cabinets above and a big cabinet below. Beside the cabinet was a small refrigerator, which didn't hold much, but kept things cold. Along the rest of the wall was closet space and on the other side was a toilet (I don't know what we would have done without it!). Back at the very end of the RV was a small room, with a comfy water bed that was big enough for two people to sleep in. We always rotated where we slept to be fair. Anyway, at the other end was obviously where you drove. We even had our very own driver! Although it's not a limo we were being driven in, it was still cool! Anyways, or driver was a small looking brunette, who was really cool and sweet named Miaka. To be honest I talked to her about some of my problems as she drove us and the others were asleep. She always listened to me and offered suggestions to help me. I thought she was great! She could be scary and tough though, especially for her size. We never really saw that side though because we were calm enough in the RV._

_While we played at fairs and other simple places like that, Raiden forced us to wear wigs and different coloured contacts whenever we played in front of people. He let us decide what we wanted to look like, and I'll admit it was fun. I chose a black wig with the tips red, and it looked sweet, even if it looked a little unnatural on me. The only thing is Im not sure why we had to. It's not like we're famous, but Raiden said it was preparation for when we were. I shrugged it off because it was kind of fun changing my look._

_I have to say that my favorite part of the tour was playing in new cities! Not too sound snobby or anything, but I'm pretty sure everybody who heard us, loved our music! It's just the feeling I got as we played everywhere! IT was great! Thanks to all the good energy I even wrote some new songs, which I'm happy for since I've been stumped for a few months now. Maybe all I needed was some good vibes or something like that._

_Now the worst part was seeing as we would be missing school, they hired a tutor for us to study with, so we would be prepared for school when we returned (This was Jasmine's idea to convince Hinata's dad.). And the tutor was none other than herself, Jasmine. I have to admit; she was cool about teaching us and didn't force it onto us too much because of all the work we had to do with music. Of course she did make sure we'd be on the same page as school. _

_Raiden was the only other adult who came along with us, but he drove another car that held all our music equipment and other stuff such as cloths. I felt bad for him though because he didn't get much sleep and when he did he slept in the car. Of course Jasmine had to sleep in the car too, but every now and then we'd stop driving during the day so those two and Miaka could sleep on the comfier cushions even though they all protested against it._

_Anyways, it was a lot of fun even though we had to work hard. We all wished you were there. I'm sure you would have loved it too. Oh and in case you're wondering, no we didn't make any money. All the stuff we did was free, but Raiden promised next time, if our songs sell well he's going to book somewhere for us to play live. I can't wait._

_I'm sure you've been waiting to read about how everybody else is doing, so here you go! As you know, Daisuke and I are now dating. Temari and Hinata say we're all lovey dovey, but I disagree. We just go on a lot of dates together and make out a lot. That's my favorite part. Sakura, I honestly think I might be in love, but I'm not sure since I've never been in love before. I can't wait for you to come back so I can talk to you about it more._

_Anyways as you could probably guess Naruto and Hinata are pretty much inseparable. They're together all the time now! Hinata still blushes whenever we mention anything about it, but we know for a fact they have their own little make out sessions. I'm happy for Hinata and I hope they're together forever, no matter how uncool that sounds. They're just so cute together and Hinata is so happy when she's with him!_

_So far Temari and Shikamaru have gone on a date or two, which they refuse to call dates. They're together all the time too, but Temari always denies that they're 'dating' just friends. Apparently they haven't even kissed, even though I'm sure they both want to. Me and Hinata have both made a plan to get them together before Christmas and I'm sure by the time you come to visit they'll be all lovey dovey. Or so we hope._

_Tenten and Neji are well… I guess you could say the same. I'm not really sure if they go on dates, but I'm sure they do, but Tenten doesn't ever talk about Neji. But to be honest I really don't care. I don't like Neji, but I won't say anything more because I know Tenten is in love with him and he makes her happy I guess_

_For some reason Haru hasn't taken made any moves to date any girls, even though he's usually surrounded by them. I asked him why and he just shrugged. I'm thinking he has a crush on some girl, so I might try and figure out who and set them up._

_To my surprise Kiba started dating Ino Yamanaka while we were away touring. We came back and they were all kissy and gross. I wanted to puke, but I guess I'm happy for him, even if he's with some preppy shopaholic girl. Maybe I'm jealous! Just kidding._

_Well, even Gaara has started dating. Not with anyone specific, but lately he's been going on dates with a lot of girls. He doesn't seem to like any of them, so he's always off with another girl. I think he should just choose a girl he likes already and stay with that one girl for a bit. Might do him some good, but I guess that's not my problem, is it?_

_As for Sasuke, I'm sure you know how he is seeing as he went to see you almost every weekend he could! How do I know? I called his house and of course his mom told me he was going to visit someone, so I followed him one day. I only went as far as the train station, but I'm sure he went to see you. Maybe when you come back you'll have a love story about the two of you. Good luck with him._

_Now for the biggest reason I sent you this email (even though everything is awesome too!). Hinata told me that your mom was letting you come to visit us for Christmas, so we decided that we should have a Christmas get-together at my house! Well I'll admit at first we were going to have a party, but my dad will be home, so you know. Anyways we're going to meet at my house on the 23__rd__ at around eight or nine so we can give gifts, play games, and watch movies or whatever. Also I think everybody is going to sleep over so bring a sleeping bag! It'll be fun, even if it isn't some huge party I hoped for!_

_Anyways hope you get this email before you leave! We missed you and can't wait until you come back!_

_-Celine-_

I leaned back in the computer desk after quickly reading over my email and sending it to Sakura. It was already the 21st of December and I felt great! I had just gotten back from the studio where we were recording all the songs for our album. We weren't sure when the release date was, but every day I got more and more excited. On top of that I had a boyfriend, which I was sure I'd never have. My family was healthy and I was actually starting to like Jasmine. I guess you could say we were starting to understand each other.

"Hey," I left my thoughts and looked to see Daisuke standing at my door. I smiled and he walked into my room and kissed me before lying on my bed.

"I thought you were going to see Ryuu?" I asked confused.

"I was but then me and Haru had and idea." He said happily. I turned the chair to look at him and he continued, "We were thinking that Ryuu should come here and meet everybody. We were gonna ask if he wanted to come over here for a week or something when we went today."

"That sounds cool," I said excited, "I haven't seen him since Sakura left and we haven't hung out for that long since I moved. Let's go ask my dad."

"Already did and he said we could!" Daisuke said grinning.

"Where's he going to sleep?" I asked.

"In my room," He said casually.

"And where do you plan on sleeping?" I asked suspiciously.

"Here with you," He said pretending to snuggle with my pillow.

"If you sleep in here, you're sleeping in the closet, tied with rope," I said sweetly. HE gulped.

"I was kidding, really." He said after I continued to look at him. I nodded and he sighed. "Your house has plenty of spare rooms anyways."

"You thought of everything haven't you?" I asked and he nodded.

"Well I guess I'll come with you two to ask him," I said getting up.

"We're not going for a while, Haru fell asleep." Daisuke said widening his eyes for dramatic effect.

"WE better wait until he wakes up himself," I said laughing.

"Hey what's this?" Daisuke asked suddenly. He was holding a catalogue that I had been looking at earlier.

"Oh I was looking at a while ago," I said and moved to lie on the bed beside him.

"See anything good?" He asked opening it up and looking at some pages I had marked.

"Yea, but not anything I can afford," I said pointing at the prices of some of the jewelry and clothing I had wanted.

"Maybe somebody will buy you it," Daisuke said flipping another page.

"You better not," I warned and he laughed.

"I'm probably poorer than you are. I wish I could get you this stuff though," he said sadly as he flipped another page.

"I don't need that stuff," I said and I kissed him gently on the lips. "Of course it doesn't mean I don't want it."

"You're greedy," he said jokingly and pushed my gently.

"Then you don't want anything?" I smirked.

"Honestly I don't care," Daisuke said and shrugged.

"That sounds a little sad," I said and he shrugged again.

We continued to look through different catalogues for a half hour. We laughed at some of the corny Christmas decorations ad items stores were selling and sighed over the expensive things we'd probably never have. My dad believed you don't need presents fro a happy Christmas, so he was pretty cheap with presents, even though we were rich. I could say I didn't mind not getting much, but what teenager could say that honestly?

"Why didn't you wake me?" asked a growly Haru who walked into my room as we closed another catalogue.

"You looked so cute while you were sleeping," I said laughing nervously.

"Let's go already Daisuke," Haru growled as he ran his hand through his hair.

"Oh yeah, Celine's coming with us…" Daisuke started to talk quieter as Haru glared at him.

"She can't come," Haru hissed at him.

"You're such a grouch," Daisuke complained, which rewarded him with a glare from Haru. Suddenly Daisuke's eyes widened. "Oh right… Sorry Celine you can't come."

"Huh? Why not?" I asked as I got up from the bed.

"I can't tell you why." Daisuke said sliding off the bed.

"Are you…" I said trailing off. "Never mind, I get it; I guess I'll stay home today."

"Thanks," Daisuke said quickly kissing me before following Haru out the door. I sighed and moved back to my computer chair. I noticed I had received a new email and opened it up to see it was from Sakura.

"Wow, she's quick…" I said laughing as I read it.

_Celine,_

_I'm feeling a little jealous of you guys, but soon I'll be back and be able to enjoy all that stuff too. I am proud of you guys though. You guys got a contract! Soon we'll be living the life of a celebrity. Swimming in money! Although I don't think I'd want to do that._

_I knew it was only a matter of time until you and Daisuke started dating. I could tell by the way you hung around him and batted you eyelashes. Well I guess you didn't do that much, but I knew you two would get together! As for Hinata and Naruto, I'm glad they're happy! They seem so right for each other, you know? Good luck with Temari and Shikamaru. I know they're meant to be. That sounds so lame, but I think it's true! And I have to agree with you on Neji. I don't know him much but he seems…well I just don't particularly like him. I will be civil with him though, for Tenten's sake. As for Gaara and Haru, I hope they find somebody. And so you know Kiba and Ino don't seem like such a great match, but maybe I'm wrong? And I don't think she's that much of a shopaholic. Me and Ino could be friends._

_And I will definitely be at your house. It sounds like a lot of fun. I might even come earlier, so be prepared! I miss you guys too so I might be a little mushy. Just kidding. Anyways Ill see you soon!_

_-Cherry Blossom_

"Celine," I finished reading the email and turned to see Rena standing at me door. "Pick up the phone next time." She threw my black phone at me and I quickly caught it confused.

"Hello," I said into the phone.

"Hey, it's Kiba."

"Oh hey. What's up?" I asked, putting the phone between my shoulder and ear so I could write back to Sakura.

"I was wondering if it would be okay for Ino to come with me on the 23rd," he said.

"Uh that's gonna be a lot of people…" I didn't particularly want her in my house, but I wasn't going to be rude and say so. She might even be with him.

"I figured she could because Neji and Tenten weren't coming…" Kiba said slowly.

"They're not coming?" I asked confused. The last I had heard Tenten said she'd be coming.

"Gaara told me that Sasuke told him that Neji told him they weren't coming." Kiba paused after this. "Wow I sounded like a girl there."

"Yeah…So when did you hear this?" I asked.

"Five minutes ago," Kiba said. "So can she come?"

"Yeah I guess," I said and sighed as I hung up the phone. I guess I should have said bye first, but I didn't particularly feel like it. I sighed and quickly dialed Tenten's number. The phone rang a couple of times until Tenten picked up.

"You're not coming anymore?" I asked after she said hello.

"Celine?" Tenten asked confused.

"Yeah, anyways I heard you weren't coming to my house anymore." I said quickly.

"Oh, who told you?" She asked in a lower voice than before.

"Kiba," I said. "Why aren't you coming? You said you were yesterday."

"Well Neji said he wanted to spend that day together. Just the two of us," she said slowly.

"Why can't you another day?" I asked.

"Well, I'm busy before then and after that is Christmas."

"You can have alone time some other time," I complained. I heard her sigh before she started talking.

"Come on Celine. We see each other all the time."

"Fine. I'll see you after Christmas I guess," I said and I will not deny I did say it angrily. "Bye."

"Celine don't be like that," I hung up after that and threw the phone onto my bed. It's not like it really mattered if she came, so why was I angry? I guess I was being a little selfish, but everybody was allowed to be selfish once and a while, right?

* * *

**Normal POV**

"We'll be completely fine, it's not like we're having a party," Celine moaned.

"But we're leaving so suddenly…maybe we should stay," Celine's dad said reaching down to untie his shoes. It was already the 23rd and all her friends were over.

"Jasmine, tell him we'll be fine!" Celine complained.

"Let's just go. I'm sure they'll be fine. I trust Celine," Jasmine said grabbing his arm. Celine smiled as he sighed.

"Fine, but please don't invite anymore people and don't set the house on fire," He said and grabbed his jacket from Celine's hands.

"I promise, besides Aya and Rena are both here," Celine said and pushed them out the door. "Have fun and stay out late!" Her parents waved at her before she slammed the door and sighed. She quickly walked into the living room where everybody was hanging around. Sakura was busy talking to Daisuke and Ryuu, while Temari and Hinata were talking to Haru, Naruto and Shikamaru about their Christmas plans. Gaara, Kiba and Ino were sitting on the couches talking about Ino and Kiba.

"All of Celine's friends are hot," Sakura said laughing.

"Are you sure you should be saying that while Sasuke's not around," Celine said walking up to them.

"It's his fault for being late," Sakura said shrugging as she continued to talk; now talking about the Christmas tree her family had set up. Celine sighed and walked away as she heard the doorbell ring.

"Finally!" Celine shouted but quieted down when she saw a stranger at her door.

"Hey Busty," They guy said and Celine's mouth dropped as she looked down and covered her chest with her arms.

"Who the hell are you?" Celine asked angrily. Suddenly Sasuke moved from behind the guy and sighed.

"Celine, this is my friend Sai," He said pointing at guy beside him. "He's visiting us right now."

"Right…no offense, but you never said you were bringing anyone." Celine said dryly.

"He wouldn't take no for an answer," Sasuke said shrugging.

"Well I guess the more the merrier," Celine said lamely, moving away from the entrance so they could come in from the cold. "Everybody is in the living room already." Sasuke nodded as he took off his boots and jacket. He quickly shook his head and the snow from his hair fell down to the rug.

"Is Sakura here?" Sasuke asked.

"Yea," Celine said stepping over the wet spots from snow and leading him and Sai to everybody else. "Everybody go change now!" Everybody turned and looked at her.

"What a sudden outburst," Sakura said sighing.

"How was I supposed to say it then?" Celine asked a bit annoyed. Sakura laughed and shrugged.

"Who knows, Anyways where should we change?" Sakura asked.

"Uhhh the girls can change in my room since you're stuff is all there and I guess the guys can change in Daisuke's room." Celine said after rubbing her chin in thought.

"Hurry back," Daisuke said as he walked passed them and lead all the guys to his room.

* * *

A/N: I've decided to make my chapters shorter, because its easier to read and not just one long thing and I can update sooner. Anyways I've had this done for a while, but I was grounded from the computer so I couldn't update. Anyways Review please! 


	14. Together?

"How cute," Ino giggled as she looked at what Celine was holding. She held a pair of pink fleece pajamas that were decorated in pink bunnies.

"It was a Christmas present okay?" Celine said angrily as she shoved them back into her dresser. She rummaged through her drawer until she finally pulled out a pair of white boxer shorts and put them on quickly over her underwear. There was a big set of red lips above the words, kiss me and the rest of the shorts were covers with small lips. She pulled out a white tank top and slipped it over her head. I barely covered her stomach and you could see her bellybutton.

"Aren't you going to be cold?" Temari asked glancing at her pajamas. Temari was wearing a pair of dark purple flannel pajama pants and a light purple tank top.

"Yea, but everything else I choose, Ms. Shoppy here, laughs at!" Celine shouted.

"I wouldn't have to if you had normal pajamas," Ino said and smiled. Ino was wearing a pair of plain lavender pajama pants and tank top that showed of her belly. Nothing to fantastic in Temari or Celine's minds.

"Shut up, at least mine aren't boring," Celine said slamming her dresser drawer closed.

"Stop fighting," Hinata said waving her hands in front of her frantically, as she tried to signal them. Hinata wore a pair of light blue silk pajamas with navy blue moons all over them. They had a collar and were long sleeved and pants.

"This is my house, so stop insulting me," Celine said as she glared at Ino.

"She wasn't insulting you," Sakura said stepping between the two girls. Sakura wore a pair of cotton red pants and tank top that said Drama Queen in white block letters.

"Whatever," Celine moaned and lowered her voice as she glared at Ino. "Just don't insult me again."

"Let's just go already," Temari shouted as she opened the bedroom door and walked out and ran down the stairs. Celine glared at Ino one last time before falling Sakura and Hinata out the door. Ino clenched her fists and followed after them.

* * *

"You look hot," Daisuke grinned as the girl's walked into the room. "But aren't you going to be cold Celine?"

"Talk about yourselves," Celine said glancing at them all. They were all sitting on the carpet wearing thin shorts and t-shirts. Gaara, Daisuke, Naruto, Sasuke and Sai even had on tight looking t-shirts so you could see the shape of their upper bodies.

"And why are you wearing a fishnet shirt!?" Temari shouted as she pointed at Shikamaru who was lying on his side.

"I usually sleep naked, this is the best I had," Shikamaru said slowly and scratched his head.

"N-naked?" Temari's eye twitched at the mental image that manifested in her mind.

"That's so gross!" Sakura screeched.

"I do too," Daisuke said shrugging.

"You guys are gross! Just shut up," Celine shouted as she covered her ears.

"I didn't think it really mattered," Daisuke said shrugging again. Haru laughed as he pulled Temari and Celine onto the ground.

"It's okay now," He said lifting Celine's hands from her ears.

"I don't see the big deal though…" Naruto said.

"I-it's just gross," Hinata said sitting beside Celine.

"Let's just change the subject. Why don't we play truth or dare?" Haru suggested. Celine and Temari's faces both brightened up quickly.

"There has to be a consequence!" Temari shouted, quickly forgetting the image in her head.

"Yeah and it has to be good," Celine added in.

"Nothing too bad," Sakura said nervously. Celine and Temari turned to glare at her.

"It has to be horrible!" Celine shouted and laughed mechanically.

"That's a little freaky…" Kiba said and slowly moved back a bit.

"Everybody get in a circle! Temari follow me," Celine said grabbing her hand and leading her out of the room.

"What do you think she's getting?" Gaara asked aloud. Everybody in the room except Sai froze and shivered at the thought of Celine's twisted mind.

"She can't be that bad can she?" Sai asked.

"Hey who are you by the way? And yes she is that bad," Daisuke said.

"This is my friend Sai, just ignore him please," Sasuke sighed as Sai looked at them all.

"Dogface, Raccoon, Monkey, Feminist, Clown, Dragon, Loner, Ugly, Pudgy," Sai said pointing from Kiba, Gaara, Shikamaru, Haru, Daisuke, Ryuu, Hinata, Sakura to Ino.

"Hey who are you calling pudgy!?" Ino screeched.

"I am not ugly!" Sakura screeched along with Ino.

"I can't possibly look like a monkey…" Shikamaru yawned.

"I'm not a Clown! Am I?" Daisuke asked looking at Haru whose face was blank. He turned to Ryuu who didn't seem to care and just kept smiling.

"Feminist?" Haru mumbled and dropped his head.

"L-loner?" Hinata said surprised.

"What the hell makes you think I look like an animal!?" Kiba and Gaara shouted at the same time and glared at Sai.

"Smooth…" Sasuke said patting him on the back hard.

"I was just giving them nicknames…" Sai said slowly. "That's what friends do!"

"Usually you give nice names!" Sakura shouted angrily.

"But they suit you all so w-" Sai's vice muffled as Sasuke covered his mouth.

"What's all the commotion?" Temari asked as Celine and her walked into the room.

"Nothing at all," Sasuke said letting go of Sai.

"Well whatever," Celine said shrugging and pulled out a pair of lacy pink underwear and a matching bra from behind her back. "Presenting the consequence!" Everybody stared at them and the two girls sighed.

"Whoever chooses not to do the dare or answer a truth or dare question, wears only these outside and walk around the block!" Temari announced. Everybody's mouth's dropped.

"What's wrong with you two!?" The guys all shouted.

"Nothing in particular," Celine said grinning.

"That's not fair!" Kiba protested but Celine glared.

"You don't have to do it if you do the dares now shut it, all of you!" Celine said.

"We also brought a pop bottle so sit down in a circle," Temari said plopping down on the ground with Celine as everybody slowly made a circle.

"For the dummies here," Celine said glancing over at Sasuke, "The game is simple, spin the bottle, and whoever it points at that person picks truth or dare. Spinner makes them do or asks them something. If they refuse they wear this cute outfit outside! After that the person who was just dared or whatever spins! Also you can only say truth twice in a row!"

"You didn't need to explain," Sasuke said sighing.

"Didn't I?" Celine asked grinning. "Anyways, Sakura gets to start!"

"Oh okay!" Sakura took the bottle from Celine and quickly spun it around and watched it until it finally stopped on Temari. Sakura looked at her.

"I'm not dumb. I choose truth," Temari said.

"I'm not good with truth…" Sakura moaned and rubbed her chin as she thought.

"Oh ask her this, its simple," Celine said and whispered into Sakura's ear.

"You and him are going out right? Have you two done it?" Sakura asked. Temari frowned in confusion.

"Kiss? Sure…" Temari said.

"No have you done 'it'." Sakura repeated. Temari's eyes widened.

"What the hell! Of course not!" Temari screeched and buried her face into her arms and pulled her knees closely to her.

"She's embarrassed we asked an intimate question," Celine said poking her. "Just spin the bottle, we were kidding."

"It wasn't funny…" Temari mumbled and with out lifting her head felt for the bottle and spun it. It slowly stopped at Sasuke who frowned.

"Damn," he said. "I pick dare."

"I dare you to sleep with the girls tonight, in the closet," Temari said still not looking up.

"What kind of dare is that?" he asked.

"Can we tie him up?" Celine asked curiously.

"That's too harsh," Daisuke said laughing nervously.

"You wouldn't want to sleep with me?" Celine asked pouting.

"No matter how you answer that, it won't come out right," Haru said patting him on the shoulder. Ryuu tapped Haru on the shoulder and when he looked signed something to him. Haru nodded and Ryuu slowly got up and left the room.

"Where'd he go all of a sudden?" Sasuke asked.

"Bathroom." Haru said simply. "So are you going to sleep with the girls?"

"Whatever, I'm not going out there in that," he said pointing at the bra.

"In a way it's kind of a good thing for Sasuke. He might do something perverted too." Naruto said. Hinata and Sakura gasped while Temari and Celine laughed.

"We're definitely tying you up now," Temari said looking up from her arms.

"You don't have any rope," Sasuke said smugly.

"Or do we?" Celine said evilly. Sasuke gulped.

"Just spin the damn bottle!" Gaara said suddenly. Everybody turned to stare at him.

"Calm down killer," Sasuke grumbled and spun the bottle. It spun and spun and finally landed at Celine.

"Hell yeah!" Celine shouted happily. "I love dares, so dare away!" Sasuke smirked and looked over at Naruto. He leaned over and whispered to him. Naruto nodded his head.

"I dare you to go outside without anything on," Sasuke said.

"What?" Celine said.

"Naked…" Sasuke said.

"I might as well go in the bra and panties!" Celine complained and looked at Sakura with pleading eyes. Sakura sighed and quickly turned behind before looking at Sasuke with watery eyes.

"Y-you just wanna see Celine naked!" Sakura squeaked. Sasuke's eyes widened.

"That's not it Sakura…" Sasuke said quickly, his face turning red.

"I wouldn't mind…" Sai said shrugging as Sakura pouted with Sasuke.

"Don't make me kill you," Daisuke said glaring at Sai.

"I was just kidding," Sai said laughing.

"So I'm not hot enough!?" Celine asked him.

"No I think you're very…ripe? Is that the word I'm thinking of?" Sai asked.

"You make me sound like fruit…" Celine mumbled.

"Hot fruit!" Sai said laughing.

"Shut up you two," Daisuke said shoving Sai. "Stop talking about your fruits!"

"My fruits?" Celine asked.

"Your boobs!" Daisuke shouted. Everybody stopped looking at Sakura and Sasuke, who also turned to look at him.

"You're a pervert," Sakura said frowning.

"I'm disgusted with you," Haru said shaking his head and looking down. Everybody else nodded in agreement.

"Oh shut it," Daisuke said getting up and leaving the room.

"We were just kidding!" Celine shouted after him.

"We made him cry," Sasuke said laughing.

"Shut up," Celine said stretching her leg out so she could kick him. He glared at her and she stuck her tongue out. "Haru can you check on him and Ryuu?"

"Uh yeah," Haru said getting up and following where Daisuke had gone.

"Anyways, my turn right?" Celine said grabbing the bottle.

"You never did the dare!" Sasuke shouted. Celine looked at him and glared before throwing the bottle at him.

"You're the real pervert!" Temari shouted in Celine's place.

"Don't go near him," Naruto said hugging Hinata tightly. Sasuke glared and threw the bottle at Celine.

"Fine break up with Daisuke," Sasuke said smirking suddenly.

"That's dumb," Celine said dryly.

"You could always wear these outside," Sasuke said grabbing the bra. Sakura smacked him upside the head.

"Don't be dumb," she said.

"My final offer," Sasuke said stubbornly.

"A dares a dare," Celine said getting up.

"You can't break up with him," Hinata protested, realizing she wasn't going outside.

"I'm definitely going out there in those," Celine said walking away.

"She's not going to do it," Kiba said simply.

"How do you know?" Sai asked curiously.

"She's going to find some loop hole to the dare; she'll probably break up with him and then get back together with him." Gaara explained.

"I'm not letting her do that!" Sasuke said jumping up and quickly running to where Celine was headed. A few seconds after he left a loud crashing sound was heard before Daisuke came stomping out of the kitchen where they all were. He didn't look at any of them as he grabbed a bunny hug from off the chair and left out the front door.

"What was that all about?" Temari asked aloud.

"She really did it!" Sasuke yelled as he left the kitchen.

"Seriously?" Sakura asked confused.

"I walked in just as she broke up with him. She's cold!" Sasuke said.

"I'm going to go see what's up," Temari said pushing passed Sasuke. Sakura and Hinata both got up and glared at him before following Temari.

"Good job," Kiba said sarcastically.

"Oh shut it," Sasuke sneered.

"It'd probably happen sooner or later," Ino commented nonchalantly.

"That's not for you to say, is it?" Gaara asked coldly. "I hate girls like you."

"Wh-" Ino stuttered at her loss of words. She hadn't expected that from him.

"I'm going to go follow that guy," Sai said getting up.

"I'm coming too," Sasuke said following him. "Tell them we'll be right back."

"Why are you so concerned? This is what you wanted," Gaara muttered.

"Fuck off Gaara. You can't tell me you're not happy," Sasuke said slamming the door on his way out. Sasuke stormed out the door and spotted Sai who was in front of the driveway pointing to his left.

"There he is!" Sai said after they got onto the street. "I'm going to catch up to him." Sai quickly started running towards the angry red head who was now smashing ice that was on the road. Sasuke sighed and quickly followed him.

"Hey," Sai said as he slipped beside Daisuke who looked up surprised. "How's it going?"

"So you know then?" Daisuke asked angrily as warmed his hands with his breath.

"I'm sure it's nothing," Sai said cheerfully.

"She dumped me," Daisuke responded bluntly, "It's not nothing."

"Oh it's nothing…" Sasuke said to himself.

"How would you know?" Daisuke asked. "Is this some kind of joke? Am I missing something?" Sasuke sighed. He hated being at the fault of things and no matter how emotionless he sometimes acted, he did have a conscious and emotions.

"I dared Celine to break up with you," Sasuke explained shoving his hands in his pockets. He looked down and stared at the fog his breath made. He looked up and met with Daisuke's fist. He stumbled and slipped on ice before falling to the ground.

"What the hell!?" Sasuke yelled as he rubbed the sore spot on his cheek.

"I was letting my anger out," Daisuke said coldly. Sasuke looked at him and was about to glare when he noticed something different about Daisuke. His eyes, somehow looked more dangerous, and gave him the impression if he even moved it'd be the end of him. Of course it wasn't like him, the great Sasuke to take that from anybody, so he stood up defiantly.

"Maybe she's with another guy!" Sasuke said punching him in the progress. Daisuke fell to the ground with a thud but immediately got up again.

"Shut up," Daisuke said and ran at him and while pushing him to the ground. He had Sasuke pinned to the ground ready to pound his face in.

"You know, you're pretty boy faces are going to messed up if this continues," Sai said jokingly. Both guys looked up at him and sent him a death glare. Sai laughed nervously before sighing. "Why don't you try talking to her, not pounding on someone else?"

"I'd rather knock out this guy." Daisuke said and glared at Sasuke. "I've never liked you or your dumb arrogant attitude, but I never beat your face in because of Celine." Sasuke smirked but his eyes widened once Daisuke raised his fist and hit him once more.

"You try to break my jaw!?" Sasuke screamed after spitting on the ground and shoving Daisuke off of him.

"Yeah I was!" Daisuke said glaring.

"You guys are like kids," Sai sighed and stood up straight from the crouching position he had been sitting in. "You done yet?"

"Do you want me to knock you out!?" Daisuke and Sasuke yelled at him. Sai frowned and walked away.

"Is there anywhere we can get ice-cream?" Sai asked suddenly. When he got no answer and heard a crack her turned around the see Sasuke and Daisuke at it again. "All they do is punch…" Sai sighed and slowly walked over to them and pulled them away from each other.

"What are you-" Sasuke was cut off as Sai punched him as hard as he could in the face. Sasuke fell to the ground and quit moving from shock. Sai turned to Daisuke, but Daisuke quickly moved as Sai went to punch him. Daisuke began to smirk but stopped as Sai quickly kicked him in the stomach. Daisuke gasped and fell down, holding his stomach.

"Would you stop already!?" Sai yelled. Both guys winced at the sharpness in his voice.

"Who are you to-" Sasuke started to fight back but was cut off by Sai again.

"I just want some damn ice-cream without two idiots fighting!" Sai said coldly.

"It's fucking winter!" Sasuke shouted as he pointed at all the ice and snow. "Who in the right mind would want ice-cream in the coldest season!"

"I do and if you don't take me now, I will kick both your asses," Sai said as his face turned from menacing to a cheery, yet fake smile.

"Let's just get him the damn ice-cream," Daisuke muttered as he got up, still holding the stomach. "All I need is another kick in the stomach…"

"Sorry about that, but there was no other way," Sai said. Daisuke frowned as he saw Sai's innocent smile.

* * *

"I can't believe that old lady paid for you guys." Sai said laughing.

"She thought we were mugged thanks to you," Daisuke mumbled angrily.

"It's your fault you forgot you wallets. I'd think you'd been mugged too," Sai said shaking his wallet. "Of course I'd let you suffer."

"Thanks a lot," Sasuke growled as he crushed the cup from his hot chocolate. He quickly threw it into the garbage bin as they all walked up Celine's driveway.

"I'm going through the back," Daisuke mumbled and started to wave as Sasuke grabbed his arm.

"Just go through the damn door," Sasuke commanded as he shoved him to the door. Daisuke glared at him but before anything else could happen Sai quickly pushed Daisuke aside and turned the doorknob.

"Sai what are you doing!" Sasuke shouted as Sai shrugged and opened the door.

"Surprise!" Sai blinked as he stared at everybody standing in front of him. Everybody looked surprised to see him.

"What's happening?" Sai asked slowly.

"Sasuke!" Celine shouted as she walked towards them. "Daisuke was supposed to open the door." Daisuke stared at her angrily before pushing Sai aside to see what was happening. He looked around to see some balloons and a sign that said Happy Birthday. He looked over to Sasuke who was frowning.

"I tried, so shut up," Sasuke said walking passed them all.

"What is this?" Daisuke asked.

"You forgot it was your own birthday?" Haru asked stepping from behind Celine.

"My birthday? My birthday already passed a few days ago." Daisuke said shaking his head.

"I wasn't here so I couldn't celebrate with you…" Celine pouted and got closer to him.

"I don't care. I'm going to my room," Daisuke said shoving passed them all and heading upstairs.

"Your plans aren't very thought out are they?" Haru asked Celine.

"He didn't get it… Ill be right back," Celine said and closed the door before running up the stairs to follow Daisuke.

"I must be missing something…" Sai said. The girls looked at him with a confused face as they all went back into the living room.

"What happened to you Sasuke!?" Sakura screeched as she looked at his face. She moved her hand to slowly and gently touch his face. His cheeks were both swollen and turning purple and blue and he had a small cut above his eyebrow. She quickly ran from the room and soon came back with a bag of frozen peas. She pressed it against his cheek softly. "Did somebody attack you?"

"Nothing happened," Sasuke grumbled and swatted away her hand and grabbed the bag himself.

"I kicked their asses!" Sai said happily as he stood beside Sakura.

"What?" Sakura asked worriedly.

"They were fighting…" Sai said and explained how he punched Sasuke.

"Why did you fight?" Sakura asked.

"Daisuke was angry, and I wasn't going to let him punch me for no reason." Sasuke explained angrily. "This is all Celine's fault…"

"How is it Celine's fault?" Temari asked.

"She made me go with her ridiculous plan to have this birthday party for him. And I'm the one who got hit all day." Sasuke complained.

"Her plan?" Hinata asked curiously. Sasuke sighed.

"Okay, I'm explaining this once and only once, because it seems like Celine didn't tell you a thing. All I know is me, Celine, Haru, and…Ryuu over there, were suppose to help her prepare or whatever. Anyways I was suppose to take Daisuke somewhere for a while, while everybody else did whatever they did." Sasuke quickly explained.

"So breaking up with Daisuke was planned?" Temari asked confused.

"Yeah," Sasuke said switching the frozen peas to his other cheek.

"Can you run fast?" Temari asked suddenly.

"Of course I can. I'm the fastest guy in the whole school. Besides that I'm in basketball, hockey, football, soccer and tennis," Sasuke bragged.

"Oh well that's good," Temari said calmly and stood up. "Let's see if you're the fastest in the school!" Sasuke's eyes widened as she went to punch him. He quickly moved back.

"What's your problem!?" Sasuke shouted, dropping the peas.

"Why would you go along with that ridiculous plan?" Temari screamed at him. Temari paused and frowned when a thought came to her. "What did you get out of it?"

"What?" Sasuke asked confused.

"You wouldn't do anything for anybody without gaining something," Temari accused.

"That's true!" Naruto chimed in. Sasuke turned and glared at him.

"Well spit it out already," Gaara said annoyed.

"Its not like it matters, but she just gave me some photos," Sasuke said coolly.

"What kind of photos?" Sakura asked curiously.

"Just photos!" Sasuke snapped. Sakura stepped away from him and clenched her fists angrily, but continued to smile. All of a sudden Kiba and Gaara were both laughing hysterically. Everybody turned to look at them, surprised by their sudden laughter.

"What's so funny?" Hinata asked.

"I-it's nothing!" Kiba said through his laughter.

"Those pictures, did they happen to be of you?" Gaara asked, now smirking. Sasuke's eyes widened and he ran over to Gaara and shoved him.

"You took those damn pictures didn't you!?" Sasuke accused. Kiba and Gaara nodded and burst into laughter again.

"I was worried she had the hots for you!" Kiba said and Sasuke frowned.

"I don't get it," Sakura said. "What's this all about?"

"Celine paid us to take pictures of him naked in the changing room!" Kiba shouted. Sasuke glared at Kiba and grabbed his collar. He quickly dropped him after hearing everybody's sad attempts to hide their laughter.

"Shut up!" Sasuke shouted. "She's an idiot! She threatened to post them online and around school!"

"How can you not notice someone taking your picture?" Temari asked shoving him playfully. Sasuke scowled before replying.

"Everybody always does, so I never notice anymore!" He defended himself.

"I want a picture!" Sakura whined. Sasuke stared at her in disbelief. Was she crazy like the rest of them?

"What's everybody laughing about?" Everybody turned around to see Celine and Daisuke standing behind them. Everybody looked at each other and laughed, except Sasuke of course. Celine sighed in frustration. "Well whatever."

"So you guys aren't broken up?" Gaara asked raising his eyebrow as he looked at Celine's arm. It was wrapped around Daisuke's left arm tightly.

"Of course not!" Celine said happily. Gaara frowned but quickly turned away so nobody would see. Sasuke noticed though and smirked to himself. He was glad they were back together, this way Gaara had no chance with Celine. The unhappier Gaara was, the happier he was.

"So why weren't we in on the plan?" Temari asked Celine. Celine smiled.

"Well you guys have big mouths!" Celine said simply.

"No we don't," Sakura defended them. Celine nodded.

"Okay, if I had told Temari, she would have told you and Hinata. Sakura, you would have told anybody you could. Hinata would have told Naruto, who would do the same and at the very least he would tell Shikamaru, who told Neji, who told Sasuke. It was too risky, so I asked Sasuke!" Celine explained.

"I'm not sure I understand, but I still feel insulted somehow." Naruto said frowning.

"Well I hope this makes you fell better," Celine said turning around and throwing something at him after turning. Naruto looked down and smiled.


	15. Closet

Naruto grinned as he stared down at the silver wrapped box Celine had passed him.

"What is it!?" He asked excitedly and was about to claw it opened but Celine stopped him.

"Wait! I have one for everyone!" Celine shouted and pulled a black bag from behind her. Everybody's eyes widened as they saw the gifts. "I didn't know Sai or Ino were coming so sorry."

"Its fine with me," Sai said as Celine threw everyone a present. Celine smiled.

"Sai you're so nice! You can have Sasuke's present!" Celine said passing him one. Sasuke frowned as Sai caught it. Sai grinned, happily. Celine smirked and shook her head before getting another present and passing it to Sasuke. Lastly Celine handed Daisuke a small box and he took it happily.

"We got you something too," Temari said running towards her purse. The rest of the girls followed her. They came back carrying a big box that was wrapped in gold wrapping paper and a blue ribbon that wrapped around it. The gently dropped it to the ground in front of Celine and backed away slowly.

"Big enough?" Celine teased as she played with the ribbon. The girls smiled before giving other gifts to their boyfriends and each other. After all the gifts were handed out they all quickly ripped and tore the wrapping paper off their gifts.

Celine was given a given a treasure chest from her Sakura, Temari, Hinata and Tenten. Inside was a photo album with pictures of her friends and family. There was also a black strapless dress that reached just above her knees. Beside the dress was a pair of black high heels and a skull hairbrush. From Haru, Sasuke, Shikamaru, Naruto, Gaara, and Kiba she received various gift cards for shops and stores she loved. Ryuu gave her a book and CD on sign language, so they could talk to each other easier and a necklace and ring that had been his before and he treasured (Of course Daisuke was angry over this but tried not to show it). Sai even dug into his wallet and gave her a twenty dollar bill. Lastly Daisuke gave her a gold locket with a tiny diamond in center of it. Inside was a picture of himself and on the other side was Celine.

Temari received various accessories from her Sakura and the others. They also gave her a purple silk scarf and an expensive matching purse. From the guys she received the same as Celine except from Shikamaru she got a gold bracelet with Shikamaru and her name engraved on it. Beside it were the words, 'Together Forever'.

Hinata opened her gift from the girls to find a navy blue dress that revealed a lot of skin and legs. She blushed as soon as she saw it, but appreciated it. They also gave her some accessories that matched it. From the guys she received either mall gifts or gift cards like Temari and Celine. From Naruto she received a set of golden butterfly hair clips. They were decorated in purple and sparkled in the light. Everybody thought it was a great gift especially coming from Naruto.

Sakura received a red strapless dress that stopped just above the knees. It came with a matching scarf that wrapped around her neck and trailed down her back. Sakura smiled at her three friends as she gazed at it. Next she received gift cards and other things from the guys. Lastly, from Sasuke, although he gave it embarrassed, she received a bottle of perfume that smelt like a fresh summer breeze mixed with flowers. When Sakura smelt it her eyes widened in surprised. It smelt great.

Ryuu gave Daisuke a box of music sheets and lyrics they had written before and ones Ryuu had written lately. Daisuke smiled with pride knowing Ryuu had given them to him instead of Haru, but frowned when he saw what Haru got. Ryuu had given him his first guitar ever. Haru looked happy, for he had wanted it since Ryuu had first gotten it.

As for what the guys got from the girls, Daisuke received an I-pod from the help of Haru and her parents. He also got a chain necklace that closed with a lock from just Celine. On the lock was the letter D and you couldn't open it without the key, which Celine kept. Temari gave Shikamaru a fancy yet comfortable pillow, seeing as he was always so lazy and sleepy. Hinata, shyly, gave Naruto free meal tickets for a year to his favorite ramen. Sakura gave Sasuke homemade chocolates that she had prepared the night before. Celine gave both Haru and Ryuu chocolates that Sakura had helped her make. Celine also gave Ryuu a handmade scarf and a new headset. Lastly the girls together gave Kiba, Gaara and even Sai meal tickets to a fancy restaurant.

"Food is the best way to a man's heart," Celine said grinning as they looked at her confused, but then frowned, "IS that how it goes?"

"Usually that expression is used on a husband or boyfriend," Sakura said giggling.

"Really?" Celine asked unsure and shook it off before talking again. "Anyways it for two people, so you can invite your girlfriend, or a friend!" Celine smiled.

"Meaning you?" Sai asked jokingly.

"Oh no, anybody!" Celine said in a very fake way. Sai smiled and chuckled.

"Don't worry, Ill take you Celine," Sai said.

"I won't say no," Celine said happily. Beside her Daisuke frowned, and was noticed by everyone except Celine.

"Are you going to take me?" Ino asked Kiba, fiddling with her hair as she talked.

"O-of course," Kiba said smiling weakly. Ino jumped with glee and hugged him tightly.

"SO who do you plan on taking?" Sasuke asked Gaara with a smirk.

"I'll find someone," Gaara mumbled.

"Take me!" Celine shouted excitedly. Daisuke looked over at her and glared.

"Isn't two guys enough?" he asked coldly. Celine gave him a quizzical look and patted him on the back.

"I only have you," Celine said. Daisuke frowned and she moved closer so she could snuggle with him. He looked a bit surprised but smiled.

"If I don't find anybody else I'll take Celine," Gaara mumbled. Celine looked up at Daisuke who sighed and shrugged.

"Whatever," he said and Celine smiled.

"Getting more mature I see," Celine said and Daisuke rolled his eyes. Suddenly they all heard a bang on the window and crowded around it as Celine opened to window. The girls screamed as a tree branch surprised them and banged into the window again. After they all calmed down they noticed the blizzard outside. They couldn't see anything unless it was close to the window and the wind was now howling and making the trees twist. Celine quickly shut the window and smiled.

"Pretty windy!" Celine said nervously as she glanced back. "Guess we won't be going out there."

"Let's watch a movie," Haru said suddenly. Everybody looked to see him standing in front of the TV cabinet, looking at DVDs.

"That's a good idea," Sakura agreed and everyone's mind turned away from the storm. Everybody else either shrugged or nodded in agreement. Haru grabbed some DVDs and placed them on the coffee table. Everybody glanced at them.

"I say we watch a comedy," Naruto said picking up one excitedly.

"I've seen it a million times," Celine said sighing. Naruto frowned and placed it back.

"A thriller," Kiba said holding up one.

"No way" Sakura said and held up another movie. "We should watch a romance!"

"Anything but that," Shikamaru complained. Ino and Sakura both frowned.

"I say we watch a horror," Celine said spookily.

"Shouldn't we watch a Christmas movie or something?" Sai asked.

"They're boring. I say horror, besides it's the perfect night! Anybody else who agrees raise your hand!" Celine said, shooting her own hand up. Some of the guy's glanced at each other and grinned. Naruto, Kiba, Sasuke, Gaara, Shikamaru, Daisuke and Sai raised their hands up. Celine eyes Temari who sighed and raised her hand up.

"That's that," Celine said grabbing the movie and passing it to Haru.

"Not everybody wants to..." Sakura began but trailed off; realizing nobody was listening as they all scrambled to find a good spot to sit.

On the couch were Ryuu, Sai, Daisuke, Celine and Haru. On a nearby chair Gaara sat by himself while Ino cuddled with Kiba on another chair. On the floor in front of the couch sat Sakura, Sasuke, Shikamaru, Temari, Hinata and Naruto.

Before they started the movie Celine and Ryuu quickly made some popcorn in the kitchen for everyone. When they finished they turned off all the lights and Celine turned the movie on.

* * *

During the movie Celine glanced over at Ino, as the TV flashed enough light, she was hugging Kiba tightly as if the world was going to end. Kiba seemed a bit uncomfortable but Celine could tell he liked it. She glanced over at Sasuke and Shikamaru who also looked happy as their girlfriends cuddled closer to them or hugged them for comfort.

Celine looked beside her, but couldn't see Daisuke's face. Did he want her to do the same? Would he feel as thought he were protecting her? Maybe she should try the same thing. She shook her head from her thoughts and quickly cuddled up to him and placed her head against his chest in 'fear'. She felt an arm wrap around her and smiled as she looked up.

The movie flashed bright enough for her to see Sai's face glancing at the TV. Celine's heart did a quick skip as she moved away from him. Why wasn't Daisuke there? He was before.

"Sai?" Celine whispered and he looked over at her. He nodded and she continued, "Where's Daisuke?"

"Down there," Sai said pointing motioning to Daisuke, who was now sitting on the floor beside Naruto. Celine felt her heart stop as she saw him there. Didn't he want to be beside her, just in case she got scared and needed him for protection? It sounded silly, but she was still a bit hurt. Didn't he think of her as a girl?

"You're scared right?" Sai asked her. She looked up at him and smiled weakly. "It'll be fine." He quickly wrapped his arm around her protectively before smiling and turning back to the movie. Celine snuggled up against him but felt weird. Shouldn't it have been Daisuke who was holding her?

* * *

An hour and a half later the movie finally ended. Celine glanced around to see all the couples cuddling and smiled. She leaned back into a chest and smiled as she felt its warmth. She looked to the ground and noticed Daisuke and Naruto finishing off the popcorn. She suddenly stood up, and remembered she wasn't cuddling with Daisuke and moved towards the DVD player and took the movie out. She felt her face heat up and refused to turn around.

"It's over?" Temari asked suddenly. Celine feeling her face cool down turned to see Temari looking away from Shikamaru finally.

"I was so scared," Ino said in a tiny voice, as she grabbed onto Kiba's shirt tightly and leaned against his chest. Kiba looked a bit uncomfortable, but smiled at her before kissing her forehead gently.

"So was I," Celine said suddenly. Everybody turned to look at her.

"Celine?" Hinata asked and Celine nodded.

"It was a scary movie," Celine said innocently. She glanced over at Daisuke who looked quite amused.

"She's pulling our leg," Daisuke said getting up and hugging her tightly. Celine frowned as he let her go and walked away into the kitchen.

"She's pulling our leg," Celine mimicked. Everybody continued to stare at her and she smiled weakly. She was about to say something again when they heard a bang at the window and the girls screamed. The lights quickly flashed off and they screamed again.

"Calm down everybody," Haru said sternly and the girls calmed down.

"That's obvious," Gaara muttered from the darkness.

"I think we have a flashlight somewhere in here!" Celine said as she moved around to find the TV Cabinet. As she slowly moved along she tripped over something and tumbled to the ground. She felt a body underneath her and gasped.

"IS everybody okay!?" Daisuke asked as he flashed a light on Celine.

"I'm sorry Sai!" Celine apologized as she looked down at Sai. He chuckled as she got up. Celine hid a blush as she turned her head away quickly.

"That's okay. You're as light as a feather!" Sai smiled and she pulled him up.

"We're all fine," Temari said and Daisuke moved the light around everyone.

"None of the lights work?" Haru asked. Daisuke shook his head, looking away from Celine.

"I tried the ones in the kitchen but nothing," he explained.

"What can we do?" Hinata asked squeakily.

"Nothing really," Kiba said shaking his head.

"I'm tired anyways," Sakura said through a yawn.

"I'm gonna go to sleep too," Celine agreed moving over to Sakura.

"WE might as well all go to sleep," Haru said shrugging. Daisuke flashed the light on them all.

"We're going to go to sleep just like that? Don't you want to tell ghost stories or something?" Daiuske asked.

"You're such a kid," Temari said slapping him on the back as Hinata and her joined Sakura too.

"Besides Shikamaru's already asleep," Kiba said kicking Shikamaru lightly. Shikamaru groaned and slapped Kiba in his sleep before turning. Temari rolled her eyes.

"Fine, have it your way," Daisuke said dryly.

"Let's go Sasuke," Celine said grabbing his arm.

"What?" he asked confused. The girls all grinned at him as Temari grabbed a rope from behind the couch.

"They're actually going to..." Gaara trailed off as he shook his head in disbelief.

* * *

"Celine was?" Daisuke asked curiously.

"She was so scared she cuddled up to me," Sai said happily.

"I doubt she was scared. I'm surprised she's even a girl. She's like a boy, not scared of anything," Kiba said.

"But she is a girl," Sai reminded them as he crawled under the sleeping bag he had brought.

"She cuddled up to?" Daisuke asked again.

"Yeah, she seemed pretty scraed to me. I didn't mind her cuddling up to me though," Sai said getting quieter and quieter.

"Whatever," Daisuke said turning away from him and fuming in his bed.

* * *

"Shikamaru...stop..." Temari giggled in her sleep as she squirmed. Celine giggled to herself before slipping passed her and the other sleeping girls. She slowly opened the door, trying to make no sound. She slipped through and closed the door gently. She tiptoed her way down the hall and stopped at Daisuke's door.

Should she see if he's awake? What if she woke somebody else up? She'd be embarrassed, so shouldn't she just sneak back into her room and fall back to sleep or something? All these thought raced through her mind as she debated whether to open the door or not.

She sighed and quickly turned around. She took a few steps and jumped as she felt something grab her. She began to scream. Suddenly another hand covered her mouth and she was dragged out of the hallway. She was shoved into a closet and heard the door close behind her. She turned around to hear someone shuffling. Suddenly the room brightened and she covered her eyes.

She slowly opened her eyes, trying to get used to the light, when she noticed the necklace she noticed something. She quickly opened her eyes fully, to see Daisuke. He was already wearing the necklace she had given him.

"Don't scream," Daisuke whispered and she nodded.

"You scared me," Celine muttered rubbing her arm nervously.

"Sorry I just...I'm really sorry!" Daisuke quickly grabbed her and hugged her tightly.

"Why are you so sorry? You just scared me a little," Celine protested.

"Not for that...I feel bad. You were scared during the movie and I figured you wouldn't be. You looked pretty hurt and then..." Daisuke began to trail off.

"I'm okay now, honestly," Celine began. Daisuke stared at her for a while and she sighed. "I just felt like...you didn't think I was a girl or something. I can be scared too!" Daisuke smiled.

"I know, I'm sorry. You're just always so...fearless! I guess I got used to not being scared of anything. I thought a dumb movie couldn't possibly scare someone like you," Daisuke confessed. Celine laughed quietly.

"That's true. You were always the baby of the group," Celine said punching him lightly.

"Not funny," Daisuke said frowning, but quickly smiled as he leaned into her. "We're all alone in here, you know."

"What are you thinking?" Celine asked teasingly as she got closer to him. He moved his arms around her waist as she coiled her hands around his neck and in his hair.

"I think you know," Daisuke replied moving closer to kiss her. It was a soft but short kiss. Daisuke gently pushed her against the wall before kissing her again, this time longer and more passionately. Celine wrapped her leg around his as he moved from her lips to her neck.

"Wow!" Celine quickly looked at the door the same time Daisuke did to see Haru and Ryuu staring at them wide eyed.

"Wha-" Daisuke stuttered for words as him and Celine separated.

"Continue if you want. Pretend we weren't even here!" Haru said backing away. Ryuu nodded in agreement and followed him as they both closed the door and left.

Celine looked at Daisuke, now both embarrassed. They straightened out their clothes before saying anything. Finally Daisuke coughed nervously.

"I guess we should go to sleep!" Celine suggested nervously as she went for the door.

"Yeah, your right!" Daisuke agreed opening the door for her. They both walked to their rooms slowly in silence. When they reached Daisuke's room Celine looked up at him as he opened the door.

"Night, 'fraidy-cat!" Celine whispered before pecking him on the cheek with a kiss and running off to her room.

* * *

"What's up with the atmosphere?" Temari asked as she sat beside Gaara. It was now morning and a few of them were already up.

"Stop staring at me already!" Daisuke shouted at Haru and Ryuu who were both grinning.

'Even I didn't get that far,' Ryuu signed to Haru who smiled.

"I never knew you had it in you," Haru said laughing as he bugged Daisuke.

"What are you talking about?" Celine asked walking into the room.

"They know something, and won't share," Temari said glaring at the boys. "Something happened with Daisuke and them last night!" Celine's face turned red as she sat beside Daisuke. Gaara looked over at her.

"I can already guess," Gaara mumbled. Temari and Hinata looked over at him, expecting an answer. Gaara just shook his head and turned away from them after muttering something to himself. Suddenly the phone rang and Celine jumped up to get to it.

"Hello, Jewalz residence," Celine said politely after picking up the phone.

"Already up Cece?" Celine recognized the voice and nickname. It was her dad.

"Yup," Celine said cheerfully.

"Well, I just wanted to let you know that we'll be heading home now. We ended up staying at a friends," Her dad explained.

"I figured you would. Anyways, would you mind bring some donuts and bagels on your way?" Celine asked sweetly.

"No problem. We'll be home soon," Her dad said before hanging up. Celine placed the phone on the cradle before moving back to her friends.

"Who was it?" Haru asked before shoving some cornflakes into his mouth.

"Just my dad," Celine said grabbing some cornflakes and dropping them in her mouth.

"Hey," A tired voice greeted from the entrance. They all looked to see Sai slowly moving towards the kitchen counter where they were all standing around.

"Hey, you the only one up?" Temari asked curiously. Sai nodded slowly before yawning and sitting down. He quickly placed his arm on the counter followed by his head. Quickly snores were heard.

"I'm not even sure if he's up," Haru said jokingly.

"Leave him alone Haru," Daisuke grumbled as he saw Haru going to stick cornflake in Sai's hair. Haru chuckled and retreated when he saw Celine going to smack him. Celine heard a creak and stopped to see Sakura, Naruto and Kiba all coming into the room. Sakura and Kiba looked like zombies while Naruto looked completely awake.

"Is everybody up?" Sakura grumbled tiredly as she glanced at everybody at the table.

"Not yet," Daisuke said looking up at them as Kiba and Sakura sat down. Sakura lazily placed her head on the table and closed her eyes.

"Pass me the cornflakes!" Naruto shouted as he saw the box of cereal set on the table. Naruto tensed up as he saw all the glares of death everybody was sending him, especially when she saw Sai.

"Shut up, not everybody here is a morning person!" Temari snapped at Naruto. Naruto pouted as Celine slowly passed him the cornflakes. He quickly sat down beside her and started eating. Suddenly they heard a bang and saw somebody just below the stairs. Celine began to laugh.

"We forgot about poor Sauske, look at him now!" Celine pointed at him as he turned his head to glare. He was tangled up in a rope and was squirming as he tried to get up.

"I think we better help him," Temari said getting up and helping him out of the ropes. Sasuke glared and began to curse as he finally got out of the ropes and sat down at the table. Nobody said anything and only laughed in their heads as he continued on. He finally stopped and they all stared at him, waiting for more.

"Why don't we do something?" Celine suggested after sitting in silence for a while.

"Nothing physical though," Haru said as he pointed at all the zombies surrounding them.

"What do you suggest then?" Sai growled, looking up from the table.

"We could play goldfish," Celine suggest. She quickly got up and went to a cabinet where she found some playing cards and brought them to the table.

"No way," Naruto complained. Celine quickly snapped around and glared at him. Naruto shrunk and let out a squeak. "I mean... Goldfish...yay!"

"Yeah," Everybody agreed nervously. Celine grinned as she sat down.

Celine began passing out the cars quickly and they all began to play, whether they wanted to or not. The games began slowly but they began to get faster as they all woke up more and more. Eventually over an hour passed and they began to get bored.

"Well I'm bored," Celine said throwing down her cards and sighing.

"Only because you keep losing," Haru said grinning. Temari quickly glared at him and Haru laughed nervously. Temari would kill him if he got Celine fired up again and they had to continue playing any longer.

"Whatever, I'm bored and that's all," Celine said. Suddenly the phone rang and Celine looked back. She sighed and quickly got up and moved towards the phone. It stopped ringing but Celine picked up and heard her sister Aya's voice talking.

"Hello?" Aya answered. Celine heard sobbing in the background and her eyes widened. She recognized the person.

"What's wrong?" Celine asked worriedly.

"It's horrible..." The voice said and began to cry uncontrollably. "I just got the call..."

Celine's eyes watered as she heard the horrible news. She dropped the phone and began to cry uncontrollably as she fell to her knees and screamed. Daisuke quickly rushed to her and began to shake her.

"What's wrong!? What happened?" Daisuke began to shout worriedly. He repeatedly asked as she said nothing. Celine shoved him away and covered her face as she continued to cry there and refused to answer everybody.

They all heard footsteps coming down towards them and looked up to see Aya and a girl behind her. Aya's eyes were filled with tears as she quickly ran to Celine and hugged her. Everybody stared at the two of them confused, but they all knew something was wrong, but neither of them said anything. They all looked at the girl behind Aya and she looked down. She slowly moved to the table and told them news.


	16. The News

BlackBerryFan111

OneTragicTear

KankuroFangirl

Thanks for all the positive comments, hope you enjoy this chapter :) Hope for a review from you guys!

* * *

Temari glanced over at Celine. No matter how hard Celine tried she couldn't hide the fact she was shaking. Temari was glad Daisuke was there to hold her even though, Celine had pushed him away many times. Even Temari herself was brushed off when she had tried to comfort Celine hours ago. She was acting coldly to everybody as she grieved. Temari began to get annoyed with her attitude but it always washed away when she thought about what she was going through. Both of them were gone.

Hinata fiddled with her hands as she nervously looked from her hands to Celine. She wasn't sure what to do at times like these. She hadn't gone through anything this horrible before and couldn't begin to understand. Even so she slowly tried to reach out her hand to grab onto Celine's in an attempt to comfort her somehow. As she inched closer she saw somebody quickly move towards Celine and hug her. IT was NAruto.

Tenten tightened the grip she had her fists in and gritted her teeth in anger. She felt like she had abandoned her friend when she had needed her most. She had to cancel that night, to spend time with her boyfriend who she could see anytime she wanted. She couldn't help but feel any guilt. Even now she couldn't do anything for her friend who was in pain right now. Tenten then looked up to see NAruto hugging Celine tightly. Tenten waited for when Celine would push him away, but soon realized she was crying and holding onto him.

Sakura looked up at the gray sky as she felt a drop of rain land on her hand. She smiled weakly. This was the perfect weather for today. It was as if the sky was crying with them. It could feel their pain, and mostly Celine's. Sakura looked at her Celine who was trembling as she cried on her friend's shoulder. Sakura wiped strands of hair from her face as she sighed.

"It's okay to cry," Naruto said sympathetically as Celine tightened her grip onto his shirt. He could feel her tears soak his shirt. He closed his eyes as he hugged her closely.

"Maybe we should go home..." Daisuke suggested weakly as he looked up at the darkening sky. Celine slowly let go of NAruto and turned to look at her boyfriend coldly as he stared back at her.

"I wanna stay out here...with them..." Celine hissed, as she wiped away her tears roughly..

"Celine it's starti-" Aya began to urge her inside but Celine slapped away her hand.

"You should want to be here too! This is where they are!" Celine said pointing as the two freshly buried spots.

"I do Celine...I really do but..." Aya began to search for words.

"But what!? We need to carry on with our lives? Forget them?" Celine suggested coldly as she shoved her sister. Aya looked at her startled by her reaction.

"Stop Celine..." Hinata began to defend Aya.

"Stop what!?!" Celine shouted. "Stop grieving!? Stop the pain!? Stop what Hinata!?"

"I-I.." Hinata began to back away, frightened. She couldn't stand seeing her friend this way. It scared her.

"I know! You want me to pretend nothing happened!" Celine said as if it were some brilliant idea. "Forget they're dead!"

"No thats not what she meant!" Temari defended Hinata quickly after seeing the look on her face.

"Then what did she mean, Temari?" Celine spoke Temari's name coldly as she moved closer to her.

"Stop taking it out on us!" Rena screeched. Everybody looked over at Rena who had said nothing until now. Her sudden outburst had shocked them all.

"I'm not!" Celine said clenching her fists.

"Yes you are!" Rena accused pointing her finger at her. "And you know what I think!?"

"What, what do you think!?" Celine asked laughing crazily. She felt a drops of rain begin to fall and frowned.

"You two stop!" Sakura shouted. "It's beginning to rain, let's just go inside."

"No! I wanna know what she has to say!" Celine said, not looking away from her sisters equally as cold eyes.

"I think you're blaming us because you're blaming yourself deep in your heart!" Rena shouted. Celine smirked.

"Why would I blame myself?" Celine asked stepping closer.

"They died because of your dumb request! You asked them to pick it up for you and because of it, they were killed! If they had just come straight home, everything would be okay!" Rena shouted. Celine took a step back, caught off guard. She began to tremble, but Rena wasn't done yet. "And you know what else? I agree with you! It is your fault!"

"Rena stop!" Daisuke shouted as he hugged Celine protectively. "You have no right in hell to say that!"

"No..." Celine sobbed, suddenly shaken up. "She's right...if I hadn't asked them to go anywhere for me, then my parents would be alive!"

"Celine..." Aya said sadly.

-Flashback-

As soon as the got Celine and Aya somewhat calmer they all trudged through the snow and into their cars. Aya, Celine, Temari, Ryuu, Daisuke and HAru all squashed into one car as they headed towards the hospital. The others decided it was probably best to head home and wait for the other six to tell them the news.

Aya drove them out the driveway and down the slippery roads as quickly as she could, almost losing control and hitting into signs or other cars along the road. Somehow they managed to get to the hospital unharmed. They quickly got out and raced inside the building. They quickly ran through the halls and finally ended up in the room her parents were suppose to be in. Celine was the first to see inside, but found nothing but two ordinary white beds, with nobody in them. Celine gasped as she quickly turned around and ran back.

The others quickly caught up to her and found her in a lobby they had passed before. She was looking around frantically until she saw her sister Rena. She was sitting on a cushioned seat and sobbing into her hands. They all walked over to her but before anybody could say anything, Celine grabbed her sister's shoulders tightly and shook her.

"Rena...Rena...what happened?" Celine asked worriedly. She began to repeat the question getting louder and more frantic. Still Rena said nothing and continued to sob. Celine's eyes widened and she began to shake her sister violently.

"Stop Celine!" Aya said nervously as she tried to pull her away.

"Rena! Answer me!" Celine screeched as she lost her grip and was pulled back. Everybody around them began to stare at them. Aya looked around nervously and pulled Celine farther away.

"I...I..." Rena began to stutter as she stared at her feet, letting the tears stream down her face.

"What happened!?" Celine shouted. Rena looked up and her eyes were huge and puffy as her lips trembled. Celine covered her mouth as the weight of it all sunk in. She had denied everything until now, but the look sent chills down her back. She stepped back.

"They were hit by a drunk driver this morning on their way home...They were only a few blocks away..." Rena sobbed into her hands.

"They're actually..." Temari held onto her jacket tightly as she looked down.

"No...no...no!" Celine screamed as she slammed her fists into the sides of her legs repeatedly. "They're not dead!"

"Celine, I know it hurts, it hurts us too but..." Haru began to reach out to her but she moved away from him.

"You know it hurts!? My dad...my mom...gone! You still have yours!" Celine shouted.

"But your dad was like a dad for me...for all of us," Haru said pointing at Ryuu and Daisuke who both nodded.

"You can't even begin to feel the same way I do...none of you can!" Celine screamed before turning to run out of the hospital as quickly as her trembling legs could.

"Ce-" Rena began but Aya put her hand on her sister's shoulder.

"Daisuke..." Temari said looking up at him, desperately. Daisuke nodded in understandment and quickly ran after her.

As the rest of them stood there in silence, they began to feel the stares of people who had heard their conversation. Temari looked around nervously, hoping they'd all just look away already. It was a a death of a family member, not some juicy story everybody needed to hear about. They should have just pretended they didn't hear, it wasn't any of their business.

"Let's get out of here," Ryuu signed to haru, who nodded.

"Come on," Haru said reaching out a hand to Rena. Rena looked up, her eyes filled with tears. She slowly took his hand and he helped her up. She leaned against him and they all silently left the hospital. Temari, Rena and Aya headed for Rena's car, while the others went to wait in Aya's car.

As they all got to the car Temari began to look around the car. She couldn't see Celine or Daisuke anywhere. She glanced back at Aya, with worry filling her eyes.

"Did you see Celine or Daisuke when we left?" Temari asked her. Aya turned around, from helping Rena into her own car. Aya wrapped her arms around herself and took a deep breath, creating a small little puff of smoke from her mouth.

"I didn't. I'm worried about Celine too," Aya said, looking at an empty parking space, as if it were something of interest.

"Are you okay?" Temari asked as she shivered from the coldness of the frosty breeze.

"Of course I am," Aya said smiling as she opened the door to Rena's car and slowly sat down. She pulled out a set of keys and turned on the car. Aya messed around with the heater in the car until she got it to where she wanted. Temari watched her and began to wonder if she really was okay.

"Aya it's ok-" Temari leaned towards her, but Aya put something into her hand, and Temari froze in her spot. Temari looked into her hand and saw another set of keys.

"Would you mind finding Celine and Daisuke and then driving everyone home?" Aya asked. Temari slowly nodded as Aya smiled before closing the car door. She watched as Aya buckled up her seat belt and then waved before she drove away.

Temari continued to watch the two of them drive away before she glanced around her. Everything looked so dark and dreary to her now. Even the sparkle from the snow and ice looked dead to her. Death was probably one of the things she couldn't take, no matter how tough she acted around everyone, even if it wasn't someone who wasn't really connected to her. It was Celine's dad and mom that had died and that made her angry at God.

Temari huffed to herself before she headed towards the corner of the small hospital. She kicked at the snow angrily as she stomped away, to find Celine and Daisuke. It didn't take long either, for when she turned, she saw Daisuke and Celine right away.

Temari began to shout out to them when she saw Celine move towards Daisuke and shove him to the ground. Celine kicked the ground, and snow flew at Daisuke's face. Celine then quickly ran towards Temari. Temari reached out to grab her, but stopped when she saw tears in Celine's eyes. Celine ran passed her and Temari stared at the ground.

"Oh man," Daisuke groaned loudly and Temari looked over at him. She slowly jogged towards him.

"What happened?" Temari asked as she stuck out her hand to help him up. Daisuke grabbed her hand and pulled she pulled him up. Daisuke let out a sigh as he sweeped the snow of himself with his hands.

"She's just grieving right now," Daisuke said smiling weakly as he walked passed her.

Temari stared at the ground once again before slowly catching up with him and heading towards the car with Daisuke. When they got there they found Celine in the backseat with Ryuu and Haru. TEmari opened the driver door ad sat down as she started the car. Daisuke went around and opened his door.Temari watched as Daisuke went to say something to Celine but stopped and instead sighed before sitting down and closing the door.

-End of Flashback-

"It's nobodies fault!" Temari shouted sternly. Anybody who was nearby looked at them with worry or confusion.

"Temari's right, Celine..." Hinata trailed off as Celine began to walk away from them, without saying anything. They all looked at each other, worried. Soon they began to follow her to their cars. Celine had quickly gotten into NAruto's car, which surprised them all. They all looked at Naruto, who looked just as confused. NAruto quickly went into his pockets and looked at the wide eyed.

"She took my keys..." Naruto said dumbfounded.

"How did she manage that?" Tenten asked.

"When she hugged Naruto..." Sakura said shaking her head, as it occurred to her. Obviously Celine hadn't been looking for comfort, but instead a set of keys.

Just then they all heard a loud screech and looked back to Celine who had quickly driven off. NAruto began to ran towards the car, in an attempt to catch it, but failed miserably.

"That was my car..." NAruto whimpered as he reached out his hand. His hand quickly fell and he looked to the ground.

"I'm sorry Naruto..." Aya said apologetically. "You'll get it back, I'm sure. For now Ill have to drive you home..."

* * *

Temari grabbed the cup of hot chocolate Aya had brought her and took a slow sip from it as she watched her. Aya smiled when she noticed this, but quickly turned and headed back to the kitchen, now alone. She glanced around, stopping to stare at some photo's of Celine's family and her friends. Those would be some of the last photo's she had with her parents. No more would be able to be taken now. They were gone after all. 

Temari looked towards the kitchen where she could see Aya busily moving around. Most likely she was trying to keep busy, so she couldn't think about the recent events. Temari looked back at the photos wondering if they'd keep them up or put them away until they were able to look at them with out feeling like their world was crashing down. Temari sighed, that was what she figured they'd feel like everytime they looked at them. THat's how she'd feel if her dad suddenly died and left her and Gaara alone.

Temari glanced towards the entrance of the house. WHen they had first come to Celine's house after the fineral, yhey had been waiting for Celine to return home. She didn't come home before them, probably going somewhere to cool off or just get away from everyone. Everyone had decided it was best just to leave her alone for now and went home, while Temari had chosen differently. As much as Celine had made it clear she wanted nothing more than to be alone, Temari wasn't allowing it.

Temari felt another presence and shook her head, coming back from her thoughts. She smiled as Daisuke came and sat by her, while eating a cookie slowly. HE looked at all the bags surrounding the small coffee table, before actually looking at Temari. He shoved the cookie into his mouth before swallowing the rest of it. He wiped his mouth off before turning and looking at Temari once again.

"So you actually plan on living here?" Daisuke asked as if it was hard to believe.

"Mhmm," Temari said glancing towards the door, as if someone had just come in. "Celine needs a friend near by, and I doubt Aya and you guys can handle her. I've never seen her so...angry."

Daisuke looked at her and smiled before talking, "Thanks."

Temari nodded, and turned just to see Celine come in. At first Celine took off her coat and boots silently, with out looking at any of them, but when she turned to enter the living room she looked at them, with an emotionless look on her face. She slowly pointed at the bags and raised an eyebrow as she stared at Temari.

"Ill be staying here for a while," Temari said, taking a sip from her hot chocolate. As she drank, she looked at Celine, waiting to see her emotions, but her face was unchanging.

"A while?" Celine asked dullily as she looked back at the bags. "Whats that supposed to mean?"

"It means, until you're feeling better Ill be living with you." Temari explained, as if it were simple. "And don't worry my dad already knows and doesn't care. Along with Gaara."

"I'm not sick..." Celine said in a low voice.

"But you are depressed and I'm not going to leave you alone at a time like this. You need a friend to talk to," Temari said in a calm, warm voice as she looked Celine straight in the eyes. After moment with Celine saying nothing Temari was about to talk again, but suddenly Celine began to speak.

"Do whatever you want," Celine whispered turning away and slowly leaving the room and heading for her own. Temari was surprised. She had figured Celine would complain about it and throw a fit. But she just agreed, maybe she did need a friend near by.

"What should I do..." Daisuke mumbled as he stared after Celine. Temari patted him on the shoulder, surprising him. She smiled before getting up and grabbing some of the bags off of the floor. SHe quickly headed up the stairs.

* * *

A/N: Sorry for taking SOOOO long to update. Sadly I was in trouble because my brother broke my mom's camera after I asked him to show me how to upload pics. It was udner my care, so of course I was to blame, which lead to my grounding and owing her a ton of money. SO basically I had no computer time except for school, which I tend to skip due to the blocking of almost every site... but I did work on this through my school time until I was able to actually write it. ANyways I hope you enjoyed this chapter, even though its short. Ill try and update soon:) Please review or give me some suggestions to improve or your ideas for the story. Thanks! 


	17. Sudden Change

Temari took a sip from her strawberry milk as she watched Celine talk to Sasuke about planning some kind of get together with them all. Oddly enough for the passed few weeks Celine had come out of her slump of depression afer Temari moved in and watched her every move. At first Celine had acted like she hated the world, and hardly talked to anyone. Something they had all expected from her. But soon, Celine began to change bit by bit. Talking more with everyone and getting back to her regular routine, even doing more than usual.

Soon began to act chipper and happy, which didn't seem quite right. It seemed like she was trying too hard. They couldn't wuite figure out the sudden change in her mood towrds everyone. They had expected her to be greiving for much longer than she had. Now it was like her parents had never died. More like they had never been there to begin with. Even all the pictures of them were gone, packed away with all the other stuff they had owned personally. It was like they had moved out. Nothing of them was really left.

But that wasn't what was bothering them all the most. It was the fact Celine had become rather friendly with none other than Sasuke, the one she used to practically hate and fight with all the time. It was way too odd, but they were afraid to say anything to her about it. They were afraid she'd break down and finally explode with all the emotions she seemed to have bottled up inside her. So they never asked about her new found kindness for Sasuke.

"I just don't understand," Naruto whispered as he too watched Sasuke and Celine. "How can she suddenly be best friends with him? She hated him!"

"And she smiles all the time, even though she looks like she hasn't slept in weeks," Tenten whispered softly. "Doesn't it make you guys wonder whats up? She can't possibly be over the death's of her parents yet. I would still be at home crying my eyes out."

"We're all worried, but theres nothing much we can do. Look even Sakura is worried," Hinata said, flipping open her cellphone and showing them all the text messages sent from Sakura. She quickly closed it. "THose are all about her asking how Celine is or whats happening with her. I'd want to know too if I were her. ITs not like she can be here right now."

"Well I just don't like her hanging out with him at all. She talks to him more than she does to me now. It ticks me off," Daisuke muttered.

"Just leave her alone, I say. She's just dealing with the loss in her own way. Anyways I say her attitude had improved for the better," Neji said standing up from the table.

"You're just happy because she talks to now, without getting on your nerves," Gaara said rolling his eyes. NEji shrugged as he walked away. Tenten quickly waved good bye before following him out of the cafeteria.

"So what do you guys think?" Celine asked suddenly turning to them. They all looked at her, confused. They hadn't heard a word she had said and obviously the same had been for her.

"Im sorry what did you say?" Haru asked after swallowing the rest of his sandwich. Celine sighed and shook her head.

"You guys just don't listen. Sasuke and me have decided we're going to have a small party, just us and some others." Celine explained quickly. She smiled and waited for their answers, which she was sure would be a yes.

"A party?" Temari asked skeptically. She had thought the two of them had been joking. It seemed ridiculous for someone in her situation to suddenly want to have a party. Atleast thats how she saw it.

"Yeah, we were thinking tomorrow. It wouldn't be anything big, just hanging out and stuff." Sasuke explained calmly.

"Isn't that a little short notice?" Daisuke asked, raising an eyebrow.

"We thought the sooner the better. So you'll all be there right?" Celine asked.

"Actually..." Temari looked around. She had made plans already, for the first time in a while. She had thought she had mentioned it to Celine before, but she had forgotten already. "Me and Shikamaru had planned on going on a double date with Tenten and Neji tomorrow. I thought I told you yesterday."

"Can't you cancel or something?" Celine asked frowning. "Go another time."

"That's not really fair to her Celine." Haru butted in. "She's been hanging with you non-stop sfor a few weeks now. Maybe she should have a chance to do something different."

"Fine," Celine mumbled, glaring from Temari to HAru. "What about you then?"

"We were taking Ryuu home tomorrow. He has no car and hes already been here for too long. We told you that a few days ago. You even said you were coming," Daisuke said frustrated.

"I forgot, I guess Ill just tell Ryuu bye before he goes. Im sure he'll understand," Celine said pushing her uneaten sandwich towards NAruto, who seemed to be eyeing it hungily. "He doesn't get angry over every little thing like some people seem to."

"Can't you have it another night?" Hinata asked slowly.

"No, it has to be tomorrow," Celine said with no hesitation. "Ill just tell Ryuu sorry, okay?"

"Fine have your dumb party," Daisuke grumbled standing up and suddenly stomping off. They all stared at him and turned to HAru when he was heard standing up to.

"Im sure he was just angry he couldn't stay for the party too," Haru said shrugging as he turned to follow him. "See you later."

"Well anyways, what about you and NAruto?" Celine asked turning towards Hinata, who in turn looked at Naruto anxiously. NAruto grinned excitedly.

"Sure, sounds like fun!" Naruto said cheerfully. Celine looked at Gaara and gave him a questioning look.

"I guess I could come," Gaara said sighing. To him it seemed like a boring get together where they'd play something like scrabble and talk about school or other boring things. But there was one thing that had already made his choice clear, of course he made it seem like he was completely uninterested.

"Well then that leaves...Kiba and maybe Ino. I guess we could invite some other people to come too. It would be boring with all the same people..." Celine said thoughtfully.

"I can get some people if you want," Sasuke suggested. Celine's smiled brightly.

"Then I'll leave that up to you for now!" Celine said. Suddenly the bell rang, letting them know their lunch period was over. They all sighed and headed out for their classes after saying goodbye to each other.

* * *

"I'm sorry for squirming out of taking you home! I completely forgot when I made my plans," Celine apologized to Ryuu as he stood at the door grinning. 

'It's okay, everyone needs to have some fun now and then. Don't worry about me, Ryuu and Haru will take me home. Have fun!' Ryuu slowly signed to her with his hands. Celine caught most of it and smiled before quickly hugging him and pecking him on the cheek.

"I will, and the next time I see you, I'll be able to talk to you without taking a breath, thanks to that book!" Celine sai, letting go of him and standing in front of him.

'Great,' Ryuu signed back to her and quickly kissed her forhead before opening the door. Celine felt a cold chill come from outside and stepped to the side as she waved to Ryuu one last time.

"Love you Ryuu, Ill call you tomorrow!" Celine shouted as he closed the door. Celine could hear Daisuke complaining to HAru and Ryuu about hurrying up outside and just grinned. Knowing Haru he'd drive slowly, which would annoy Daisuke incredibly.

Celine skipped into the living room, but stopped when she saw her sister, Rena looking at a frame as she sat on the couch. Celine frowned slightly as she moved towards her. Silently, she looked over Rena's shoulder to see the picture. She scowled before moving so Rena would see her and come back from her little day dream.

"I thought we got rid of those..." Celine said in a low voice as Rena stared at her.

"Celine we just put them in a box, which I don't even understand..." Rena said, her eyes beginning to water. Celine too a swift step towards Rena and snatched the framed picture away. She stared at it one last time before throwing it towards the ground, the pieces shattering and covering the black coffee table it had hit. Rena let out a small gasp and looked at Celine with wide eyes.

"The reason they're not out, is because you cry whenever you see them!" Celine stated loudly and pointed at the broken glass that covered the table and had landed on the floor.

"What was that? What broke?" Aya asked appearing from the stairs. She quickly ran down, careful not to trip. When she saw the mess she let out a small sigh. She bent down and picked up a piece of glass and studied it carefully. "Im going to hope this was an accident Celine."

"A complete accident," Celine muttered. Rena quickly got up and glared at Celine, before shoving her out of the way as she headed towards the stairs. Celine turned away from her, not caring whether she left or not.

"Ill clean this up," Aya said as she picked up some more glass carefully. Celine stared at Aya, feeling a bit guilty.

"Im sorry," Celine mumbled.

"It's okay," Aya said, turning to smile before continuing to clean the small mess. "Anyways, Im going to be going over to a friend's tonight, so I won't be here when your friends come. I know I can trust you to be alone, right?"

"Yeah, beisdes Ms. Rena will be here," Celine said rolling her eyes as she thought of her sister. No matter what Rena seemed to be doing, it always seemed to annoy Celine.

"Thats true, but if she wasn't I'd still trust you to be alone," Aya said as she finished cleaning up the glass, which had luckily been mostly on the table.

"Ill remember that for..." Celine trailed off as she heard loud stomping and a crash from upstairs. She looked back at Aya and raised an eyebrow. It sounded like something had broke once again.

"What now?" Aya asked herself, her voice sounding like she was exhausted. Suddenly Rena came clumsily down the stairs, attempting to put on a boot as she did. Curses could be heard as she reached the bottom, with still only one boot on.

"What was that sound?" Aya asked her, walking over to her with curiousity, but with a look of disappointment.

"I broke one of my small statues while I was in a hurry.." Rena grumbled as she finally got her shoe on. She quickly moved to the nearby coat rack and pulled a jacket off it before slipping it on.

"Where are you going?" Celine asked with innocence in her voice as she moved beside Aya. Rena shot her a glare before replying.

"Im getting out of here, away from you," Rena replied coldly.

"That was cold..." Celine mumbled as she shrugged and walked away, towards the kitchen.

"I thought you were going to watch Aya and her friends?" Aya asked worriedly. Celine stopped walking and turned around, so she was facing Aya's back. She frowned before coughing to get their attention. They both turned their heads to look at her.

"Im not ten anymore, I don't need a babysitter. That and you said you could trust me, which Im sure you won't deny," Celine said calmly. "Or go back on your word."

"You're right..." Aya muttered, almost unwillingly. She looked from Rena to Celine and let out a huge sigh. "Im going to go throw this away, and after that can you drive me before you go to your friend's place, Rena?"

"Yeah, whatever," Rena said turning back to the door and stomping outside as she waited for Aya.

"Better hurry or she'll go berserk," Celine said laughing, as she walked to the living room and laid down on the couch.

"Right," Aya said following her, but going towards the kitchen. Before steeping inside she turned back to Celine. "Is Temari already gone?"

"Yeah, they decided to go to dinner before the movie or whatever it is they're doing," Celine said, as she stretched her long legs out and stared at them intently. AT that point it didn't matter if she was wearing pants or not. The black jeans she wore, looked tight enough to be her own skin.

"Oh," Aya said drifting out of sight.

Celine just laid there, looking at her legs and her feet. After a while she began to stare at her arms. She had never noticed she had a few small freckles down her arm, almost invisible. She touched each one with her hand and tried to for a pattern by connecting them with an invisible line. Once she got bored of that she began to slowly kick her legs up and just watch them.

"Im going now," Aya shouted from the doorway entrance. Celine hadn't heard her pass by her, but she wasn't really focusing either.

"Ill see you later then," Celine shouted back. She heard the door slam as Aya closed it. Celine sighed and made a quick phone call before resting on the couch once again.

* * *

"Have you seen Sasuke yet?" Celine shouted over the music as she stared at Kiba. He shook his head slowly. 

"Not yet," Kiba shouted to her. SHe just nodded and looked around.

More people than Celine had expected, showed up at her house. Apparently Sasuke had invited more than a few, or word got around. Either way, Celine didn't really care. As long as the music was flowing and she was surrounded by people, she could care less. Everything around her was distracting her, exactly how she wanted it to.

Celine slipped through the crowd of people, towards the stereo set. She quickly found a CD and put it in, changing the music from the usual dance music, to the Forgotten Talent's. It was a CD they had made for a sample with the recording company. Just to show them what it would be like. Of course Celine ad asked to keep it for times like this.

Once again moving through the crowd, she made her way to where it seemed to be the most crowdest, with people dancing to the music and talking. It was loud in there and she laughed, wondering if the police would come and tell them to turn everything down. Giggling she passed some people who she hardly recognized. It seemed almost everyone had came.

Just then, she spotted a familiar face and moved towards it, squeezing her way passed two guys who were laughing as they joked around. She made it passed the living room and into the kitchen. Everywhere there was opened bags of chips or drinks surrounding everything. Not to Celine's surprise there was even alcohol. As much as it would upset her sisters and even her friends. If her parents were there, they'd kill her. But they weren't, so like everyone else she drank too. Probably more than she should have, but it was a party after all.

"Sasu-" Celine began to shout out to him when she slammed into someone after tripping over someone. She felt arms holding her up, as she leaned against someone's chest. She slowly pushed herself up, ready to apologize when she saw who it was. She felt a grin slide on her face, as her already red face turned redder.

"Hey Celine," Sei's familar voice rung in her ears. It brought on sadness, but even greater joy. She hadn't seen him since the christmas get together they had. After her parent's death, he had to leave for home, which was in another city. She had actually decided to have this party when Sasuke mentioned him being in town for a visit.

"Sei, you came," Celine said hugging him. "How've you been?"

"I was invited, wasn't I?" Sei asked chuckling as he returned the hug. He gently pushed her away and crouched down so he was eye level with her before continuing. "Im good, but more importantly, how are you?"

"Im perfectly fine!" Celine said, speaking over the music. She grabbed onto Sei's arm and lead him towards Sasuke, after smiling brightly at him.

"What are we doing?" Sei asked curiously, picking up his pace so he was somehow moving passed the people beside her. Celine looked back at him and smiled.

"We're going to play a game," Celine shouted over the music, with a light laugh as she did. As they stopped in front of Sasuke he looked at them curiously before Celine went on her tiptoes and whispered something into Sasuke's ear. Sasuke gave her a questioning look, but just shook his head when she continued to grin at him.

"Ill meet you in your room with some others," Sasuke said, before looking up at Sei. He let out a low chuckle before drifting into the crowd of people.

"Come on," Celine said leading Sei through the crowd once again and up the stairs that lead to her room. SHe opened the door, to find two people making out on her bed. Celine quickly kicked them out before shutting the door behind them. It was quieter in her room, but the sound of music was still loud through the door.

"Your room is pretty messy," Sei said chuckling. Celine turned away from the door and looked at Sei who was in the middle of her room. She looked around and she felt the heat rise in her face as she quickly rushed to pick the undergarments and clothing from the room and throwing them into a small hamper in the corner of her room. She quickly threw her blankets onto her ped in a pile at the end and picked up all the papers she ahd laying around.

"Sorry about that," Celine said nervously as she looked around for anything that might be embarressing. She hadn't thought they'd be going into her room and forgot to clean the small mess.

"No problem at all..." Sei said as he looked at an old photo of Celine she had on her dresser. They turned around towards the door when they heard a small knock and Sasuke entered the room, followed by others. She noticed Ino, Kiba, Gaara, Rock Lee, Naruto and Hinata walk in. There were five other people with them. I recognized two of them being Kin and Tayuya. I put on a tight smile when Kin looked at me and smirked. Tayuya seemed uninterested as she looked at all the other people.

"Who are they?" Celine asked looking at Sasuke who had moved towards her.

"Oh those three?" Sasuke asked nodding towards the three guys Celine didn't know. "The one to the right is Zaku and the ones to the left Sakon and Ukon. Twins as you can tell."

Celine nodded as she stared at the three of them. She was surprised she'd never seen them before. SHe would remember if she had too. They weren't exactly people you'd forget about.

"So are we going to start already?" Kin asked impatiently, tapping her foot as she spoke.

"Yeah, did you bring the papers?" Celine asked, looking at Sasuke. He pulled out a hat and showed her the papers that were inside, before quickly shaking the hat, mixing the papers out.

"What are we doing?" Sei asked leaning towards Celine.

"Ever heard of Seven Minutes in Heaven?" Celine asked with a grin on her face. The note of realization took place on Sei's face as he remembered the game.

* * *

A/N: If anyone wants to decide who gets who, then before I start writing, review and tell me who you'd like to see together! Maybe I just might put them together... :) 


End file.
